Survivor: Castway Bay: Fans Vs Favs
by Champ 15
Summary: 10 Fans of Survivor decided to compete on there favorite game show, SURVIVOR. what they didn't know, 10 popular past survivors are competing against them for the 1,000,000 coins Who will outwit, outplay and outlast the rest for the title of Sole Survivor
1. I am Back for the Million

**Guess Who :P**

**Anyway, after 2 AMAZING SEASONS…. I present to you… SURVIVOR 3! It's a Fans vs. Favs. season and just to let you know, if anyone does a fan vs. Favs. In the future and people think they are copying someone... they aren't. Just link them here so they can see this A.N. because anyone has the right to make a Survivor.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first of many episodes in Survivor: Castaway Bay: Fans Vs. Favs. **

**P.S. Hope you like the cast :D**

Episode 1

"_**THIS IS CASTAWAY BAY!"**_ Jeff yelled.

The whole entire Island was shown, there was palm trees, rainforests, beaches, forests, volcanoes, rivers, and many creatures.

"This island has been around for over 1,000 years," Jeff said, "this place is the home to some creatures that you don't see on other islands. It has some of the smallest, yet powerful volcanoes on the island, and there are some very wild rivers on the island. In Castaway Bay, 10 people will begin an adventure, they will never forget. One thing in common, they all love the show Survivor."

A big boat is taking ten survivors to Castaway Bay; there were 6 boys and 4 girls on the boat.

Stryder: "I can't believe that I am going to be on Survivor. I never thought that I would be going on the show. It's amazing."

"Even though none of them have spoken, first impressions are already starting."

A girl with clear, brown hair and was wearing a straw hat with a blue ribbon was looking around at everyone that was on the boat. She smiled, since she was excited to be on the show.

Kate: "When I looked around, I saw this guy with long brown hair. He seems like an okay guy to hang around with, but who knows, he could be a threat in the future."

TJ: "I see the girl with the straw hat, the umbrella, and the gloves and I saw her smiling and I thought right away, "Mary Poppins!""

A guy with short black hair and a yellow shirt was staring at one of the girls. He didn't make any emotions.

Jack: "I see this girl wearing a blue tank top and she has dirty blonde hair, she looks like a very cute person and I hope we get to know each other right away."

Mia: "The guy with the yellow shirt and the black hair seems to be a very likable person, but I shouldn't trust a person right away since I don't want to be voted out first."

"They must work well together," Jeff said, "Or they will be voted out of the island. What they don't know: There are ten other people that they will compete against, in the end, one person will remain and claim the million dollar prize. 39 DAYS, 20 PEOPLE, 1 SURVIVOR!"

**Intro: Mavis, Kate, TJ, Dominic, Ian, Rai, Matt, Mia, Jack, Stryder**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

The ten castaways arrived at castaway bay. They all saw Jeff and they all quickly went to Jeff. Five of them, Matt, TJ, Kate, Stryder, and Mavis all went on the red mat, and Rai, Mia, Jack, Dominic, and Ian went on the purple mat.

"Hey guys," Jeff cheered, "Welcome, to Survivor: Castaway Bay."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"You," Jeff said pointing at someone, "You're Dominic if I am right."

"Yes sir," Dominic said. Dominic was wearing a St. Louis Cardinals Hat and I mustache. He was wearing a black shirt which may have not been the best choice for a game like Survivor.

"How excited are you Dominic?"

"I am really excited!" Dominic cheered.

"Who here is happy to be on that tribe without knowing who anyone is and there personalities?"

A girl with long blonde hair and black tips who had a black flower in her hair raised her hand, once she noticed she was the only one, she giggled.

"Rai, why did you raise your hand?"

"Our tribe seems to be very strong and we look like we are a very strong team," Rai answered.

"Matt, do you have any comments about the tribe?"

Matt had short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes; he was wearing a white shirt.

"I think that our tribe is too small unlike other seasons," Matt said.

"I agree with you Matt," Jeff said, "So how about your tribe of five moves onto the purple mat."

The five on the red mat were shocked, but listened to Jeff and moved with the other five.

Mavis: "When Jeff told us to go on the other mat, I knew that there must be another tribe of ten. I wonder who the ten are."

"Does everyone here want to know who is on the other tribe?"

Everyone, who was on the purple mat now, nodded, curious to see who the other tribe.

A big helicopter was in the blue, clear sky, it was heading towards the beach.

"I wonder who is going to be on this tribe," Ian said.

"Probably people we don't know," TJ answered.

The helicopter landed on the beach and the first person of the new tribe got out of it.

"Hey guys," Daisy smiled. A lot of people were happy, yet shocked, to see her.

"Are we playing against people that played in the past," Kate asked, "This will be quite the challenge."

Kooper, the winner of Survivor: LavaLava Island was the next person to appear.

"I see the sole survivor," Matt said.

"You know," Mia commented, "Yoshi is the _True_ sole survivor."

Yoshi was the next one to appear.

"Hi everyone," Yoshi smiled, he was happy to be on the island.

Mia: "OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOSHI! I LOVE YOSHI!" 

Mimi was the next one to get out of the helicopter.

"Let's get this game started," Mimi cheered, joining the three others on the red mat.

Goombella appeared next.

"I can't wait," Goombella smiled and she joined the others.

The next person to appear was Luigi.

"Hey guys," Luigi smiled.

Stryder: "Luigi got blindsided in season one because Dixie Kong played the idol, I wonder if he would have won if Dixie didn't play the idol."

The seventh person to get out of the helicopter was Bowser Jr.

"It's great to be back," Bowser Jr. said, he was excited to join the six others.

The next person was Lakilester.

"I like my tribe," Lakilester said, "We'll do great!"

The next person to get out of the helicopter was Waitress.

"I have been looking forward to this day," Waitress smiled.

The last person to get out of the helicopter was none other than Dixie Kong.

"I can't wait," Dixie smiled.

Rai: "Dixie, isn't the cute girly popular girl you'd want to hang around with in High School, I know that she will be a threat."

"So for this season," Jeff said, "It will be the Fans of Survivor playing against the popular survivors. Now let's get your buffs on."

Jeff threw Purple Buffs to the Fans and Red to the favorites.

"The fans will be the Crystal tribe and the Favorites will be the Fire Tribe."

Everyone put on their buffs.

"I'll see you guys soon for the immunity challenge, Crystal you will head that way, Fire, you will head this way. Grab your stuff, head to camp."

The twenty Survivors left Jeff and headed to camp.

**Fire Tribe- Favorites Day 1**

The ten members of the Fire tribe were the first ones to arrive at their camp site. All of them were very excited to compete again for the million dollars (Or 2 million dollars)

"This game is going to be awesome!" Goombella said.

"It is going to be fun," Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser Jr.: "In Keelhaul Key, I was a junior player. I had no clue on how to play the game until the very end, so in this season, I plan to play a much better game, no matter what place I come in."

"Should we all go to work and start building camp?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah," Waitress replied who was ready to work.

Right away, the tribe worked on their shelter. The tribe did have a machete to help them out. Kooper was cutting leaves of palm trees, using the machete.

Kooper: "Being a Sole Survivor, it's very simple. I'm positive that if I can do it once, I can do it again. My strategy is to align with my old friends from LavaLava and take out the Keelhaul Key gang. Then I should be good from that point on."

Kooper continued cutting leaves from palm trees.

"It is great to see you again," Dixie smiled hugging Bowser Jr.

"It is great to see you too," Bowser Jr. smiled.

Dixie: "Bowser and I were great friends in Survivor: Keelhaul Key on Day 3, but then when Day 18, the day we merged, arrived, things got a bit difficult when little miss cutie pie came. (Thank goodness she isn't on this season) I'd like to align with him again."

"So," Bowser Jr. said, "Should we try to make it into the final 2 this season?"

Dixie nodded, "We should get as far as we can in Survivor: Castaway Bay."

Meanwhile, after the shelter was complete, Luigi and Daisy were sitting on a log.

"It's great to be back," Daisy smiled.

"Yeah," Luigi nodded, "It is great being back."

Daisy: "After playing Survivor once, I was thrilled when I was asked to come back for a SECOND TIME. Isn't that awesome or what!"

"I wish," Luigi said, "I could be the boss at camp."

Daisy's eyes widen and then she spoke, "You know if you do that, you'll get kicked out of the game early."

Luigi shook his head, "You don't always get kicked out early. Dixie Kong ran control in the Ember Tribe and made it to the Jury and Mario made it to 11th Place but still had most of the control at Sunshine. I don't want to be known as "The guy who got voted out due to Dixie playing the idol," I actually want Dixie gone first."

Daisy sighed, "We might want Dixie on our side though. But then again, it wouldn't be that bad of an idea taking her out first."

Luigi: "I don't want to be that person who does nothing but is nice around camp, which was season 1, now it is season 3 and everyone has high expectations of me. I have to change my strategy this time or they might catch on and I'll be gone early."

**Crystal Tribe- Fans Day 1**

The Crystal Tribe arrived at the Crystal Camp Site.

"That wasn't a long walk," Dominic said, "What was it, 3 hours long?"

"3 hours was a LONG time," Rai complained, "More like 5 in my opinion."

The tribe decided to sit down on the beach and introduce themselves and talk about their lives.

"Hi," TJ said, "I am TJ. I am an author from Chicago and I wrote a story called "Survivor: Green Hill.""

"You wrote that?" Jack asked amazed, "I loved that book."

Jack: "I live in Independence Missouri and I read a lot of stories, my main job though back in Missouri is a Car Assembly Line Worker. I am not here for the money though, I am here since I am a HUGE survivor fan and I want to have a fun time. That's the truth."

"My name is Mavis," Mavis said to the group, "Even though you all knew that." She laughed, "Anwyay I am a Ski instructor from Colorado."

"That seems cool," Ian replied.

"Aren't you that person who was in the Movie "Revenge the Evil"

"Ian nodded, "I didn't have a big part, but I was in the movie."

Ian: "Yes, I am an actor, and I am also from Colorado. I'm not that famous of an actor, not yet at least. I'm hoping to quit my losing streak in auditions and I want to win the money to pay of my apartment that I currently live in and then possibly move somewhere else."

All of them went now except Rai.

"Yay, it is my turn," Rai smiled, "Well, I am a electrician from Japan, but I learned English. The main reason I am here to play Survivor though is for one of my best friends in the world, Hakan, who has been diagnosed with amnesia."

"Wow," Stryder said shocked at the news.

Mia: "What Rai said during the first meeting was HUGE! She is here to save her best friend and to give him the life he once wanted; I'd definitely give her the money if she made it to the end since I would do the same if I had a friend with amnesia."

"Do you think we should set up our camp now?' Matt asked the group.

"Yeah, I guess we should before it gets dark," Dominic said as he stood up.

Dominic: "To be honest, part of me thinks that Rai's story is a lie. A lot of people would say stuff like that to get farther into the game. If Rai is telling the truth, I think that she should be one of the first people to go."

The tribe started working on their camp. Mavis, Mia and Rai grabbed palm leaves from the palm tree and Dominic, Matt, TJ, Ian, and Jack used the machete and started cutting wood.

"Should we get the fire going," Kate asked Stryder. Stryder nodded, both of them gathered supplies to make a fire and then they put the materials on a pile.

"Do you have anything that could help us?" Stryder asked Kate. Kate got out her glasses that she sometimes wears and gave them to Jeff. Stryder took the glasses and lined them up with the sun, a few minutes went by and smoked appeared, and then the smoke was a fire.

"WE HAVE FIRE!" Kate cheered, "Good job Stryder!"

Kate: "Even though the other tribe has an advantage of playing this game before, I think that we are in very good shape for the first few days out here! I hope the other tribe doesn't win every challenge, that would suck."

**Fire Tribe- Favorites Night 1**

The ten survivors on the fire tribe were all around the campfire they had made not to long ago.

Goombella: "Thanks to Bowser Jr., we were able to get fire. I wonder if the other tribe got fire…. Anyway, we decided to just relax for the first night out here."

"So are you guys happy to be back in the game," Lakilester asked the group.

"Totally," Waitress cheered, "It is great to be back in the game! I've been excited ever since I was asked to come back."

Waitress: "I am the only one here who didn't make the final 9 or the Jury. It sucks but I don't want to be known as the weak one in the group. I do not want to be the first person voted out of the game either, I'm going to do my best to stay as long as possible."

"I'll be right back," Dixie sighed as she quickly got up.

"Okay…" Everyone said. All of them were a bit confused. Then they heard loud coughs.

"I hope she is okay," Yoshi said.

Dixie: "I didn't feel too well on night 1. I never felt this way before when I play Survivor. It really sucks to be sick, it really sucks… *Sighs*"

Luigi rolled his eyes when he heard Dixie coughing really loud.

"She'll come back when she is ready," Luigi sighed. Everyone agreed with Luigi and nodded.

Luigi: "Dixie's FAKE coughing is just her being really dramatic. I'm not an idiot Dixie Kong and I'm not stupid. Stop faking the whole thing."

"Good Night Awesome Tribe!" Daisy yelled.

"Night!"

**Crystal Tribe- Fans Day 2**

The people on the Crystal tribe did not get a good night sleep the night before.

"I only slept for two hours," Mavis complained, "It was that bad."

"It should get better out here," Jack smiled.

Jack: "So I've been thinking of making an alliance with someone. I'm thing about aligning with Mia. She seems very talkative, but maybe we could make a good team together."

Mia was sitting by a palm tree taking a little nap but before she fell asleep, Jack went up to her.

"Hey," Jack smiled, "You mind if I talk to you?"

"Nope," Mia said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Jack took a seat right next to her.

"I've been thinking that you and I should be in an alliance together," Jack said to her softly.

Mia thought for a minute before she responded, "Sure! We can be in an alliance together."

"That is great," Jack said.

Mia: "So Jack and I are now in an alliance. Being in an alliance is great because now I am not left out. I don't know however if I judged Jack too fast or not. I guess I'll find out if I judged him fast soon or not. I hope that we stay strong."

Meanwhile, Stryder and Matt were walking along the forest part of the island; they were talking to each other.

"I think you and I should run the WHOLE show," Stryder said to Matt.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "We can take control of the game."

Matt: "I plan to do my best out here in Survivor even if I don't win the million dollars, even though I want to win all the money badly."

"What do you think about everyone?" Matt asked.

"I believe that after first impressions, Kate and Mia will be the two weakest links out here. But who knows."

"I agree with you," Matt nodded.

Stryder: "If I can get a few more people to join my side, I shall be good to go until the tribes merge. I hope are tribe won't have to go to tribal many times though or else my chances of going home increase."

**Fire Tribe- Favorite Day 2**

At the Fire Tribe, not much happened that day.

"Is the challenge tomorrow," Waitress asked.

"I think so," Kooper complained, "I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow."

Mimi and Goombella were chatting.

"So should we align again?" Mimi asked.

"Of course we should align," Goombella nodded.

"Hopefully," Mimi said, "A girl will win this season."

"There are more guys though then girls in this game," Goombella said, "So we will have to work hard for a girl to win this game."

Mimi: "Goombella and I may have been in the final 2 together last season if I didn't flip and get rid of Sammer. The only reason I got rid of him was because I was afraid he was going to win all the challenges if Sammer wasn't voted out that night."

Yoshi was in the nice cold water. Enjoying himself and he wasn't talking to anyone.

"So relaxing," Yoshi smiled, floating in the nice water

Yoshi: "Winning Season 1 was great! I had an amazing time and now I get to play again, the only thing, I'll be a much bigger target since I already one season one. Kooper might want me gone first since he will probably want to beat me."

Yoshi noticed a tiny cheep cheep was in the water. He sticked his tongue out and put the tiny cheep cheep in his mouth. And then he burped, and then, he went to shore.

While Yoshi was relaxing, Luigi was searching an area. He ended up finding bananas.

"HEY!" someone shouted to Luigi and Luigig quickly turned around and saw Bowser Jr.

"Hey Junior," Luigi said, "What is up?"

"I was wondering if we could be in a alliance?" Bowser Jr. said really fast to Luigi.

"Really?" Luigi asked shocked and smiling at the same time, "Are you in Dixie in an alliance together. Just wondering?"  
Bowser Jr. nodded, "Yeah, I didn't tell her yet that I was going to ask you, but I think the three of us could make a good team."

"I guess we can align," Luigi said, "Which LavaLava should be the first to go?"

"Kooper," Bowser Jr. answered, "Him or Lakilester."

"Yeah," Luigi nodded, "I did think about Waitress, but I think she would be the one from LavaLava to most likely flip and join our side."

Luigi: "Perfect! Bowser Jr. is on my side, Daisy is on my side. Dixie will NOT be on my side but I just wanted Bowser Jr. and now, if I can get Waitress, I'll be free until the merge! BINGO!"

Bowser Jr.: "I don't want to play a mean game because I know that if I do play a mean game, I will not win at all, so that's why I want to align with Luigi since he was nice his season and that balances with me aligning with the Villain Princess."

**Crystal- Fans Night 2**

"We are already 2/39 done with this game," Kate smiled, "That's great!"

Mavis nodded, "I hope this night is WAY better than last night!"

"I believe that it will be," TJ said to Mavis.

"It has been a long 2 days," Ian sighed.

Ian: "39 Days must take FOREVER, Day 1 was really long, Day 2 was even longer. I can imagine Day 3 being even longer. And Day 39 will probably be the longest!"

"Night Guys!"

**Fire- Favorites Day 3**

Waitress was the one who got tree mail for the Fire Tribe. Tree mail was an old Warp Pipe that was broke (So no one could go in it) and there was a mailbox on top of the warp pipe.

The note inside said:

"_A big battle is on the __**way**_

_The winners will get to __**stay**_

_Losers go to a place where some find __**lame**_

_And the first person will be voted out of the __**game**__."_

"Tree mail that finally rhymes," Waitress laughed.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe and Crystal Tribe came in.

"Welcome!" Jeff said to all of them, "Fire Tribe, how is your camp going?"

"Great!" Yoshi said to Jeff, "We all know each other, we were able to get fire right away, and we are right before we got here since we are ready to win!"

The Fire Tribe cheered!

"Crystal, do you think you guys, can beat this tribe, even though they have an advantage of playing this game before?"

"Absolutely," Rai cheered, "We aren't worried at all and we canb beat the Favorites. Anything can happen."

The Crystal Tribe cheered!

"I can't wait to see what happens today!" Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will have 3 people solving a hard puzzle, then you will find in the puzzles different coordinates, a Letter and a Number (Ex. A,2) Then they will tell one of the 4 people in the grid area the coordinate. A person will then dig up a key. They will give the key to one person who will run it to two people at a big treasure chest and try to put the key in place. Once all 8 keys are found, the treasure chest will open. The two will take the object and race back to the finish line. First team to do that wins immunity!" Jeff uncovered the tribal immunity idol, a Red Bullet Bill with Palm trees painted on the side, "whoever has the idol will be safe from tribal, and losers will go to tribal council and vote the first person out of the game. I'll give you a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

… ….

**Fire: **

Puzzle: Daisy, Waitress, Bowser Jr.

Diggers: Kooper, Dixie, Luigi, Lakilester

Runner: Yoshi

Treasure: Mimi, Goombella

**Crystal:**

Puzzle: Mia, Kate, Rai

Diggers: Ian, Jack, Dominic, Stryder

Runner: TJ

Treasure: Mavis, Matt

… …

"Survivors Ready," Jeff yelled, "GO,"

Daisy, Waitress, Bowser Jr, Mia, Kate, and Rai started to work quickly on the puzzle. The puzzle didn't have just coordinates on it so it was a bit harder to solve. (And both puzzles and coordinate numbers are different so they can't cheat of each other)

"This goes here!" Daisy shouted.

"This goes with that," Kate said.

"Switch those two puzzle pieces," Waitress said.

"I think that goes there," Mia said.

The Crystal Tribe was the first tribe to complete the puzzle.

"JACK A-2, IAN C-6," Rai shouted, "DOMINIC D-5, STRYDER A-8~

The four crystal members that were digging started to dig fast since they knew they were in the lead. But before they knew it the Fire Tribe finished their puzzle and started shouting coordinates to their team.

"KOOPER H-1, DIXIE F-5," Mimi shouted, "LAKILESTER B-6, LUIGI F-3."

The Fire Tribe started digging.

Dominic was the first to get his key. He gave it to TJ and he decided to run with that key. Lakilester also found a key and gave it to Yoshi and Yoshi waited for a bit. Lakilester, Dominic, and Jack who just found a key and put it on the ground so TJ could run with it when he returned were given new coordinates.

TJ arrived at the Treasure Chest and gave Matt and Mavis the first key and they looked for where it was supposed to go. Kooper found a key and gave it to Yoshi who ran with his key and Lakilester's. Kooper was given a new direction.

Ian and Luigi both found keys and both put their key on the ground since both were running. Stryder also found his key. All were given new directions.

TJ returned and grabbed the three keys but waited for a bit. Yoshi delivered the two keys he got to Goombella and Mimi (Both teams are finding the right locks for the keys)

Dominic found another key and he gave it to TJ who ran with the keys he had. Dixie Kong found her first key; she put it on the ground and got new directions. Goombella, Mimi, Mavis and Matt did find the right locks for the chest with their keys, but still had to wait for the other keys.

When Yoshi returned, he ran with the two other keys he had on the ground waiting for him. He picked them up and ran off. Before TJ returned, Stryder, Dominic, and Ian all found there keys and all 8 keys were found. Lakilester and Kooper found there's too. TJ gave the keys he had to Matt and Mavis who started looking for the locks. Yoshi did the same thing. Luigi found his key before he returned.

TJ returned before Dixie found her final key and once he grabbed the keys on the ground, he ran back. Yoshi came back but waited for Dixie, giving Crystal a huge advantage. Once TJ returned with the last keys Dixie finally found her key and gave it to Yoshi who ran off with it.

Mavis and Matt got the final 3 keys in the right spot, they opened the chest and found a huge torch, both of them ran back with it and the other tribe had no chance.

"CRYSTAL WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

The Crystal Tribe cheered, the Fire Tribe was upset that they lost.

"Congrats Crystal," Jeff said giving the immunity idol to the Crystal Tribe, "No tribal council tonight. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Crystal Tribe left.

TJ: "YES! We won! We don't have to worry about going to tribal yet and I think the Fire Tribe think they'll defeat us, but we know more about them then each other!"

"Fire," Jeff said, "You guys have tribal council with me tonight and you will vote out the first person in this game. You have a few hours to think about that. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Fire Tribe left.

Kooper: "UGH! Why did we have to lose, we now have to vote someone off, Dixie right now is the best choice, she's a weak person and she could be a power player if we don't get her out of the game early. So I think she's the best option."

**Fire Tribe- Favorites Day 3**

The fire Tribe returned from the Immunity Challenge, all of them were upset they lost the challenge.

Dixie: "So we lost the first challenge, it really sucks. I lost it for them, but I know that tonight will not be me going home; it will be someone from LavaLava. I guarantee it! If not then Keelhaul will be doomed when I leave."

"This sucks," Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah." Dixie said, "But it is Kooper tonight for sure!"

Bowser Jr. nodded, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but Luigi and I are in an alliance."

Dixie's jaw dropped.

Dixie: "WTF, did he really just say that? Now I am forced to align with Luigi."

Meanwhile, Kooper, Lakilester, Mimi and Goombella were all talking to each other.

"Us 4 need to run the whole show," Kooper smiled.

"Yeah," Mimi nodded.

"Who is going first?" Lakilester asked.

"Dixie for being a weak and strong player," Goombella said. All of them agreed.

Lakilester: "Dixie has been sick lately, but she is known for making dramatic acts so that is why she needs to go. And she is good at finding idols!"

Yoshi, Daisy and Luigi were all on the beach.

"Kooper," Luigi said, "That is who Bowser Jr. told me he was voting for so Kooper should go tonight."

All of them nodded.

Yoshi: "It sucks Kooper has to go tonight since he did play a well game his season, but it is a game out here and I'm not going to let him ruin the whole show. I am here for a reason, and that is for the million dollars."

Dixie and Waitress were talking.

"LavaLava wants me out," Dixie asked, "Correct?"

"They never told me the plan," Waitress said a bit worried.

"If you're worried, you could side with us."

"Really?" Waitress asked.

"Sure, and you get to pick who goes?"

"Lakilester," Waitress said, "Kooper is actually a nice guy so I don't want him gone early."

"Okay!" Dixie nodded, knowing that if she voted Lakilester, her plan would work.

The same thing (Not exactly) was almost happening at the same time, but it was Kooper and Daisy.

"Myself, Waitress, Goombella, and Mimi are all voting out Lakilester," Kooper said, "Will you be willing to vote Lakilester tonight at tribal council."

"I guess so since it isn't a bad idea," Daisy smiled weakly.

"Okay thanks," Kooper said.

Kooper: "My plan worked, Daisy sides with us, we vote out Dixie, LavaLava has the numbers. No matter what happens, nothing should go wrong tonight!"

**Tribal Council**

The ten members of the Fire Tribe arrived at Tribal Council, an exotic place that was near the jungle. Many statues were there and the place was dark. Jeff was waiting for them.

"Welcome," Jeff said as they arrived, "Behind each of you is a torch, grab one, put it in the flames to get fire."

Everyone did what Jeff asked them to do.

"As you already know in this game," Jeff said, "Fire represents your life, when your fire is gone, so is you and that will be the case for one of you tonight."

Everyone took a seat.

"Yoshi, what's it like coming back in this game?" Jeff asked.

"It's amazing," Yoshi answered, "Just like before. It is great!"

"Lakilester, since Yoshi was a winner before, will that make him a target,"

"Maybe not tonight," Lakilester started, "But in the future, yes it will."

"Waitress, do you think that your tribe has the advantage in this game?"

"Yes," Waitress answered, "We have played this game before. We just weren't good in today's challenge and that's what cost us."

"Kooper, are there people in this group you fear at the moment due to them playing a good game?"

"Yes," Kooper responded quickly.

"Who are some people?"

"Yoshi since he won, Dixie is another since she is very sneaky and I think Goombella could be a power player."

"Dixie, are you shocked that Yoshi said your name?"

"No," Dixie answered, "Not at all. I have a feeling he is going to vote me out tonight because he is afraid of the way I play!"

Kooper rolled his eyes.

"It's quite obvious," She said.

"I guess it is time to vote," Jeff said, "Mimi, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Mimi, Bowser Jr. Yoshi, Goombella, Kooper, Daisy, Waitress, Dixie, Luigi and Lakilester**

Bowser Jr. writes Kooper's name.

Kooper: "Weak link, but also a strong player and an evil princess, you have to go tonight!" (Dixie)

Dixie: "Dude, you're a winner, your playing the game different, and you shouldn't be here so that's why it is you tonight." (Kooper)

Kooper writes Dixie's name.

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Kooper was a bit nervous.

Dixie rolled her eyes.

Waitress and Daisy hoped they made good choices.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," Jeff said, "I'll read the votes."

"First vote… Kooper," Kooper rolled his eyes. (For the second time)

"Kooper that is two votes Kooper."

"Kooper that is three votes Kooper."

"Dixie, one vote Dixie," Dixie took a deep breath.

"Dixie, two votes Dixie."

"Dixie, three votes Dixie."

"Kooper that is four votes Kooper."

"Dixie that is four votes Dixie."

"Next vote… Lakilester," now everyone was shocked when they saw that vote, "4 votes Dixie, 4 votes Kooper, 1 vote Lakilester, 1 vote left."

Jeff opened and read the vote.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay."

Dixie was nervous.

Kooper was nervous.

"Kooper! 5 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch," Jeff said.

Kooper was shocked, but he did what Jeff asked him to do.

"Kooper," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken!" Jeff snuffed his torch, "Time for you to go."

Kooper left tribal council.

"Well it was clear that a winner was voted out tonight," Jeff said, "You guys need to prove you deserve to be here or I'll see you here in a few days, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

All of them left tribal council.

Kooper: "Wow! I didn't expect to be the first person voted out of Survivor, oh well, on day 5, these idiots will regret voting out Kooper, I'm positive it's water Tribe all over again, minus three of them in the final 4."

…. ….

_Votes:_

_Kooper: Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Daisy, Luigi, Dixie_

_Lakilester: Waitress_

_Dixie: Kooper, Lakilester, Mimi, Goombella_

…. …

_Next time on Survivor,_

_Waitress gets in a bit of trouble._

"Did you just cost us all the game," Goombella yelled at Waitress.

Lakilester: "Thanks to Waitress, we are doomed."

_Mia and Jack hang out more then they should._

Mavis: "It's clear they are in a relationship possibly and in an alliance."

Mia giggled, "Your funny Jack!"

_And Luigi decides to do some more strategy, but may cost him._

"Why is he talking to LavaLava," Bowser Jr. questioned.

Bowser Jr.: "Is Luigi on my side?"

**So that is episode 1. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me your favorites, least favorites! The people who you think will get far. And who you hope will win.**

**And TBH, I still don't know who is going to win. I decided a few nights ago it was Kooper going first.**

**And Happy Early Halloween! :D**


	2. I Hit a Homerun

_Previously on Survivor,_

_10 of the biggest Survivor Fans got the chance they always wanted, to play their favorite game._

_And they are playing against some of the ten most popular people from Season 1 and Season 2._

Kooper: "Being a Sole Survivor, it's very simple."

_Old and New Alliances formed at the Fire Tribe._

"So," Bowser Jr. said, "Should we try to make it into the final 2 this season?"

Dixie nodded, "We should get as far as we can in Survivor: Castaway Bay."

"I was wondering if we could be in an alliance." Bowser Jr. said really fast to Luigi.

"Really?" Luigi asked shocked and smiling at the same time.

Dixie: "WTF, did he really just say that? Now I am forced to align with Luigi."

_At Crystal, Jack and Mia decided to align with each other._

"I've been thinking that you and I should be in an alliance together," Jack said to her softly.

Mia thought for a minute before she responded, "Sure! We can be in an alliance together."

Mia: "I guess I'll find out if I judged him fast soon or not. I hope that we stay strong."

_And Matt and Stryder also made an alliance,_

"I think you and I should run the WHOLE show," Stryder said to Matt.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "We can take control of the game."

At the Immunity Challenge, Crystal was able to win Immunity.

"CRYSTAL WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

_And the Favorites were going to lose a member,_

Due to Dixie being sick and yet a threat, the LavaLava's wanted her gone,

"Dixie for being a weak and strong player," Goombella said. All of them agreed.

Lakilester: "Dixie has been sick lately, but she is known for making dramatic acts so that is why she needs to go. And she is good at finding idols!"

_But Waitress didn't feel like she was part of that alliance,_

"LavaLava wants me out," Dixie asked, "Correct?"

"They never told me the plan," Waitress said a bit worried.

"Sure, and you get to pick who goes?"

"Lakilester," Waitress said.

_And Waitress voted with Keelhaul_

Waitress: "Sorry, but maybe you should think about including me in your alliance." (Lakilester)

_But it wasn't Lakilester, it was the past winner Kooper who was voted out!_

"Kooper," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken!" Jeff snuffed his torch, "Time for you to go."

_19 are left, who will be voted out… tonight?_

**Crystal: Mavis, Kate, TJ, Dominic, Ian, Rai, Matt, Mia, Jack, Stryder**

**Fire: Daisy, Bowser Jr., Mimi, Lakilester, Luigi, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Waitress**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Fire Tribe Night 3**

"Wow," Lakilester said when he returned from camp, "Wow."

Lakilester: "Waitress voted for ME last night. What did I do to make her vote for me last night? Was there miscommunication between everyone? I mean, I voted for Dixie, Goombella, Mimi, and Kooper all voted for Dixie. And we told her to vote for Dixie."

"Why did you vote for me?" Lakilester asked Waitress that night.

"I only flipped because you guys didn't talk to me and I thought you guys were going for me, okay!" Waitress yelled.

"Oh," Lakilester sighed, "I am sorry we didn't talk to you much, we promise to do that more. But we need you Waitress, because of you; we don't have a big chance unless we can get people to flip."

Waitress nodded, "I'm going to go to bed. Night!"

Waitress: "Voting for Lakilester may be a very dumb move for my part, but my goal isn't to make the jury, it is too play a much better game than last season."

"We have the numbers," Luigi smiled to Daisy.

"Yes we do," Daisy nodded, "That's great!"

"We just take out the LavaLava's one by one."

Luigi: "I just hit a homerun! It went out of the park and now I need to strike out all the LavaLava's before they strike me out of the game."

**Crystal Tribe Day 4**

"Morning guys," Kate said when everyone got up.

"Morning," Mavis said to Kate, "Tonight wasn't that bad"

"No it wasn't," Ian said, "Not at all."

Ian: "We are all in a good mood this morning, probably because we didn't have to go to tribal council. No one wants to go to tribal council. I don't want to go to tribal council."

"Which favorite do you think will be gone?" Mia asked.

"I hope Dixie," Jack said, "I can't stand her. In season 1, she was just mean."

"I think a winner will be gone," Rai said.

"I'm leaning towards Waitress since she is most likely the weakest," Dominic said.

"But Dixie is weak also," TJ said.

Jack: "We are confident that Daisy, Bowser Jr., Luigi, Goombella, Lakilester, and Mimi didn't go home last night. There are likable and good players. The other four may be the one eliminated. Dixie is mean, Waitress is weak, and Kooper and Yoshi were winners."

Meanwhile, Dominic, Kate, and Mavis were all chatting.

"The three of us need to stay strong!" Kate said, "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah," Dominic said, "The three of us would make a great team."

"Who do you think should go first?" Mavis asked.

"I kind of want one of the guys to go," Kate said to them, "Stryder, Matt, Jack, or Ian."

"You want a girl's alliance?" Dominic asked.

"A girls + Dominic alliance," Kate said.

Mavis: "I, Kate, and Dominic are in an alliance together. Kate wants the guys gone, but what about Mia, she is weak, and she hangs out with Jack a lot. They could be in an alliance together."

**Fire Tribe Day 4**

I'll go get tree mail," Yoshi said to the tribe.

"Okay," Dixie said. Dixie was resting in the shelter. She felt much better since Day 1 was over.

Dixie: "I'm not that sick anymore, so we can have the games begin! I am still surprised I am standing here, I was sure Waitress would cause a tie at last night's tribal council."

Yoshi went to the tree mail area and grabbed the note that was in treemail.

"_TUG-OF-WAR TOURNAMENT!"_

"I remember this challenge from season 1," Yoshi smiled as he ran back to camp to show everyone the letter.

**Crystal Tribe Day 4**

"This challenge will be interesting!" Stryder said, "I honestly think if we want to win reward we have to sit out someone who is weak."

"I say we sit out Mia," Matt said and he looked at Mia.

"You guys think **I** am weak?" Mia asked surprised.

Matt, Ian, and Stryder nodded.

"I don't think so," Rai said, "I'll sit out this one if Mia wants to compete in it."

"Thanks," Mia smiled.

Mia: "Why does Matt think I am weak? I did well in the last challenge. Is it because I am a girl and he is a guy. Kate is the youngest, she is the weakest, not me."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff yelled. The Crystal Tribe came in followed by the Fire Tribe.

"Crystal, take a look at the new Fire Tribe, Kooper voted out at the last tribal council."

"Wow," Dominic said.

"Are you shocked Dominic?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect a winner to go first, but everyone else on my tribe expected it, except for Jack."

"Jack, who did you think it would be gone?"

"I said Dixie," Jack said.

"Dixie did get votes," Bowser Jr. yelled to Jack. Dixie growled.

"Anyway, ready for today's reward challenge?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, there will be one on one battles of Tug of War. Whoever falls in the mud is out and the other person advances, the first tribe to lose all their players loses reward and the other tribe gets reward, you will not know what the reward is until this challenge is over. And also, the winning tribe will get to read this note that is in my pocket," Jeff got out the note, "There will only be 8 people on your tribe playing, so Crystal, you have to sit out two people and both have to be guys."

Crystal wasn't happy when they heard the words, "Have to be guys."

"I'll sit out," Dominic said, "And Ian will sit out!"

"Fire, you have to sit out a girl, who will it be?"

"I'm sitting out," Waitress said.

"Ian, Dominic, Waitress, take a seat on the bench, everyone else, let's get started."

**Battles: Mavis vs. Daisy, Kate vs. Mimi, Rai vs. Dixie, Mia vs. Goombella, TJ vs. Lakilester, Matt vs. Bowser Jr., Jack vs. Yoshi, Stryder vs. Luigi**

"Survivor's ready, PULL!"

Daisy had experience before playing this game, she beat Bowser Jr. at it, but she didn't beat Peaty Piranha. Mavis was pulling hard.

Mimi was doing really well, Kate was struggling since she didn't want to fall into the mud, but she ended up falling in, **Mimi** was moving on.

Dixie lost this game to the weakest link, Noki, but she was doing much better this time around. She wasn't going to give up fast.

The battle between TJ and Lakilester was very interesting. Lakilester yanked really hard but TJ kept on holding on.

Bowser Jr. was struggling to stay on, but fell in. **Matt** was moving on.

Luigi wanted to beat Stryder and Stryder wanted to beat Luigi.

Meanwhile, during the battle between Mia and Goombella,

"LOOK! I SEE YOSHI AND DIXIE KISSING!"

"WHAT!" Mia screamed and Goombella yanked the rope and Mia fell in the mud. **Goombella** was moving on.

Daisy was able to pull Mavis in the mud. **Daisy** was moving on.

Luigi fell in the mud. He sighed. **Stryder** was moving on.

Jack and Yoshi didn't even try; both of them were waiting for something to happen. Then Yoshi pulled the rope as quickly as possible and Jack flew into the mud. **Yoshi** was moving on.

That left Dixie vs. Rai and Lakilester vs. TJ

Dixie pulled hard, but Rai pulled harder, even though she did better than last time, Dixie fell into the mud. **Rai** was moving on.

And Lakilester got really bored and dozed off for a few seconds, so TJ was able to pull him and he fell into the mud. **TJ** was moving on.

**Battles: Mimi vs. Matt, TJ vs. Daisy, Rai vs. Goombella, Yoshi vs. Stryder**

"Survivors Ready, PULL!"

All the battles took way longer then the first battles.

Mimi was pulling hard; Matt was struggling but stayed on.

Daisy was struggling, TJ kept on pulling. Daisy let go a bit of the rope which caused TJ to struggle also.

Goombella shouted, "OH LOOK IS SEE YOUR FAMILY!"

"Yeah right," Rai said, "I'm not an idiot."

"Drat," Goombella complained and then Rai pulled the rope as hard as she could and Goombella feel in. **Rai** was moving on to Semi Finals.

Matt fell into the mud. **Mimi** was moving on.

TJ yanked the rope as hard as he could and Daisy fell into the mud. **TJ** was moving on. A few seconds after Jack fell in, **Yoshi** was moving on.

**Battles: Mimi vs. Rai, TJ vs. Yoshi**

"Survivors Ready, PULL!"

The four left started pulling as hard as they could. They all wanted to win reward for their tribe.

Rai was struggling right away, but tried not to fall into the mud.

But Rai did fall into the mud. **Mimi** was moving on.

TJ and Yoshi pulled hard. TJ tried Daisy's trick but it didn't work, then Yoshi did it and TJ lost his balance. He was trying not to fall in.

But TJ did fall in. **Yoshi** was moving on, but it didn't matter.

"The challenge is over," Jeff said, "FIRE WINS REWARD!"

The Fire Tribe cheered. They were happy that they won the reward.

Dixie: "I can't wait to see what the reward is!"

Daisy: "YAY! We won a challenge. We aren't as bad as last season's Water."

"You want to see your reward?" Jeff asked. All of them nodded and Jeff uncovered the reward.

"Fishing Gear, A Tarp, and another machete,"

"That is great!" Yoshi cheered.

"Sweet," Lakilester smiled.

"Also, Fire, I'm going to read this note out loud to you," Jeff said as he opened the note.

"_There isn't Exile Island This Season, but something new instead,_

_Pick a Person from your tribe, they will visit the other camp, and return to your tribe the next challenge._

_Who wants to see the other camp?"_

"You have 2 minutes to volunteer or else the other tribe gets to pick," Jeff said.

The first minute, no one volunteered, the next 30 seconds, someone volunteered.

"I'll go over," Mimi said to Jeff.

"Okay," Jeff said as he gave the note to Mimi.

Mimi: "I volunteered because there has to be a hidden immunity idol clue. If there isn't an Exile, it can't be hidden there!"

Mimi went to the Purple mat.

"You guys can all grab your stuff and head back to camp!" Jeff said.

Everyone left the Reward Challenge Area.

**Fire Tribe Day 4**

"I love the reward," Goombella said, "A Tarp. Fishing Gear. And a SECOND Machete!"

"I know it is amazing," Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser Jr.: "I am happy that we won this challenge. A tarp is the one thing we need and now we have it. This tribe is great, we may keep on losing people, but I know I'm in the right alliance."

"Hey Bowser Jr." Luigi yelled, "Can you, me, Dixie, Daisy, and Yoshi talk for a few minutes?"

"Okay," Bowser Jr. said. All of them meet on the beach and started talking.

"I think I know why Mimi wanted to go," Yoshi said.

"Me too," Luigi said, "She probably thinks a Hidden Immunity Idol is there."

"What if there is one?" Dixie asked.

"That's why she should go next," Daisy said. All of them nodded.

Daisy: "I like her, but I know that Mimi should go if she loses again. She might be getting a clue to the hidden immunity idol, but one of the Keelhauls need to get that idol."

Meanwhile, Goombella and Waitress were talking.

"So what are you going to do?" Goombella said, "Will you be willing to side with us?"

Waitress nodded, "I should have caused a tie and I am very sorry, I won't do it again."

Goombella smiled, "Thanks!"

**Crystal Tribe Day 4**

"Welcome to camp Mimi," Mavis said to Mimi, "Hope you like it."

Mavis: "It's great to have Mimi come to this camp. She has played this game before, but at least we have company! And we won't get much company in the next 35 days or so."

"Nice to meet you," Mimi said shaking hands with each person.

"I'm happy to meet you!" Jack said to Mimi.

Mimi: "It was nice to get such a warm welcome here in the Crystal Tribe, there are a lot of people here I would align with if I had the chance to do so."

Mimi walked in the forest and opened the note she got.

"_Congratulations, here is a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol:_

_Clue #1 L DP QRW KLGGHQ IDU IURP FDPS, IROORZ WKH SDWK DQG ORRN XQGHU VKH EULGJH."_

"What the heck?" Mimi said really confused.

Mimi spend a while looking at the clue. She had no clue what the message meant.

"Clues to Hidden Immunity Idols were never this hard," Mimi said a bit worried.

Meanwhile, Rai was walking around. She had nothing to do.

Rai: "No one yet asked me to be in an alliance, so I am a bit worried that I am the one that is going to be a target, I don't want to be gone this early in the game, so I guess I have to start talking to some people."

Rai went over to Jack.

"Listen," Rai said, "Part of me thinks I am the next target just because no one talks to me. I want to be an alliance with someone and I know you and Mia are in an alliance. Can I join too?"

Jack nodded, "We were going to ask you anyway, so yes, you can join our alliance!"

"Thank you," Rai smiled, "Now I can finally trust some people."

Jack: "Now that Rai is in our alliance, we have an alliance of 3. That's great, but I don't know if there is an alliance of 7 or not because then we will be targets and kicked out early. I don't want that to happen."

Mavis and Kate were in the shelter area, both of them were talking and laughing, that's what girls mostly do in Survivor. TJ came up to both of the girls and sat down with them.

"Hey guys," TJ said to Mavis and Kate who were chatting.

"Oh Hi TJ!" Kate said, "What's new?"

"Nothing I am just bored," TJ sighed.

"Me too," Mavis said, "We were just talking about stuff."

"Cool!" TJ said. Then it went silent again, like one of those awkward moments.

"So are you guys in an alliance, I don't have an alliance yet?"

"Really," Kate asked, "That would be awesome if you joined our alliance. It is me, Mavis, and Dominic!"

"That sounds like a great alliance," TJ smiled.

TJ: "I did consider joining the alliance with Mia and Jack, but I know Mia is a weak person. Do I last her to last long, who knows? She might win the whole thing, but I think it's a safer bet if I side with Mavis, Kate, and Dominic."

**Fire Tribe Night 4**

Everyone except Luigi and Goombella went to bed early that night.

"Hey," Luigi said, "Could we talk in the forest?"

"Sure," Goombella said and both of them got up and left. Bowser Jr. overheard that and decided to get up, but he didn't follow them.

Bowser Jr.: "When I heard Luigi asking Goombella to talk, I thought something was up. Was Luigi asking to switch and take out the people in Keelhaul Key. Is Luigi on my side? Or is he switching?"

"Listen," Luigi said, "I will be able to keep you in as long as I and you can if I can vote out Mimi tonight?"

"Why are you asking me?" Goombella asked, "And you don't even need my vote?"

"I know, but just in case someone from my tribe switches I want to be ready?"

"Look, I don't even know why you are asking me this in the first place, we'll talk when we lose immunity."

Goombella: "I want Luigi out next, I am serious. He was really creeping me out and I don't want to deal with him, he has changed a lot and that's a dumb move on his part."

**Crystal Tribe Day 5**

While Rai was making breakfast, Mango Pancakes, Matt and Ian went to get tree mail.

"I hope we win today," Ian smiled.

"I do too," Matt said, "It would be nice to win another challenge."

"_9 Barrels are on the field. Throw basketballs in each of them._

_The Team that has the most points when over wins immunity,_

And someone from the other tribe will wish they had it, when they are voted out of the game."

"I used to play basketball!" TJ said when they got back from camp, "So I can't wait!"

Stryder: "If we lose, I will base my vote on who does poorly in the challenge, if we win, then I won't have to worry about that!"

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled.

Both tribes came into the immunity challenge area.

"Mimi, you can rejoin the Fire Tribe.' Jeff said. Mimi headed over there.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded, "First things first, Mavis, I'll need back the Idol."

Mavis gave back the Tribal Immunity Idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For Today's Challenge, each tribe will get nine basket balls, taking turns each tribe will throw their baskets in one of the barrels, only one basketball your tribe color can go in a barrel, after each person throws there barrel, the tribe with the most points wins immunity. Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Before, Crystal, you need to sit someone out this challenge, who is it going to be?"

"Rai is going to sit out Jeff," Dominic said to Jeff.

"Rai, take a seat on the bench, everyone else, let's get started."

Mia was going to go first for the Crystal Tribe, she aimed her ball and then threw it, she ended up missing.

"Darn," Mia complained.

Goombella was first for Fire, she aimed at a barrel and then threw it, it landed in a barrel.

"YES!" Goombella cheered.

Next for Crystal was Mavis, she carefully aimed and then threw the basket ball, it landed in a barrel that tied the game 1-1.

"Yay," Mavis cheered.

Next for Fire was Dixie, she aimed, threw the ball, but just like Mia, she missed.

"Oh come on," Dixie sighed.

Matt went next, he aimed, he threw the basket ball, and it landed in another barrel, putting Crystal in the lead 2-1.

"Wahoo," Matt smiled.

Luigi went next for Fire, he aimed his basketball and threw it, he shot it, but it landed in the barrel Goombella had her basketball in, so the point didn't count!

"UGH!" Luigi said, angry about that.

Stryder wanted to put the score at 3 to one, he was the next one to go, he took his time, he threw the basketball and he scored a point for his time!

"OH Yeah!" Stryder cheered the fire Tribe Had catching up to do.

Bowser Jr. went next, he was confident he would make a basket and hit a barrel and he did put a basketball in a target and made the score 2-3.

"We're catching up Crystal," Bowser Jr. laughed.

TJ was next for the Crystal, he also was confident that he would make a basket, and he did make a basket putting the score 4-2.

"GO CRYSTAL!" TJ cheered.

Mimi was next, she aimed her basket at the barrel she wanted to get, she threw the ball, but missed and didn't score a point for the team.

"No," Mimi screamed.

Jack, Kate, Ian, Dominic, Lakilester, Waitress, Yoshi, and Daisy still had to go.

Jack went next for the Crystal Tribe, he aimed at the barrels and then he threw the basketball, and scored another point for the Crystal Tribe.

"YES!" Jack cheered. The score was 5-2; every single fire member had to make a shot or else the game would end.

Waitress was next, everyone from Fire said no but Waitress said she had to go no matter what, she aimed, and she threw the ball, and scored a point.

"YES! YES! YES!" Waitress cheered. The score was 5-3.

Next was Dominic, he took a deap breath and he shot the ball into the basket, and he made it!

"We've got this Crystal," Dominic cheered the score was 6-3.

Yoshi was next, he aimed at the barrel, there weren't many left so he had to be careful, he threw the ball and it made it into the barrel.

"Yippee!" Yoshi cheered. The score was 6-4

Next was Ian, he had 3 options, and all three of them were far away. He thought for a minute, decided, then aimed, threw the ball and it luckily made it into the Barrel.

"YES!" Ian shouted. The score was 7-4

Next was Lakilester, he aimed, he threw the ball, and it landed in the wrong barrel.

"Oh god," Lakilester sighed.

"CRYSTAL WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff shouted. The Crystal Tribe cheered, the Fire Tribe wasn't happy about going to tribal.

Kate: "It is great to win Immunity Again, I know that I am safe for a couple more days and that is great. Our Tribe is 10 strong and we plan to keep our tribe 10 strong."

Jeff gave the Tribal Immunity to Dominic, who holded it in the air and the Crystal's cheered.

"Crystal, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Crystal Tribe left camp, all of them were happy to have the immunity idol with them.

"Fire, for the second time in a row, you will lose another person, you have the afternoon to think about it, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Bowser Jr.: "It sucks we lost another Immunity Challenge, I mean, I don't want this tribe to break into many pieces and when we merge, only have like 3 people."

**Crystal Tribe Day 5**

"IT ROCKS THAT WE WON AGAIN!" Kate cheered.

"Yes it does," Dominic smiled, "I was afraid we'd lose at first, but we did great!"

"We did do amazing today," Mia smiled.

Mia: "I feel bad because everyone except be got points at today's immunity challenge. I feel bad and whats worse, these people will think I am a weak link. I don't want to be a weak link. I'm here to play Survivor, not play "Who's the Weaker Link.""

"Hey,' Matt said to Ian, "Do you think there is an hidden immunity idol at camp?"

"Why do you ask?" Ian asked.

"Because I think Mimi got a clue to the Idol."

"Yeah," Ian replied, "Your right, we should keep our eyes out for it."

Ian: "Matt thought there would be a Hidden Immunity Idol at our camp. And I think he is right and there is one. We have to figure out where it is, and get it before anyone else does, because I want that Hidden Immunity idol."

"Let's play who do you think is going tonight?" Mavis smiled.

"Dixie," TJ said, "I mean she is weak and Bowser Jr. mentioned something."

"I say someone from LavaLava," Dominic said, "Maybe Lakilester or Mimi."

"What about Luigi and Bowser Jr," Rai mentioned, "They might be going home. You never know. Daisy could be going home tonight!"

"I say Waitress is going to be going home," Jack said.

Rai: "I hope a Strong Person like Yoshi, Daisy, Lakilester, Luigi, or Mimi goes home tonight. It would be a smart move for them and we'd most likely beat them in the next challenge. Our goal as a tribe is to be 10 strong!"

**Fire Tribe Day 5**

The Fire Tribe returned to camp, and people started scrambling around camp.

"I want Luigi out of here," Goombella said to Lakilester, Waitress, and Mimi.

"Really?" Mimi asked a bit surprised, "I didn't expect you to say him."

"He wants you gone next. He told me last night," Goombella said as Mimi's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Mimi asked. Goombella shrugged. Mimi then said, "Then he's playing the "Dumb and Stupid Game!""

Mimi: "I may be panicking a bit too much, but I honestly don't know what I did to get Luigi to vote me out tonight. I might be going home, which would really suck, but who knows, maybe someone from Keelhaul will pull a Peaty Piranha."

"We'll be fine," Lakilester said as he patted Mimi on the back.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were talking.

"It's still the same plan," Luigi told Daisy, "It is going to be Mimi tonight."

"Okay," Daisy said, "I am fine with it being Daisy."

Daisy: "So tonight is going to be Mimi. To be honest, I'd rather take out someone like Lakilester instead of Mimi. He is much stronger even though he didn't last as long as Mimi."

Bowser Jr. was sitting on a rock. He was thinking about what happened last night.

"I honestly think Luigi is switching," Bowser Jr. sighed, "What do I do?"

Bowser Jr.: "I'll most likely stick with the regular alliance and vote out Mimi tonight, but if Luigi does switch sides then that means that myself, Daisy, Yoshi, or Dixie will be going home tonight."

"Hey Bowser Jr." Dixie shouted, "We are heading to tribal council and we are taking out Mimi just to let you know!"

"Okay!" Bowser Jr. said as he grabbed his torch.

**Tribal Council**

The Nine members of the Fire Tribe arrived at the Tribal Council; Jeff was waiting to greet them as they entered tribal council. They all took a seat once they arrived.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Goombella, are you happy to be here tonight."

"No," Goombella said, "And it sucks since I heard that one of my friends is a big target tonight, for no reason."

"For no reason," Jeff asked, "Are you sure because everyone is voted out for a reason."

"I am sure," Goombella said.

"Yoshi, do you think that everyone here has a good reason to be voted out?"

"Yeah," Yoshi said, "For example, Dixie is a strong player in Season 1, I won Season 1, Mimi has a clue to the idol."

"Wait- she does?"

"We all think so Jeff," Luigi said, "And we all think Mimi volunteered because of that."

"Not everyone thought about that," Waitress said, "Only people from Keelhaul Key thought that."

"Ah," Jeff said, "Anyway, Dixie, do you think after 5 days this game has gone chaotic."

"Jeff," Dixie said, "This game always has a ton of Chaos, no matter if the season is boring, or if everyone on that season is mean."

"Bowser Jr. Waitress mentioned about people in Keelhaul Key is there a Keelhaul Key alliance."

"Yes there is," Bowser Jr. said, "But I think someone in the Keelhaul is flipping."

Everyone, including Jeff was shocked that Bowser Jr. said.

"Yoshi, you were in Keelhaul, is it you flipping?"

"I never heard anything about flipping," Yoshi replied.

"Dixie, you were in Keelhaul, are you flipping?"

Dixie shook her head.

"Daisy, what about you?"

"Nope," Daisy sighed.

"Luigi?"

"Nope and I doubt whoever they are, they would be telling the truth, but if anyone from our alliance does flip, they'll be gone next," Luigi said.

"It is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Daisy, you are up."

…. ….

**Voting Order: Daisy, Lakilester, Luigi, Dixie, Goombella, Mimi, Yoshi, Waitress, Bowser Jr**

Luigi: "Next time, think before volunteering to go to the other camp." (Mimi)

Dixie wrote down Mimi's name.

Goombella: "I think you changed a lot since season 1, which makes you a big target!" (Luigi)

Mimi wrote down Luigi's name.

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Mimi was nervous.

Goombella was nervous.

Luigi was curious about the person switching.

"Once the votes our read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave immediately, I'll read the votes," Jeff said.

"First vote… Mimi." Mimi sighed.

"Mimi, that's two votes Mimi."

"Luigi, that is one vote Luigi," Luigi took a deep breath.

"Luigi, two Luigi."

"Mimi, three votes Mimi." Mimi knew it would be her.

"Mimi, four votes Mimi."

"Luigi, three votes Luigi."

"Luigi, four votes Luigi, four votes Mimi, one vote left."

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay…"

Mimi grabbed her stuff.

Luigi took another deep breath.

LavaLavas all looked at Waitress knowing it was part her fault.

Yoshi gulped.

"Luigi. 5 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

A lot of people were surprised, especially Luigi.

"Is that even possible?" Luigi asked as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Luigi," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Luigi's torch, "Time for you to go."

Luigi left Tribal Council, without saying a word.

"I guess there was a person who flipped tonight if I am correct," Jeff said, "Who was the person. You guys can all grab your stuff and head back to camp."

All of them left Tribal Council.

Luigi: "This is a Dream, right? Because I never thought in a million years, I would be voted out of Survivor on Day 5. That is really disappointing. And whoever flipped, I hate them and will always hate them."

Votes:

Luigi: Lakilester, Waitress, Mimi, Goombella, Bowser Jr.

Mimi: Luigi, Daisy, Dixie, Yoshi

… …

_Next Time on Survivor_

_A wild storm hits both camps,_

"Where did our tarp go?" Dixie asked.

"That sucked," Matt complained

Kate: "No sleep last night. I hate the weather!"

_And alliances fall apart in Fire_

Daisy: "How can I trust him again!"

"Why did you do that?" Dixie asked.

Bowser Jr.: "Did I make that dumb of a move."

**Hope you like it! Please Review. And sorry it wasn't as long as the other one.**


	3. We are running around like crazy monkeys

_Previously on Survivor,_

_After a first shocking tribal council, some people were shocked. _

Lakilester: "Waitress voted for ME last night. What did I do to make her vote for me last night?

_But others were thrilled and there plan was moving smooth,_

"We have the numbers," Luigi smiled to Daisy.

"Yes we do," Daisy nodded, "That's great!"

Luigi: "I just hit a homerun!"

_At Crystal, Kate, Mavis, and Dominic made an alliance._

"The three of us need to stay strong!" Kate said, "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah," Dominic said, "The three of us would make a great team."

_Kate wanted all the guys gone first, except for Dominic, but Mavis thought different, _

Mavis: "Kate wants the guys gone, but what about Mia."

_Before the challenge, Matt and Mia got into a mini argument,_

"I say we sit out Mia," Matt said and he looked at Mia.

"You guys think **I** am weak?" Mia asked surprised.

Mia: "Why does Matt think I am weak? I did well in the last challenge. Is it because I am a girl and he is a guy."

At the Challenge, the past knew the challenge well, and won reward,

"The challenge is over," Jeff said, "FIRE WINS REWARD!"

_And a new twist was added, a person from the winning tribe would have to be sent over to the other tribe,_

"You have 2 minutes to volunteer or else the other tribe gets to pick," Jeff said.

_Mimi volunteered, but back at camp, Keelhaul knew her strategy._

Daisy: "Mimi might be getting a clue to the hidden immunity idol, but one of the Keelhauls need to get that idol."

_And back at Fire, Waitress decided to stick with the true LavaLavas. _

"So what are you going to do?" Goombella said, "Will you be willing to side with us?"

Waitress nodded, "I should have caused a tie and I am very sorry, I won't do it again."

_At Crystal, two people, who felt left out, joined two different alliances…._

_Rai,_

Jack nodded, "We were going to ask you anyway, so yes, you can join our alliance!"

"Thank you," Rai smiled, "Now I can finally trust some people."

_And TJ,_

"So are you guys in an alliance, I don't have an alliance yet?"

"Really," Kate asked, "That would be awesome if you joined our alliance. It is me, Mavis, and Dominic!"

_At Fire, Bowser Jr. was shocked when he saw Luigi asking Goombella to talk in the woods,_

Bowser Jr.: "Is Luigi on my side? Or is he switching?"

_At the immunity challenge, Crystal did well and won the immunity idol,_

"CRYSTAL WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff shouted. The Crystal Tribe cheered, the Fire Tribe wasn't happy about going to tribal.

_Before Tribal Council, the LavaLava's wanted Luigi gone,_

"I want Luigi out of here," Goombella said to Lakilester, Waitress, and Mimi.

_And the Keelhauls wanted Mimi gone,_

"It's still the same plan," Luigi told Daisy, "It is going to be Mimi tonight."

_But at Tribal Council, Bowser Jr. said something he shouldn't have said,_

"Yes there is," Bowser Jr. said, "But I think someone in the Keelhaul is flipping."

Everyone, including Jeff was shocked that Bowser Jr. said.

_And when Jeff asked the Keelhauls if they were the one switching, Bowser Jr. Thought Luigi was a liar and voted for him,_

Bowser Jr.: "When you or I go home, think about what you said to Jeff." (Luigi)

_And Luigi was blindsided by his first ally,_

"Luigi," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Luigi's torch, "Time for you to go."

_18 are left, who will be voted out…. Tonight?_

**Crystal: Mavis, Kate, TJ, Dominic, Ian, Rai, Matt, Mia, Jack, Stryder**

**Fire: Daisy, Bowser Jr., Mimi, Lakilester, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Waitress**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Fire Tribe Night 5**

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" Dixie asked once she returned from camp, "One of us flipped and voted out Luigi."

"I honestly don't know what happened," Yoshi sighed.

"Whoever did it is a complete bonehead," Daisy said.

Bowser Jr.: "Because I was afraid Luigi was flipping and I heard a rumor about me going home, I decided to vote for Luigi to make a point, but I made a really dumb move and Luigi ended up voted out. Now I may have lost Daisy's, Dixie's, and Yoshi's trust. Well, maybe not Dixie's but Yoshi and Daisy's."

"I say it was Dixie who did it," Yoshi said to Daisy later that night.

"That's who I thought," Daisy said, "But if it isn't her, it is Bowser Jr."

"Yeah," Yoshi said, "Do you think she should go next?"

Daisy shrugged, "The Keelhauls will then be picked off one by one."

"Yeah…"

Yoshi: "I believe whoever voted for Luigi made a dumb mood, they are now on the LavaLava side and I believe that whoever they are, they should be the next one to go. Whoever flipped on us, Dixie, Bowser Junior, or Daisy."

Then everyone from the Fire Tribe went to bed.

**Crystal Tribe Day 6**

The Crystal Tribe slept okay last night, when Matt woke up; he noticed some big rain clouds were heading to the camp. He decided to ignore them and go sit on the beach.

Mavis got up a few minutes later she decided to go look for things to make breakfast. She didn't notice the rain clouds.

Mavis: "So I decided to make breakfast this morning for everyone, but I wonder where Matt is? I didn't see him this morning; maybe he already woke up and went to look for food. I don't really know."

Mavis found a few coconuts and some bananas and took them back to the camp. Ian, Kate, and Jack were all awake and everyone else was still sleeping.

"I see some rainclouds," Jack said, "Hope the storm isn't bad."

Matt returned to the camp.

"Where were you?" Mavis asked Matt.

"I was looking at the rainclouds," Matt said, "I saw thunder so I think we should get in the shelter."

"Why didn't you warn us?" Kate asked. Matt face palmed.

"We're already working on breakfast," Mavis yelled, "This isn't good."

"I'll find some palm tree leafs," Ian said as he ran off to the beach and looked for palm trees."

"I'll go assist him," Matt said as he ran off.

Ian: "The storm may be bad, we've only been out here for a week, as long as the storm doesn't ruin the whole camp, I think we should be okay for the night. If not, then we might be weak in the next few challenges."

Everyone was awake when Mavis and Kate finished cooking the breakfast; Matt and Ian were nowhere seen yet.

"Let's eat," Stryder said who quickly took one of the coconut specials and started eating it.

**Fire Tribe Day 6**

It was already raining at the Fire Tribe camp. The tribe was already in there shelter. The tarp was above them.

"So cold," Dixie complained. Waitress was shivering.

"TThe wweather heere is terrriblle," Waitress shivered.

"Yes, it is," Bowser Jr. said, "But it should be fine soon."

Waitress: "It was never this cold and this rainy in LavaLava Island. I wish the rain stopped since I am really cold and tired."

The tarp started to blow away.

"AHH!' Lakilester screamed as he quickly got up to go get the tarp. Yoshi was right behind him. Both of them were funning fast and caught the tarp and brought it back to the camp.

"Thanks guys," Goombella said to both Lakilester and Yoshi.

"You're welcome," Lakilester said as they put it up. Both guys were soaking wet.

Lakilester: "The day is terrible. Everything outside is wet and everyone is really cold. I don't know how I'll be able to survive the next few days in this type of weather."

"We'll be fine," Daisy said as all of them stayed in the shelter.

**Crystal Tribe Day 6**

It was now raining and thundering at the Crystal Tribe camp and all of them were eating there "Coconut-Banana Special" in the shelter.

"Where are Matt and Ian?" Mia complained,

"We are already soaked," Jack sighed, "There is nothing we can do."

Matt and Ian were running back with a ton of palms, Matt tripped though once he came back.

"Ow!" Matt screamed, but Matt got up and ran to the camp. He was limping a bit, but both of them quickly put the palm trees on the shelter and then they got in the shelter.

"Sorry it took so long," ian said, he was soaked.

"Thanks for doing it," Kate smiled.

Rai: "I am cold, I am tired. And I hate this weather. I only came out here for my best friend, and I'm not going to give up, but this weather is killing me, and I'm serious. It sucks!"

"So what are we going to do?" Stryder asked.

Mia shrugged, "I guess stay in here."

"Well," Dominic said, "This is going to be fun."

TJ nodded, "Anyone want to play a game? We have a lot of time to waste so whats better then entertaining us."

"I'm not in the mood," Rai sighed.

Everyone else agree. TJ shrugged, "Okay then."

TJ: "I sometimes feel like the odd man out, even though I have an alliance, but if no one wants to play a fun game, that's fine. We'll play Survivor instead!"

**Fire Tribe Night 6**

The rain was still going on, and it seemed like it would go on for a much longer time.

"I am hungry," Yoshi complained.

"WE ALL ARE!" Bowser Jr. who was crabby because he was hungry, yelled.

"You don't have to be angry," Yoshi yelled.

Yoshi: "Bowser Jr. is kind of acting like Dixie Kong. I'm serious, or he is just in a bad mood. Are tribe is falling into huge flames and we have to stop that from happening as quickly as possible."

"I'll go get some food," Daisy said as she took a deep breath and ran to look for some food.

"That was brave of her," Mimi smiled, "I could of done it."

"Yeah, it was," Lakilester nodded.

Mimi: "If I could, I would trust Daisy in this game, but at this moment is not the best time to do so, due to me having a LavaLava alliance and such. And I have a clue to the hidden immunity idol, but I don't get it on little bit."

Daisy came back as soon as she could, she had very little with her, tiny bananas and berries that were on the ground.

"Sorry," Daisy said, "I couldn't find much."

"It's okay," Bowser Jr. said as he took a berry and passed them to everyone else.

**Crystal Tribe Day 7**

It was still pouring rain that morning but it wasn't as bad as last night.

"This sucks," Matt complained.

Matt: "My leg still hurts a bit from last night when I tripped, but I believe it will go away soon. That's what happens with most injuries, if I am correct. Or maybe I am wrong…"

"I'll go get tree mail," Rai said to everyone.

"I'll come with you," Mia said, "If that is okay?"

"Sure," Rai said. Both girls walked to the tree mail area and grabbed the note inside and took it back to their camp so they could read the message. The note said:

"_A reward is up for grabs, the challenge is fun,_

_This challenge is for any weather, rain or sun,_

_There is something you will have to eat,_

_If you keep it down, you'll get a treat."_

"Food eating challenge," Mia cheered, "This is my time to prove I am not weak."

"I don't think you are that week," Rai said to Mia. Mia smiled.

**Reward Challenge**

It was still raining when both tribes were at the reward challenge, so there was a tent to keep everyone dry.

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Crystal Tribe came into the reward challenge area followed by the Fire Tribe.

"Crystal," Jeff said, "Take a new look at the new Fire Tribe, Luigi voted out at the last tribal council."

"WHAT!" Kate said who was really surprised.

"I didn't expect him to go early," TJ said. Dominic nodded.

"Yeah, is there an all girls alliance going on?" Jack asked.

It was an awkward silence for a minute and then Jeff said, "Are you guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge," Jeff said, "Each person will pick 6 people to compete in this challenge, the six will be picked from the opposite tribe. They will sit at the table and they will uncover there dish, the first tribe to have everyone eat everything will win reward, want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"The winning tribe will head to the tent near us and will be rewarded a nice lunch, sandwiches, fruits, peanut butter and jelly, and cake."

Everyone got excited when they heard the word "Cake."

"I'll give the tribes 3 minutes to decide which people from the other tribe will be playing."

Everyone huddled up and talked about whom would compete, after three minutes…

"Crystal, who will play for Fire," Jeff asked.

"Waitress, Daisy, Dixie, Goombella, Mimi, and Lakilester," Ian said to Jeff.

"Fire, who will play for Crystal," Jeff asked.

"Mia, Rai, Kate, Mavis, Ian, and Stryder," Goombella said to Jeff.

"Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Jack, Dominic, Matt, TJ, take a seat on the bench, everyone else take a seat at the table."

Everyone took a seat at the table, and were waiting to uncover what was under their thing.

"When I say go, you can start," Jeff said, "Survivor's ready… GO!"

Everyone uncovered there thing. It was a native pie that people on Castaway Bay would eat. There was fish skin and mushrooms inside of it, everyone quickly started to eat there pie.

Mimi and Lakilester actually enjoyed the pie, so they didn't gross out, Dixie didn't like the pie.

"Why do people on Castaway Bay eat this?" Dixie complained.

On the Crystal side, Stryder, Mia and Rai all enjoyed the cake.

"I want the recipe for this," Rai said quickly eating the pie.

Kate didn't enjoy the pie and almost threw up after she ate it.

"This food is disgusting," Kate complained.

"GO FIRE!" Yoshi and Bowser Jr. cheered from the sidelines.

"LETS GO CRYSTAL, LETS GO!" The Crystal Tribe cheered.

Stryder was the first one to finish for the Crystal Tribe, Lakilester finished second.

"That wasn't that bad of a pie," Lakilester said to his tribe.

Yoshi: "If I was in this challenge, I would probably finish my pie right about now, it doesn't seem to be that bad so I don't know what everyone's problem is."

Everyone else continued eating there pie. Mimi was the next one to finish followed by Rai, and then Mia.

"Good job Mia!" TJ cheered.

TJ: "I'm surprised Mia did really well in today's challenge, I didn't expect him to do so well in this challenge, and maybe Mia isn't the weakest link."

**Crystal- 3 people finished, 3 people are still eating**

**Fire- 2 people finished, 4 people are still eating**

Kate and Dixie were still struggling, Ian wasn't doing bad and was almost done, same with Daisy and Goombella and Waitress. Mavis wasn't doing that bad either.

"GO MAVIS, GO IAN, GO KATE!" Crystal cheered.

"YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!" The Fire Tribe yelled.

Daisy was the next one to finish, "FINALLY! I'm done!"

Ian and Goombella finished a few seconds after, followed by Waitress and Mavis. Leaving Kate and Dixie,

"YOU CAN DO IT DIXIE!"

"YOU CAN DO IT KATE!"

Kate almost threw up she hated the pie. Dixie was chugging it down and almost coughed.

"Why did I get picked," Kate complained.

Dixie quickly started eating and ended up finishing, "THIS SUCKED! BUT I DID IT!"

"FIRE WINS REWARD!"

The Fire Tribe cheered, they were happy to win another reward; the Crystal Tribe was a bit disappointed since they haven't won a reward yet.

Dixie: "Finally, I feel important to the tribe, I'm usually important but I won this for the tribe which is really cool, so I am happy right now."

"Congrats Fire," Jeff said, "However, remember the twist before, well, its happening again, but the person that volunteers, cannot stay behind for the reward."

"That sucks," Yoshi sighed.

"I'll give you 2 minutes to volunteer."

The first minute, no one spoke, the next 30 seconds, no one spoke, all of them wanted the reward, and then no one spoke after 2 minutes.

"So I guess Crystal will pick, I'll give you guys 2 minutes to decide."

The Crystal Tribe huddled up and talked for a minute.

"Okay, we can do that," Dominic said.

"What is the decision?" Jeff asked.

"We decided," Mia said, "To have Bowser Jr. Come to our camp."

Bowser Jr. was a bit disappointed that he was chosen.

Bowser Jr.: "Ugh! I really wanted to be a part of the reward, and now I can't because Crystal chose me. Well, at least I get to know them more."

"Bowser Jr. and Crystal, you guys can take the trip back to camp, luckily, the sky has cleared up."

The Crystal Tribe left.

Ian: "Surprisingly, Kate was the one that made are tribe lose today's reward challenge, I'm starting to think that she should be the first to o if our tribe loses the immunity challenge."

**Reward Day 7**

The Fire Tribe minus Bowser Jr. arrived at the reward tent. There were big foot long subs and there was regular, fresh bread there also.

"OH MY!" Daisy cheered, "This looks TASTY!"

"I know," Mimi laughed, "I can't wait to have some cake."

Mimi: "We've been out here for one week now, so having these good subs will bring are energy level up, and we should do well in the next challenge."

Yoshi was eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "I love this!"

"I can stay here all day and I'll eat everything I see," Lakilester laughed. Yoshi laughed too.

"I feel bad for Bowser Jr.," Dixie said, "He doesn't get to participate in the reward."

"I know," Waitress sighed, "That really sucks for him."

"He'll be fine," Goombella said.

Goombella: "Yeah, it does suck that Bowser Jr. had to miss out of the reward, but it is part of the game and they picked him. I fear that he'll get a clue and it will be much easier then the clue Mimi had."

**Crystal Tribe day 7**

"Welcome to the Crystal Tribe camp," Rai said to Bowser Jr, "A bit of our shelter fell apart due to the storm."

"Sorry about that," Bowser Jr. sighed.

"Its fine," Dominic said to Bowser Jr., "We're going to work on it in a little bit."

"Oh," Bowser Jr. said, "I can help if you guys need help."

"That's ok-"Mia started.

"WONDERFUL!" Matt yelled, "Thanks so much." Mia rolled her eyes.

"No problem," Bowser Jr. said, "What should I do."

"How about you, Mia and Rai find sticks that are in the forest," TJ suggested.

"Okay," Bowser Jr. said. He turned to Mia and Rai, let's go.

Bowser Jr.: "I hope are camp didn't get ruined. If it didn't that would be great! But, I am happy that I get to visit Mia and Rai, both of them look like nice girls."

Bowser Jr., Rai, and Mia were walking in the forest.

"How big should the sticks be?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Not that big," Mia said, "But not too small."

"Do you think anyone is around?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No," Rai said, "Why?"

"I want you guys to have my hidden immunity idol clue," Bowser Jr. said.

"REALLY!" Mia cheered, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. said, "Here you go." He handed them the rolled up paper.

"Thanks," Rai said who opened the note:

"_The Hidden Immunity Idol is near water, but not in rocks,_

_It isn't easy, but it isn't hard, so that's why this is all you will know."_

"Darn," Mia said, "I was hoping for more of a clue, but thanks Bowser Jr."

"Welcome," Bowser Jr. smiled.

Rai: "I believe that once we merge, I can trust Bowser Jr. He seems to be a nice guy, he was in season 1, I doubt he changed a bit."

Meanwhile, Ian, Stryder, and Matt were talking.

"Hows your leg?" Stryder asked.

"Better," Matt smiled.

"Anyway," Ian said, "I say it's Kate first, and then TJ, Kate because she was weak, then TJ because he seems a bit anti-social."

"Okay!" Stryder said, "That's fine with me."

Matt: "Once we lose, I'll feel bad voting out one of my tribe-members. They are like my second family for 39 days and I don't want to lose them all."

Dominic, Kate, Mavis, and TJ were sitting by the beach.

"What do you think of everyone?" Kate asked.

"Mia is a bit weak," Mavis said.

"Matt mentioned his leg hurts," TJ said.

"Rai would most likely win if she makes the end," Dominic said.

"And Stryder seems to be a threat," Kate said, "Jack and Ian should be fine for a few tribals."

Kate: "As of this moment, I believe myself; Mavis, TJ, and Dominic are in a good position for when we lose immunity, as for everyone else, if they align, then the four of us our screwed."

Jack was lying down but Mia came running to him.

"JACK! JACK!" Mia yelled, "Bowser Jr. gave me and Rai the idol clue!"

Jack quickly stood up, "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"WOW!"

Jack: "Sweet. We have a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Now we are one step closer to finding the hidden immunity idol. If we can get our hands on it, then we should be good to go."

**Fire Tribe Night 7**

Once the Fire Tribe returned, they noticed there tarp was missing.

"Where did it go?" Dixie asked.

"This isn't good," Goombella said worried.

"What do we do?" Yoshi asked.

"We'll figure something out." Mimi said, "We are all smart survivors or else we wouldn't be here right now."

Daisy: "Once we returned, we noticed that our tarp was missing. This is really bad because we need that tarp or else when it rains again we will all be soaking wet, and I don't want that to happen."

"It's going to get dark in a couple of minutes," Lakilester said, "So I say we look tomorrow."

"Okay," Waitress sighed, "We can wait until tomorrow."

Waitress: "This game as definitely been harder than the last one and it is already day SEVEN! How will I be able to last 32 more days if each day gets worse?"

**Fire Tribe Day 8**

The Fire Tribe cooked breakfast, looked for the tarp, and went to the tree mail area.

Waitress and Dixie cooked breakfast.

"Let's just make some berry jam and cook it over the fire," Waitress suggested.

"Okay!" Dixie said helping waitress.

Dixie: "I seriously want to trust Waitress and not trust the person who voted out Luigi the other day, I think the person who flipped was Daisy, but I'm not positive about that."

Yoshi, Lakilester and Mimi looked for the tarp.

"Let's look quickly," Mimi said, "Since we have to leave shortly."

"I hope it didn't go in the ocean," Lakilester said who was now a bit worried.

"I doubt that," Yoshi said.

All three of them now worried were running around.

Goombella and Daisy went to go get Tree Mail.

"I hope we win today," Goombella said.

"Me too," Daisy smiled.

They read the note out loud:

"Run, Run, as fast as you can,

Don't let the Ukikis tag you!"

"Oh god," Daisy screamed, "Ukikis are really fast so this challenge isn't going to be really easy!"

"I might sit out this one," Goombella sighed, "Oh wait, I can't since we've lost two people. That sucks."

Goombella: "Are tribe doesn't want to lose a third person. We lost two amazing Survivors; it's time for the fans to go to tribal council."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled, the Fire Tribe and Crystal Tribe walked into the immunity challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr., you may go back to the Fire Tribe."

Bowser Jr. walked over to the Fire Tribe.

"Are you guys ready for todays immunity challenge," Jeff asked. Everyone nodded, "First things first, TJ, I need the idol back from you guys."

TJ gave the idol back to Jeff.

"Immunity," Jeff said, "Is back up for grabs, for today's challenge, you will run in a fenced area filled with angry Ukiki's, if one tags you, you are out, the tribe that has people left in the end wins immunity. Crystal, you have to have 2 people sit out, they cannot be people who sat out last challenge. Who will they be?"

"Rai and Mia," Jack said.

"Rai and Mia take a seat on the bench, everyone else, let's get started."

Everyone went into the fenced area.

"Survivors ready… RUN!"

All of them started running really quick, the Ukiki's were really mad so they were running fast.

Matt was running but then his leg slowed him down and he tripped and a Ukiki caught him.

"Matt is out," Jeff said. The Ukiki's were running much faster and a few seconds later, 5 people were tagged and out of the challenge.

"Kate, Waitress, Ian, Daisy, and Lakilester are all out," Jeff said. All of them took a seat on the bench. Goombella was tagged a few minutes later.

The people left were for Crystal: Dominic, Stryder, Mavis, and TJ. The people left for Fire were: Yoshi, Mimi, Bowser Jr. and Dixie.

"We are all running around like crazy monkeys," Mavis laughed. A few seconds later, a Ukiki jumped on Mavis and she was out. Dominic was tagged also. Then Dixie was tagged and Bowser Jr. was tagged.

Stryder, TJ, Yoshi, and Mimi were all left running. Stryder ended up tripping and a Ukiki caught him. TJ was the last hope for the Crystal Tribe, but Yoshi "accidently" tripped TJ making him fall and an Ukiki caught him.

"FIRE WINS IMMUNTIY!" Jeff yelled.

"Darn," TJ complained and he glared at Yoshi.

TJ: "Yoshi tripped me on purpose. Does he know that once there is a merge he will be the first to go no matter what happens that day? He will… mark my words."

Jeff gave the idol to the Fire Tribe and the tribe left the immunity challenge area.

"Congrats Fire Tribe," Jeff said, "Crystal Tribe, after 8 days, one of you will have to leave tonight, you have the afternoon to think about who it will be. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Crystal Tribe left the Immunity Challenge area.

**Fire Tribe Day 8**

"Good Job Fire!" Daisy cheered, "We did great today!"

"I'm so happy we won!" Waitress said.

"I am too," Mimi said, "We don't have to worry about tribal council tonight."

Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were talking in the jungle area of Castaway bay.

"Good move," Bowser Jr. said to Yoshi, "I can't believe you did that."

"He didn't look tired so I thought that it would be a smart move," Yoshi said, "It was mean so I'll have to do something nice to him in the future. If possible... but I hope he is gone."

Yoshi: "TJ would be a good target for the Crystal Tribe, he seems like a smart, and strong guy. Will they take him out; it depends on who he is aligned with. But I say Kate is the weakest out of them all."

**Crystal Tribe Day 8**

The Crystal Tribe returned from the immunity challenge, they weren't thrilled about going to tribal council that night.

Mavis: "So we lost our first immunity challenge, I'm sad that we have to take someone out. I'm positive that I'm not going, but it's sad that one of us has to go tonight."

"So who do you think it should be?" Dominic asked Mavis.

"I say Matt or Mia," Mavis said, "But I'm leaning towards Matt, he did poorly today and what if his leg doesn't heal soon."

"Good point," Dominic said, "Should we talk to Rai, Mia, and Jack to see if they are on board with that plan?"

"Yeah," Mavis said, "We should."

Dominic: "Matt is a strong and likable person, but his leg has been sore according to him and he did poorly today and we have more physical challenges to come."

Meanwhile, Matt, Stryder, and Ian were chatting on the beach.

"Dude, who should it be tonight?" Ian asked Stryder.

"Kate," Matt spoke for Stryder, "I say we get rid of her and not Mia and Rai."

"Are you sure?" Stryder asked.

"Positive!" Matt said, "I think it is a much better move."

Matt: "I did consider voting out Mia tonight since that's what most people I believe are doing, but honestly, Mia just missed a basketball and took awhile to solve a puzzle and that makes her weak? Kate lost the challenge for us."

Mia, Rai, and Jack were talking on logs.

"Who do you think should go tonight?" Jack asked.

"Kate," Rai said, "Or Matt."

"You read my mind," Mia said, "I wanted the same two people."

"But which one is weaker?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Rai said.

Mia: "So tonight's decision is either Kate or Matt. Both of them will most likely see their names along with mine down tonight, I still don't know which one should go first? Whoever goes, they were at least brave enough to compete!"

**Tribal Council**

The ten members of the Crystal Tribe arrived at Tribal Council, Jeff was already there waiting for them.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jeff said to the Survivor's, "Put the torch into the flam and get fire."

Everyone did what Jeff asked.

"In this game," Jeff spoke, "Fire represents your life, once your fire is gone, so are you and that will happen to one of you tonight."

All of them took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "TJ, were you upset about losing the challenge?"

"Oh yeah," TJ complained, "Especially because Yoshi tripped me on purpose and no one else got tripped on purpose. That will cost him in the future."

"Mia, ten great people are here tonight including you, will you be upset when these people get voted out?"

"Definitely," Mia said, "I'll miss them, especially since everyone here is great and a loving person."

"Dominic, the Fire Tribe has played this game before, what are your impressions on them?"

"I think they may be playing this game strategically," Dominic answered, "Here, we play smart and I believe that will happen tonight?"

"Matt, do you agree with Dominic?"

"Yeah," Matt said, "Honestly, I will be surprised if I don't see my name tonight!"

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Matt said, "My leg has been sore for the last few days ever since the storm."

"Ian, do you think Matt is weak?"

"No," Ian said, "I honestly don't think he is weak, there is someone weaker than him and I believe they will be gone tonight!"

"Well," Jeff said, "It is time to vote. Jack, you are up."

…

**Voting Order: Jack, Stryder, Ian, Mavis, Mia, Dominic, Kate, TJ, Matt, Rai**

Ian wrote down Kate's name.

Mavis: "I wish it was someone else, but because of the storm, it's you tonight." (Matt)

Rai: "Good Job, be proud even though your most likely going home." (?)

…

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Matt was a bit nervous.

Mia was nervous.

Kate was a bit nervous.

When Jeff came back he said, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave immediately, I'll read the votes…"

"First Vote…. Matt." Matt wasn't surprised.

"Kate, one vote Kate," Kate wasn't surprised either.

"Kate, two votes Kate," Kate sighed.

"Matt, that's two votes Matt, two votes Kate." Matt smiled weakly at Kate.

"Matt, three votes Matt,"

"Kate, three votes Kate, three votes Matt,"

"Matt, that's four votes Matt," Matt sighed.

"Matt, that's 5 Matt, 5 Kate,"

"3rd Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay, Matt, six votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Matt waved good-bye to his tribe then gave his torch to Jeff.

"Matt," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Matt's torch, "Time for you to go."

"Good luck guys," Matt said. Everyone shouted bye to Matt and he left.

"It's clear that because his leg hurt, he had to be the next one to go. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

The nine remaining Crystal Survivors left.

Matt: "*Facepalm* I kind of expected going home tonight, since my leg was hurting a bit. I was hoping for a longer time out here. Good luck guys and I'll see you soon."

_Votes:_

_Matt: Mavis, TJ, Dominic, Kate, Rai, Mia, Jack_

_Kate: Stryder, Ian, Matt_

Next time on Survivor

_With Matt gone, Stryder and Ian are on the outs,_

"It looks like we need to step it up," Ian said to Stryder.

Stryder: "Last night, I played the game terrible and now I am a big target!"

_At Fire, Bowser Jr. has thoughts,_

"If there is an idol there," Bowser Jr. said, "Wouldn't there be an idol here."

_And Daisy gets emotional,_

Daisy: "I feel weaker by the minute *Gets Teary eyed* Survivor, is never this hard!"

**Sorry DonPianta, your name was drawn from the hat first and you were the first one eliminated. I wish you stayed longer.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the episode. Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Only a Genius could Figure this out

**Author Note: I really enjoyed writing this episode. It's beause now is the time I know who my favorites are and my least favorites (Yes, I have them) anyway, I hope you enjoy this. **

_Previously on Survivor,_

_After Luigi was sent home, the Keelhaul Alliance fell apart,_

"I say it was Dixie who did it," Yoshi said to Daisy later that night.

"That's who I thought," Daisy said, "But if it isn't her, it is Bowser Jr."

"Yeah," Yoshi said, "Do you think she should go next?"

_Big Storms hit both the Crystal and the Fire Tribe camps,_

Ian: "The storm may be bad."

"TThe wweather heere is terrriblle," Waitress shivered.

The tarp started to blow away.

_Matt ran to get palm trees, but tripped on his way back,_

"Ow!" Matt screamed, but Matt got up and ran to the camp. He was limping a bit."

_At the Reward Challenge, Kate didn't like the pie,_

Kate almost threw up she hated the pie.

"Why did I get picked," Kate complained.

"FIRE WINS REWARD!"

_Bowser Jr. was chose by Crystal to join camp and missed out on the lunch reward,_

_And at Crystal, Bowser Jr. did a risk taking move,_

"I want you guys to have my hidden immunity idol clue," Bowser Jr. said.

"REALLY!" Mia cheered, "Seriously?"

_And the trio guy alliance wanted Kate out first,_

"Anyway," Ian said, "I say it's Kate first, and then TJ."

_At Crystal, the tribe lost their tarp,_

"Where did it go?" Dixie asked.

_At Immunity, Matt was the first tagged,_

Matt was running but then his leg slowed him down and he tripped and a Ukiki caught him.

_And Yoshi was playing mean,_

Yoshi "accidently" tripped TJ making him fall and an Ukiki caught him.

"FIRE WINS IMMUNTIY!" Jeff yelled.

_Back at Crystal, Matt and Kate were on the chopping block,_

"Dude, who should it be tonight?" Ian asked Stryder.

"Kate," Matt spoke for Stryder, "I say we get rid of her and not Mia and Rai."

"I'm leaning towards Matt," Mavis said, "he did poorly today and what if his leg doesn't heal soon."

"Good point," Dominic said

At Tribal Council, Mia, Rai, and Jack joined the majority and…

"3rd Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay, Matt," Jeff said.

Jeff snuffed Matt's torch.

Ian and Stryder are now on the outs, 17 are left, who will be voted out…. Tonight?

**Crystal: Mavis, Kate, TJ, Dominic, Ian, Rai, Mia, Jack, Stryder**

**Fire: Daisy, Bowser Jr., Mimi, Lakilester, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Waitress**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Crystal Tribe Day 8**

The Crystal Tribe returned from tribal council, it was cold and dark outside. Some were happy that Matt was gone, some weren't happy.

Kate: "I am happy that it wasn't me that was sent home last night. I did have a feeling that I was going to be sent home. I wish I could have sent Mia home but she didn't have a bad leg. Next tribal will either be Mia or someone from the guy's alliance"

Ian: "I am really surprised that Mia didn't go home last night. I was positive it would be her going home. Kate, Mavis, TJ. And Dominic will run the show once the next person is gone so it is best to remove them. I say Mavis or Kate should be next."

"Well," Mavis said, "I feel bad that Matt was the one that was sent home, but that's what happens if you trip in the rain."

"I feel bad for him also," Jack said, "He could have been big help for our tribe if we didn't get rid of him."

"But he was the weakest," Mavis sighed.

"Let's hope we don't have to go there again," Dominic said.

"Yeah," Stryder sighed, "Neither do I."

Stryder: "Since Matt is gone, I am now in bigger risk of going home. So it's best that I do not go to tribal council until I am for sure safe. Or else I'll be taken out of this game earlier then I want them to last."

The Crystal Tribe got into their shelter and went to bed.

**Fire Tribe Day 9**

It was once again raining at the Fire Tribe. It wasn't raining at the Crystal Tribe.

"Why won't the rain stop," Dixie complained, "This really sucks."

"I hope it doesn't last long," Lakilester sighed.

"Yeah," Daisy sighed, "I'm so cold."

Daisy: "With the tarp gone, it really sucks, the weather is terrible, I got little sleep and I never remember Survivor being like this (Gets Teary eyed) I never thought that Survivor was this hard and it really sucks."

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. and Dixie were quickly cooking a meal before it started to rain harder.

"We have rice," Dixie said, "So let's make a bit of that."

"Okay," Bowser Jr. said, as Dixie put the rice in the pot.

It started raining harder just as Dixie and Bowser Jr. returned to the shelter with the race.

"I wish we found the tarp," Goombella said, "It would be really useful right now."

"Yeah," Mimi said, "I hope we find the tarp soon or else we will get weaker."

Mimi: "I hope the other tribe is getting weaker just like us or else we will have no chance at winning the next few challenges and it will be Jade and Water all over again."

**Crystal Tribe Day 9**

It was a clear sky at the Crystal Tribe camp.

"I think we should go hunting for crabs on the beach," Jack said to TJ.

"Yeah," TJ said, "Let's go do that. And then we can have something new to eat for once."

TJ: "We have had okay food so far, it would be nice to have better food since I can't last eating mangos and rice. So if he can catch some crabs on the beach, then that would be great."

"I wish we has a net," TJ said.

"I guess we'll have to catch them with our hands," Jack said.

Jack and Ian went to the sandy beach and looked for any type of crabs.

"I see one," Jack said as he quickly and quietly went behind it and grabbed it.

"Good job," TJ said. TJ went to get a stick and then crushed the crab that Jack caught.

"I bet there's more," Jack said. TJ nodded.

Jack: "I live in the city so I don't get to come to the beach very often. I've been to a beach before and it was great. I did catch crabs there. And I went fishing, but I never caught much."

"I think Jack and TJ caught a crab," Mia said, "That's great."

"Yeah," Kate smiled, "Now we can have something different."

"I hope it tastes good," Rai said.

Jack and TJ cooked the crabs and then gave parts of it to everyone.

"Thanks," Ian smiled.

"This is good," Mavis said putting the whole thing in her mouth.

"I agree," Stryder said.

Mavis: "I never had crab before and I've got to tell you, it tastes great. I hope we have it more often and I hope I don't get too sick of it since it is good and it would suck if I hate it in the future."

**Fire Tribe Day 9**

It stopped raining at the Fire Tribe camp and Waitress was sitting on a rock when Dixie Kong came up to her.

"Hey Waitress," Dixie smiled, 'What's up?'

"Nothing much," Waitress sighed, "I'm a bit bored."

"Me too," Dixie said.

Waitress: "I'm not going to lie, but sometimes, things can be really boring in Survivor. I mean, super boring. Especially if there isn't a challenge going on, then it is really boring.

Bowser Jr. came running up to them.

"I just thought of something," Bowser Jr. smiled.

"What?" Dixie asked.

"I think that since there is an idol at the Crystal Camp, do you think there would be an idol here."

"Maybe," Waitress said.

"We should go look for it," Bowser Jr. said.

"I'm all for it," Dixie smiled.

Dixie: "I love hidden immunity idols, they are really powerful in this game and if I have one, I'm guaranteed to make it far in this game, it happened when I found the idol in Keelhaul Key and used it to blindside a threat. So I need to find one as soon as possible."

"What did the clue say when you went to the Crystal camp?"

"That it was near water," Bowser Jr. answered.

"So I guess it is near river," Waitress said.

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. answered.

Bowser Jr.: "So the idol at this moment is a very important object in this game. I'd love to get my hands on it as soon as I can get it."

**Crystal Tribe Night 9**

"I'm so tired," Ian complained.

"Me too," Rai sighed, "I haven't been this tired in so long. Good Night Everyone."

"Good Night!"

Rai: "I hope that tomorrow is a great and fun day and I hope we do well in the reward challenge. We all want to win a reward challenge for once, so who knows. We may win it tomorrow."

**Fire Tribe Day 10**

That morning, Yoshi decided to go get the tree mail.

Yoshi: "I am excited for today's challenge. I haven't been this excited. I don't even know why I am this excited. And I can't believe it has only been ten days so far in this whole entire journey. Nineteen more days until this is over."

Yoshi opened the box and grabbed the note. The note said:

"_Memorize what Jeff tells you,_

_Get it wrong, you're out, _

_Make sure your team is the last standing, _

_And you will win very comfy reward."_

"I hope the reward is what I think it is," Yoshi smiled.

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff said. The Fire Tribe came in, followed by the Crystal Tribe.

"Fire take a look at the new Crystal tribe," Jeff said, "Matt was voted out at the last tribal council."

Some were surprised, others were curious.

"Are you guys ready for today's challenge?" Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, I will tell you a series of objects or numbers, then I will ask you questions and individually, you will answer, if you get it right, you will stay in, if you get it wrong, you are out. The tribe left standing will win reward; want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Blankets, Pillows, and Hot Cocoa Mix," Jeff said.

Everyone, especially the girls, cheered when they heard that.

"Crystal, you have one extra member, you can't sit out the same people in back to back challenges. Who will it be?"

"I'll sit out," Mavis volunteered, "I don't have the _best_ memory."

"Mavis, take a seat on the bench, everyone else stand on one of the platforms and we will get started."

Everyone did what they asked.

"The first set will be numbers," Jeff said, "The numbers: 17, 85, 124, 67, 8, 3, 19, 34, 12. Write down the number that appeared fifth."

Everyone wrote down there numbers.

'Show me your answers," Jeff said.

Eleven people had the answer 8.

The five others had 3 or 67.

"8 is the correct answer," Jeff said, "Dixie, Bowser Jr., Jack, Dominic, and Rai are out of the challenge."

**Remaining:**

**Crystal: Kate, TJ, Ian, Mia, Stryder**

**Fire: Daisy, Mimi, Lakilester, Goombella, Yoshi, Waitress**

"The next set is animals," Jeff said, "The animals: Dog, Koala, Lizzard, Bat, Beetle, Rabbit, Tiger, Cat, Snake, Blue Jay. Write down the ninth animal."

Everyone wrote down the answer.

"Show me the answer," Jeff said.

2 people has Cat.

2 had Tiger.

7 had Snake.

"Snake is the correct answer," Jeff said, "Lakilester, Mimi, TJ, and Ian are out."

**Remaining:**

**Crystal: Kate, Mia, Stryder**

**Fire: Daisy, Goombella, Yoshi, Waitress**

"The next set is past Survivors," Jeff said, "The Survivors: Waluigi, Goombaria, Doopliss, Toadette, Peach, Bombette, Sammer, Flavio, Donkey Kong. Who was the sixth survivor?"

Everyone wrote down there answer.

"Show me your answer," Jeff said.

Everyone except on person wrote down Bombette.

The one person wrote down Peach.

"Bombette is the correct answer," Jeff said, "Daisy is out of the challenge. And that leaves 6."

**Remaining:**

**Crystal: Kate, Mia, Stryder**

**Fire: Goombella, Yoshi, Waitress**

"The next set is places," Jeff said, "Borneo, Australia, China, Nicaragua, Samoa, Panama, Gabon, Pearl Island, Tocantins, Palau, Vanuatu, and Thailand. Tell me the 8th place."

A lot of people struggled with this one, but they all wrote down an answer.

"Show me your answer," Jeff said.

Three people put Pearl Island.

One person put Palau.

One person put "I don't know."

One person put Thailand.

"Pearl Island was the correct answer," Jeff said, "Which means Yoshi, Stryder, and Kate are out of the challenge."

**Remaining:**

**Crystal: Mia**

**Fire: Goombella, Waitress**

"The next set is letters," Jeff said, "A, C , D , R , F , Q , H , J , M , K , L , P , I , O. Tell me the eleventh letter."

All of them took awhile to think. But they wrote down answers.

"Show me your answers," Jeff said.

One person put P.

The other two put L.

"L is correct," Jeff said, "Waitress is out of the challenge, which leaves two."

Mia remained for Crystal and Goombella remained for fire.

"Whoever writes down the first category we had in this challenge the fastest, wins reward."

Both of them quickly wrote there answer, but one turned it over faster.

"MIA WINS REWARD FOR CRYSTAL!" Jeff yelled.

The Crystal Tribe cheered, they were happy to win their first reward challenge.

Mia: "Yay! We win the awesome reward. And now I am not the weakest person on the tribe, everyone thought I was weak, but I proved them wrong."

"Congratulations," Jeff said to the Crystal Tribe, "However, you must chose a person to go visit the other tribe, you have two minutes to volunteer."

"I'll go," Stryder said right away.

Kate bit her tongue before she said something to him.

Kate: "Stryder, Why did you want to go? Is there like a hidden immunity idol clue you want to get. I know this game is supposed to be like "Get rid of the weakest link." But I don't want to play that way. He is now an early target without knowing."

"Here you go," Jeff said giving him the note, "Fire, I've got nothing for you, you guys can head back to camp. Crystal, grab your cocoa mix, pillows, and blankets, and head on back. Good night!"

The Tribes left.

Goombella: "DARN! I really wanted to have a good taste of that nice, and fresh hot chocolate. Especially since the weather has been really bad lately. Oh well, I just hope I don't get blamed for it."

**Crystal Tribe Day 10**

"We finally won a reward!" Mavis cheered.

"That is great," Ian smiled, "Especially since there is hot chocolate with the reward."

"Let's get started on that," Jack said.

"Should we wait for Stryder?" Mia asked.

Everyone looked at each other, and then Mavis said, "Maybe if Stryder didn't volunteer right away, we could have waited, but since he didn't I vote no."

Everyone else agreed and started making the hot chocolate.

TJ: "I am happy we won this reward, they won a tarp, so they really didn't need the reward as much as us. If they lost their tarp, then they may be really upset that they lost. And they had sandwiches already, so we deserved this reward."

"I can't wait to have some hot chocolate," Rai said, "I have been waiting a while for some."

Soon, the hot chocolate was ready and put the cocoa in the cups they also won at the reward, and then all of them had some hot chocolate.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kate cheered, "This is good."

"I feel much better," Dominic smiled, "This is great."

"I love Hot Chocolate," Mia smiled, "And I always will love it."

"This is a great reward," TJ said drinking more of his hot chocolate, "I wish there were marshmallows to put in it."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "That would be great."

After they had their hot chocolate, Dominic and Mavis were talking in the woods.

"I don't know why Stryder volunteered right away but there had to be a good reason," Mavis said, "And I think it's because he wants to find the idol."

"Yeah," Dominic agreed, "Since he knows that he is on the chopping block. That would be a good reason why to volunteer."

Dominic: "Stryder did make a big mistake at the reward challenge and the next time we lose, he will be one of the next ones to leave. I'm sorry, but it is a game."

**Fire Tribe Evening 10**

The Fire Tribe along with Stryder arrived at the camp.

"Your place looks great," Stryder said.

"Thanks," Bowser Jr. smiled.

"Are place was a lot better a few days ago," Mimi said, "But we lost our tarp and it rained a lot yesterday."

"We got no rain yesterday," Stryder said.

"Lucky you," Daisy complained.

Daisy: "I don't know if I would align with Stryder if I made it to the merge, I don't know, he doesn't seem like a guy that I would trust in this game. Yeah, it may sound crazy, but that's my thoughts. He could be running the show at Crystal for all I know."

Mimi and Lakilester and Goombella were on the beach, talking.

'I have a slight feeling that Waitress isn't on our side," Mimi said honestly.

"I don't think so," Lakilester said, "Have you seen her talking to others."

"No, she just doesn't talk to us." Mimi said.

"I doubt she is on the other alliance," Goombella sighed.

Lakilester: "I swear that a lot of alliances are falling apart in this game. This game is WAY different than any other game, it was usually, you made an alliance, you stayed together, not its align for one day, then switch sides, then blindside your allies. AHH!"

Stryder was now at the beach alone and he decided to read his hidden immunity idol clue:

"_HANGMAN: L _ _ _ (Space) _ N _ _ _ (Space) _ _ _ _ _ E Letters used: V N E L"_

"Is this clue impossible?" Stryder asked, "Only a genius could figure this out."

Stryder: "I'm serious. If someone could figure out the clue to the idol, then that would be a miracle. Seriously Jeff, why did you put a clue like this on here? Did you purposely make them hard for me? Oh well, I don't think I'm a target yet."

Dixie wanted to see the clue, just to see if she could have an idea of where the idol was, but that never happened. Stryder then walked back to camp.

"This camp is actually not that bad," Stryder said that night, "Maybe better than ours. Except it sucks you don't have a tarp."

"YES," Daisy nodded, "It does suck that we don't have a tarp."

**Crystal Tribe Night 10**

"Anyway want to play tag in the dark?" Rai said.

A few laughed, "Really?"

"Well," Rai said, "We have to have some fun in Survivor. COME ON!"

"I'll play!" TJ said.

"Me too," Jack and Mia said.

"Sure," Mavis said, "Why not."

"Okay," Dominic said along with Ian, and Kate. Rai volunteered to be the first on it, when she yelled "RUN!" Everyone started running like crazy and Rai tagged people, this game was more like when you get tagged, you can't move.

Rai: "I thought it would be fun to do something that us adults wouldn't really do in a game like survivor. I used to be a very energetic and fun person who loved to play games. So I thought that tonight would be a great night to do it."

Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Jack: "We must have been really hyper from drinking all that hot chocolate. But tag was really fun. I enjoyed playing tag! I played it when I was younger, so it did bring back memories."

**Fire Tribe Day 11**

It was an average, sunny morning at Castaway Bay. Bowser Jr. went to go get tree mail that morning.

Bowser Jr.: "If we win today's challenge, it will be 8-8, which will be perfect since we want to be tied up with the other team. Are tribes is strong and we want to keep our tribe stronger!"

Bowser Jr. opened the mailbox and got out the note, which said:

"_A Relay Race is on the Way….."_

"Okay then," Bowser Jr. said as he went back to show the others.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff yelled. Both the Fire Tribe and the Crystal Tribe came walking in.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Styder, you can join the Crystal Camp now."

Stryder walked over to the Crystal camp.

"Are you guys ready for today's challenge?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded, "First things first, Goombella. I'll need the idol back."

Goombella gave Jeff the immunity idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge. 4 people will pull a big box in the water with a big long rope attached to it two of them will have to be in the water, the other 2 will have to pull in on shore, once it gets to shore, the other four will solve a puzzle. The first tribe to solve the puzzle, wins immunity. Crystal, you have one extra member, who will sit out?"

"I will," Kate volunteered.

"Kate, take a seat on the bench, everyone else, let's get started."

**Crystal:**

**Rope: Jack (Water) Stryder (Water) TJ (Land) Dominic (Land) **

**Puzzle: Ian, Mia, Rai, Mavis**

**Fire: **

**Rope: Yoshi (Water) Lakilester (Water) Bowser Jr. (Land) Mimi (Land)**

**Puzzle: Daisy, Goombella, Waitress, Dixie**

"Survivors ready," Jeff yelled, "GO!"

The eight people started pulling the rope as hard as they could. Fire had a little bit of a lead, but then they lost their lead to Crystal because Lakilester stopped for a second. TJ was struggling a bit, along with Yoshi and Jack. Dominic was doing okay and they all pulled harder.

"GO CRYSTAL!"

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

The Crystal and Fire Tribe were neck to neck, both tribes were almost down. Everyone was pulling harder, but some were struggling.

The Fire Tribe finished first and the people doing to the puzzle quickly got out there puzzle pieces. The Crystal Tribe finished a few seconds after they did so and the Crystal Puzzle people got there puzzle pieces out and started working on them.

The Fire had no clue what the puzzle was supposed to be.

"Where does this go?" Waitress asked confused.

"No idea," Daisy sighed. She was almost in tears she was so tired.

The same with the Crystal Tribe.

"What kind of puzzle is this?" Ian asked. He was moving pieces around.

"A puzzle," Mavis sighed.

_But then…_

"I see a pattern!"

"QUICKLY!"

The Fire Tribe was on the move, they now had an idea of what the puzzle was supposed to be like, then the Crystal Tribe did too and they started working fast on it. It was a close race, and the puzzle got confusing for one tribe so they started moving pieces around.

The other tribe was almost done, they had 3 pieces left, then two pieces, then they had 1.. then 0!

"FIRE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe cheered, they were so happy to win.

Daisy: "YES! WE WIN! This is great and I am so happy that we won and I didn't want to go to tribal council. So yes, I am happy."

Jeff gave Fire the Immunity Idol.

"Congratulations Fire tribe," Jeff said, "You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Fire Tribe left.

"Crystal Tribe," Jeff said, "I have nothing for you except Tribal Council Tonight, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Crystal Tribe left the immunity challenge area.

**Crystal Tribe Day 11**

The Crystal Tribe wasn't happy that they were going to lose another member.

"This seriously sucks," Stryder said, "I didn't want to lose another member. Hopefully, tonight is a good choice."

"Yeah," Ian said, "I really don't want to go home tonight."

Ian: "Matt and I and Stryder were in an alliance. Unless we can convince people to take out Kate, we are in trouble tonight. I'd like to stay at least one more day in this game. But who knows. I'll be packing tonight for sure."

"So here is what will happen," TJ said, "It will be Stryder tonight and next time, it will be Ian."

"Okay," Dominic said, "I'll go tell the other 3." Dominic then left.

"Hey," Mavis said, "After they are gone, who will be next?"

TJ shrugged, "Maybe Rai since she is a threat, but I doubt we will lose 4 members before the merge, we are doing well."

"Yup," Kate agreed.

TJ: "I'm going to be honest, and say that my alliance might be a bit to strategic, especially Mavis and Kate. No, I'm not going to vote them out; I just got to watch my back just in case."

"So the plan is to take out Stryder tonight," Dominic said to Mia, Rai, and Jack, "Sound good?"

"Yup," Mia and Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Rai asked, "I would take out Ian just because Stryder may help us out a bit."

"But Stryder has a clue to the idol," Dominic said.

"Oh," Rai sighed.

Rai: "I still think that Ian would be a much better choice than Stryder at tribal."

Jack, Mia, and Rai were stopped by Stryder and Ian.

"Listen," Stryder said, "We really want to stay in and in order for us to do so, we need to take out Kate tonight."

"Kate is a good choice," Jack said, "She is weak and sometimes stubborn."

"Yeah," Mia said, "I'll think about it."

Mia: "Once again, I, Rai, and Jack are the swing votes. I believe it is best just to stay with our original alliance just because if we switch, everything in this game has been more complicated than it does when you watch it on TV."

Mavis and Dominic were in the forest.

"So Stryder it is," Mavis said, "Okay then. Let's hope no one changes votes."

"I doubt that will happen," Dominic said. Everyone grabbed their torch and walked to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

The Crystal Tribe arrived at Tribal Council. Jeff was there waiting for all of them. Once they arrived in the cold, and dark tribal, they all took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "So TJ, 11 days out here, tell me what it was like."

"Well," TJ said, "Some of the days were fast, others were slow, some were fun, some weren't."

"Ian, was today fun?"

"No," Ian said, "Especially since we had to come here tonight and vote someone off."

"Who here likes tribal?"

No one raised their hand.

"Is it because you think you are going home?"

"Yeah," Kate spoke, "I'm always afraid that tonight will be my last night here."

"Mavis, if you could give anyone in the future advice, what would it be?"

"I don't know Jeff, maybe be prepared for the worst. And hope for the best," Mavis answered, "And don't make tiny alliances or else you'll be gone early."

Stryder growled.

"Stryder?" Jeff asked.

"Well, she's quite obvious pointing fingers at me."

"I'm sorry," Mavis said, "That you didn't play smart and made a bad alliance. I would have aligned with you, but you never came and asked me about it."

"I'm positive that your alliance will break tonight," Stryder said, "Since Rai, Jack, and Mia considered joining are side."

Mavis, Kate, Dominic, and TJ's eyes all widen.

"And vote out Mavis guys," Stryder said, "I was fine taking out Kate, but I changed my mind."

"Just shut up," Kate said.

"I can't believe that just happened," Jeff said, "Anyway, Jack, anything your shocked about."

"Yeah, I am shocked, I never expected him to say that, but if I side with them, I'll write her name down."

It just got quiet, and then Jeff said, "Well, I guess it is time to vote, Dominic, you are up."

…. ….

**Voting Order: Dominic, Mia, Rai, Ian, Stryder, TJ, Mavis, Jack, Kate**

Ian wrote down Mavis's name.

Stryder: "Maybe you should think before you speak, and be nicer to others." (Mavis)

Mavis: "Okay, seriously, I don't know what I did, I just said one thing and you went all crazy. You really hurt my feelings and I never meant to hurt you. So I have to get5 rid of you." *Sniff* (Stryder)

Kate wrote down Stryder's name.

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Mavis was shaking.

Stryder didn't move.

Ian didn't move.

When Jeff came back he said, "Once I read the votes, the decision is final, the person with the highest votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes…

"First vote, Stryder." Stryder glared at Mavis.

"Mavis, one vote Mavis, one vote Stryder," Mavis sighed.

"Mavis, two votes Mavis."

"Stryder, we are tied, 2 to 2."

"Stryder, 3 votes Stryder."

"Stryder, 4 votes Stryder," Stryder looked at Rai, Jack, and Mia.

"Fourth Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay: Fans Vs. Favs, Stryder," Jeff said, "Five votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Stryder was very upset but he stood up and handed Jeff his torch.

"Stryder," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Stryder's torch, 'Time for you to go."

Stryder left Tribal Council without a word.

"Well," Jeff said, "Things may have got a bit dramatic for this tribe, will it ever stop? You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

The 8 remaining Crystal Members left Tribal Council.

Stryder: "I am very disappointed that I got voted out this early. I was very upset of what Mavis said, but I think I got more upset because I knew that I was a target already so I just wanted to pick on someone strong. I hope Ian does well though!"

_Votes:_

_Stryder: Mavis, Domninic, TJ, Kate, Rai, Jack, Mia_

_Mavis: Stryder, Ian_

Next Time on Survivor,

_Two interesting things happen… 1… _

"I think I may know where the idol is."

"That's great!"

_And 2…_

"Both tribes will be going to tribal council," Jeff said.

"Seriously?" Ian complained.

"This isn't good," Daisy said.

**Sorry Luigenius. Blame the hat for picking your name second. And who knows what will happen next episode with the tribal council. You've seen the episodes change gears, will it happen again? Stay tuned…**

**And who are your favorites, least favorites. Who do you think will make the merge? And you know how I plan future Survivors, I have the next one plan… what do you think it is? (Hint: It isn't Mario related)**

**P.S. Only a Genius could figure out that Luigenius character would be gone next :D**


	5. The Worst Thing that could Happen

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy the episode. Longest Episode Yet. 22 Pages, (I know some people do WAY more, but I usually don't do Pre-Merge Episode 22 pages long)**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The last 3 tribal councils were clearly threats voted out, not weak people,_

Kooper's torch was snuffed, Luigi's torch was snuffed, Matt's torch was snuffed.

Kate: "I know this game is supposed to be like "Get rid of the weakest link." But I don't want to play that way."

_And many were complaining at camps,_

Daisy: "With the tarp gone, it really sucks, the weather is terrible, I got little sleep and I never remember Survivor being like this."

Waitress: "I'm not going to lie, but sometimes, things can be really boring in Survivor. I mean, super boring."

_At Fire, Bowser Jr., Waitress, and Dixie worry about the hidden immunity idol,_

"I think that since there is an idol at the Crystal Camp, do you think there would be an idol here."

"Maybe," Waitress said.

"We should go look for it," Bowser Jr. said.

_At the Reward Challenge, each person had to memorize a patter and then get quizzed on it,_

_And Crystal won the challenge with Mia's help,_

Mia: "Yay! We win the awesome reward. And now I am not the weakest person on the tribe, everyone thought I was weak, but I proved them wrong."

_And with the observing twist again (And it isn't kidnapping BTW) Stryder volunteered to go,_

"I'll go," Stryder said right away.

Kate: "Stryder, Why did you want to go? Is there like a hidden immunity idol clue you want to get."

_At Crystal, the tribe enjoyed there hot chocolate,_

"Let's get started on that," Jack said.

"Should we wait for Stryder?" Mia asked.

Everyone looked at each other, and then Mavis said, "Maybe if Stryder didn't volunteer right away, we could have waited, but since he didn't I vote no."

Everyone else agreed and started making the hot chocolate.

_And Stryder complained when he saw the idol clue,_

"_HANGMAN: L _ _ _ (Space) _ N _ _ _ (Space) _ _ _ _ _ E Letters used: V N E L"_

"Is this clue impossible?" Stryder asked, "Only a genius could figure this out."

_At the immunity challenge, Fire won the idol and was safe from tribal council,_

_Back at camp, many people were doing their best to stay alive,_

"So here is what will happen," TJ said, "It will be Stryder tonight and next time, it will be Ian."

"Okay," Dominic said, "I'll go tell the other 3." Dominic then left.

TJ: "I'm going to be honest, and say that my alliance might be a bit to strategic."

"So the plan is to take out Stryder tonight," Dominic said to Mia, Rai, and Jack, "Sound good?"

"Yup," Mia and Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Rai asked, "I would take out Ian just because Stryder may help us out a bit."

"Listen," Stryder said, "We really want to stay in and in order for us to do so, we need to take out Kate tonight."

"Kate is a good choice," Jack said, "She is weak and sometimes stubborn."

_At Tribal Council, Mavis got Stryder over the edge,_

"Stryder?" Jeff asked.

"Well, she's quite obvious pointing fingers at me."

"I'm sorry," Mavis said, "That you didn't play smart and made a bad alliance. I would have aligned with you, but you never came and asked me about it."

"I'm positive that your alliance will break tonight," Stryder said, "Since Rai, Jack, and Mia considered joining are side."

Mavis, Kate, Dominic, and TJ's eyes all widen.

_And that caused Stryder to vote for Mavis,_

Stryder: "Maybe you should think before you speak, and be nicer to others." (Mavis)

_But it caused Jack and his alliance, to take out Stryder,_

"Stryder," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Stryder's torch, 'Time for you to go."

_What will happen now? 16 are left, who will be voted out… tonight?_

**Crystal: Mavis, Kate, TJ, Dominic, Ian, Rai, Mia, Jack, **

**Fire: Daisy, Bowser Jr., Mimi, Lakilester, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Waitress**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Crystal Tribe Night 11**

"Thank goodness that tribal council is over," Kate complained.

"I am happy that I didn't go," ian smiled.

"I am happy also that tribal is over," Mavis said.

Mavis: "I was surprised about what happened at the last tribal council. I mean, I was beyond shocked that I got a vote a tribal. I don't think I am weak, I don't think I am a strategic threat, and I'm not that mean of a person. Well, actually, I'm not mean to my friends, I'm only mean if I have to be."

"That was a very interesting tribal council," Jack said.

"Yeah," Mia said, "I'm worried that they might target us next?"

"I doubt it," Jack said, "But if we have to, we can talk to Ian."

Jack: "Stryder put me in a very bad spot last night, and I think that's why I voted him out, I was going to vote for Kate, even though Mia and Rai weren't. So I think I should be a tiny but worried, but I'm positive Ian will go before me."

"I'm so tired," Dominic said, "And I'm positive there is a challenge tomorrow."

"So we should all get a good night sleep," TJ smiled.

"Night," Rai cheered as she went to bed.

Rai: "I still cannot believe that it has only been 11 days out here, we aren't a third done with this game yet, but we are getting close to being. I've been havening a great time and I hope it doesn't end soon."

**Fire Tribe Day 12**

"I went to get tree mail this morning," Goombella said, "And it just said that today is immunity, not reward."

"Interesting," Lakilester said, "We'll win though. That's for sure."

"Totally," Dixie Kong said, "We'll hit this one out of the park."

Lakilester: "Right now, the numbers are great; there are eight people on this tribe, and 8 people on the Crystal Tribe. In the end, Fire must beat Crystal! We've played this game before, we've all played good games, and we have to do well in challenges."

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Daisy were talking in the jungle.

"So do you think Bowser Jr. or Dixie should go next?" Yoshi wondered, "Both are big threats for the merge."

"The merge won't be for awhile," Daisy said, "But I am fine taking both of them out of the game."

"Yeah," Yoshi said, "Both can be really big threats!"

Daisy: "Yoshi has a really good point. Dixie is a huge threat, she was one of the mean people in Keelhaul Key, she has been a TINY bit nicer, but she is a big threat. Same with Bowser Jr, both of them could flip with the LavaLava's and take myself and Yoshi out of the game. We already lost Luigi, I can't lose Yoshi or I am screwed."

Dixie was walking a long side of the beach. She was shocked what she found.

"Wow," Dixie cheered. She saw Stryder's old hidden immunity idol clue, "This is great!"

Dixie: "I'm good with Hangman, so when I saw Stryder's clue, it was like finding a golden ticket! I know the first clue has something to with water, will this help me any bit?"

"_HANGMAN: L _ _ _ (Space) _ N _ E _ (Space) _ _ _ _ _ E Letters used: V N E L"_

"Hmm," Dixie said, "Near water, possible ocean, the L could be lake, but I don't think so. Maybe it's a place across the bridge...

**2 Minutes Later**

"Hey, maybe it's UNDER since that fits the second word, is the last word bridge…"

Dixie: "I am so good with Hidden Immunity Idols!"

Dixie quickly ran to Bowser Jr. and Waitress.

"I know where the idol is, or at least I think so," Dixie cheered.

Mimi and Yoshi, who were cleaning around camp, heard Dixie say that.

"Did she just say-" Yoshi said.

Yoshi: "If she knows where the idol is, I could outrun her. That's for sure, so I decided to listen in carefully, and I think Mimi was doing the same."

"It's under the bridge," Dixie said, "Come on!"

Yoshi and Mimi's eyes both widen and quickly followed. Dixie, Bowser Jr., and Waitreess were in the front, but both Yoshi and Mimi were running fast.

Bowser Jr. turned around, "Mimi and Yoshi coming… RUN!"

"Oh god," Waitress screamed.

Waitress: "I wanted the idol since I never got one before; General Guy got one from… Mimi I believe and played it and blindsided Flint, who didn't do anything wrong. But I knew it was powerful! So I wanted it, and not for Dixie."

The five were running fast, they all knew where the idol was, but only one person can get it.

"I WANT THAT IDOL!" Dixie shouted.

"I'M GOING TO GET IT!"

"NO! I AM!"

When they all got to the bridge, they ran and dived onto each other. They were pushing each other for the hidden immunity idol.

Meanwhile, Daisy, Goombella, and Lakilester were all bored.

"Where is everyone?" Daisy asked.

"No idea," Lakilester said, "But we have to leave in like 10 minutes, so they should be coming soon."

"Yup," Goombella said, "I hope they aren't making a massive alliance."

"That would be a bad idea," Lakilester said, "Especially at this point. Anyway, I guess we'll just wait for them to return from wherever they are."

Back to the battle….

"LET GO OF ME!"

"GET OUT OF HER!"

"_**MINE**_!" someone shouted, "I HAVE THE IDOL!"

The other four sighed. It wasn't Mimi who got the idol, it wasn't Yoshi, it wasn't Bowser Jr., it wasn't Waiteress…

It was Dixie!

Dixie: "YES! The idol belongs to me. I have the idol, it would have been fine if Waitress or Junior had it since he are in an alliance. But now I know what will happen, they're going to try to make me flush the idol and send Junior home, well; I'm not going to fall for it."

The five went to meet the other four and headed to the immunity challenge.

**Crystal Tribe Day 12**

"We'll win!" Jack cheered.

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL!" the tribe cheered.

Dominic: "Since it's now a fair game for both tribes, we have to work hard at today's immunity challenge. If we lose, we will be down another member, and I don't want that to happen."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe came in first, followed by the Crystal Tribe.

"Fire take a look at the new Crystal Tribe," Jeff said, "Stryder voted out at the last tribal council."

"Wow," many said.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded, "First things first, Daisy, I'll need the idol back, please."

Daisy gave Jeff the immunity idol.

"Tribal Immunity is NOT what you are playing for today?" Jeff said. Some were confused. Then Jeff showed them two different necklaces, both had a palm tree in the center, "Individual Immunity is what you are playing for because tonight, both tribes are going to tribal council, both tribes will vote someone out of this game."

Many people were surprised.

"Are you serious?" Daisy cried.

"No!" Ian said.

"I don't want to go there again," TJ said, "The place is awful!"

"Too bad," Lakilester sighed.

"Anyway, for today's challenge, one person from each tribe will win immunity. Here's how it will work, on my go, the first tribe will run through the big, giant maze and look for 3 different objects, a red fork, a blue spoon, and a yellow knife. First person to find all of those and head back to the starting line, wins immunity and will be competing in the reward challenge. Which I'll talk about later, now let's get started."

The Crystal Tribe was going first since they lost rock-paper-scissors to the other tribe.

"Survivors ready," Jeff yelled, "GO!"

The Crystal Tribe started running in the maze looking for one of those items. Mavis was the first one to find a yellow knife. Jack found a blue spoon. Dominic found a blue spoon, and Rai found a red fork.

TJ found a blue spoon, Ian found a red fork. Mavis found her second item, a red fork. Mia found a yellow knife. Everyone found one thing so far except for Kate.

Dominic found a red fork. And Rai found a blue spoon. TJ found a yellow knife. Now, Jack found a red fork. Kate found a yellow knife.

Dominic found a yellow knife and was heading back, Rai found a yellow knife and was heading back. Mavis found a blue spoon and was heading back. The three were neck to neck. Kate found a red fork but it didn't matter.

TJ found a red fork and was heading back too. It was either going to be Dominic, Rai, Mavis, or TJ.

Then one of them found the start and won immunity….

"DOMINIC WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETITING FOR THE REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

"Yes!' Dominic cheered.

Dominic: "It's great to win an immunity challenge. I worked really hard and I won immunity. Now, I don't have to worry about going to tribal tonight and I get to enjoy a couple more days out here."

Jeff gave one of the necklaces to Dominic and he put it on himself.

"Congrats Dominic," Jeff said, "Fire, it is now your turn."

The Fire Tribe got ready to start running in the maze.

"Survivors ready," Jeff said, "GO!"

The Fire Tribe started running in the maze, looking for the items. Yoshi found one first, a red fork. Dixie found a yellow knife, Daisy found a yellow knife. Bowser Jr. found a red fork. Waitress found a blue spoon.

Goombella found a blue spoon, Lakilester found a red fork, Mimi found a yellow knife. Everyone found one thing. Daisy then found a blue spoon. Lakilester found a yellow knife. Bowser Jr. found a blue spoon. Dixie found a red fork.

Waitress found a red fork. Yoshi found a yellow knife. Mimi found a red fork, Goombella found a blue spoon. Everyone was doing well.

Dixie found a blue spoon and was heading back. Bowser Jr. found a yellow knife and was heading back. Mimi found a yellow knife and was heading back. Daisy found a red fork and was heading back. And Lakilester found his last one, a blue spoon, and was heading back.

It was going to be Dixie, Bowser Jr., Mimi, Daisy, or Lakilester. One of them finished first…

"BOWSER JR. WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETITING FOR REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

Bowser Jr. smiled.

Bowser Jr.: "It's great to win an immunity challenge. And now I know that I'll be safe tonight and that I won't be going home. I hope I can win reward for my tribe."

Jeff put the necklace on Bowser Jr.

"Congrats Bowser Jr. Now you and Dominic will compete for reward!"

Bowser Jr. and Dominic were taken to a place where there were many warp pipes.

"Wow," Many of them said, "I wish I could be in this challenge."

"For your reward challenge," Jeff said, "You will have to cross the finish line, but you will have to go in a warp pipe maze. The first person to cross the finish line, wins reward for your tribe, usually, we give Pizza away in each season, so the reward is pizza, while observing the other tribes tribal council."

Many were happy when they heard the word "Pizza."

"You guys can go when you are ready," Jeff said. Dominic and Bowser Jr. started going into different warp pipes. Unknown were they would be sent next.

Dominic got lost right away when he accidently sent himself back to the start.

"Ugh!" He yelled. Bowser Jr. kept on remembering which warp pipes he went into.

"I went in that one," Bowser Jr. said to himself and then he jumped into a different warp pipe.

Dominic started remembering which ones he went into.

"I didn't go in that one yet," Dominic said as he jumped into that warp pipe.

"DOMINIC! DOMINIC!" The Crystal's cheered.

"BOWSER JR! YOU CAN DO IT!" The Fires yelled.

Bowser Jr. went into a warp pipe, and got sent to an area he was already at.

"Oh great," Bowser Jr. said.

Dominic wasn't doing well either.

"Which one have I not been in?" He asked himself.

Soon, one of them got in the right warp pipe, and then walked to the finish line….

"BOWSER JR. WINS REWARD FOR FIRE!" Jeff yelled.

The Fire tribe cheered, they were happy they won the right to observe the Crystal's tribal council.

Dominic was a bit disappointed.

"Congrats fire," Jeff said, "Here's how it will work, tonight, Fire will go first and vote out the fifth person in this game, then they will go to the Jury side, and enjoy pizza, and observe Crystal's tribal, where they will vote out the sixth person in this game. You guys can grab your stuff, head back to camp, I'll see you all tonight."

Everyone left the immunity challenge area.

**Crystal Tribe Day 12**

"Congratulations Dominic," Kate cheered.

"Thanks," Dominic said.

Dominic: "It's great to have won the immunity challenge. I know that I am safe from tribal council and someone else will be going that isn't named Dominic. Yeah, it does suck that we don't get pizza though."

Kate and TJ where talking in the forest area.

"It's got to be Ian tonight," Kate said, "Jack, Mia, and Rai are strong people, but they will most likely stick with us since they did so last tribal council."

"But remember, Jack almost voted with Mavis, don't you think we should take him out?"

Kate thought for a minute,"No, I'd rather take out Ian."

Kate: "TJ thinks we should take out Jack instead of Ian, I disagree, Ian needs to go, he sided with the wrong people, and he needs to go. And I'd rather take out Rai instead or Jack. Rai would win votes from the jury for sure."

Ian was watching the wave's crash on the sandy beach. He was a bit bored and didn't want to talk to anyone really.

Ian: "I'm starving out here; I want to eat something that is good. I don't want to eat terrible food. So I'm upset that Dominic didn't win the reward for us. Tonight, I'm going back to my old plan and take out Kate since she is weak."

**Fire Tribe Day 12**

The Fire Tribe returned from camp.

"Good job junior," Lakilester said.

"Thanks!" Bowser Jr. said.

Lakilester: "I wish I won immunity, even though I feel safe tonight, immunity is the most powerful thing in this game. Without it, you might be going home. Which I hope doesn't happen to me for awhile."

Goombella, Mimi, Yoshi, and Daisy were talking by the camp.

"We know Dixie has the idol," Yoshi said to Goombella and Daisy.

Goombella and Daisy were shocked when they heard that.

Daisy: "Dixie is really good finding hidden immunity idols, because Yoshi told us that, she will be the one going home at tonight's tribal council. No questions asked."

"Do you think she'll play the idol," Goombella asked now worried.

"No, but we'll need to get her to flush it as soon as possible," Yoshi said, "So we'll vote for her tonight."

"Okay," Mimi nodded.

Mimi: "It's a much better strategy to split the votes, just in case Dixie found out we were voting for her tonight. Dixie is a smart villainous girl. And I don't want to go home because of her. I almost went home on day 5!"

"I don't like his plan," Mimi said to Goombella.

"I agree with you," Goombella said, "That is why we will vote for Daisy."

"Why Daisy?" Mimi asked.

"Daisy's been complaining recently, and we want the Keelhaul people to go home. Because Bowser Jr. won immunity, we vote for her."

"Okay," Mimi said, "I'll go tell Lakilester are plan."

Mimi left.

Goombella: "I hope my strategy works, because she could be playing the idol. If there is a tie at tonight's tribal we will vote for the Keelhauls. If the tie is between two people from Keelhaul Key, Yoshi, Daisy, or Dixie, then we'll decide then."

Bowser Jr. Dixie and Waitress were by the jungle talking.

"Do you think we should try and take out Yoshi?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah," Dixie said, "I know that they'll try to flush the idol and vote out someone from the other alliance, so I'm not worried."

"I'm not that worried either," Waitress agreed.

Waitress: "This game has been changing, and it has been really quickly. I don't think that the LavaLava's would vote me out just because I was on that season also. If they do, then they will be in big trouble and will be picked off one by one."

**Crystal Tribe Day 12**

Rai, Jack, and Mia were by a palm tree. They all were tired and didn't want to go to tribal council.

"So what's the plan?" Mia asked, "Its Ian tonight, right?"

"I believe it is," Rai said, "Unless we want to vote out someone like Kate or Mavis."

Jack shrugged.

Jack: "I have a big target on my back at tonight's tribal council. I wish I could eat some pizza and not watch the other tribe eat pizza right in front of my face. What are we doing tonight? I don't know, I just hope are alliance of three stays strong!"

Mia: "Honestly, I'm a tiny bit worried about are alliance. If we get Ian into our alliance and take out Kate or Mavis, there will be a tie at tonight's tribal council. The worst thing that could happen is me picking a purple rock and going home."

Mavis and Dominic were talking with Kate and TJ; they were washing their clothes by the river.

"Jack or Ian," Dominic asked.

"I thought about Rai," Kate said.

"I think it should be Ian," Mavis suggested.

"As long as our alliance stays strong," TJ said, "I don't really care who goes home."

The four person alliance talked and then made an agreement on what they were going to do.

**Fire Tribe Day 12**

"So you HAVE to vote for Daisy," Mimi said to Lakilester, "Okay?"

"I'd rather vote for Dixie," Lakilester said.

Mimi sighed, "Vote for either, but remember, we have to stay strong until the end, do not vote for anyone except Daisy or Dixie."

"Okay," Lakilester said.

Lakilester: "Right now, I plan on voting for Dixie, Dixie is mean, she has the hidden immunity idol and that object is another powerful thing in this game. Daisy is a mental threat, but she doesn't seem like she wants to be here. I'd rather take out Yoshi over Daisy though."

The eight members of the Fire Tribe grabbed there torches.

Daisy: "I hope Dixie doesn't play the idol, if she does, then whoever they are voting for will be the ones going home. So we'll see what happens. I hope they don't right my name down."

Dixie: "Today, I can either play the idol, or keep it. I want to keep it as long as I can, but depending on what happens tonight, I'll either keep my idol, or play it. I do not want to flush it! No way!"

**Tribal Council- Fire Tribe**

The Fire Tribe entered tribal council. Jeff was at tribal council, waiting for them. Once they all arrived they took a seat.

"Welcome to Tribal," Jeff said, "Goombella, you haven't been out here for 2 weeks yet, only 12 Days, are you surprised you made it this far?"

"Yeah," Goombella said, "If I survive a tribal, I'm always surprised. I always bring my stuff here just in case something happens."

"Yoshi, in Season 1, you won a season, what is the one thing you worry about in this season?"

"Getting voted out early," Yoshi said, "I'm a huge target since I already won the million, I'm going to fight until the end though."

"Mimi, do you worry a lot in this game. Do you have an idea about what will happen at tonight's tribal?"

Mimi shook her head, "I honestly don't know what everyone here is thinking. I do know a few things though."

"Bowser Jr. you won immunity, so you don't have to worry about going home, but you have to vote someone, how are you going to vote tonight?"

"Threats of course," Bowser Jr. said, "No one on this tribe is weak, we all made it to the merge, the other tribe has weaker players."

"Lakilester, Bowser Jr. said there are threats in this game, tell me how he is a threat?"

"Bowser Jr. made it to the final 4 just like me," Lakilester said, "He won a ton of challenges, and he jumps ship a couple of times."

"Dixie, do you think that there are many people you have to watch out for, or do you target one person at a time."

"I watch out for everyone," Dixie said, "Because you never know what will happen."

"Daisy, will the person voted out, be surprised?"

"Oh yeah," Daisy said.

"Now let's get to the voting," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr. has immunity, you cannot vote for him, everyone else is fair game, Waitress, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Waitress, Yoshi, Mimi, Lakilester, Dixie, Daisy, Bowser Jr, Goombella**

Yoshi: "You're a threat, you have the idol, play it or not, we still have the numbers against you." (Dixie)

Mimi wrote down Daisy's name.

Dixie: "HUGE threat, a winner, and you are playing a strategic game, that's why you have to go." (Yoshi)

Bowser Jr. wrote Yoshi's name.

Goombella: "I hate doing this, but I'm afraid Dixie will use the idol, so it has to be you tonight." (Daisy)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff announced.

Dramatic music played.

Dixie wondered if he should play the idol.

Goombella hoped Dixie would flush the idol.

Daisy hoped she wasn't going home.

Once Jeff came back, he said, "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looked at Dixie as she whispered, "Fools."

Dixie didn't stand up.

"Once I read the votes the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave immediately, I'll read the votes," Jeff said…

"First vote, Yoshi." Yoshi sighed.

"Yoshi, that's two votes Yoshi," Dixie smiled.

"Dixie that is one vote Dixie." Dixie rolled her eyes.

"Dixie, that's two votes Dixie." Dixie was now a bit worried.

"Daisy, one vote Daisy," Jeff said.

"What the-" Daisy cried.

"Daisy, 2 votes Daisy." Daisy was surprised.

"Yoshi, three votes Yoshi, 2 votes Dixie, 2 votes Daisy, one vote left."

Jeff opened the vote…

Daisy was nervous.

Yoshi was nervous.

Dixie was nervous.

"Dixie, that's 3 votes Dixie, 3 votes Yoshi. We are going to revote, however, Yoshi and Dixie cannot vote this time. Waitress, you are up, take the urn with you."

Daisy was happy she wasn't going home.

… …

**Voting Order Second Time: Waitress, Mimi, Lakilester, Daisy, Bowser Jr, Goombella**

Waitress wrote down Yoshi's name.

Lakilester: "You have the idol, you'll get voted out with the idol." (Dixie)

Daisy: "Yoshi's not going home, you are." (Dixie)

… …

"I'll tally the votes again," Jeff said.

It was dead silent until Jeff came back. He opened up the urn, and read the votes.

"First vote, Dixie," Jeff said. Dixie put her idol down right next to Bowser Jr, who picked it up.

"Dixie, that's two votes Dixie."

"Yoshi, 1 vote Yoshi, two votes Dixie," Yoshi's eyes widened.

"Yoshi, that's 2 votes Yoshi."

"Dixie, 3 votes Dixie, 2 votes Yoshi, one vote left."

Jeff read the vote.

"6th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay, Dixie, 4 votes tonight is enough; you need to hand me your torch."

"Wow," Dixie said, "I didn't see that coming."

"Dixie," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Dixie's torch, "Time for you to go."

Dixie left tribal council.

"Tonight has been rough," Jeff said, "But you now can go sit on the jury side and wait for Crystal to enter tribal."

The Fire Tribe did what Jeff asked them to do.

Dixie: "Well, I'm a bit surprised that I am standing here. I didn't think they would vote me out, I thought they would go after Yoshi. I wish the villain princess could have stayed longer! Go Junior and Waitress. Don't let the others get you out!"

_Votes:_

_Dixie: Lakilester, Daisy, Yoshi_

_Yoshi: Dixie, Bowser Jr., Waitress_

_Daisy: Goombella, Mimi_

_Second Time:_

_Dixie: Daisy, Goombella, Mimi, Lakilester_

_Yoshi: Bowser Jr., Waitress_

**Tribal Council- Crystal Tribe**

The crystal tribe now entered Tribal Council. The Fire Tribe was on the jury side and Jeff was already there. Once they arrived, they took their seats.

"The Fire Tribe had their tribal council; Dixie Kong was voted out of that game."

"Good," TJ cheered.

"That's nice," Mia smiled.

"Fire," Jeff said, "You guys can uncover the pizza and start eating."

The Fire tribe smiled and then uncovered there pizza, the tribe started cheering and started grabbing the pizza. The Crystal Tribe either stared at them, or tried not to look.

"Oh my," Rai said, "I wish we had some."

"Dominic, do you wish that you could have won the reward challenge?" Jeff asked.

"YES!" Dominic said, "That pizza looks amazing. I want some."

"Can we not talk about it," Kate asked, "Please?"

"Okay," Jeff sighed, "Mavis, you spend 12 days with this group of people, what are they like?"

"There all nice people," Mavis said,"This group is family for 39 days, we depend on each other."

"Ian, do you agree?"

"Yeah," Ian said, "In future challenges, I'll make sure we'll do well as a team."

"Rai, how confident are you tonight that you won't be voted out?"

"I don't think I'll be voted out," Rai said, "But I could be a target?"

"Who thinks they are a target?" Jeff said. Mavis, Ian, Rai, Jack, and Kate all raised their hands.

"Kate, why do you think you are a target?"

Kate shrugged, "Because I am a weak person. The only reason I'm still here is because of my alliance."

"TJ," Jeff said, "You first got rid of Matt because of his leg, then Stryder because he went to the other camp, and will that alliance continue to shrink?"

"I think there is no more of that alliance," TJ said, "Since they were the only two in it. Actually, Ian was in it, but Ian has no alliance. But that doesn't mean he is going tonight."

"Well," Jeff said, "It is time to vote, Fire, finish your last piece and head back to camp."

The Fire Tribe did what they said and then they went back to camp.

"Dominic," Jeff said, "You have immunity everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote… Mia, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Mia, Dominic, Mavis, Ian, Jack, Kate, TJ, Rai**

Dominic: "Sorry." (?)

Rai took a minute to think before she wrote a name.

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

A few were nervous.

Mia hoped it wasn't Jack going home.

Rai was hoping it wasn't her.

Ian hoped he wasn't going home.

When Jeff came back he said, "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." Nobody spoke.

"Once I read the votes the decision is final," Jeff said, "The person voted out will be asked to leave immediately, I'll read the votes."

"First vote, Ian." Ian wasn't surprised.

"Ian, 2 votes Ian."

"Kate that is one vote Kate." Kate looked at Ian.

"Ian, 3 votes Ian, one vote Kate."

"Ian, 4 votes Ian, one vote Kate." Ian sighed.

"6th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay, Ian, 5 votes is enough; you need to hand me your torch."

"Good Job Guys," Ian smiled as he handed his torch to Jeff.

"Ian," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Ian's torch, "Time for you to go."

Ian waved good-bye and then he left Tribal Council.

"Tonight, it seems to be you guys are all making decisions as one tribe," Jeff said, "The question is, will that continue, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good Night!"

The Crystal Tribe left Tribal Council.

Ian: "I'm not THAT surprised I got voted out, I was hanging on thread, but then the tribe cut the thread and I fell short. It was smart for them to get rid of me since my other two allies were voted out. Good Luck Crystal Tribe, make sure you beat the Fire Tribe well."

_Votes:_

_Ian: Kate, Mavis, TJ, Dominic, Rai, Jack, Mia_

_Kate: Ian_

Next Time on Survivor,

_Bowser Jr. and Waitress struggle, but they now have Dixie's idol,_

"We aren't going to give up," Bowser Jr. said, "Were going to win!"

Waitress: "Since Bowser Jr. has the idol, we can play it at a future tribal and blindside the ones that took out Dixie."

_At Crystal, the alliance breaks in two._

"Next is Rai," Kate said, "Then it will be Jack, then Mia."

Mavis: "We are in a good position."

TJ: "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Drop your buffs," Jeff announced.

**Sorry De Hiesta Bunne (The Only Anonymous reviewer in this game) but your characters name was drawn next.**

**Anyway, I have a few of announcements to make. **

**Announcement 1: All my stories should be updated on Christmas Day if I plan it out right! And I will be publishing a New Fanfic. Which I need to change the title since someone used it recently.**

**And Second about this time (This announcement was made later then in the past 2 seasons) I tell what the next Survivor Season Will be, well, it is Animal Crossing! The location is unknown.**

**And I thought I'd tell you the cast right now, ****however****, it **_**might**_** change.**

**The Amethyst Tribe: Bones, Dora, Kabuki, Kiki, Kody, Lucy, Melba, Puddles, Punchy, Wolfgang**

**The Silver Tribe: Axel, Buck, Gabi, Jay, Kitt, Lolly, Patty, Peanut, Poncho, Rasher**

**People Who Might get in: Rosie, Octavian, Gladys (I don't know if I spelled that right) Bob, Gwen**

**So who are your favorites from that cast? **

**Okay, I'm done. Please Review! Thanks!**


	6. We are Outnumbered

**This episode was for Christmas Day, but I decided to do one now and hopefully do one on Christmas Day (12 Days Away!)**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Dixie Kong, one of the most villainous people ever to play survivor, had found a clue to the idol,_

"Wow," Dixie cheered. She saw Stryder's old hidden immunity idol clue, "This is great!"

_And figured out where the idol was hidden,_

"Hey, maybe it's UNDER since that fits the second word, is the last word bridge…"

_She went to tell her two closest allies, Bowser Jr. and Waitress,_

"I know where the idol is, or at least I think so," Dixie cheered.

_But that was a mistake,_

Mimi and Yoshi, who were cleaning around camp, heard Dixie say that.

_And it was a 5 person battle, to win the hidden immunity idol,_

"I WANT THAT IDOL!" Dixie shouted.

"I'M GOING TO GET IT!"

"NO! I AM!"

_But in the end…_

Dixie: "YES! The idol belongs to me. I have the idol!"

_At the immunity challenge, both tribes were shocked when they heard that they weren't playing for tribal immunity,_

"Individual Immunity is what you are playing for because tonight, both tribes are going to tribal council; both tribes will vote someone out of this game."

"DOMINIC WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETITING FOR THE REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

"BOWSER JR. WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETITING FOR REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

"BOWSER JR. WINS REWARD FOR FIRE!" Jeff yelled.

_Back at Fire, Yoshi had a plan to get rid of Dixie,_

"No, but we'll need to get her to flush it as soon as possible," Yoshi said, "So we'll vote for her tonight."

_But Goombella had a different idea,_

"I agree with you," Goombella said, "That is why we will vote for Daisy."

_Mimi and Goombella wanted to do that, but Lakilester had mixed feelings,_

"I'd rather vote for Dixie," Lakilester said.

_At Crystal, some wanted Ian voted out,_

"So what's the plan?" Mia asked, "Its Ian tonight, right?"

"I believe it is," Rai said, "Unless we want to vote out someone like Kate or Mavis."

_But Mavis, Dominic, Kate, and TJ thought about taking out Rai or Jack,_

"Jack or Ian," Dominic asked.

"I thought about Rai," Kate said.

_At the Fire Tribal Council, Lakileter voted for Dixie,_

Lakilester: "You have the idol, you'll get voted out with the idol." (Dixie)

_Dixie didn't play the idol, and a tie between her and Yoshi happened, during the second voting round,_

Dixie put her idol down right next to Bowser Jr, who picked it up.

_And Dixie was voted out,_

Jeff snuffed Dixie's torch.

_At the fire Tribal council, everyone except for Ian, voted for Ian, and he was voted out,_

"Ian," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Ian's torch.

_14 are left, who will be voted out... tonight?_

**Crystal: Mavis, Kate, TJ, Dominic, Rai, Mia, Jack, **

**Fire: Daisy, Bowser Jr., Mimi, Lakilester, Goombella, Yoshi, Waitress**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Fire Tribe Night 12**

The Fire Tribe returned from tribal council. They were all really tired.

"I am so happy she is gone," Lakilester said, "I mean, super happy."

"Me too," Goombella said.

Goombella: "With Dixie gone, I, Mimi, and Lakilester have a lot of power in this game. Waitress and Bowser Jr. decided to side with Dixie and that was a big mistake on their part. They will be the next two to go."

"That really sucked," Waitress sighed, "we now lost Dixie."

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. agreed, "But we have the hidden immunity idol." Bowser Jr. showed Waitress the idol, she smiled.

Waitress: "Bowser Jr. got the hidden immunity idol from Dixie, and that is great. We'll play it next tribal and we'll take out one of the people who voted Dixie out. I love hidden immunity idols!"

**Crystal Tribe Night 12**

"I'm going to bed," TJ said, "I am so tired and I don't want to stay up any longer."

"I think we all are going to go to bed," Mia shrugged.

Mia: "I was a little bit worried that Jack was going to be the one sent home, but lucky for him, Jack didn't receive a vote. The only thing I am now worried about. Our alliance has 3, there alliance has 4. We aren't in the best position."

"It looks like we are in a great position," Kate cheered.

"Yes, yes we are!" Mavis said, "I say its Rai next."

Dominic nodded, "Rai could easily win this whole game. So it's best to take her out."

"Rai, then Jack, then Mia," TJ said, "Then us four will stay strong."

Mavis: "Rai would win no matter what, I love the girl, but I think it's best that we take her out next, even though she isn't the weakest girl in our tribe."

**Fire Tribe Day 13**

"Morning guys," Yoshi said.

"Morning," Daisy said, "I'll make breakfast."

"Okay."

Daisy: "I was surprised I got a vote at tribal council. And I'm still wondering why? Maybe they wanted to split the votes, I don't know. Anyway, I'm in a much better mood then I was awhile ago, the suns up now so that's a good thing!"

"I'm going to make some rice and add these berries," Daisy smiled, "I bet it will taste delicious!"

"I hope…" Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser Jr.: "I'm still a tiny bit confused on why Daisy got 2 votes at last night's tribal council. I know Waitress, Dixie, and myself all voted for Yoshi to get voted out since he is a threat. Yoshi and Daisy would have most likely voted for Dixie. And that leaves the three other LavaLava's."

Lakilester decided that he was going to see if there was anything in tree mail that morning, and there was a note. Lakilester read the note:

_This challenge is very important,_

_Especially if you play it out right,_

_The winning tribe gets a great treat,_

_The other tribe… gets nothing_

"Of course the losing tribe would get nothing," Lakilester laughed and then he went to go show the others the note.

Lakilester: "I want to win today's challenge, I want to stay in this game as long as I can and if there is food, then are tribe will get much stronger and more powerful and we will defeat the Fan Tribe once we merge."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe came in followed by the Crystal Tribe.

"Fire Tribe, take a look at the new Crystal Tribe, Ian was voted out at the last tribal council."

A few people were surprised about that.

"Are you guys ready for today's challenge?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said.

"For today's challenge, you will be competing individually once again."

Many were confused

"Drop your buffs," Jeff said. Everyone was completely shocked when Jeff said those three words. But everyone did what he said.

TJ: "I know that we are not merging, but a tribal switch? No, No, No! I was in a good position with Dominic, Mavis, and Kate and now that's all going to change. That isn't good! I am now a bit worried."

Waitress: "NO! Bowser Jr. and I are in an alliance, we can't split up. No way!"

"Here's how it is going to work," Jeff said, "There are a total of 100 tiles out there, 14 of those tiles have different color buffs under them. One by one, you will pick a tile. If you get a buff, you will stop and you are done with the challenge. Also there is a tile with the words REWARD under it. If you don't have a buff, you can win this reward for your tribe. The reward: You will get to, and your new tribe will also get to go to the Castaway Volcano. There you will enjoy a nice feast!"

Everyone cheered.

"We will draw for order, and then get started."

**Order: Goombella, Dominic, Kate, Yoshi, Lakilester, Rai, TJ, Mimi, Mia, Waitress, Jack, Daisy, Mavis, Bowser Jr.**

**TILES LEFT: 100, CRYSTAL BUFFS LEFT: 7, FIRE BUFFS LEFT: 7, REWARD TILE LEFT: 1**

Goombella went first, and right away, Goombella picked a tile with a Red Buff, Fire.

"Goombella found hers right away," Jeff said.

Dominic found nothing.

Kate found nothing.

Yoshi found nothing.

Lakilester found nothing.

Rai found nothing.

TJ found nothing.

Mimi found a Fire Buff, "YES!" Mimi cheered as she ran to the mat with Goombella.

Mia found nothing.

Waitress found nothing.

Jack found a Crystal Buff and Jack walked to the Crystal mat.

Daisy found nothing.

Mavis found nothing.

Bowser Jr. found nothing.

**Order: Dominic, Kate, Yoshi, Lakilester, Rai, TJ, Mia, Waitress, Daisy, Mavis, Bowser Jr.**

**TILES LEFT: 86, CRYSTAL BUFFS LEFT: 6, FIRE BUFFS LEFT: 5, REWARD TILE LEFT: 1**

Dominic was first and found nothing.

Kate found nothing.

Yoshi found a Crystal Buff. He joined Jack at the Crystal mat.

Lakilester also found a Crystal Buff and joined the Crystal mat.

Rai found nothing.

TJ found nothing.

Mia found nothing.

Waitress found a Fire Buff. Waitress was happy to join the other fires.

Daisy found nothing.

Mavis found a Fire Buff. And Mavis joined the Fire's.

Bowser Jr. found nothing.

**Order: Dominic, Kate, Rai, TJ, Mia, Daisy, Bowser Jr.**

**TILES LEFT: 75, CRYSTAL BUFFS LEFT: 4, FIRE BUFFS LEFT: 3, REWARD TILE LEFT: 1**

Dominic found nothing.

Kate found nothing.

Rai found nothing.

TJ found nothing.

Mia found nothing

Daisy found nothing.

Bowser Jr. found nothing.

**Order: Dominic, Kate, Rai, TJ, Mia, Daisy, Bowser Jr.**

**TILES LEFT: 68, CRYSTAL BUFFS LEFT: 4, FIRE BUFFS LEFT: 3, REWARD TILE LEFT: 1**

Dominic found a Crystal Buff and joined the Crystal Tribe.

Kate found nothing.

Rai found the Reward Tile!

TJ found nothing.

Mia found a Fire Buff and joined the Fire Tribe.

Daisy found nothing

Bowser Jr. found nothing.

**Order: Kate, Rai, TJ, Daisy, Bowser Jr.**

**TILES LEFT: 61, CRYSTAL BUFFS LEFT: 3, FIRE BUFFS LEFT: 2**

Kate found nothing.

Rai found nothing.

TJ found a Crystal Buff, and joined the Crystal Tribe mat.

Mia found nothing.

Daisy found a Fire Buff and joined the fire tribe mat.

Bowser Jr. found nothing.

**Order: Kate, Rai, Bowser Jr.**

**TILES LEFT: 55, CRYSTAL BUFFS LEFT: 2, FIRE BUFFS LEFT: 1**

Kate found a Crystal Buff and joined the Crystal mat.

Rai found nothing.

Bowser Jr. found nothing

**Order: Kate, Rai, Bowser Jr.**

**TILES LEFT: 24, CRYSTAL BUFFS LEFT: 1, FIRE BUFFS LEFT: 1**

Rai found nothing.

Bowser Jr. found a Crystal Buff.

Rai then got a Fire Buff!

"NEW FIRE WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled as the New Fire Tribe cheered.

**New Crystal Tribe: Kate, Bowser Jr., TJ, Lakilester, Yoshi, Dominic, Jack**

**New Fire Tribe: Daisy, Mavis, Rai, Mimi, Goombella, Waitress, Mia**

Mia: "I noticed that my whole entire Tribe was made up of girls. We have no guys on our tribe. That isn't good. Plus, Jack and I are on different Tribes. Please don't get rid of him!"

Bowser Jr.: "Luckily, I have the hidden immunity idol, but my alliance, which is Waitress, and I are separated. I hope Waitress doesn't go home!"

Mavis: "No guys on our tribe, my whole entire alliance, TJ, Kate, and Dominic are on the other tribe. This is totally unfair! I'm in big trouble!"

Dominic: "I am lucky to have TJ and Kate with me, but Mavis isn't on our tribe. I hope she doesn't get voted out until the merge comes."

Lakilester: "Hopefully, our tribe is better than the last tribe!"

"Congrats New Fire," Jeff said, "You guys get to go to the Castaway Volcano and enjoy a feast. Then, head to your new camp. You guys will be going on a helicopter."

A Helicopter appeared and the girls on fire cheered. Then they all went into the helicopter and the helicopter left Jeff and the new Crystals.

"Crystal, I have nothing for you, you guys can head your stuff and head back to camp."

The new Crystal Tribe left.

Kate: "I noticed two seconds ago that I was the only girl on this Crystal Tribe, it's almost like battle of the genders, except that can only happen when I get voted out."

**Crystal Tribe Day 13**

The new Crystal Tribe arrived at the camp.

"I like this place," Yoshi said, "It looks great!"

"Thanks," said Dominic.

Dominic: "I wasn't too crazy about how the tribal switch turned out. The Fire Tribe has all girls and at the Crystal Tribe, there is only one girl. But, I love our tribe and I believe that we will do well in future challenges."

Bowser Jr. Decided to go walk around and explore the camp, since he was bored.

Bowser Jr.: "I wonder if there is a hidden immunity idol here and if there is, if it is under the bridge or not, if it is, then that would be sweet! I would have two hidden immunity idols then in my hands!"

Bowser Jr. went to the bridge, and looked under, but it wasn't there.

"Odd," Bowser Jr. sighed, "Maybe it's hidden at a different spot."

"I can already tell that are tribe will win a lot of challenges," Lakilester smiled. Everyone agreed.

TJ: "Honestly, I didn't want new people here in the first place, so I hope we lose and then take them all out, especially Yoshi since I don't really like him…

**Flashback**: _TJ was running during the ukiki challenge. Yoshi tripped him so he would get caught,_

"_YES!" Yoshi cheered, "It worked!"_

_Yoshi: "I hope TJ goes soon."_

TJ: "He won't last much longer. I'm positive!"

**Castaway Volcano**

The 7 Survivor's were in the helicopter, looking at the sky, the jungle, the ocean.

"Amazing," Mia smiled, "it's a great view! LOVE IT!"

"I love the view," Goombella said, "It's a great view."

"Thanks for winning the reward for us, Rai," Daisy cheered, "It's been great so far."

"You're welcome." Rai said.

Goombella: "The view was amazing, everywhere you looked, and there was something beautiful to look at. I love this place and its much better then LavaLava Island. This has been so far, one of my favorite rewards yet."

The Helicopter landed at the top of the Castaway Volcano.

"I see food!" Mavis cheered, "It looks like chicken wings!"

"CHICKEN WINGS!" Mimi cheered, "I LOVE CHICKEN WINGS!"

All the girls got out and ran to the picnic area, were they enjoyed chicken wings, hamburgers, chips, and salad.

"I would have never thought to be eating hamburgers and chips at the top of a volcano," Waitress laughed.

Waitress: "I like my new tribe. Everyone is nice and we were lucky to have Rai win the reward for our tribe. Thanks Rai!"

After the girls were done eating, they decided to take a walk around the volcano.

"The volcano is huge," Mavis said.

"Yeah," Rai agreed.

Rai: "I'm a tiny bit afraid of heights, but not always. Today, I wasn't that scared of heights. The scenes were beautiful and I wasn't freaking out much. Today was a good day."

The helicopter came back and took the girls to the Fire camp.

**Fire Tribe Day 14**

"Last night's reward was great," Mia smiled.

"It was fun," Rai said.

"Yup," Mavis said.

Mavis: "Now that the reward is over, I have to start worrying about the numbers here at camp. Rai and Mia are the only two that were on Crystal before, so it's best that I talk to them first."

"I think that the three of us should have an alliance," Mavis said, "Since we were all on the same tribe before."

"Yeah," Mia said, "We should have an alliance. We'll need to get someone from the other tribe though to side with us, I was thinking possibly Waitress."

"Yeah," Rai said, "Who should we vote out?"

"Daisy or Goombella," Mavis said, "But I say Goombella."

"Okay," Mia said.

Mia: "Because of the tribal switch, Mavis is scrambling, her whole entire alliance is gone and she is worried that she is a target, Rai and I are also in a bad position, but we will do our best to stay alive and not get voted out."

Daisy, Mimi, and Goombella were all by the beach talking.

"If Waitress is 100% with us," Goombella said, "Then we should be able to have the majority on our side."

"Great!" Daisy smiled, "I love being on the majority side."

"Who should be the one out to go?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe Rai," Goombella said.

"I think Mavis would be a better choice," Daisy said.

Mimi: "We are in a good position right now, the other tribe will most likely win almost all of the challenges so we will most likely be going to tribal council, but I do not mind that. As long as I stay in I'll be happy."

**Crystal Tribe Day 14**

"If we all stick together we should all be fine until the merge," Dominic said to Kate, TJ, and Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said.

Jack: "I am happy that I am now with TJ, Dominic, and Kate due to the tribal switch, they must be afraid that I was going to jump ship and vote them out. Or maybe they like me, I don't know why, but I'm happy that I don't have to align with the favorites."

"We'll take out Yoshi first," TJ said, "Because Yoshi actually won a season."

"Okay," Kate said, "But I thought maybe Lakilester would be a better choice."

TJ sighed, "Either one is fine but I don't want Yoshi to stay in much longer."

Kate: "TJ must really hate Yoshi for that one time he tripped him on purpose."

Meanwhile, Yoshi, Lakilester, and Bowser Jr. were talking.

"I have the hidden immunity idol," Bowser Jr. cheered, "SO it may be possible for us to play the idol and take one of them out."

"You are a genius," Lakilester said.

"Thanks Bowser Jr." Yoshi said, "The idol will sure come in handy."

Bowser Jr.: "I'm not going to play it to save you guys; I'm going to play it to save myself. There is no way that I'm going to help Yoshi and Lakilester. Don't bother asking me to save you too. You got rid of Dixie, I'm fine with you two getting voted out."

**Fire Tribe Night 14**

Daisy screamed really loud.

Everyone ran over and then saw Daisy holding her shoe in the air.

"THERE WAS A CRAB IN MY SHOE!" Daisy screamed.

Everyone looked at each other, and then laughed. Daisy laughed also, but not right away.

Daisy: "First I was like, ARE YOU KIDDING ME, but then, it was pretty funny!"

Mia: (Laughing) "Oh my, that was so funny. It made my day, I can't believe that DAISY would do such a thing, boy that was funny."

**Crystal Tribe Day 15**

Yoshi was the one who decided to get Tree Mail that morning: The note said:

"_The favorites played this game before,_

_And they played it on Day 15,_

_The Fans have watched the game before,_

_On a TV screen."_

"Our tribe will win this one," Yoshi cheered.

Yoshi: "I'd like to win this challenge, since I know I'm already a target with this new tribe, if I win the challenge, I'm guaranteed three more days, so it would be great to win this challenge."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled.

The New Fire and the New Crystal Tribe came in.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "I hope you like your new tribe! Are you guys ready for today's challenge?"

"Yes," everyone cheered.

"I'll need the necklace's Bowser Jr. and Dominic," Jeff said walking over to the purple mat. Both took off their necklaces and gave them to Jeff.

"We will now compete for individual immunity," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will pick 3 people to answer questions; they will take turns answering the questions. If that person gets it right, you will be allowed to put water in someone else's bucket. If you drop your bucket, you are out; the last tribe standing wins immunity. I'll give you guy's minutes to decide and then we will get started."

**Crystal:**

**Answer People: Kate, Bowser Jr., TJ**

**Buckets: Yoshi, Lakilester, Jack, Dominic**

**Fire:**

**Answer People: Mavis, Mia, Daisy**

**Buckets: Waitress, Rai, Goombella, Mimi**

"Kate for Crystal," Jeff said, "And Mavis for Fire, question number 1: How Many total votes did Kooper get while playing Survivor?"

Kate and Mavis wrote down an answer and then showed them to Jeff.

"Kate said one, Mavis said 2, and the correct answer… is one. Kate, you can grab one of those big buckets of water and put it in someone's bucket."

Kate grabbed the bucket, climbed the stairs that was next to Mimi's bucket and dumped the water in.

"Next is Mia against Bowser Jr." Jeff said. Both of them got up and grabbed a writing board.

"Question 2: Name The Survivor player that played the hidden immunity idol and two votes count against that person didn't count."

Both of them wrote down an answer and then showed them to Jeff.

"Bowser Jr. said Peach, and Mia said Peach," Jeff said, "You both are correct."

Bowser Jr. Put water in Mimi's bucket and Mia put water in Lakilester's bucket.

"Daisy and TJ," Jeff said, "Your turn." Both of them got up and got the board from Jeff.

"Question 3: Name the third person voted out in each season, that includes this season."

Both of them thought for a minute and then wrote down an answer.

"Daisy says Rosalina, Dimentio, and Stryder, and TJ says Rosalina, Nastasia, and Matt,' Jeff said, "TJ is correct."

TJ put water into Goombella's bucket.

_-35 minutes Later-_

"Mavis and Kate," Jeff said as both girls got up.

"Question 13: Which Survivor killed a snake in season 1?"

Both girls thought for a few seconds and then both of them wrote answers and showed them to Jeff.

"Mavis wrote down Daisy," Jeff said, "And Kate wrote down Daisy. Daisy is the correct answer."

Mavis put water in Lakilester's bucket; Kate put water in Rai's bucket.

Lakilester, Rai, Mimi, Goombella, and Yoshi were all struggling.

No one put water in Dominic's bucket.

Waitress and Jack weren't struggling.

"Bowser Jr. and Mia," Jeff said, both of them got up.

"Question 14: Who has been voted out in Survivor: Castaway Bay so far?"

Both people thought for awhile as they wrote names down. Then they showed their answers.

"Mia said Kooper, Luigi, Matt, Stryder, Dixie and Ian," Jeff said, "And Bowser Jr. said the same, they are both correct."

Mia put water in Lakilester's bucket and Bowser Jr. Put water in Mimi's bucket. Both Lakilester and Mimi were struggling to hold on their rope, but then one of them let go.

"Mimi let go and is out of the challenge," Jeff said, "Fire has three people remaining."

Then someone else let go of the rope.

"Goombella let's go also and is out of the challenge," Jeff yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Waitress asked shocked.

Then someone else let go of the rope.

"Lakilester is out of the challenge," Jeff yelled, "Three remain for Crystal, 2 remain for Fire. Next up is Daisy and TJ."

Both of them got up and waited for the question to be asked.

"Question 14: Who had the immunity necklace on the tribal Bombette was voted out?"

Both of them wrote down a name.

"TJ said Lakilester," Jeff said, "And Daisy said Goombella, correct answer, Lakilester."

TJ put water in Waitress's bucket. Rai was struggling a little bit.

_-10 minute later-_

Mia and Bowser Jr. both got the question right. Mia put water in Yoshi's bucket and Bowser Jr. put water in Waitress's. Rai was struggling, Waitress was struggling, Yoshi was struggling.

Then a bucket fell to the ground.

"Rai is out of the challenge," Jeff said. Then another bucket dropped.

"Yoshi is out of the challenge," Jeff said. And then….

….

…

…

No one dropped a bucket, oh wait, I lied.

"Waitress's bucket fell to the ground," Jeff yelled, "CRYSTAL WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Crystal Tribe cheered, happy that they were going to skip tribal. The Fire Tribe was disappointed.

Jeff gave Crystal the immunity idol!

"Congratulations Crystal," Jeff said, "You guys are safe from tribal council tonight. Fire Tribe, you guys will head to tribal council tonight and vote out the seventh person in this game, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, see you tonight."

The Fire and Crystal Tribe left.

Waitress: "I can't believe that Goombella dropped the bucket. Mimi had a ton of water in her bucket so I can see her dropping it, but I was shocked that she dropped it. However, she is part of my alliance, but I think she might be going home tonight."

**Fire Tribe Day 15**

The upset Fire Tribe returned to the tribe camp. There was a bit of light rain and Mia, Rai, and Mavis were sitting around the campfire.

"Too bad we lost," Rai sighed, "I really wanted to win this challenge."

"I did too," Mavis said, "Because I don't want to go home."

"I don't want to either," Mia sighed.

Mia: "We are outnumbered unless we can get Waitress. Right now it is me, Mavis, and Rai in one alliance, and Goombella, Waitress, Mimi, and Daisy in another alliance. I think we should try to get Waitress to side with us."

"It should be Goombella tonight," Mavis said, "I can't believe what she did."

"I know," Mia sighed, "And she was good in that treadmill challenge wasn't she?

"I thought so," Rai said, "But let's talk to Waitress."

Meanwhile, Goombella, Mimi, Daisy, and Waitress were walking around.

"Who do you think should go tonight?" Goombella asked.

"I don't know, Daisy said, "Maybe Mavis, or Rai."

"I don't think Mia should go," Mimi said, "Since Mia isn't too big of a threat."

"She'll have to go soon," Daisy said, "But not now."

Daisy: "I don't care who goes home, as long as I stay in this game. Right now I have no people from Keelhaul Key on my tribe. Yoshi is on the other tribe and is my alliance buddy now that Luigi was voted out of the game."

"I say we take out Mavis," Daisy said, "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure," Mimi cheered.

"Okay," Goombella said.

"Yup," Waitress said.

Mimi: "Waitress didn't say much at all, so I don't know if she is really on our side or not, if she is, that's a good thing, if Waitress sides with Mavis, Mia, and Rai, then we are doomed. And I don't want to go home. I really want to Survive to Day 39!"

Waitress was asked by Mavis and Rai to go talk by the river, she nodded and followed them.

"Listen," Mavis said, "We REALLY need you to be in our alliance."

"Because of numbers?" Waitress asked.

Rai nodded, "We are taking out Goombella tonight and we want you to join our alliance."

Waitress bit her lip.

"I'll think about voting Goombella," Waitress said, "And only because of what she did in today's challenge, but that doesn't mean I'll vote for her."

"Thank you!" Mavis said.

Mavis: "I hope Waitress sides with us, we really need her vote at tonight's tribal council, or else I'm gone, Mia's gone, or Rai's gone, and trust me, I don't want to go home. I want my amazing adventure to continue on, even if I'm not here for the million."

The seven girls got ready to go to tribal council.

"Ready?" Goombella asked everyone.

Goombella: "I know that I made a mistake and I let go early at today's challenge, I was really tired and couldn't hold on anymore, so I hope it doesn't come up at tribal council because if it does, I'll most likely have my torch snuffed tonight."

"Ready!"

**Tribal Council**

The Seven girls arrived at Tribal Council. Jeff was there waiting for all of them. Once they all arrived, they all took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Let's talk about the tribal switch, Daisy, what where your first thoughts about it, there was never one in Keelhaul."

"It can defiantly split up your alliances," Daisy said, "Someone from Crystal was in my alliance, so yeah, it defiantly changes many things in this game."

"Mavis, what you think of today's challenge?"

"I think it was a bit unfair because of the tribal swap," Mavis sighed, "But it is what it is."

"Goombella, do you think you did your best at today's immunity challenge?"

"Well," Goombella said, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but I think I dropped out earlier than I should have, I was really exhausted and I decided to let go."

"Do you think that may possibly cost you the game?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe," Goombella said, "I hope I stay in this game three more days."

"Mia, you were first playing this game with new people, now you are playing against some good survivor players, does this worry you at all?"

"No," Mia answered, "Not really, myself, Rai, and Mavis all watched the show, we all know how each and every single one of them played, and that helped me decide who will go home."

"Mimi, how much do you trust all the people?"

"I trust them all differently," Mimi answered honestly, "But I feel okay tonight."

"Waitress, what will your vote be based on?"

"Ask someone else since I really don't know," Waitress sighed.

"Okay, Rai, what about you?"

"The Past, the Present, and the Future," Rai answered.

"It is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Mimi, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Mimi, Rai, Mavis, Goombella, Daisy, Waitress, Mia**

Mimi: *shrugs* (Mavis)

Rai: "I'm not voting Mavis tonight, and I don't think it was smart of you to let go of that rope." (Goombella)

Daisy wrote down Mavis's name.

Waitress takes awhile to decide, and then she writes a name.

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Mavis was nervous.

Rai was nervous

Goombella stared at the sky.

When Jeff came back, he said, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would the time to do so."

No one moved.

"Once I read the votes, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes…"

"First vote, Goombella," Goombella sighed.

"Goombella that is two votes Goombella."

"Mavis that is one vote Mavis." Mavis rolled her eyes.

"Mavis, two votes Mavis, two votes Goombella."

"Goombella, three votes Goombella."

"Mavis that is three votes Mavis, three votes Goombella, one vote left." Jeff grabbed the last vote.

Everyone looked at Waitress.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay…"

Waitress shut her eyes.

Mavis and Goombella didn't look.

"Mavis, four votes is enough; you need to hand me your torch."

Rai and Mia sighed. Mavis was a bit upset, but she handed her torch to Jeff.

"Mavis," Jeff said, "The Tribe Has Spoken." Jeff snuffed Mavis's torch, "Time for you to go."

"Good luck girls," Mavis smiled as she left the tribal council area.

"Well," Jeff said, "It looks like there are two alliances in this tribe, the question is, will this tribal decide your next two tribal, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

The six remaining Fire Tribe members left tribal council.

Mavis: "Well, I kind of saw it coming. I really didn't want to get voted out this early, but I should consider myself lucky to be able to participate in Survivor. I did have a great 15 Days Out here. It may have been longer without the tribal swap though."

_Votes:_

_Mavis: Goombella, Mimi, Daisy, Waitress_

_Goombella: Mavis, Rai, Mia_

Next Time on Survivor,

_Yoshi and TJ become huge enemies,_

Yoshi: "TJ- My number 1 target, the next person to get voted out."

TJ: "Yoshi was my role model, now, I hate the green dinosaur!"

_Waitress thinks about flipping._

"I think you too girls are really kind and I don't want you to go," Waitress said honestly.

"Thanks," Mia smiled.

_The Observing Twist is back,_

"It's great to have a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

**Sorry TSO, Sorry TSO *gets Shot* I know you were in a good position but then you got swapped on the other tribe, but it was that, or you would quit the game due to illness, or you would get removed due to terrible injury.**

**And BTW, the Jury WILL NOT be the FINAL 12, and in the end, it will be a final 3, not a final 2. Thought I'd let you guys know. Please Review, thank you.**


	7. Weaker by the Minute

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D :D :D**

**I'm sorry that this isn't the longest episode in the world… but I still hope you like it :) **

**Wow, right after I finished, I forgot to add the observing twist DX *Fixes that***

**Now it's better, enjoy!**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_At the Crystal Tribe, Dominic, TJ, Mavis, and Kate had control of that tribe, and were already planning ahead,_

"Rai, then Jack, then Mia," TJ said, "Then us four will stay strong."

Mavis: "I think it's best that we take her out next, even though she isn't the weakest girl in our tribe."

_At Fire, Waitress and Bowser Jr. struggled since there ally Dixie Kong, was voted out,_

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. agreed, "But we have the hidden immunity idol."

Waitress: "Bowser Jr. got the hidden immunity idol from Dixie, and that is great."

_On Day 13, the Survivor: Castaway Bay, changed up a bit, when Jeff said…_

"Drop your buffs," Jeff said.

_Thais made alliance scrambled, one Tribe, Fire had all girls, Crystal had 6 guys, and Kate in there tribe, it was done completely random,_

_Rai was able to win reward for her new tribe,_

The Helicopter landed at the top of the Castaway Volcano.

"I see food!" Mavis cheered, "It looks like chicken wings!"

_Back at the Fire Camp, Mavis aligned with her two old targets: Mia and Rai,_

Mia: "Because of the tribal switch, Mavis is scrambling, her whole entire alliance is gone and she is worried that she is a target."

_The Favorites on the Fire Tribe were happy to have the numbers,_

"Great!" Daisy smiled, "I love being on the majority side."

_At Crystal, Bowser Jr. tells his new alliance about the idol,_

"I have the hidden immunity idol," Bowser Jr. cheered, "SO it may be possible for us to play the idol and take one of them out."

"You are a genius," Lakilester said.

_But wasn't going to ever use it on them,_

Bowser Jr.: "I'm not going to play it to save you guys; I'm going to play it to save myself. There is no way that I'm going to help Yoshi and Lakilester."

_At The Immunity Challenge…._

"Waitress's bucket fell to the ground," Jeff yelled, "CRYSTAL WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Crystal Tribe cheered, happy that they were going to skip tribal. The Fire Tribe was disappointed.

_Back at camp, Mavis and Rai tried to get Waitress on their side,_

Rai nodded, "We are taking out Goombella tonight and we want you to join our alliance."

Waitress bit her lip.

"I'll think about voting Goombella," Waitress said, "And only because of what she did in today's challenge, but that doesn't mean I'll vote for her."

_It was a tough decision rather to vote for Mavis, or vote for Goombella,_

Waitress: "… If I side with you, I may become a target since Daisy and Mimi would be mad at me, and I don't know you guys well, I'm sorry." (Mavis)

But she voted for Mavis, and Mavis was voted out,

Jeff snuffed Mavis's torch, "Time for you to go."

_13 are left. Who will be voted out… tonight?_

**Crystal Tribe: Kate, Bowser Jr., TJ, Lakilester, Yoshi, Dominic, Jack**

**Fire Tribe: Daisy, Rai, Mimi, Goombella, Waitress, Mia**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Fire Tribe Night 15**

The girls returned from tribal council, it was very cold that night.

"Honestly," Goombella said, "It's weird when there are no guys at camp."

"Yeah," Mimi agreed, "It's Guys against Girls plus Kate."

Daisy giggled.

Daisy: "At tribal council, are alliance decided to take out Waitress since she seems to be one of the bigger threats, I would have liked to known her better, but one of the girls had to go. Now, I, Goombella, and Mimi are in a good position."

Mia and Rai were talking.

"Well, that sucks that we are down to two," Mia sighed.

"At least we are still in," Rai smiled.

"Yeah!" Mia cheered, "We are."

Mia: "I would have been really upset if Rai was the one sent home last night, she's my best friend out here and best friends will stick together until day 39. We are going to make sure that both of us has a spot in day 39."

Waitress was the first one who went to bed, she was thinking about if she made the right, or wrong choice at last night's tribal council. Waitress sighed, and then went to bed.

And everyone soon followed.

**Crystal Tribe Day 16**

TJ was the one who got up first, that morning. He was pretty tied, and had nothing really to do since everyone else was sleeping, so he decided to take a walk by the beach.

TJ: "We've been out for 16 days so far, that's great! I'm so happy that I lasted this long in the game, do I want it to end? No, I want to make it as far as I can. I think our tribe will do good in challenges since it's guys + Kate against all the girls. I'm happy it's Kate that is with us!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi got up. He wondered where TJ was, but decided not to look for him and instead, sat by the fire area. TJ returned from his walk.

"Hey Yoshi," TJ said.

"Oh," Yoshi said who turned around, "There you are, I thought you would be making breakfast, but I guess I was wrong."

"Uhh, why would I make breakfast if no one is up?" TJ said, "And besides, there's mangos over there, you could have one of them."

Yoshi sighed and went to eat a mango.

Yoshi: "I can't believe that TJ decides to take a walk and not care about everyone."

TJ: "I never thought Yoshi would be that mean, it'd be nice to vote him out, but now that I think of it, he wouldn't win another million."

Soon, everyone else got up from their sleep and ate mangos for breakfast, after breakfast Kate and Dominic went to have a talk.

"Are tribe should be able to win the next few challenges," Kate said, "Don't you think so?"

"Of course," Dominic agreed, "Are tribe is really strong, so we should do really well in the next few challenges."

"I hope so," Kate agreed.

Kate: "I have a feeling that the merge will be coming soon, so that will be exciting. Right now, if everything goes well, the other tribe hopefully loses the next challenge, and then a Favorite goes home. If Mia or Rai get voted out, that's okay too, as long as Mavis stays."

**Fire Tribe Day 16**

Waitress was the first one up and went to go get tree mail that morning, the note said:

"_Today's Challenge is Simple,_

_If you are a genius at puzzles,_

_Today's Challenge is Simple,_

_If you are a good swimmer,"_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff yelled. The Crystal Tribe came in, followed by the fire Tribe.

"Crystal get a look at the new Fire Tribe," Jeff announced, "Mavis voted out at the last tribal."

Kate's jaw dropped.

"Are, you kidding me?" Dominic asked surprised.

TJ was speechless.

Dominic: "Crap, Mavis was voted out and now are alliance is down to three people. This isn't a good thing at all!"

"Are you guys ready for today's challenge?" Jeff asked.

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will go in head to head battles against the other tribe, you will swim from one end to another, at the end, you will solve a puzzle, the first person to do so moves on, the tribe remaining at the end, wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

"YEAH!"

"16 Days out here, you might want something sweet, so we are opening the Survivor Ice Cream Parlor. There you will an all you can eat Ice Cream buffet."

Everyone started cheering, they all wanted it.

"Crystal, you have one extra member, who will sit out, they will have to do the next challenge?"

"I'll sit out," Kate volunteered.

"Kate, take a seat on the bench, let's get started."

(Fire) vs. (Crystal)

**Daisy vs. Bowser Jr**

**Waitress vs. Jack**

**Mia vs. TJ**

**Mimi vs. Yoshi**

**Rai vs. TJ**

**Goombella vs. Lakilester**

"Daisy and Bowser Jr. will go first," Jeff said as both of them were ready to swim, "Survivor's ready, GO!"

Daisy and Bowser Jr. jumped into the cold water, started to swim quickly. The length of the poll, wasn't too long, but wasn't short. Bowser Jr. got out of the water and started working on the puzzle, followed by Daisy.

Bowser Jr. quickly looked for any pattern of some sort, Daisy was putting random pieces together to see if they would fit. One of them finished.

"Bowser Jr. is moving on," Jeff said, "Next is Waitress and Jack. Survivor's Ready, GO!"

Jack quickly jumped into the water and swam as quickly as possible, Waitress, who wasn't the best swimmer, followed. Jack easily got to the end first and started working on the puzzle.

Waitress got to the puzzle area, but Jack was about halfway done, Waitress was going fast, and fast on the puzzle, but it was too late.

"Jack is moving on, that's 2 Crystals," Jeff said, "It is now Mia vs. Dominic, Survivor's ready, GO!"

Mia, who was actually a lifeguard, swam much faster than Dominic, who was right behind. Mia quickly got to the puzzle area first, Dominic came right behind, and Dominic was really confused on the puzzle.

Mia finished before him.

"Mia is moving on," Jeff said, "One Fire, 2 Crystals, next round is Mimi vs. Yoshi, Survivor's ready… GO!"

Mimi and Yoshi jumped into the cold water and started swimming fast. Mimi was in the lead, Yoshi was right with her. Mimi arrived at the puzzle area first, Yoshi did shortly after. Both of them started working on their puzzle.

Mimi was making slow progress, Yoshi was trying to catch up. One of them finished…

"Yoshi is moving on," Jeff said, "3 Crystals, 1 Fire, next is Rai vs. TJ, Survivor's ready… GO!"

Rai and TJ jumped into the water, TJ was swimmer much faster than Rai, who was trying her best to catch up. TJ got out of the water first, Rai got out of the water a bit later.

TJ was a tiny bit confused on the puzzle and was slowing down a bit, Rai saw the pattern, but didn't know how to do it. Soon, one of them noticed the correct pattern and finished the puzzle.

"Rai is moving on," Jeff said, "3 Crystals, 2 Fire, next is Goombella and Lakilester, Survivor's ready… GO!"

Goombella and Lakilester jumped into the water, swimming as quickly as they could. Lakilester had a tiny lead, but it wasn't too big. Goombella was catching up to Lakilester and when both of them finished, they were starting on their puzzle.

Both were quickly noticing puzzle patterns and were working as quickly as they could. One of them finished, before the other.

"Goombella is moving on," Jeff said, "3 Crystals will go against 3. The next round will be different, everyone remaining will start at the same time, the top 3 will move on after that."

**6 Remaining: Bowser Jr., Jack, Mia, Yoshi, Rai, Goombella**

"Survivor's ready, GO!"

The 6 survivors all jumped into the water and started swimming to the puzzle area. Mia had a bit of a lead, followed by Yoshi and Bowser Jr. Jack, Rai, and Goombella were also right behind, trying to catch up quickly.

Mia arrived at the puzzle area first, followed by Bowser Jr. Yoshi was next and then everyone else came a little bit after. The 6 were working on the puzzle.

Mi was making a bit of slow progress. Yoshi was a little confused. Bowser Jr. was trying hard. Jack was doing really well, so was Rai. Goombella was a bit stuck. One of them finished before everyone else…

"Bowser Jr. is in the top 3," Jeff said.

Someone else finished.

"Jack is in the top 3, if Yoshi makes it in time, Crystal will win."

Someone else finished.

"Rai is in the top 3," Jeff said, "We will have one more round."

Bowser Jr., Jack, and Rai were all at the starting area.

"Survivor's ready, GO!"

Bowser Jr., Jack, and Rai all jumped into the water quickly. Bowser Jr. had the lead, Jack was right behind, followed by Rai. Bowser Jr. made it to the puzzle area first, Jack made it their second, Rai was in last.

All of them were working on the puzzle; Bowser Jr. and Rai were doing great on it, unlike Jack who was really struggling on the puzzle, soon, one of them finished….

"BOWSER JR. WINS REWARD FOR CRYSTAL," Jeff shouted.

The Crystal Tribe cheered.

Kate: "Oh yeah, we get to go to the Survivor Ice Cream Shop! That's amazing, I'm so lucky to be on a tribe with hardworking guys. It's fun."

Lakilester: "Our tribe rocks, we work hard, we won the last immunity, and we won the right to go have some ice cream and enjoy ourselves, the fire tribe is getting weaker by the minute."

"Congratulations Crystal," Jeff said, "You guys can go head to the reward area, AFTER one of you volunteers to go to the other tribe until the next challenge."

No one spook for two minutes, so then Jeff told the Fire they could pick.

"We are going to pick Dominic," Mia said.

"Dominic, you must go with the fire."

"Okay," Dominic sighed.

Then, Everyone from Crystal quickly ran over to the ice cream parlor.

"Fire, I have nothing for you guys, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good night!"

The Fire Tribe left.

**Survivor Ice Cream Parlor**

"This will be AWESOME!" TJ smiled as he ran inside the ice cream parlor.

"I hope there is mint ice cream," Yoshi hoped, "That's the best type."

Yoshi: "It was great winning today's reward challenge, we get ice cream. Something we never got on survivor and ice cream is something that ALMOST every single person in the world loves, it's great!"

"I see mint!" Yoshi cheered as he started scooping mint ice cream in a bowl.

"I'm going to have so much sugar," Lakilester laughed, "Trust me."

"Me too," TJ smiled, "I love ice cream."

TJ: "I haven't had ice cream in awhile, so it was great to have some again. I thought about home when I had it, every week, I'd always have vanilla flavored ice cream with a cherry on top, trust me, it was good."

One table had Jack, TJ, and Kate at it, the other table had Yoshi, Bowser Jr. and Lakilester.

"Should we save game talk for later?" Jack asked the group.

Kate shrugged, "Probably."

At table 2, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., and Lakilester were talking strategy.

"I think TJ should go," Yoshi said, "What you guys think."

"I don't care who goes, but we should try to get one of them on our side."

Bowser Jr.: "Honestly, I like TJ. I think he is a really nice guy and I'd rather see Kate go, Yoshi finds him the biggest target in this game and I don't even know why, so I'm not crazy about getting rid of TJ."

**Fire Tribe Evening 16**

The Fire Tribe returned from the reward challenge, they were all disappointed that they didn't win the reward challenge, they made a nice, calm dinner and chatted for a bit.

"Your place is really nice," Dominic said, "I like it here."

"Thank you," Daisy smiled.

Daisy: "It's nice to have a guy at the camp, especially since it's Dominic, he is a really nice guy."

"We need to win the next challenge," Mimi said, "We have to prove to the guys just because there big that they will win everything."

"Yeah," Waitress sighed, "We have to work really hard."

"We'll win tomorrow," Goombella said, "I'm positive that we will be able to beat the Crystal's."

Mia: "I miss the Crystal Tribe, I loved that tribe, there was an even amount of guys and there was an even amount of girls, it would have been perfect if the tribal switch, never happened."

Daisy: "We need to win the challenge; I want to win the challenge. I want to win bad…"

"I'm so tired," Rai sighed, "And it seems so early to go to bed."

"Already!' Dominic said, "It's pretty early, but okay."

"I'm going to go to bed too," Mia said, "Night!"

"Night Mia and Rai." The two girls went into the shelter.

"I guess I'll go do something else," Dominic said as he got up from the camp fire.

"I guess this will be are only time to talk alone," Mimi said. The other girls nodded.

Waitress: "I still don't know if it is in my best interest to work with the Favorites, I like them all don't judge me wrong, but they all know how to play this game and are big threats, but right now, I'm on their side."

"I think Rai did really well in today's challenge," Daisy said.

"Yeah," Waitress said, "She is a huge threat."

"I'd defiantly give her the money in the end," Goombella said, "So that's why she has to go."

"I'm fine with either," Mimi said, "Are you guys that worried about losing tomorrow's challenge?"

Waitress slowly nodded.

Mimi: "*Sigh* I really don't want to be on the losing tribe, I know Waitress has experienced that before and I know that she really hated it. I skipped 5 tribal councils, and only one was from our tribe at that time."

Dominic went near the beach and opened his hidden immunity idol clue. It was a map of the location, except the paper was cut up and placed in areas where they weren't supposed to be.

"I really don't need an idol," Dominic said as he put the clue away.

**Crystal Tribe Day 17**

"Morning guys," Jack said that morning.

"Good Morning," Dominic said, "Bright and sunny morning."

"Yup."

Jack: "We've got an immunity challenge coming up, I feel pretty confident that we will win the next immunity challenge unless it's something that is really hard, and I hope it isn't."

"I'll go get tree mail," Bowser Jr. said to the group.

"I'll come with you," TJ said, "Since I have to go fill up this water bucket."

"Okay…" Bowser Jr. said as the two of them left.

Tree Mail that morning said:

"_I hope you can do this blindfolded."_

"That was short," Bowser Jr. said when he looked at the note, "I was expecting it to be much longer, but oh well."

Bowser Jr. went back to the camp area to show everyone the small note, and just like everyone else; they thought it was really short.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff yelled. Both the Fire and Crystal Tribe came in.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"First things first, Kate, I'll take back the idol."

Kate gave Jeff the idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, everyone except one person on your tribe will be blindfolded. The one other person will be the caller; the caller will lead everyone to 10 BIG puzzle pieces. Each person can only pick up one at a time and must drop the other piece before they can pick up another. Once all ten pieces are found, everyone but the caller can take off their blindfolds and everyone except the caller can do the puzzle, the first tribe to solve the puzzle, wins immunity. Crystal, you have an extra member, who will sit out?"

"Yoshi will sit out," Dominic said to Jeff.

"Yoshi take a seat on the bench, everyone else, I'll give you minutes to strategize, and then get started."

_Caller for Fire: Mimi_

_Caller for Crystal: Lakilester_

The other entire survivor's were blindfolded. Ready to go when Jeff said the words.

"Survivor's ready… GO!"

"Okay, Rai go straight, Waitress, go straight, Mia and Daisy wait for a minute, Goombella turn a bit to the left, then go straight," Mimi called.

"Everyone go straight and stop when I say stop," Lakilester shouted to everyone, who obeyed him right away.

"Rai, there is a piece right in front of you."

"Pick up the piece in front of you Kate. TJ turn left, Dominic, turn right."

"Come here Rai, Mia, go straight, Daisy, follow Mia!"

"There's a piece right in front of you Bowser Jr." Lakilester said, Lakilester turned around, "TJ STOP MOVING! YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST!"

"SORRY!" TJ shouted, "I'll turn-"

"NO! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

**-Twenty Minutes In the Challenge-**

_Fire: 5 pieces at the mat_

_Crystal: 3 pieces at the mat_

"Rai, you stay there, Daisy, move a bit to your le- I mean RIGHT. And pick up that piece."

"Jack, there's a piece in front of you, pick it up and bring it back!"

"Daisy, come back, Mia, turn to your left, then walk straight 5 steps!"

"TJ and Dominic, pick up the pieces, NOW!"

**-Forty Minutes in the Challenge-**

Fire: 9 pieces at the mat

Crystal: 8 pieces at the mat

"Waitress, pick up the piece, FIRE COME TO MY VOICE!"

"Kate, pick up the piece and quickly come back, Bowser Jr. Pick up the piece, EVERYONE COME BACK!"

The tribes were about neck to neck. Everyone from Fire got to the mat first and got ahead start on the puzzle; the Crystal Tribe caught up and started working on the big puzzle. The puzzle was the Survivor, castaway Bay logo.

Fire had the lead.

"This piece is a corner piece," Mia said to the girls.

"This piece goes there," Kate said to the guys, "I believe we are getting somewhere."

Crystal was catching up really fast.

'QUICKLY PUT THAT PIECE THERE!" Dominic shouted.

"WE ARE ALMOST DONE!" Goombella cheered, "WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

Both teams were hurrying with their puzzle pieces, quickly trying to finish the puzzle. Only one team would be able to finish.

"THAT PIECE DOESN'T GO THERE!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO! IT DOESN'T!"

"Your argument doesn't matter TJ and Bowser Jr," Jeff yelled, "because FIRE WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Fire Tribe cheered, they were all happy that they won the immunity idol, the Crystal Tribe was however upset, that they lost.

"Here you go Fire," Jeff said to the Fire Tribe, they cheered. The Crystal tribe was really disappointed that they lost the immunity challenge.

Mimi: "I knew that we would win, I knew it. And it is a good feelings to beat the guys plus Kate at the challenge, it's Great!"

"Crystal, you guys have to go to tribal council tonight, I'll see you there. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night!"

**Fire Tribe Day 17**

"WE WON, BABY!" Waitress cheered, "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it! We beat the guys today and it rocks."

"You forgot Kate," Goombella laughed.

"I think she will be gone tonight," Daisy said, "The guys want a strong tribe and will get rid of her next."

"But the guys will think she is cute," Rai laughed.

Rai: "It's great that our tribe won today's challenge, it gives us a whole lot of time to just relax, and not worry about everyone else and what they are doing. I have been getting to know Daisy, Goombella, Mimi, and Waitress a bit more too, which is nice."

Mia was walking across the beach, staring at the sun, and thinking about home, she then walked crossed the beach, picking up shells.

Mia: "Making it this far in the game, is amazing, I have been having a great time, but I feel a bit weaker, and I need to step it up big time, because I am not a weak person at all. I have to prove that I am strong."

"I wonder where Mia is," Goombella wondered, "I haven't seen her in awhile."

"I'll go look for her," Waitress said as she got up and went down to the beach area and left.

"Rai, honestly, what do you think about Waitress?" Mimi asked, "Goombella, Daisy and I have a few mix feelings about her, she keeps on switching sides."

"I can see her being a target," Rai answered honestly, "And she could possibly be my next target."

Waitress was walking and noticed Mia sitting by the beach, Waitress went over to her and sat down right next to her.

"You seem upset," Waitress said, "I just came to see where you are."

"I'm right here," Mia said, "Watching the sun in the sky."

"Cool," Waitress said, "Well, I guess I'll go back now, see yah."

"I'll come with you," Mia replied as she got up from the sandy beach.

**Crystal Tribe Day 17**

The Crystal Tribe returned from the immunity challenge, most of them were very upset about what happened at the end of the challenge.

"It is what it is," Bowser Jr. sighed, they all nodded.

Lakilester: "I was disappointed that we lost in today's challenge, I was very disappointed that TJ wouldn't listen, he can be a bit out of there and there's something that I don't like about in him, I don't know what, but I don't like him."

"The Favorites hate me for some reason," TJ said, "And I don't think I've done anything wrong."

"I don't think so either," Jack said.

"The question is who is going home tonight?" Kate said "Yoshi, Junior, or Lakilester?"

"I say Bowser Jr.," Dominic told Kate.

"I was thinking Yoshi," TJ said.

"I want Lakilester gone," Jack answered.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Well, we need to make a good decision."

Kate: "Dominic wants Bowser Jr. gone, TJ wants Yoshi gone, Jack wants Lakilester gone. We need to decide which one is better to vote out tonight. Bowser Jr. could be a strategic threat, yet, he does help out a lot and isn't lazy."

"Why Yoshi?" Kate asked TJ.

"Yoshi is a huge threat, and can be really mean, to the Fans. Yoshi won the game before."

"But Yoshi won't win again," Kate said to TJ, "But I do consider him being a good choice, why Lakilester?"

"Lakilester is a strategic threat," Jack told Kate, "And he can be a bit bossy."

Jack: "Tonight's vote will be a hard decision."

Yoshi, Bowser Jr., and Lakilester were having a chat.

"Who do you think should go?" Bowser Jr. asked, "Actually, let me guess: TJ."

"Correct," Yoshi answered.

"Yup!" Lakilester said to Junior.

Bowser Jr.: "I still don't think TJ is a good choice, it should be someone like Kate since Kate is weak, and is the only girl on this tribe, she hasn't done much either."

"Fine," Bowser Jr. sighed, "TJ it is, and we should try to get Dominic to join our side."

"Good," Lakilester replied.

"Yeah,"Yoshi said, "Oh, by the way, who do you, plan to use the idol on, because I think it will be me tonight."

"Probably you," Bowser Jr. said to Yoshi, "I'll go talk to Dominic."

Yoshi: "I'll be safe tonight if Bowser Jr. keeps his word, but maybe we'll be able to get Dominic to join our alliance."

Bowser Jr. and Dominic were by the forest area, talking about voting out TJ.

"Could you possibly do it?" Bowser Jr. asked TJ, "We really need your help."

"I'll defiantly think about it."

"Thank You!"

Dominic: "Bowser Jr., I am sorry to say it, but I am not aligning with you, either you, Yoshi or Lakilester will be going home, not TJ, not me, not Kate, and not Jack, but it will be either Yoshi, Lakilester, or yourself."

"It's time for us to go," Kate said to the guys, who all grabbed their torches.

And they all walked to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

The seven members of the Crystal Tribe walked into tribal council. It was raining outside but luckily, it wasn't inside. Once they all arrived they took seats, Jeff, like always was there waiting for them.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Jack, what was it like after the tribal switch."

"I was happy to stay at Crystal," Jack said, "And I am happy with it being Boys plus Kate Vs. Girls."

"Speaking of that, Kate, is it fun being in a tribe with all guys."

Kate shrugged, "Yeah, it's different, but it is fun."

"Yoshi, has this game been getting harder and harder and there are less people you can trust."

"Actually Jeff, I trust people I haven't trusted before," Yoshi said, "And I'll see tonight, if I have peoples trust."

Bowser Jr. thought that he was talking about him and the hidden immunity idol.

"Lakilester, in today's challenge, you were yelling at your tribe like you were the leader of the tribe, are you the leader of the Crystal Tribe."

"I don't think so," Lakilester said quietly.

"TJ, are you a bit worried tonight?"

"I'm always worried Jeff," TJ said, "Honestly, anything could happen, someone could play an idol, someone could split the votes, someone could backstab a person for no reason."

"Are you planning on doing that?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Dominic, what do you think will happen after this tribal council?"

"I don't know," Dominic said, "All I know is that we won't be seven strong, we will be six strong."

"Well, let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "I'm interested to see what happens, Bowser Jr., you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Bowser Jr., Jack, TJ, Kate, Yoshi, Lakilester, Dominic**

TJ takes a deep breath before he writes down a name, "Better be the best decision."

Yoshi: "You play well; you're a threat, Bowser Jr. will play the idol, Good-Bye." (TJ)

Lakilester wrote down TJ's name.

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Yoshi was nervous.

Bowser Jr. was nervous.

Lakilester was nervous.

Once Jeff returned he said, "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Yoshi slightly turned to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. didn't move. Lakilester and Yoshi's jaws dropped.

"Very well," Jeff said, "Once I read the votes, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, and I'll read the votes…

"First vote, TJ." TJ rolled his eyes.

"TJ, that is two votes TJ."

"TJ, three votes TJ." TJ took another deep breath.

"Lakilester, one vote Lakilester." Bowser Jr., Yoshi, and Lakilester were surprised with that vote.

"Lakilester, two votes Lakilester."

"Lakilester, three votes Lakilester, three votes TJ, one vote left."

TJ was nervous.

Lakilester was nervous.

"8th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay…

Lakilester, 4 votes is enough; you need to hand me your torch."

"Thanks..." Lakilester said to Yoshi and Junior. Lakilester got up and gave his torch to Jeff.

"Lakilester," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Lakilester's torch, "Time for you to go."

Lakilester left the tribal council area.

"Well," Jeff said, "It looks like that some alliances are taking over others, will you guys stay 6 strong, or will you lose another immunity challenge? You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

The six remaining Crystal members left the tribal council area.

Lakilester: "Well, I'm not really happy sitting here tonight, I was hoping to make the merge, the jury, and the spot at the final 4, I only lasted to Day 17, which isn't too great for me, I could do much better then that. Ugh."

_Votes:_

_Lakilester: TJ, Dominic, Jack, Kate_

_TJ: Lakilester, Yoshi, Bowser Jr._

Next time on… Survivor

"We aren't merging," Jeff said to everyone "And the jury will be different this year."

_Many hope for the merge, but it doesn't happen._

_Yoshi gets upset,_

"You honestly are a bonehead this season," Yoshi said to Junior.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are," Yoshi replied, "And I'm tired of you acting like that."

Bowser Jr.: "You won't be getting the hidden immunity idol anytime soon! Trust me on that one."

**Super Sorry about the observing twist (Luckily, I didn't notice that AFTER I updated this on the site)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are having a great Christmas.**

**And speaking of Survivor, I'm glad Fabio won Survivor! (And Nat and Kat won TAR)**

**Please Review, Thank you so much.**


	8. Old Friends are now Enemies

**Hope you enjoy the episode, before I have 2 things to say,**

**Number 1, I know many of you were gone during the holidays so you may want to read the last episode JUST in case you missed it, I don't want anyone spoiled XD**

**Number 2 I've been looking at recent episodes I wrote, and when I put something in the center; it always gets aligned to the left, pretty weird DX**

**Now on with the show…**

_Previously on Survivor,_

"Hey Yoshi," TJ said.

"Oh," Yoshi said who turned around, "There you are, I thought you would be making breakfast, but I guess I was wrong."

"Uhh, why would I make breakfast if no one is up?" TJ said, "And besides, there are mangos over there, you could have one of them."

Yoshi sighed and went to eat a mango.

_Yoshi and TJ aren't the best friends in this game, _

_At the reward challenge, Kate, Dominic, and TJ were all in for shocking news,_

"Crystal get a look at the new Fire Tribe," Jeff announced, "Mavis voted out at the last tribal."

Kate's jaw dropped.

"Are, you kidding me?" Dominic asked surprised.

TJ was speechless.

_And Crystal won reward, they got to go have Ice Cream, but Dominic didn't, he had to go to the girls camp, _

_At the Fire camp, the girls weren't feeling confident, and afraid they would lose the next immunity challenge,_

"We need to win the next challenge," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Waitress sighed, "We have to work really hard."

Mia: "I miss the Crystal Tribe."

_At the immunity challenge, Crystal Struggled,_

"THAT PIECE DOESN'T GO THERE!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO! IT DOESN'T!"

_And that helped the Fire Tribe win immunity,_

The Fire Tribe cheered, they were all happy that they won the immunity idol, the Crystal Tribe was however upset, that they lost.

"WE WON, BABY!" Waitress cheered

_Back at Camp, Yoshi had a plan,_

"Yeah," Yoshi said, "Oh, by the way, who do you, plan to use the idol on, because I think it will be me tonight."

_But at Tribal Council…_

Once Jeff returned he said, "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Yoshi slightly turned to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. didn't move. Lakilester and Yoshi's jaws dropped.

_And it wouldn't even matter, because Yoshi wasn't the Fan's target,_

"Lakilester," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Lakilester's torch, "Time for you to go."

_12 are left, who will be voted out… tonight?_

**Crystal Tribe: Kate, Bowser Jr., TJ, Yoshi, Dominic, Jack**

**Fire Tribe: Daisy, Rai, Mimi, Goombella, Waitress, Mia**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Crystal Tribe Night 17**

The Crystal Tribe returned from the tribal council. Yoshi was a bit upset about him losing Lakilester.

Yoshi: "We lost Lakilester, and I thought Bowser Jr. was going to give me the idol, so it is kind of a smart thing he did, but now I'm upset that Lakilester was gone, and I don't feel like I am in a good position. Wish we went back to the old tribes."

"Well," Dominic said, "That was an interesting tribal council."

"You could say that," TJ said.

"Now it's between Yoshi and Bowser Jr." Kate said.

"It would be smart for us to get rid of both of them the next two challenges," Jack said.

"Good thinking," TJ cheered, "Do you think we are merging?"

Dominic shock his head, "It is only day 17."

TJ: "Yoshi and Bowser Jr. are two major threats in this game, both of them will be willing to get far, but honestly, it would be smart to be a possible double agent and align with them, because if we don't have the numbers, I've got to worry about me."

The Crystal Tribe went to bed.

**Fire Tribe Day 18**

"Good Morning," Waitress shouted that morning, "How is everyone today?"

"Great!" Mia cheered, "Especially since we missed last night's tribal council."

Daisy: "It was nice not going to last night's tribal council. We took a good break, the only thing that is on my mind is "Who did they get rid of" I'd be fine if it was Lakilester since I never really trusted him much, if it was Bowser Jr., I'd be a little upset, I just hope it wasn't Yoshi."

"Who do you think went home?" Mimi asked Goombella.

"Honestly…" Goombella started, "I say that Yoshi was the one voted out."

"I don't think they would have got rid of Junior," Waitress said.

Waitress: "Bowser Jr. and I are in an alliance, so I hope he's still in the game since he got Dixie Kong's hidden immunity idol. If he didn't use the idol and got voted out that would be really dumb on his part."

"I'll make breakfast this morning," Rai said, "I did find some bananas yesterday when I went on my walk."

"Wonderful!" Mimi smiled, "I'm in the mood for some bananas."

Rai got the bananas out and gave each person one banana and a little bit of rice.

"Thank you Rai," Mia cheered, "The banana is really good."

Mia: "Rai is my best friend out here, even though I have a TINY, not big, but TINY crush on Jack, I find Rai more fun to hang around with; she always has a smile on her face and is really kind and caring. I'd defiantly vote for her if I was on the jury and she wasn't."

Mimi: "Rai is too big of a threat, she needs to go soon, a lot of people don't understand that this is a big game, and everyone here wants to win, and I honestly want to win this game, I was really close last time and I didn't make it, but if myself, Daisy and Rai were in the final 3, hands down, Rai would win."

**Crystal Tribe Day 18**

"Lunch time," Kate yelled, everyone ran to the camp area.

"What's for lunch?" Yoshi asked hungry.

"I invented something," Kate smiled.'

Kate: "I live in France, and there, we do a lot of cooking and cleaning, it's quite entertaining, especially when I create my own recipes. I might be a maid like person out here, but I'm also trying to give people reasons to keep me."

"Oh god," Dominic joked, "I heard you're a bad cook."

Kate laughed, "Shut up Dominic, anyway, I took mangos, blueberries, and bananas and created… the FRUITE MIX!"

Everyone did there ohhh's and ahhh's.

"Sounds great," Yoshi smiled who took a lot of it.

Yoshi: "Kate is actually a good cook, and since she lives in France, that doesn't really surprise me. If Luigi was still in this game, he would defiantly fall in love with her if she went to Paris and knew how to make pasta."

Everyone enjoyed the fruit mix that Kate made.

**Fire Tribe Night 18**

All the girls were sitting around the campfire, getting warmed, avoiding all the bugs, and talking like they were at a party.

"Let's play 10 facts," Mimi smiled, "A game I played when I am at parties."

"Sounds interesting," Rai said, "How do you play?"

"One person states ten facts, if I say a fact like "I love Pizza" you have to say if you hate pizza, if I say "I never kissed a boy" you have to say if you have kissed one before. Sounds easy?"

"Sounds like fun," Waitress said, "I'll say the facts. I have never cheated on a boy friend."

"I have," Mimi smirked. Everyone looked at Mimi.

"You're so mean," Daisy joked.

"Hey," Mimi said, "It is how you play the game."

Mia: "The game was fun, and it did help us get to know the other players a bit better, I mean, we are out here with them 24/7. And you have to have a little bit of fun in Survivor."

"I have had a crush on someone in a survivor season," Waitress giggled.

"I haven't," Daisy said.

"Same here," Mimi said and so did Rai and Goombella.

"…" Mia said.

Goombella: "It was a fun night, I've played this game before and it does get boring if you don't do fun things, but overall, the game is a once in a life time adventure."

**Fire Tribe Day 19**

Rai decided that she was going to check Tree Mail that morning, the note said:

"_Another reward at __**steak**__,_

_Everyone will get a treat, when they get s__**mash**__ed_

…_by a __**potato**__ pie."_

"Steak and mash potatoes?" Rai said, "Oh my gosh; I really, really want that!"

Rai ran back and showed everyone the tree mail. Everyone was happy when they heard what the reward was going to be, but there was something else on their minds…

"I'm surprise it isn't a merge," Mimi said.

"Should we bring our stuff?" Daisy asked.

Waitress shook her head, "I don't think we should."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe walked into the reward challenge area, followed by the Crystal tribe.

"Fire, take a look at the new Crystal Tribe, Lakilester voted out at the last tribal council."

No one was really surprised.

"Are you guys ready for today's challenge?"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"For today's challenge, you will pick three people to be throwers, and three people to be targets. The throwers goal is to hit the other tribes target, right in the race. The targets will stay at one spot and cannot move. Whoever hits all three targets first wins a good reward, want to know what it is?"

Everyone nodded.

"Steak and Mash Potatoes," Jeff said as he uncovered the steak. Everyone was super excited when they saw that steak.

Dominic: "Man, I really want to win that steak, it looks really, really delicious. So yeah, I'm going to try hard to win that steak."

"In addition," Jeff said, "The winning tribe must send someone to the other tribe, and will not be able to participate in the reward."

Everyone was now a little bit upset.

"And I brought rocks for you guys to draw, to make it fair. Now, I'll give you minute to strategize and then get started.

**Crystal Targets: Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Kate**

**Crystal Throwers: TJ, Dominic, Jack**

**Fire Targets: Waitress, Mia, Daisy**

**Fire Throwers; Rai, Mimi, Goombella**

"First up Is TJ for Crystal," Jeff said. TJ went up to the throwing line, he aimed his pie, then he threw his pie, it almost hit Mia, but it missed.

"Phew," Mia cheered.

Rai for Fire was next, she stepped up to the line, she aimed at her target, threw the pie, but just like TJ, and it missed, but not by much.

"Darn," Rai sighed as she went to have a seat.

"Next up is Dominic," Jeff announced. Dominic stepped up to the line, aimed the pie, he threw the pie, and it hit Daisy right in the race.

Daisy screamed, and then she started laughing.

"Daisy is out of the challenge," Jeff said. Daisy took a seat on the bench.

"Daisy, how does the pie taste?" Mia asked her.

"It is potato flavored, I think…" Daisy said, licking her face, and it is good.

It was now Mimi's turn, she wanted to hit someone, she aimed that pie at someone and threw it and it hit Yoshi right into the face.

"Sorry," Mimi cried.

"Yoshi is out of the challenge," Jeff said. Yoshi got up and took a seat on the bench and starting licking at his face.

Jack was next; he either had to hit Mia or Waitress. He aimed his pie, and then threw the pie and luckily, it hit someone's face, and it was Mia. Jack felt terrible of doing that.

"Mia is out of the challenge," Jeff said. Mia went to take a seat with Daisy.

Mia: "Right then, I noticed, that my old friends are now enemies until the merge. And there is nothing at all I could do about it, except keep on winning immunity. I was upset that Jack, and Dominic, and TJ, and Kate all wanted me to lose, that's not like them."

"Goombellas turn," Jeff said. Goombella got out of her chair and picked up a pie, she wanted to get revenge; she aimed her pie, and threw it.

But missed.

"DARN!" Goombella cried, "I wanted to get someone."

"Here's where we stand," Jeff said, "Mia, Daisy, and Yoshi are all out of the challenge, Junior, Kate, and Waitress are still in the challenge. If Waitress gets hit, Crystal wins reward. TJ, you are up."

TJ got up from his seat and picked up a potato flavored pie, he wanted Waitress down more than anything. He aimed his pie carefully, and then threw it.

It…..

Missed.

"Ugh," TJ complained as he sat back down, it was now Rai's turn to throw a pie.

She aimed slightly and she also wanted to hit someone. She threw the pie hard, and it didn't work and she missed.

"Dominic, you are up," Jeff said as Dominic got up from his seat and aimed the pie at Waitress. He threw the pie and luckily, he hit Waitress square in the face.

"CRYSTAL WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled. The Crystal Tribe cheered of joy and they were happy to win the steak.

Dominic: "Yes, we won the stake. It's great, I need some good food in my belly, and this will defiantly help our tribe. I just hope I don't get send over to the Fire Tribe and miss out on the reward."

"Now here comes the hard part," Jeff said to the tribe, "One of you will have to go over to the other tribe. Since all of you want this reward, we will draw rocks to determine." Jeff was holding the rock bag, grab a rock, but don't look at it."

Everyone from the Crystal Tribe picked up a rock.

"When I say the word, show me the rocks, whoever has the purple one will have to go to Fire, one, two, three, SHOW!"

Everyone opened there hand.

The purple rock was in an old favorite's hand, and his name was Bowser Jr.

"NOOOOO!" Bowser Jr. cried, he was really upset he had to miss the reward.

Bowser Jr.: "I want steak badly, I'm not joking, without steak, I will most likely not be able to continue on with this game, WHY ME! WHY!"

"I'm sorry Junior," Jeff said, "But you have to go with Fire. Fire, I have nothing for you, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Fire Tribe listened and they went back to camp.

"Crystal Tribe," Jeff said, "The steak will be waiting for you back at your camp. Enjoy it!"

The Crystal Tribe left.

**Fire Tribe Day 19**

The Fire tribe returned from camp, all of them were hungry, and they were tired, Bowser Jr. was upset.

"Don't be upset Junior," Waitress said right next to him. Bowser Jr. was super upset.

"It just sucks," Bowser Jr. cried, "It really does, especially since everyone else gets to enjoy some good food."

"We don't get any," Daisy said to Junior, "You aren't the only one upset."

"Yeah," Mimi agreed, "You'll be fine."

Daisy: "I felt bad for Bowser Jr. especially since he took part of winning that challenge, it was quite unfair and whoever it was, they would be upset, but it is part of the game and both of us had played this game before in the same season."

"I don't need the idol clue either," Bowser Jr. said throwing that into the fire.

"So I guess you have the idol," Rai asked, she heard Junior said that.

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. said, "I plan to use it when I get target, but I think Yoshi is before me."

Bowser Jr.: "I hope Yoshi is before me because if I leave with the idol, that won't be a good sign. I want to make it to the merge, or jury and Jeff said the jury is final 10 this season to shake things up. So I need to survive that much longer."

"Looks like Junior has the idol," Rai told Mia, "He threw the clue into the fire."

"So the idol here must have been found," Rai said, "I wonder if the idol at Crystal is found."

"I hope not," Rai said, "We'll need that idol if we merge there."

"Yeah," Mia said.

Rai: "Are only chance to stay alive the next few days is immunity, without it, we have no chance. Daisy, Goombella, and Mimi are tight. Waitress is in the middle. She could be are only hope."

**Crystal Tribe Day 19**

"STEAK AND POTATOES!" The tribe cheered as they saw the steak and potatoes already cooked, just for them. They started running to their camp.

Yoshi: "I was super happy that our tribe won the reward. We get steak and potatoes, which tasted great, my mouth was burning with joy they were so delicious. I want more right now."

"This is great steak," Kate said putting some into her mouth.

"It is," Dominic said, "It tasted great."

Jack: "The food was good, it gives our tribe great energy for the next few challenges. And we should be able to beat the fire tribe this time."

"The steak is so juicy," TJ smiled, "And that's what makes it so good."

"It's nice to have some REAL food in our mouths," Kate cheered, "I bet the Fire Tribe is super upset, especially Bowser Jr."

"He almost started crying," Yoshi said, "I feel bad for the kid."

Yoshi: "Bowser Jr. and I aren't in the best position, there are four of them, and there are two of us, not in a good spot. Dominic didn't join with us so we are basically screwed. And that's not a good thing at all."

"Look," Yoshi said to Jack, "Bowser Jr. needs to go, I will be willing to write Bowser Junior's name tomorrow if we go to tribal council. Could you do the same?"

"Possibly," Jack said, "Bowser Jr. is a big threat and honestly, I think he could win the money over you so yeah, I agree with you."

Dominic: "Yoshi is selling him out, and it isn't the best move on his part."

**Fire Tribe Day 20**

"Morning guys," Waitress called that morning.

"Good morning," Goombella said, "I'll go get tree mail. We'll do great at today's challenge."

"Good luck at the challenge," Bowser Jr. said to the tribe.

Goombella: "I don't know why Bowser Jr. is still upset about FOOD! I didn't get any either, even though I wanted some food badly, but I moved on all right. It wasn't that big of a deal, to me at least, I don't know about everyone else."

"_Hold your hand up high, _

_Try not to move,_

_Or a bucket of water_

_Will spill all over you!"_

"Okay then," Goombella said reading the note twice to herself, she went back to camp to show the others.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff said.

Both the Fire Tribe and the Crystal Tribe walked into the immunity challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Before we start, first things first, I'll need the immunity idol back Mia."

Mia gave Jeff the immunity idol. Jeff put it on his stand.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, each person will have their rope tied up to a water bucket, if you move, the bucket of water will fall on you. Now here's the twist, if you fall, you can make a person from a different tribe move one step forward, making it harder for them. The person left standing with water in there bucket wins immunity for their tribe. Let's get started."

Everyone had on hand tied up to the rope and stayed still.

"This challenge has started," Jeff said.

Everyone was holding up. Some people did have some strategy ideas. And one person right away moved so the water would fall on them.

"Bowser Jr. let's go, who do you want to move forward?"

"I want Goombella to move up."

"Goombella," Jeff called, "Please move up."

Goombella started moving slowly, but the water fell on her.

"Goombella's out, who do you want to move up?"

"Jack," Goombella told Jack. Jack started moving slowly and luckily, it worked for him.

The remaining ten kept holding on, for about 20 more minutes, then someone let go.

"Rai is out, who do you want to move?"

"Yoshi." Yoshi started moving and water fell on him, he chose Mimi to move up and Mimi was lucky enough not to get water on her. Dominic's bucket then fell and he was out, he decided to move Daisy forward and water feel on her, and then Daisy made Kate move forward and water fell on her. She made Waitress move up but nothing happened. A lot happened in ten minutes.

"Here's where we stand," Jeff said, "For fire, Waitress, Mimi and Mia are against TJ and Jack."

A bucket then fell.

"Mia is out, who will move up for Crystal?"

"TJ!" Mia said to Jeff. TJ moved up and a bucket fell, and it was his.

"TJ is out, TJ, who do you want to move up?"

"Waitress," Jeff said, then a bucket fell, and it was Jack's.

"FIRE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe cheered, they were happy to win for a second time.

Waitress: "Double immunity, that's great, we will have the numbers, they won't have the numbers, we'll be in a much better position. This is great! I love it, I love it, I LOOOOOVVVEEEE IT!"

Jeff gave the Fire Tribe the immunity idol.

"Congratulations Fire Tribe," Jeff said to all of them, "You guys will be safe for the next tribal council." Jeff turned to the Crystal Tribe, "Jack, Dominic, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Kate, TJ, after 20 days, tonight, one of you will be voted out, you have the afternoon to think about it, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Fire Tribe and the Crystal Tribe left the immunity challenge area.

TJ: "Right now, it is between Bowser Jr. and Yoshi, I would be fine with either going home wince they are big threats in this game. We need both of them gone as soon as we can. And tonight will be one of there last nights."

**Crystal Tribe Day 20**

The Crystal tribe returned from the immunity challenge, all of them were soaking wet and they were tired.

"Today was a long day," Kate sighed. Everyone could agree with that.

Kate: "It's tribal council for our tribe again and right now, I don't want to be there. I'm really tired and I just want to skip tonight's tribal council. It's not fun at all going there."

Dominic and TJ went into the woods area and started talking.

"I say it's Yoshi tonight," Dominic said, "Yoshi said that he was going to vote Bowser Jr. Jack told me."

"I don't know," TJ said, "I think Bowser Jr. would be a MUCH better choice, Yoshi won already, he can't win again. There's not shot at him winning again."

"True."

Dominic: "TJ makes an excellent point, Bowser Jr. hasn't won this and he has a much better chance at winning this game. So that's a good reason why we should take him out tonight."

Bowser Jr. and Yoshi were at the beach talking.

"We'll try TJ tonight," Yoshi said, "Do you plan on using the idol."

Bowser Jr. shrugged, "If I am confident that either you or me is getting voted out, then yeah, if not, then I might not."

"Oh," Yoshi sighed.

Yoshi: "Tonight, my vote will actually be going for Bowser Jr., because of what I said to Jack earlier, I believe that Jack will vote for Bowser Jr. and then someone else so we have majority."

Bowser Jr. was thinking, should he use his idol tonight, or should he save it for another time, he knew that if he saved it, he could use it later, but he didn't want to go home with the idol.

Meanwhile, Jack and Kate were making their decision.

"He'll be going home tonight," Kate said, "Okay?"

Jack nodded, "It's a good decision. Hopefully there isn't any idol playing tonight."

The six members of the Crystal Tribe grabbed their torches.

"Ready guys?" Jack asked them all. Every single person nodded and then they started walking to Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The six members of the Crystal Tribe were about to arrive at tribal council, the sky was very clue and it weather temperatures started to go down. All of them took a seat once they entered tribal council, Jeff was there also.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Kate, how are you feeling?"

"I am a bit upset that we had to come to tribal," Kate said honestly, "I thought we would win the challenge against all the girls."

"Dominic, you've been out her for twenty days, and twelve people are left, does this game get any harder?"

"Oh yeah," Dominic said, "I get more worried and we have to work hard or else we'll be gone one by one. I don't think are tribe is weak, we have won most of the challenges, but they won the last two immunities."

"Yoshi, is everyone here a threat?"

"Yeah," Yoshi said.

"Tell me why, Jack is a threat?"

"Jack is a threat because he is smart and good at challenges and could defiantly win a jury vote at the end of the game."

"Jack, why is Yoshi a threat?"

"Yoshi is a threat because he's played this game before," Jack told Jeff, "and he has won the game before, and he could defiantly win this game for a second time."

"TJ, why could someone like Junior be a threat?"

"Bowser Jr. is a nice guy, he does align with girls pretty easily, and there is only one girl on his tribe, he is smart and could possibly win," TJ answered.

"Who here is worried?"

Everyone raised their hands, all of them were worried.

"Well," Jeff said, "I wonder what will happen, it is time to vote, Kate, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Kate, TJ, Yoshi, Dominic, Jack, Bowser Jr**

Kate: "Super Sorry." (?)

Yoshi: "You were a great friend but this might be my only ticket to freedom in this game, so you have to go." (Bowser Jr.)

Bowser Jr.: "TJ, I hate doing this, but it has to be done." (TJ)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Everyone was nervous they were going home.

When Jeff returned he said, "If anybody has the immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Bowser Jr…

Didn't move.

"Very well," Jeff said, "Once I read the votes, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave immediately, and I'll read the votes…"

"First vote, TJ." TJ wasn't really surprised.

"Bowser Jr., one vote Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. eye's widened.

"Yoshi that is one vote Yoshi." Yoshi gulped.

"Yoshi, two votes Yoshi, one TJ, and one Bowser Jr."

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay, Yoshi, three votes tonight is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"Well," Yoshi sighed, "That's that." Yoshi gave his torch to Jeff.

"Yoshi," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Yoshi's torch, "Time for you to go."

Yoshi left the tribal council area.

"Well," Jeff said, "You have won a ton of challenges, but not enough immunities, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

The remaining 5 Crystals left the tribal council area.

Yoshi: "I really didn't want to go home this early, I knew that once I stepped foot on this place, I would have to work twice as hard as I did before, but that didn't work and I am sitting here tonight. I wish I was still playing and Bowser Jr. got voted out. Oh well, Go Daisy!"

_Votes:_

_Yoshi: Kate, TJ, Dominic, Jack_

_Bowser Jr.: Yoshi_

_TJ: Bowser Jr._

Next time on Survivor,

_Waitress plays both sides,_

"I want you too on my side," Waitress said to Mia and Rai.

"That's wonderful!" Rai cheered.

Mia: "It will now be 3 against 3 and Rai and I will have are shot to stay in."

And at Crystal, its 4 against 1,

Bowser: "I have the idol, they don't! I'll defiantly play it if we lose the next immunity challenge, for sure."

**This was the shortest episode yet and I am sorry that it is short, but they should get longer from now on. Hopefully *Shot***

**Anyway, please review. And thank you so much. Happy New Year! :D**


	9. I don't want to be a Villain

**It's SO hard to write episodes that are RIGHT before the merge, I don't know why, but they are, so sorry that this chapter is a BIT boring. But it should get better after this.**

**Hope you like it ;D**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_As the Fire Tribe has fun at their camp,_

Mia: "The game was fun, and it did help us get to know the other players a bit better, I mean, we are out here with them 24/7. And you have to have a little bit of fun in Survivor."

"I have had a crush on someone in a survivor season," Waitress giggled.

"I haven't," Daisy said.

"Same here," Mimi said and so did Rai and Goombella.

"…" Mia said.

_The Crystal Tribe had conversations_

"Look," Yoshi said to Jack, "Bowser Jr. needs to go, I will be willing to write Bowser Junior's name tomorrow if we go to tribal council. Could you do the same?"

"Possibly," Jack said, "Bowser Jr. is a big threat and honestly, I think he could win the money over you so yeah, I agree with you."

Dominic: "Yoshi is selling him out, and it isn't the best move on his part."

_At the Reward Challenge, Crystal won a great prize,_

"STEAK AND POTATOES!" The tribe cheered as they saw the steak and potatoes already cooked, just for them. They started running to their camp.

_But one of them wasn't able to participate,_

"I'm sorry Junior," Jeff said, "But you have to go with Fire. Fire, I have nothing for you, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

"Don't be upset Junior," Waitress said right next to him. Bowser Jr. was super upset.

_At the Immunity Challenge, the teams had to hold their hand and not move it too much or it will fall,_

A bucket fell, and it was Jack's.

"FIRE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe cheered, they were happy to win for a second time.

_The Crystal Tribe had to go to tribal council for a second time,_

"He'll be going home tonight," Kate said, "Okay?"

Jack nodded, "It's a good decision. Hopefully there isn't any idol playing tonight."

_At tribal council, Yoshi decided to vote Junior in hopes of the rest doing so,_

_Bowser Jr. voted for TJ, since he thought Yoshi was doing the same,_

_But everyone else, voted for Yoshi,_

"Yoshi," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Yoshi's torch, "Time for you to go."

_11 are left, tonight, one more will go, who will it be… tonight?_

**Crystal Tribe: Kate, Bowser Jr., TJ, Dominic, Jack**

**Fire Tribe: Daisy, Rai, Mimi, Goombella, Waitress, Mia**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Crystal Tribe Night 20**

The five remaining members of the Crystal Tribe all returned from the tribal council, there, they voted out Yoshi.

"Only five of us remain," Jack said.

"Hopefully, we stay like this until the merge," Bowser Jr. said, "Because I don't want to visit tribal council again."

Bowser Jr.: "I was very shocked that Yoshi voted for me last night, I didn't expect that from him, especially since we were in an alliance together, I now I have to worry about myself because I am the only original Crystal left in this tribe. There are 4 others on the other side."

"Are next tribal will be easy," Kate said.

"Yup," Dominic agreed, "Bowser Jr. will be out of here."

"But we'll win immunity," Jack said, "That's for sure."

Jack: "I do trust Dominic, TJ, and Kate more than I trust Junior, but what if something happens and I get eliminated, maybe they'll want me gone, the worst thing possible is that Bowser Jr. plays an idol and I get voted out, now THAT would suck."

"I just want to make the merge," TJ said.

"Most of us do," Dominic agreed. Bowser Jr. nodded. Bowser Jr. made sure that the fire wasn't burning out since there was a gust of wind in the cold air.

"I'm here for the fun time," Kate smiled.

Kate: "I'm just happy that I lasted this long in the game, I only wanted to last 20 days in this game and when I go home from this adventure, I'll be known as someone else, and not Kate, I'll be known as a brave girl who is the youngest and won't give up like many others out there would."

**Fire Tribe Day 21**

The Fire Tribe woke up and just like girls would do, they would start talking about food.

"I want something good," Waitress complained.

"We all do," Daisy replied, "I mean…. I want a Candy Bar!"

"Who doesn't want a candy bar," Mia giggled, "I want to get as many candy bars as I could possibly get. And then eat them all at once."

Mia: "We have only one out of three reward challenges as a whole group so it would be VERY nice to get some good, tasty, a delicious food into our stomachs."

"Do you think the reward challenge will involve food?" Goombella asked.

"I do hope so," Mimi answered, "We all want food."

"Anything but the food out here," Rai concluded.

Mimi: "I want ANYTHING… steak, sandwiches, something to drink that isn't coconut milk or isn't water. Maybe some nice spaghetti with a red, creamy, flavored sauce, oh god, no I am super duper hungry. Even though we have won one reward, we want to win another."

**Crystal Tribe Day 21**

"Anybody want to play a game of checkers?" Dominic asked, "I made a board."

"Sure," Jack said, "I'll play."

Dominic and Jack went to Dominic's board of checkers and started playing, Bowser Jr. started watching them since he got bored.

Bowser Jr.: "There is nothing I can do to get Dominic, Jack, Kate, or TJ to jump ship onto my boat and vote one of them off, I can't. My only way to stay in is immunity, any kind of immunity, idol, hidden idol, I'll be playing it if my life in this game depends on it."

Kate and TJ were sitting by the creek that was nearby, and they were throwing rocks into the blue water.

"It's nice out here," Kate smiled.

"It sure is," TJ replied, "Today is a very calm and enjoyable day."

"It sure is," Kate agreed, "It's not too hot outside and it's not too cold, it's just right for me."

"Yup," TJ replied.

TJ: "We are super duper close to the merge, I can feel it and I seriously want to be standing with nine others in that merge, so I'll have to work very hard to stay in this game. I want to see Kate, Dominic, and Jack with me. I'd like to stick with all of them until the end."

**Fire Tribe Night 21**

"Today was pretty long," Waitress said, "But it looks like I'll be lasting longer than I did last season."

"Congratulations," smiled Rai, "You beat your record."

Waitress: "I'm so happy that I lasted longer than I did in LavaLava Island, it proves of course that one season after another, I can get much stronger and I really do like that and I am happy about that. I think it would be amazing if I actually won survivor. It would be cool!"

"I hope that tomorrow's reward challenge is AMAZING!" Mimi smiled.

"We all do," Goombella laughed, "Good Night."

"Good Night!"

**Crystal Tribe Day 22**

"I'll go get tree mail," Kate called to her tribe and she started running to the Tree Mail area where she picked up the note, and read it to herself:

"_Today's Challenge is for a nice reward,_

_Can you walk across, without falling off?_

_Balance is the key in this challenge,"_

If you win, you might get an option of something sweet,

"Is it a food reward?" Kate asked, "I hope so."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe walked in first, followed by the Crystal Tribe.

"Fire Tribe, once again, take a look at the new Crystal Tribe, Yoshi was voted out at the last tribal council."

"Poor Yoshi," Mia sighed, "Why must all die young?"

Rai looked at Mia and then face palmed.

"Are you guys ready for today's reward challenge?" Jeff asked.

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will have to cross three rivers, the first river, you will jump on three high panels, that's the easy one, then once everyone gets across, you may move to the next river, which is much tinier panels and there are more of them since the river is bigger, once everyone on your tribe crosses, you may move to the final river, which is a rope, the first tribe to have everyone cross the rope, wins reward. If you touch the water, you have to redo that level. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you have a choice, between 3 things," Jeff uncovered the first choice, "A nice supply of peanut butter."

"Oh my goodness," Kate screamed, "I haven't seen peanut butter in awhile."

"Your second choice," Jeff said as he uncovered the item, "Some nice, pillows."

"We could use some more of those," Goombella said to Mimi, who nodded.

"And the last choice will be a mystery," Jeff said, "Fire, you have one extra member, someone must sit out, who will it be?"

"I'll sit out this once," Waitress told her tribe.

"Waitress, take a seat on the bench, let's get started."

Everyone was ready to start running to the first river.

"Survivors Ready… GO!"

All the survivors started running to the first river. The first river was pretty easy for everyone.

Goombella got on first and crossed perfectly fine, the same with TJ as he crossed to the other side. Daisy also crossed perfectly fine, and so did Jack. Mia quickly rushed through the set of panels.

Bowser Jr. crossed fast also, the race was still neck to neck. Dominic crossed also, and so did Mimi. Kate and Rai were the last two for each tribe to cross and both of them did so fast, everyone started running to the second river.

"The tribes are really close," Jeff said.

The two tribes both got to the second river, which was much tinier panels, and what Jeff didn't tell them, were moving panels.

Goombella and TJ both started hoping on one panel to the other, Goombella accidently fell into the water.

"Ugh," Goombella complained.

"COME ON GOOMBELLA!" Mia yelled as Goombella quickly swam back.

Mimi went on the panels and TJ crossed and Jack was crossing over, slow and steady. Jack crossed and so did Mimi, Goombella went back on the panels soaking wet and Kate started crossing the panels.

Goombella did fine and crossed all the panels and Kate did so also. Bowser Jr. and Mia went on the panels, both of them were walking fast and then Bowser Jr. tripped and fell into the water. Then Mia did the same thing.

"COME ONE JUNIOR!"

"MIA, HURRY!"

Rai and Dominic both went on the panels while Junior and Mia were swimming back. Dominic did well and crossed fine, Rai was getting a bit shaky. Bowser Jr. started crossing as Rai finished, then Mia started crossing.

"Hurry," Daisy shouted to Mia, "Crystal is ahead."

Mia jumped quickly and reached the end and Daisy started crossing quickly, Crystal ran to the third river, which was the rope.

"This won't be easy," Jack said. Everyone on his tribe agreed. Kate went on the rope first, there wasn't two ropes, just one, there were many ways you could cross, Kate tried to keep her balance throughout the whole thing, but made very slow progress.

Daisy crossed the river and the Fire Tribe started running towards the third and final river.

Kate was still making slow progress (Halfway across) as the Fire Tribe arrived. Daisy, the most flexible out of the bunch, went first as she did the same thing Kate did.

Kate was the first one to get all the way across, and then Bowser Jr. got on and did the same thing Kate did. Daisy got across and Mia went on, she tried to walk fast.

Soon, one of them fell, it was Bowser Jr. Mia then decided to try a new strategy, she put herself closer to the ground and that would make her able to walk faster. Dominic did the same exact thing. Mia crossed the river and Rai got on and did the same exact thing.

Dominic crossed the river followed by Rai. Bowser Jr. and Mimi started crossing the river, what happened? There was a ton of wind and both of them fell.

"ARRRRGHHHH!" Bowser Jr. complained, "This. Sucks."

Jack and Goombella both got on the rope while the other two were swimming back and both of them were racing to cross over the river. Both of them ended up crossing over. TJ and Junior were left for Crystal and Mimi was left for Fire.

Mimi started crossing over the river fast, hoping to win this reward, TJ crossed the river much faster than Mimi and Bowser Jr. crossed fast, but it was too late…

"FIRE WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted. The Fire Tribe cheered.

Daisy: "YIPEE! We won another reward and this time it's a reward of choice, which is very very nice, are tribe is on a GREAT streak that will still continue to grow. Yay!"

"Congrats Fire," Jeff said, "Now you get to chose your reward, no one has to go to the other tribe, but here are your choices, peanut butter, pillows, or mystery…. What is your pick."

The team huddled up for a minute and started thinking about their decision.

"Since we don't want to get a bad item and we all want food," Waitress said, "We'll go with the peanut butter."

Jeff gave the girls two jars of peanut butter.

"There you guys go," Jeff said, "All of you guys can head back to camp, see you tomorrow."

Both of the tribes left.

**Fire Tribe Day 22**

"YES! We got PEANUT BUTTER!" Mimi cheered, "I'm so pumped to have some."

"Something that will taste good," Goombella smiled as she opened up one of the two jars of peanut butter.

"Can we eat it all tonight?" Mia asked all hyper for some peanut butter.

"Of course," Waitress laughed, "Maybe just one jar."

Waitress: "Even though I didn't participate in today's immunity challenge, I was surely happy that our tribe won the amazing reward of peanut butter. People might think that 'You'll be able to survive out here without food' but honestly, it's harder than people think."

Daisy grabbed some peanut butter and put it in her mouth, Daisy really enjoyed the peanut butter.

"This is so good," Daisy smiled, "I love it."

"Yeah," Rai said, "This is tasty."

"This is great," Mia smiled, "An awesome reward; I've wanted peanut butter for awhile."

"And luckily," Waitress said, "We got it!"

**Crystal Tribe Day 22**

The Crystal Tribe wasn't in a terrific mood, all of them were upset that they have been losing most of the challenges.

"Well," Bowser Jr., "We lose, ONCE AGAIN!"

"Yes, yes we did." TJ said, "And I don't like it either."

Bowser Jr.: "I'm most likely playing my idol tomorrow, we have been losing challenges left and right, mostly it's the immunity challenges, we are down by one person and I'm really upset, (Starts getting teary eyed) There's no one I can trust, all my friends except Waitress have been voted out, I've never been in this big of trouble."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Kate said, "Except we'll have to try, try harder."

"Yup," Dominic said, "I hope the merge is coming up."

Dominic: "I've been hoping for a merge for awhile, it's already day 22 and the merges are usually on Day 19, so we are all pretty bored and we have nothing to do but wait for a merge, and by that time, the Jury SHOULD start. But who knows, the jury could be three people this season."

Kate and TJ were once again by the river, talking.

"Bowser Jr. was the reason we lost today's challenge," Kate said to TJ.

"It's another good reason why we need him gone next," TJ said, "Let's think about it, if he, Daisy, Mimi, Waitress, Goombella re-align and get Mia and Rai with him, the Fans will be screwed."

"That's exactly why he needs to go," Kate replied, "I say that you, I, Dominic, Jack, and two of the favorites make an alliance to take out the other Favorites and Rai and Mia."

"I like that idea," TJ smiled, "And I promise that I will never write your name down, ever, I want to see the two of us into the final two."

"Same here," Kate said.

TJ: "Right now, I'm in a good position, I have a deal with Kate and an alliance with Dominic and Jack, I doubt we will lose the next immunity challenge, I doubt it at all."

Jack noticed TJ and Kate talking and was a bit annoyed.

Jack: "I don't know why, but I think that they have a final 2 deal, but honestly, I trust them more then I would trust Dominic and I don't even know why I'd rather trust them than Dominic. But who knows… I also have a strange feeling Junior has the idol."

Dominic was walking around and he went to talk to Bowser Jr.

"Hey Junior," Dominic said, "What's up?"

Junior shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just bored right now."

"Honestly," Dominic said, "I believe we ALL are bored for some reason."

"Can't the Merge be tomorrow?"

"I wish," Dominic replied, "I should go make dinner… I'll talk to you later."

**Fire Tribe Day 22**

"For dinner, we have Peanut Butter and Mangos," Waitress smiled.

"Ooohhh," Mia cheered once she heard the words "Peanut Butter"

"I'm ready for some," Daisy smiled.

Daisy: "Honestly, this tribe has been one of my FAVORITE tribes to be on, I liked it when it was the favorites, but we were all strategic, and then in Keelhaul Key, it was fun, but then Mario tried to ruin the fun making plans every single tribal, here, it's more relaxing and peaceful and we don't make many strategic moves."

But what Daisy said about not making many alliances, was about to end…

"Can we talk," Waitress asked Rai.

"Sure," Rai said, "The two of us only?"

Waitress shook her head, "You, me, and Mia.'

"Sure," Rai said as she quickly went to go get Mia and the three girls started walking around in the jungle.

"I've been thinking that the three of us could make an alliance," Waitress said to Mia and Rai.

"Really?" Mia cheered, "That would be great!"

Mia: "When Waitress said the word "Alliance" I was super duper happy, Rai and I have not been in a good position ever since Mavis was voted out, if Waitress sides with us and we get someone else, we'll have the numbers for once."

"We'll need one more person to join our alliance of three," Rai said, "Who do you girls think we should add."

"Daisy," Mia smiled, "Daisy was on a different season then Goombella and Mimi, Mimi and Goombella are kind of like sisters in some way, so we'll need to split that apart before it's too late."

"I want to win the next challenge though," Rai said, 'We've been doing so well."

"Yeah," Waitress agreed.

Waitress: "This new alliance might be a pretty good move, I most of the time stay loyal and if I have to blindside someone, I'll feel miserable, and I don't want to be a Villain. I never really made an alliance with Goombella and Mimi; they just told me what they were going to do…"

**Crystal Tribe Day 23**

"16 more days left out here," Dominic smiled.

"AWESOME!" Kate cheered.

"I'll go check tree mail this morning," Bowser Jr. Said, he didn't seem upset at all. As Bowser Jr. left, the four-some alliance chatted.

"He doesn't seem sad," Dominic shrugged, "I thought he would be sad."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "It's a TINY bit odd if you ask me…"

Bowser Jr. opened the tree mail and grabbed what was inside, the note said:

"_How good is your tribe at using a bow and an arrow?_

_Hopefully it's good, because that's what immunity is all about,_

_If you lose, you could be the next to go, don't be that person."_

"I'll not be that person," Bowser Jr. said to himself.

Bowser Jr.: "I'm not bad at Archery since I have took lessons at an Archery class, so our tribe should do pretty good at this challenge, unless there is a twist of course."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Fire Tribe and the Crystal Tribe both came in, ready to perform in the challenge.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Are you guys ready for Today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"First things first," Jeff announced, "I'll need back the immunity idol Rai."

Rai hugged the idol, and then gave it back to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff announced, "For today's immunity challenge, each member of the tribe will get assigned to different targets out in the field that will be determined randomly. Once you hit your target, your done, the first tribe to have everyone hit their own target, wins immunity. Let's draw for spots and then get started."

Bowser Jr. got the easiest target which got him upset since he wanted the farthest target and then Jack was upset he got the farthest.

Mia was sitting out for the challenge, and Mimi was worried since she had to shoot the farthest for her tribe.

"Everyone get loaded, then aim and fire."

Everyone did what Jeff said, Bowser Jr. hit his target and was done, and Rai hit her target and was done, everyone else missed their targets.

"Everyone get ready, and then fire…"

Everyone fired, this time, more people connected. Dominic and Kate hit there's and so did Waitress and Goombella. Leaving TJ, Jack, Daisy, and Mimi left to shoot.

"Whenever you are ready," Jeff said.

Everyone shot, but then missed.

"No one connects" Jeff announced, "Everyone try again."

Everyone did so, and one person hit their target.

"Daisy hits her target," Jeff said, "Three people left to go. Everyone can fire."

TJ hit his target this time, leaving only Mimi and Jack.

"Shoot when you are ready," Jeff said.

Both of them missed.

"I can do this," Jack said to himself.

"Come on Mimi," Mimi cried to herself.

"MIMI! MIMI! MIMI!"

"YOU CAN DO IT JACK!"

Both of them grabbed their arrow and aimed at their far target, both of them pulled back the thick string and both of them fired.

Jack missed and Mimi….

Missed.

"Ugh," Both of them said at the same time, but they tried again, hoping to make it this time, both of them pulled their string back, aimed at the far target, and then fired.

Jack….

Missed.

Mimi…

"Mimi Connects," Jeff said, "FIRE ONCE AGAIN WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Fire tribe cheered, they were happy to win immunity; the Crystal Tribe was disappointed that they would be losing another member.

"Here you go," Jeff said giving Fire back the immunity idol. The Fire Tribe left the immunity challenge area.

Rai: "I really like the tribe we are in, not because we win all the time, but in this tribe, I see a lot of great team work and that's what I like about the tribes. It's a really good feeling."

"Crystal, I know you hate tribal council, but you have to go there again, you have a few hours to decide who that will be, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp, see yah."

The Crystal Tribe left the immunity challenge area, all disappointed.

**Crystal Tribe Day 23**

The Crystal Tribe returned from there challenge lost.

"I am REALLY surprised we lost this challenge," Dominic said.

"I am too," Jack said, "And it feels like it is my fault."

"Don't worry much," TJ said to Jack, making sure Junior didn't hear him.

Jack: "I'm not thrilled of going back to tribal council, and I have a strange feeling that it would be me tonight, I don't know why, I can get a tad bit worried sometimes. I mean, I saw Mia trying to signalize me during the challenge and it sounded like she said….. …. Idol…"

Bowser Jr. looked around and made sure that his hidden immunity idol was still in his pocket, he wasn't going to keep that thing out of his sight. The idol was a golden chain chomp figure, it was really tiny.

Bowser Jr.: "I'm happy that I'm not going home tonight, but I don't know who to vote for, I only voted for TJ since Yoshi was, but Yoshi was gone, Dom seems to be a cool guy, but could be a threat, Kate is the only girl and could be a smart player, and Jack seems to be… an interesting guys. Who knows what will happen."

"You think Junior has the idol," Kate asked Jack.

Jack shrugged, "I doubt it."

"Yeah," Kate sighed, "It would suck to go home at a time like now."

Dominic came in.

"We are all clear on who is going?" Dominic asked the group, who nodded.

"Okay," Dominic said, "I want to last to the merge."

Jack nodded slowly.

Jack: "I can find Dom too overconfident with himself, saying he wants to go to ther merge and he wants to work hard to win, we all want to win the million dollars. It's not only you Dominic, it's I also and I would do anything for the million, even write your name down tonight."

"I just want to get tribal council over with," Laughed Kate.

"Yeah," agreed Dominic who grabbed his torch.

Kate: "Tonight's tribal council may be an easy tribal council, or it could be one of the craziest tribal's ever, you never know until you get to tribal council."

**Tribal Council**

The five remaining members of the Crystal Tribe walked into the Tribal Council area for the third straight time in a row, and they weren't really happy to be there again, but they went there anyway.

Once the five of them arrive, all of them took a seat, it was very quiet.

"Hello," Jeff said, "Jack, 11 people remain, five of them are in this tribe and tonight, one more will go and that will make ten, what are your thoughts about that?"

"Well," Jack started, "Now that there will only be ten tonight, I could sense a merge coming, and now is the time to get rid of some big threats."

"And that was are discussion last time," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr. do you still see a divide line from the old Crystal and the old Fire."

'Oh yeah," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm most likely going to be the one going home tonight, I have no protection at all, so if it isn't me, I'd be super surprise."

"Bowser Jr. says he will most likely be going home," Jeff said, "Does anyone disagree."

Everyone shook their head, and then Bowser Jr. put his head down.

"Well that sucks," Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah," Jeff said, "Kate, Bowser Jr. knows he's going, do you think he is lying to your face."

"I wouldn't think so," Kate said quietly, "I mean; Junior never lies in people's faces. And if he does, he does it good."

Junior rolled his eyes.

"Dominic, after this tribal, how worried will you be?"

"Maybe a bit more worried," Dominic answered, "Because in this game, it's hard to trust people, and then if in the end, your alliance makes it to the end; you have to cut throats of your allies. So yeah, I won't like doing that."

"TJ, what is the most important thing you have learned from the other people in the past season?"

"I've learned," TJ replied, "There are any ways to win the game, but in each game, only one strategy will work, the winners strategy."

Jeff nodded, "It is now, time to vote, Dominic, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Dominic, Kate, Bowser Jr, TJ, Jack**

Dominic: "Good Game Junior, it sucks to make it this far and not be on the jury… sorry." (Bowser Jr.)

Bowser Jr. takes a minute to think before he writes down a name.

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff announced.

No one had much emotion.

When Jeff came back he said, "If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one talked, then…

Bowser Jr. stood up.

"I'm sorry that I lied to all of you," Bowser Jr. said to the group, "But I really have no choice."

Kate's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding me."

Jack didn't say a single word. TJ and Dominic were just, shocked.

Bowser Jr. gave Jeff the hidden immunity idol, "Thank you."

"The rules of Survivor state that if someone plays a hidden immunity idol, any votes count against them will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be voted out, this is indeed a hidden immunity idol, all votes count against Junior will not count, I'll read the votes…"

Bowser Jr. blew a sigh of relief.

"First vote," Jeff announced, "Bowser Jr. does not count."

"Bowser Jr. does not count."

Jeff opened and read the next vote, "Bowser Jr. three votes Bowser Jr. that doesn't count."

Jeff reached for the next vote.

"Next vote… Dominic, one vote Dominic."

"Crap," Dominic sighed.

"One vote left," Jeff said, Bowser Jr. was a bit confused for some reason.

"Next vote," Jeff said…..

"Kate, we are tied, one vote Kate, one vote Bowser Jr."

"How is that possible," TJ asked all confused, and then he looked at Jack, who sighed heavily.

"This time," Jeff announced, "Kate and Dominic, both of you will not vote, Bowser Jr., Jack, and TJ, the three of you will all vote someone out of this game and this time, it will be a majority rules. It is time to vote, Bowser Jr., you are up, and take the urn with you."

… …

**Voting Order: Bowser Jr, TJ, Jack**

TJ: "Well, I didn't expect coming, I'm just really glad I'm not in their shoes, this actually was an easy vote, I'd rather not see you in the final 2, super duper sorry." (Dominic)

Jack: "I have had second thoughts about this, but I think this is the right way to go tonight." (?)

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Kate was nervous.

Dominic was nervous.

Once Jeff came back he said, "I will now read the votes to you guys…"

"First vote, Dominic," Dominic wasn't too thrilled about that.

"Second vote, Kate, one vote Dominic, one vote Kate, one vote left…

"10th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay: Fans Vs. Favorites…"

Both Kate and Jack didn't look at the vote.

"Kate, 2 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Kate sighed but she said, "I'll miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too," TJ said, who was now shocked.

Kate gave her torch to Jeff, and she kept her head forward, and didn't care about it.

"Kate," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Kate's torch, "It's time for you to go."

Kate blew a light kiss, "Bye guys." And then, Kate left the tribal council area.

"Very interesting tribal council," Jeff announced, "I doubt many people expected that, I'm curious to see what will happen in this game from now, on to the final day, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good Night!"

The four remaining Crystal Members left tribal council. Some still surprised.

Kate: "(Starts Giggling) I honestly was surprised that what happened, happened, anyway, I'm glad that I was able to come out here in the first place and have a great time, I will defiantly not forget the amazing adventure I had, even though I didn't make the jury, you will sure see more of me, Kate Gringott, (Blows another kiss)"

_Votes:_

_Bowser Jr. (Doesn't Count): Kate, Dominic, TJ_

_Dominic: Jack_

_Kate: Bowser Jr._

_Votes, Second Time:_

_Kate: Jack, Bowser Jr._

_Dominic: TJ_

Next time, on Survivor,

_With a shocking tribal council over with, there is still some drama at Crystal,_

"What the heck happened," TJ asked, "I'm surprised you didn't vote Dom."

Dominic: "I don't know if TJ is against me or not, but the alliance may have went downhill."

And the two tribes finally merge after a long, 24 Days

"YAY!" The tribe cheered.

_And it's not fun and game right away,_

"We need Dominic out."

"I think Junior should go."

"Rai's too big of a threat."

"I don't like Daisy much, maybe she should go."

**I'm sorry Princess Toady, especially since you were SUPER close to the jury, but kicked out, but honestly, I was never really interested in your character until this episode *Shot by Princess Toady***

**Anyway, hope you like it, and guess what…**

**THE CAST FOR REDEMPTION ISLAND WAS POSTED. (And it looks like it IS possible for Russell and Rob to compete DX)**

**Oh, and next week is the one year anniversary for Keelhaul Key :D**

**Thank you and please review.**


	10. Another Chess Piece has been Played

**I've been waiting to write the merge episodes, and I really enjoy this episode. I think this is the fastest time I updated… So I hope you guys all feel the same way!**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The Fire Tribe and the Crystal Tribe were both hoping the merge would be coming soon,_

TJ: "We are super duper close to the merge."

_At the Reward Challenges, teams had to walk across three rivers, three different ways,_

Goombella got on first and crossed perfectly fine, the same with TJ as he crossed to the other side.

"The tribes are really close," Jeff said.

Goombella accidently fell into the water.

"Ugh," Goombella complained.

Bowser Jr. and Mia went on the panels, both of them were walking fast and then Bowser Jr. tripped and fell into the water.

_It was neck and neck for both tribes, until the end…_

"FIRE WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted. The Fire Tribe cheered.

_The Fire Tribe won the right to have two jars of good, tasty, creamy peanut butter,_

"YES! We got PEANUT BUTTER!" Mimi cheered, "I'm so pumped to have some."

_At the Crystal Tribe, Bowser Jr. gets angry,_

"Well," Bowser Jr. cried, "We lose, ONCE AGAIN!"

Bowser Jr.: "There's no one I can trust, all my friends except Waitress have been voted out, I've never been in this big of trouble."

_At the Fire Tribe, Waitress makes a deal with Rai and Mia,_

Mia: "When Waitress said the word "Alliance" I was super duper happy, Rai and I have not been in a good position ever since Mavis was voted out."

"We'll need one more person to join our alliance of three," Rai said, "Who do you girls think we should add."

Waitress: "This new alliance might be a pretty good move."

_At the immunity challenge, Fire once again did great,_

"Mimi Connects," Jeff said, "FIRE ONCE AGAIN WINS IMMUNITY!"

_Sending the Crystal Tribe at Tribal Council again,_

_Back at camp, Jack had some suspicions, and Junior had an idol,_

Jack: "I saw Mia trying to signalize me during the challenge and it sounded like she said….. …. Idol…"

_And because Jack was afraid, he casted a vote for Dominic,_

Jack: "I hate doing this, but you have to remember, you aren't the only one playing." (Dominic)

_And there was a tie between Dominic and Kate, due to Bowser Junior's idol, and Kate was voted out,_

"Kate," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Kate's torch.

_Many were shocked with the outcome,_

_10 Survivors remain, who will be voted out… tonight?_

**Crystal Tribe: Bowser Jr., TJ, Dominic, Jack**

**Fire Tribe: Daisy, Rai, Mimi, Goombella, Waitress, Mia**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Crystal Tribe Night 23**

"Someone's got some explaining to do," were TJ's first words when he returned to the camp.

"What the heck happened?" Dominic asked, "I know Junior voted for me."

"Actually," Bowser Jr. said to Dominic, "I voted for Kate both times."

"I voted for Dominic the first time and Kate the second time," Jack replied.

"Why did you do that!"

TJ: "After Tribal Council, there was a bit of an argument, Bowser Jr. had the idol and played it in hopes Kate would be gone tonight, and he succeeded. And I'm not too thrilled about that since Kate and I had a final 2 deal."

"Jack," Dominic started, "I know you told me why you voted for me, and I forgive, but can you PLEASE not try to scare me like that?"

Jack sighed, "Whatever, dude." By this time, Bowser Jr. went to bed leaving the three fans to talk.

"We cannot have our alliance go downhill," TJ said to the two others.

"Yeah," Dominic agreed, "Once we merge, the three of us, and three others, who I think should be Daisy, Goombella and Waitress need to form a good alliance."

Jack: "I trust Mia and Rai on the other side, but at the same time, this alliance of Dominic and TJ could be more powerful, I'm guaranteed at least forth place if I said with Dominic and TJ, I don't know about Mia and Rai, but I'll think about it."

"I think we all need some sleep," Bowser Jr. concluded the argument, and all of them agreed, and went straight to bed.

**Fire Tribe Day 24**

Waitress, Mimi, Goombella, Rai, and Mia were all bored and sitting around the campfire, and then, a loud noise appeared…

"Guess what?" Daisy cheered as she was running as fast as she could to the camp area.

"WHAT!" All of them asked, now hoping that what Daisy had to say was good news.

"Company is coming," Daisy said all excited, "come on."

All of them ran to the tree mail area where there was a big giant wooden box that had a lock, but no key.

"_Company will arrive soon; keep this unlocked until the company arrives."_

"I think we are merging," Rai cheered, all excited.

"I think it is the merge as well," Goombella agreed, "And I cannot wait."

"Neither can I," Mia cheered.

Mia: "It's nice to have the merge coming, we finally all get to reunite with each other and we live together, it will now be an individual competition, but I'm ready for that, I'm here to have fun as well as play the game survivor."

Waitress was sitting on a rock that was by the beach, thinking really deep in her head. Waitress watched the wave's crash onto the beach and she looked at the big, blue clear sky, and she thought she saw cheep cheeps, jumping out of the water and back in.

Waitress: "I'm a bit scared for this upcoming merge, I mean, Bowser Jr. is or was my biggest alliance member and I do hope he was smart enough to play that idol and save himself, if he didn't, then I won't last long, I have Mia and Rai... I don't know about anyone else."

Mimi and Goombella went into the jungle area and started to talk for a little bit.

"Okay," Goombella said, "We need a good alliance and I don't think it's a good idea to stick with the girls."

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Look," Goombella said, "I never really trusted Waitress, she flipped on us a couple of times this season, I was lucky to be safe at that one tribal council. Daisy may be okay, but not yet and Mia and Rai are fans, they might talk with any of the fans left, I wonder if we can make an alliance of six…"

"That could work," Mimi agreed, "Hopefully, it will work."

Mimi: "Sometimes, it's hard to be inside Goombella's head, but Goombella always has amazing ideas and who knows, a big alliance against people like Rai and Mia may be a good way to go."

**Crystal Tribe Day 24**

"Pack up your personal items and other things," Dominic said to his tribe, "We have to take this key and anything else to the Fire Camp, and we are merging."

"YAY!" The Crystal Tribe cheered, all of them were happy to finally merge.

Bowser Jr.: "Finally, a merge, I get to be on the same tribe as Waitress again and that will be a good thing since I'll finally have someone that I can trust on my tribe, I've always trusted girl toads since they are sweet and kind. I trust Dixie also, but she got voted out."

"We need to start packing," TJ told his tribe, and all of them agreed on that.

"What should we pack?" Jack asked, "There is no way that everything will come with us, we have too much stuff."

"Then we'll just have to take the important stuff," Bowser Jr. told his tribe, who nodded and grabbed the important stuff.

Dominic: "It's going to be very interesting going to a brand new camp since I have never been at the Fire Tribe camp; I hope that place is really amazing. It's an amazing place here, but I don't know, it's missing something, but I'm glad I get to move on."

"I am ready to move on," TJ smiled, and the rest of them agreed.

"Let's go to the Fire Camp," Bowser Jr. said and they all left the Crystal camp.

**Fire Tribe Day 24**

The Fire tribe was doing their own thing until they saw the four members of the Crystal Tribe walking to their camp.

"They are coming," Daisy announced, "And surprisingly, Bowser Jr, Is still there."

"Shut up," Mia said surprisingly, she didn't expect Bowser Jr. to be in the game, "They got rid of Kate instead."

"Bowser Jr. is still here? That's sweet!" Waitress cheered.

Rai: "We honestly didn't expect Bowser Jr. to be in the game, something must of happened that made Kate get voted out last night, the strong alliance of four has definitely weakened since Day 12 or whenever it was."

"Welcome to camp," Mimi smiled as she started hugging all the others.

"I like this place," Jack smiled, "It looks amazing."

"Yeah," Goombella agreed, "It is, anyway, we should open the box now."

Everyone nodded and got to the box, Bowser Jr. put the key in and opened the box, inside were ten, navy blue covered buffs, and a bit blue cloth with paint on it. There was also a note…

"_Dear Final 10,_

_Congratulations, you have all made it to the merge,_

_You have to create a new tribe name and make a tribe flag,_

_Also enjoy the food."_

"Food?" Daisy asked all excited, under the cloth was a ton of food; sandwiches, chips, a ton of fruits, chocolate brownies.

"OH MY GOSH," Waitress cheered, "This food looks great!"

"Do I see... brownies?" Dominic asked all pumped up, "Brownies!" Dominic smiled.

"Awesome!"

Dominic: "I'm excited for the merge, it's now time to get ready for a really hard battle to the finish, and I'm going to try super duper hard to make it to the end. Even if that involves jumping ship, I'll do it; my goal is to make it to the end. That's what I've always wanted to do."

While everyone was enjoying their food, they all discussed on what the name of the new tribe should be.

"It needs to be something really awesome," Mia said, "Something like, the Awesome Tribe."

"Nah," Goombella replied, "It's too…."

"Dumb, I know."

"How about…" Daisy said, "The Piranha Tribe, just kidding."

"Or Aval Aval." Mimi suggested.

"How about we combine both of the names of the current tribes," TJ said.

"So we make Cryire?" Jack asked, confused.

"I prefer Firystal!" Rai smiled, "I like that name."

"I do too," Waitress agreed.

Rai: "Are tribe name is Firystal, it's Fire and Crystal mixed together, I really like that name, there is something that is very interesting about that cool name. And I do like it very much."

"We've got to make the flag really exciting," Bowser Jr. said.

"I have a really good idea," Mia cheered, "I think that we should draw a palm tree, write the word Firystal. And then we all sign it!"

"I think that's a great idea," thought Dominic.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

TJ: "This merge is going to be awesome and I cannot wait for the first immunity challenge, I really don't like working in groups and I do prefer working individually. Working at as team, is just, not fun if you ask me. So I'm defiantly going to give it my all at the challenges."

Goombella was in charge of painting the palm tree and Rai was in charge of writing the word Firystal. And then everyone else signed the flag, it was a very creative flag once it was all done.

"GREAT!" Bowser Jr. smiled, "I like it."

**Firystal Tribe Night 24**

"First night as one whole tribe," Daisy said, "Which is really nice."

"It's so awesome to meet all the fans now," Jack laughed.

"Yeah," Mimi agreed, "It's nice that everyone here likes the show survivor."

"Honestly," TJ asked, "What if you hate survivor but decide you want to go on the show just for the money."

"That would be really stupid," Mimi laughed.

Mimi: "The first night as a new tribe was great and I liked it. I know that once the merge comes around, everyone starts scrambling, nobody wants to go home in this game, I defiantly do not want to get voted out. And I don't plan on it either. I'll be like everyone else, scrambling hard."

"Night!"

**Firystal Tribe Day 25**

The morning at the Firystal tribe was nice, everyone decided to sleep in they were all tired and exhausted, Daisy and Jack were the first two to get up and decided to go walk around in the jungle area, looking for some food.

"Look," Jack said, "When I saw you in Keelhaul Key, I knew that I could trust you and I'm kind of stuck between two alliance and since day 1, I wanted to align with you."

Daisy smiled, "Sweet! An alliance would be awesome; I never really had an alliance with anyone but Yoshi, only he got voted out. And I can trust you. But... you said that you are in two alliances…"

Jack nodded, "And I don't know which one I want to be in."

"Who's in an alliance?" Daisy asked, now a bit confused.

"I was with Rai and Mia and then after the switch, I've got more close with TJ and Dominic. I trusted Mia and Rai first, but I don't think there alliance is strong. I prefer making it to the end with TJ and Dominic, I've known them longer."

Daisy bit her lip.

Daisy: "I was very happy that Jack and I are in an alliance, but now I think that I could be used as a pawn in this game, and I am not a pawn, I will be the knight or the queen but not a pawn. So with that said, I'll need to think more about this alliance Jack and I have."

Bowser Jr. and Waitress, in the afternoon were on the rocks by the beach, talking.

"So here's what I think we should do," Bowser Jr. said, "I think that if you, me, Rai, Mia, and Daisy all make an alliance, then we could defiantly all go far in this game. And we'll take out Jack, Dominic, and TJ."

"What if we can't get any of them?" Waitress worried.

"We might be able to get Rai and Mia," Bowser Jr. replied, "Think confident."

"Oh, I am!" Waitress said as she got up from the rock she was sitting on.

Waitress: "This game has definitely been changing, and I am not here to get tenth place again, any place but ten is fine with me, if I get tenth, I won't be really happy about that, except the fact that I lasted farther than before."

Dominic and TJ were talking also.

"Mimi and Goombella are our best shot, in my opinion," Dominic told TJ, who nodded.

"Yeah," TJ agreed, "Both of them would be too nice girls to align with."

TJ and Dominic walked up to the two girls.

"Can we all talk?" Dominic asked both of them, who nodded.

"Fine with me," Mimi said, "Let's go by the beach."

Goombella: "I have a big feeling that Dominic and TJ want us both to align with each other. And this might not be such a bad idea, Mimi and I never really were in an alliance with anyone from Fire, we just voted out the Fans."

The four of them arrived at the beach and started talking…

"Here's what we were thinking," TJ started off, "The two of us want Bowser Jr. out of the game as soon as possible. He played the idol and that's why Kate was voted out at the last tribal."

"Hmm," Mimi said, "I thought so…"

"If the four of us and possibly two others align and take out Junior, then that would be awesome!"

"Okay," Goombella said, "I'm all for that, I never trusted Bowser Jr."

Dominic: "Oh yeah, TJ and I are now in a good position, another Chess Piece has been played on the board. And all we need now is Jack and someone else, like Daisy."

Before more people started strategizing, dinner was on the table, and it wasn't really good, peanut butter mush. It wasn't very tasty.

"Looks-" Mia started, "Interesting"

"It actually tastes good," Bowser Jr. laughed.

"Yeah," Rai smiled weakly, "It… does… a bit." She grabbed a spoonful of it and put it inside her mouth.

"We need to get some real food soon," Jack laughed.

"THAT would be nice."

Mia: "I'm excited for the merge, but worried, Jack and I haven't really talked much and I want to make sure we are on board. I was talking to Bowser Jr. and Waitress, and they want Dominic voted out since they both think Jack would vote for him, we'll see."

Mia and Rai were talking to Jack.

"We haven't really talked much," Rai said to Jack, "And I am a bit worried that you are voting for us, only Bowser Jr. and Waitress has been talking to us and we feel like we have no chance in this game."

"Actually, if you were to vote Dominic, I would like to do that," Jack smiled, "But at the same time, I think it would be more strategic to get rid of Junior."

Rai sighed.

Rai: "If Jack sides with the other group, then my days will defiantly be numbered in this game and I one hundred and one percent do not want that to happen to me. I will work hard to stay alive in this game. I trusted Jack but now, I'm kind of losing that trust."

"I'll talk to you girls later," Jack said as he walked off.

"Well," Mia said to Rai, "We only hope that he and someone else sides with us and takes out Dominic. I honestly think that the longer he stays in, the better his chances of winning get."

**Firystal Day 26**

The next day was also strategy day, but not as bad as the day before. The only two that were talking were Jack and Daisy.

"Right now," Jack said, "I see two ships that both of us could jump into and both of them could get us farther into the game. The first ship contains Mia, Rai, Waitress, and Junior; all four of them want Dominic out since he is a threat."

"So the other ship is Mimi, Goombella, TJ, and…. Dominic and they all want Bowser Jr. Out since they also see him as a threat."

"There are too many threats in this game," Jack laughed.

"Everyone's a threat," Daisy said, "There's no question about that, Kooper, first one voted out this season, a threat. Rosalina, third one voted out Keelhaul Key, a threat who punched Mario in the face."

Jack laughed, "That was funny on TV."

Daisy: "What's going to happen will be based off at what happens at today's immunity challenge; I hope it is a good one. I never have yet won an immunity challenge, and you know what they say 'there is a first for everything'"

Everyone was sitting by the camp area, all really tired, and it was the afternoon, how could someone be tired.

"What day is it today?" Dominic laughed.

"Day 26," Bowser Jr. said, "Only 13 more days until Day 39!"

"None of us here has ever been to Day 39," Mimi said, surprised.

"That would be an awesome feeling, making it to Day 39," Rai smiled.

Rai: "Today is the big immunity challenge, I really want to win this challenge, because it's the first one, I know that the first merger challenges are too easy, so that's a good thing, it would suck to go home and become the first member of the Jury."

"Let's hope for Simon says," Goombella smiled, "I love that game."

"I do hope it isn't Simon says," TJ sighed, "That game is pretty hard if someone was to ask me about it."

"Let's just hope for a good challenge," Waitress concluded, "Anyone want to go see what is in tree mail today?"

Mia volunteered to go see what was inside tree mail and ran off.

"Where is tree mail?" Jack asked, not knowing where it is.

"It's down that path," Daisy said pointing to the path that Mia was running down too.

Bowser Jr.: "Today's challenge will defiantly be important, to me. I really want to win this immunity challenge because if I don't, I'll have a good feeling that I am going home. What would be awesome is if the merge challenge was the first merge challenge I won which was standing on the barrels."

Mia opened the mail box and read the note inside:

"_Let's go back in time,_

_Into season one,_

_Be the one to win individual immunity,_

_Or you may be the one gone."_

"I remember this challenge," Mia smiled, "And it was one of my favorite challenges."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff called out as the ten survivors came on in. All excited to be participating in the immunity challenge

"What's your tribe's name?" Jeff asked when the tribe first came in.

"Firystal," Daisy smiled.

"Like the name," Jeff said, "Daisy, can I have the idol back please?"

Daisy nodded and she gave the tribal immunity idol to Jeff.

"Tribal Immunity is no more," Jeff announced as he put the tribal idol down and uncovered the new necklace, which was a gold, necklace with crystals on it, and sparkly, "Individual Immunity is up for grabs, today's challenge is really simple, step onto one of the barrels and whoever stays on the longest wins immunity. This challenge will most likely go up to Tribal Council. So hopefully, you've done all your strategizing. Let's get started."

Everyone was now on a barrel.

"This challenge has begun," Jeff announced.

Everyone was standing on a barrel.

"I wonder how long this will take," wondered Jack.

"It takes a couple of hours," Bowser Jr. told Jack.

"I'll make a deal 3 minutes into the challenge," Jeff announced, "If you jump into the water, you will get doughnuts, chocolate doughnuts, and I'll add some nice, fresh milk."

"Ohh," Mia laughed, "Those sound good."

"I'm fine not taking one," laughed Waitress.

"Suit yourself," Jeff said as he picked on up and everyone watched Jeff eat it, many people didn't even look at Jeff they wanted that doughnut.

The hour kept on going by, slowly, and then it went by slower, and slower…

"How long has it been?' wondered Dominic?

Goombella looked at her watch, "About 30 minutes or so…"

"ARE you KIDDING me, it seems like it has been forever. Wow, I never thought a challenge could go by this slow."

**Challenge Time- 45 Minutes**

"I've came to make a deal with the ten of you," Jeff announced, "I brought a ton of juicy, baked, hamburgers with fren-"

Jeff didn't even need to finish to the sentence, four people jumped off their barrel right away and landed into the cold water.

"Mimi, Goombella, Dominic, and Jack all jumped off their barrel, leaving Daisy, Rai, TJ, Bowser Jr., Mia, and Waitress. I wonder who will be the next to go."

While Daisy, Rai, TJ, Bowser Jr, Mia and Waitress were being bored on the barrels, Mimi, Goombella, Dominic, and Jack enjoyed there hamburgers.

"Oh my gosh," Mimi cheered, "This has to be the best hamburger I have ever ate."

"It's so nice," Jack smiled, "And the fires are good."

"I wonder who will get off their barrel next," Dominic wondered.

"I think Daisy wants this immunity bad," Goombella thought, "And so does BJ."

"I hope BJ doesn't win," Dominic told them truthfully.

"Maybe Mia will be the next to jump off."

The 6 remain were waiting, and waiting, for something to happen. Anything, a bribe, someone to give up, all six of them wanted to win immunity. But only one could win.

**Challenge Time- 1 Hour 55 Minutes**

"You've been out here for awhile," Jeff said, "So I thought you could all use some nice, fresh, ice cream and cookies."

"Did you say cookies?" Mia asked, happy.

Jeff nodded and without question, Mia jumped into the water and went to go have some ice cream and cookies.

"Any other takers?" Jeff asked the remaining five, all of them shook their heads.

Mia got onto shore and right away took a bit out of the cookies and ice cream. The other four out of the challenge, watched, and drooled.

"This is good," Mia smiled, "It's nice, and refreshing."

**Challenge Time- 2 Hours, 40 Minutes**

The five remaining were now getting a bit bored, waiting for something to happen. Jeff had something different this time, not food. It was a bottled note.

"Jump off, you get this," Jeff told everyone left, they all wondered what was in the bottle, and someone agreed to take the bottle and jumped in.

"TJ is going to read the bottle, and is out of the challenge," Jeff announced.

Once TJ got onto shore, he opened up the note and read the note out loud.

"You have won the right to pick one person on the barrels and eliminate them from the challenge," TJ read. Everyone was shocked; they had no idea that was going to happen.

"Are you going to pick anyone?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," TJ said, "I'm sorry that I am doing this, but I'm going to pick Bowser Jr."

"You got to be kidding me," Bowser Jr. cried.

"I'm sorry," Jeff announced, "But Bowser Jr. you are out of the challenge. Jump on in."

Bowser Jr. did so.

Bowser Jr.: "Was that a joke? I mean, I NEEDED to win this immunity and now I have no chance of making it farther into this game, there is nothing I can do about it, and honestly, I'm not ready to go home at all. Let's just hope I stay in."

"Waitress, Rai, and Daisy are the last three standing," Jeff announced. And the three continued to stay on their barrel.

**Challenge Time- 4 Hours**

"You've all been out here for a major amount of time," Jeff said, "So I hope you like this next food item."

"I hope it's good," Daisy announced, "I'm getting a bit tired out here."

"If you don't want this," Jeff said, "Then the other tribe gets it." Jeff uncovered the item, "You have 10 seconds to come and eat this pizza."

The girls were all tempted to do so.

9….8…..7…

6….5….4….

3…

Two of the girls jumped into the water.

"With that, this challenge is over," Jeff announced, "WAITRESS WINS IMMUNITY!"

Waitress cheered.

Waitress: "I can't believe that I have FINALLY won my first individual immunity challenge, it's amazing and I am so excited that I get to wear the awesome immunity necklace. I'm super duper happy!"

While Rai and Daisy were enjoying the pizza that they won, Jeff put the necklace on Waitress.

"Congratulations," Jeff said to Waitress, "We'll be leaving to tribal council in a few minutes so get ready for tribal."

Everyone started taking their last bites and grabbed their torches.

Dominic: "Right now, I have no idea who is going home, I think it's Bowser Jr. but for all I know, I could be totally wrong. The only person that is 100% safe tonight is Waitress, I have a 1 in ninth chance of going home tonight, it's bigger than ten, but smaller then 6."

Mia: "I'm a bit scared tonight, if Jack stays with us, then I'll be okay, but if not, then my days will be outnumbered and I'll be going home soon, so I do really hope that Jack is with me, Rai, BJ, and Waitress tonight and votes for Dominic."

**Tribal Council**

The ten members of the Firystal Tribe arrived at tribal council along with Jeff. They were all tired and honestly, didn't want to be there, but when they all arrived, they took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Waitress, what was it like to win the immunity challenge?"

"It was great Jeff," Waitress smiled, "I really enjoyed winning my first challenge."

"TJ, you ended up getting a note saying you could eliminate one player from the game, why'd you pick Junior?"

"In my opinion," TJ said to Jeff, "Bowser Jr. would have the best chance at winning the immunity challenge, he's a fierce player."

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes.

"Bowser Jr.," Jeff said, "You have anything to say about that?"

"It sucks that I was eliminated," Bowser Jr. said to Jeff, "Because I know that if I wasn't eliminated, Waitress wouldn't have the necklace and I know that he wouldn't be voting for me?"

"Who said I was voting for you," TJ asked.

"We all know it," Bowser Jr. snapped, "I know that you and Dominic are for sure."

"Dominic," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr. was a big target last time, do you think that will cost him if he voted for him."

"Actually," Dominic said, "Jack voted for me because he wanted him to fear me because I was focusing on strategy."

"Do you think Jack could betray you tonight?"

"It is possible," Dominic sighed, "But I really don't hope so, Jack's an honest guy and I know if I asked him to trust me, he would, so I trust him."

"Mimi, are you worried that perhaps, you'll be voted out tonight?"

"I actually feel confident that it won't be me," Mimi answered honestly, "So that's why I didn't pack my bags."

"Does anyone here besides Mimi, feel like they aren't going home?"

Goombella raised her hand; also Daisy did and so did Jack.

"Daisy, would you be surprised if it is you tonight?"

"I'd be super surprised," Daisy answered honestly, "I may be the swing vote tonight, since I see two ships, and I can only jump into one."

"Let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "Waitress, you have immunity, I assume you are keeping it for yourself."

"Oh yeah," Waitress smiled.

"You cannot vote for Waitress, everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote, Rai, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Rai, Bowser Jr., TJ, Dominic, Waitress, Jack, Mimi, Goombella, Mia, Daisy**

Bowser Jr.: "Hey kid, you voted for me last tribal, I don't care for your game play, and that's why you have to go tonight. Sorry!" (Dominic)

TJ wrote Bowser Jr.'s name.

Mimi: "Bowser Jr., I think you are an amazing person, and I would like to align with you, but I saw a new door, and I opened it. I wish you stayed longer, but someone has to go." (Bowser Jr.)

Mia wrote down Dominic's name.

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff told the tribe.

Everyone was thinking about who would be voted out.

When Jeff came back he said, "If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Dominic looked slowly at Bowser Jr. Nobody moved at all.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes…

"First vote, Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. looked at the ground.

"Bowser Jr., two votes Bowser Jr."

"Bowser Jr. three votes Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. was a bit nervous.

"Dominic, one vote Dominic." Dominic wasn't too surprised.

"Dominic, two votes Dominic."

"Dominic, three votes Dominic, three votes Bowser Jr."

"Next vote…

Dominic, that's four votes Dominic." Dominic was now a bit worried.

"Bowser Jr. four votes Bowser Jr. four votes Dominic."

"Next vote…

Bowser Jr. that's five votes Bowser Jr., four votes Dominic, one vote left." Bowser Jr. was positive that it would be him and if it wasn't, he would be surprised.

"Next vote…

11th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the first member of the jury, Bowser Jr. six votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"Wow," Waitress said in shocked. Bowser Jr. hugged Waitress. Mia and Rai had worried looks on their faces. Bowser Jr. gave his torch to Jeff.

"Bowser Jr," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Bowser Jr.'s torch, "Time for you to go."

Bowser Jr. left tribal council.

"9 of you remain how will this game play out, who knows… you can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night!"

The 9 remaining survivors left tribal council.

Bowser Jr.: "I am a bit surprised that I am sitting here tonight, and I am surprised Dominic is not sitting here tonight, but at least I get to be on the jury. Survivor rocks, it's one of my favorite shows and I'm happy I've been on this show twice. It has been amazing! Go Waitress, Rai, and Mia!"

_Votes:_

_Bowser Jr.: Dominic, TJ, Daisy, Goombella, Jack, Mimi_

_Dominic: Bowser Jr., Mia, Rai, Waitress_

Next Time on Survivor,

_Waitress struggles to stay alive,_

"I don't know what we can do," Waitress sighed, "We are the next three to go."

"And that's not cool at all," Mia cried.

_And did Daisy and Jack make the best decision?_

"I don't know if we made the best choice," Jack said.

"I think so," Daisy smiled, "I believe are choice was a good one."

Daisy: "Jack seems to be getting a bit worried; I don't think we are in trouble at all."

"We could get rid of Jack next," TJ said to Dominic.

"Yeah," Dominic said, "Or Daisy, but maybe after Waitress goes."

**Well, I hope you liked this episode! :D**


	11. I'll think about it

_Previously on Survivor,_

_After Kate was voted out, tension raised between the Crystal Tribe,_

"Someone's got some explaining to do," were TJ's first words when he returned to the camp.

"What the heck happened?" Dominic asked, "I know Junior voted for me."

_But that really didn't matter, since there was a merge,_

"Company is coming," Daisy said all excited, "come on."

All of them ran to the tree mail area where there was a big giant wooden box that had a lock, but no key.

"_Company will arrive soon; keep this unlocked until the company arrives."_

_Some were scared about the merge coming,_

Waitress: "I'm a bit scared for this upcoming merge, I mean, Bowser Jr. is or was my biggest alliance member and I do hope he was smart enough to play that idol and save himself."

_While others, were excited,_

Dominic: "I'm excited for the merge, it's now time to get ready for a really hard battle to the finish, and I'm going to try super duper hard to make it to the end."

"Food?" Daisy asked all excited, under the cloth was a ton of food; sandwiches, chips, a ton of fruits, chocolate brownies.

"OH MY GOSH," Waitress cheered, "This food looks great!"

_The tribe was named Firystal,_

_Day 25 was known as strategy day,_

_Daisy and Jack made an alliance,_

"Look," Jack said, "When I saw you in Keelhaul Key, I knew that I could trust you and I'm kind of stuck between two alliance and since day 1, I wanted to align with you."

Daisy smiled, "Sweet! An alliance would be awesome; I never really had an alliance with anyone but Yoshi, only he got voted out. And I can trust you. But... you said that you are in two alliances…"

_Waitress and Bowser Jr. reunited,_

Bowser Jr. and Waitress, in the afternoon were on the rocks by the beach, talking.

"So here's what I think we should do," Bowser Jr. said, "I think that if you, me, Rai, Mia, and Daisy all make an alliance, then we could defiantly all go far in this game. And we'll take out Jack, Dominic, and TJ."

_And TJ and Dominic aligned with Mimi and Goombella,_

The four of them arrived at the beach and started talking…

"Here's what we were thinking," TJ started off, "The two of us want Bowser Jr. out of the game as soon as possible. He played the idol and that's why Kate was voted out at the last tribal."

_On Day 26, there was the immunity challenge,_

_Bowser Jr. looked like he was going to win, but that changed when…_

"You have won the right to pick one person on the barrels and eliminate them from the challenge," TJ read. Everyone was shocked; they had no idea that was going to happen.

"Are you going to pick anyone?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," TJ said, "I'm sorry that I am doing this, but I'm going to pick Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr.: "Was that a joke? I mean, I NEEDED to win this immunity."

_At the end, Waitress won immunity…._

_At tribal council, Jack and Daisy were the swing votes._

"11th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the first member of the jury, Bowser Jr."

Jeff snuffed Bowser Jr.'s torch.

_9 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Firystal Tribe: TJ, Daisy, Rai, Jack, Dominic, Mimi, Goombella, Mia, Waitress**

**The Jury: Bowser Jr.**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Firystal Tribe Day 27**

"Last night was very interesting," Mia said to Rai and Waitress.

"It kind of sucks," Rai sighed, "We don't have the numbers."

"And I thought Daisy and Jack were with us."

Waitress: "Mia, Rai, and I were all upset that Bowser Jr. was voted out last night, that just puts the three of us at the bottom of the group, which isn't really good. The three of us have to think of something quickly before the three of us get picked off."

"Well," Waitress thought, "We could think of something."

"But there's nothing we CAN do," Rai cried, "TJ, Dominic, Mimi, and Goombella are in a solid alliance and Jack and Mimi are with them."

"I know," Waitress sighed, "I think we are all just upset, but we'll make it to the end."

Waitress: "I am not a quitter, I may be the next one to go, but I'm not going down without a fight, and that's what may be coming. I might be here to outwit, outplay, and outlast, and I'm going to get as far as I can in this game."

"We are doing really well," Dominic said to TJ, "The three of us should be fine from now on."

"Oh yeah," smiled TJ.

"Who should go next?" Dominic asked TJ.

"Probably Rai, I like her, but she could easily win this game."

TJ: "I'm happy that I am at the top of the group, but who knows what will happen, the plan is to take out Rai next, but what if she wins immunity? Anything can happen in this game, Dominic and I are a good group, but if Dominic ends up being a puppet master, then he'll go."

Also talking where Daisy and Jack, they were by a palm tree.

"Do you think we made the best decision?" questioned Jack.

"I believe we did," Daisy answered, "I mean, Rai would obviously win this game, and Mia isn't the best player-"

"I actually think Mia is a cute, kind girl," Jack said, and then he face palmed, "Ignore that statement I just made."

"Waitress is a big threat," Daisy also told Jack, "She will defiantly need to be voted out soon."

Daisy: "As a survivor, you have to take a risk, that is one of the most important things I have learned out here, and I will defiantly be taking risks. One risk was jumping ship, also, if you want to be a survivor, you have to play a loyal game, so jumping ship twice won't be a loyal thing to do."

"Well," Jack said, "We'll probably be going to the challenge soon."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed, "We should go get ready."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled, the 9 remaining Firystal Tribe members arrived at the challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff smiled, "For today's challenge, there will be 3 teams of 3. I want you to pick out of this bucket a color.

Mimi picked first, and she got blue.

Goombella picked second, who got yellow.

Jack picked third, who got yellow.

Rai picked fourth, and she got blue.

Daisy picked fifth, and she got red.

TJ picked sixth, and he got red.

Mia picked seventh, and she got yellow.

Dominic picked eighth, and he got blue.

And Waitress picked last, and she got red.

"So it is Mimi, Rai, and Dominic on blue, Goombella, Jack, and Mia on yellow, and Daisy, TJ, and Waitress on red," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, each team will compete in a relay race, the first person will run from one end of the beach, to another, and they'll pick up 5 puzzle pieces along the way, then the second person will have to cross a small balance beam, they'll have to stand up and if you fall, you have to try again. The third person will solve the puzzle, they'll have 5 pieces also to the puzzle, and the first team to finish wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded; they all wanted to know what they were going to win.

"The winning team, will be taken to the amazing waterfall, there you will get to relax for a bit and enjoy a nice picnic."

"I would love that," Mia smiled.

"Let's get started," Jeff announced.

**Blue: Dominic (Runner) Rai (Balance) Mimi (Puzzle)**

**Yellow: Jack (Runner) Mia (Balance) Goombella (Puzzle)**

**Red: TJ (Runner) Daisy (Balance) Waitress (Puzzle)**

"Survivor's ready," Jeff shouted, "GO,"

Dominic, Jack, and TJ started running as fast as they could. Jack got to the first puzzle piece and he picked it up and started running, Dominic was right behind him, and TJ was right behind Jack. TJ tripped on a rock, but luckily caught himself before he fell flat onto the ground. Dominic started sprinting and passed Jack and got the second piece first, Jack got it a few seconds after. TJ was coming from behind and picked up his second puzzle piece.

Jack and Dominic arrived at the third puzzle piece at the same exact time. Dominic started slowing down a bit and Jack was running faster. TJ grabbed his third puzzle piece and started running. Jack passed Dominic and got to the fourth piece first. Dominic got there second, and then TJ who was now picking up his speed. Jack got to the final piece and started running towards Mia as fast as he could, Dominic got his final piece and started running to Rai and TJ got his final piece and started running to Daisy.

Jack gave his piece to Mia and Mia started slowly crossing the balance beam.

"Concentrate Mia," Mia mumbled to herself. Dominic arrived and gave his puzzle pieces to Rai, who slowly started crossing the balance beam also. Rai was moving a bit faster than Mia's speed though.

TJ finally arrived and gave his puzzle pieces to Daisy, who quickly started moving. Since Daisy was good in gymnastics, this was nothing.

Mia was almost done and so was Daisy, due to her speed. Rai was getting there, but then Rai ended up losing her balance and fell, she quickly went back to the start.

Daisy crossed the balance beam and gave her pieces to Waitress, Mia finished also and gave her pieces to Goombella. The puzzle wasn't too hard since it hard only ten pieces.

Team Blue didn't have a chance at the reward, they were pretty much out. Waitress and Goombella started working fast and then one of them was struggling.

"Ugh!"

The other one, who was good with puzzles, started figuring the pattern out and finished for their tribe.

"JACK, MIA, AND GOOMBELLA WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted.

The three of them cheered. They were all happy to win this reward.

"Congratulations," Jeff said to Jack, Mia, and Goombella, "You guys can head that way," Jeff pointed down a path, "Enjoy!"

The three of them quickly started walking down, all excited.

Goombella: "I'm happy that I get to participate in this awesome reward. I mean, a WATERFALL! I bet it's going to be an amazing place, plus, FOOD! And trust me; everyone wants food in this game, especially me!"

"Rai, TJ, Waitress, Mimi, Dominic, Daisy," Jeff announced, "I've got nothing for you guys, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp, see you later."

The 6 of them left the reward challenge area.

Dominic: "Darn! I wanted to win this reward challenge, Oh well, it's not a good thing to win every challenge because if you do, you become a threat and you get kicked out early. That's what happened last season and I don't want that to happen to me."

**Waterfall- Reward**

"I'm so excited," Mia cheered, "Super Excited."

"I was hoping that there would be a waterfall at our camp," Jack wished.

"That would be awesome," Goombella smiled, "A waterfall at our camp- Hey, I see it right now!"

Jack: "Todays reward challenge was easy to me, and I am glad it was because I was on the winning team. I wished our team involved TJ and Dominic so that the three of us could discuss the next few tribal councils."

"Oh my!" Mia said, "This place looks fantastic." The Waterfall was huge, the water was fresh blue and it looked like it was the only thing in Castaway Bay. It was amazing. Right by the Waterfall was a picnic basket and a blanket to go with it.

"I wonder what is in the basket," Goombella smiled.

"FOOD!" Jack laughed.

Mia: "I need a TINY break from the game, and this is a great way to start. I'll go swimming and then I'll get to enjoy a nice, lunch, and there better be something fresh to drink since I'm tired drinking the same stuff over, and over!"

Mia jumped into the Water, and started splashing around. Jack and Goombella did the same exact thing, minus the splashing part.

"This water is nice," Jack said, "And cold."

"Perfect water on a hot day," Goombella cheered.

**Firystal Tribe Day 27**

The 6 survivors that couldn't go on the reward returned to the campsite. Daisy decided that she was going to go swim into the water. Everyone else soon followed since the day was pretty hot.

"I hope the water is nice," said Rai, "The sun is really hot today."

"The water is nice," Daisy called out, who was already in the water.

Daisy: "I want to be taking part of the reward right now, for a few reasons. 1. Because it's a reward, and I don't know how many there will be, this could be are one and only reward challenge. And 2, I want to talk to Jack and I thought the reward would be the best time to do so. So I'll now have to wait a little bit for him to get back."

"The water is really nice," TJ said to Dominic.

"Yeah," Dominic agreed, "Oh, and I forgot to ask, do you think it should be Rai or Waitress next?"

TJ shrugged, "My opinion is that we get rid of Waitress, because what if Mimi, Daisy, Goombella, and Waitress make an alliance and take out us two?"

"Good point," Dominic said, "So we agree on Waitress, then Daisy, then Rai, Mia, Goombella, and then Jack leaving you. Me, and Mimi."

"I'm all for it," smiled TJ shaking hands with him.

TJ: "I didn't know that there were only three guys left in this game until now, and I want a guy to win this season. So it is best that next tribal council, a girl get's sent home, not a guy. I don't want an 'All girls alliance' to happen, that would really suck."

**Waterfall- Reward**

"Time to eat," smiled Goombella. Mia, Jack, and Goombella ran to the picnic basket. And sat down.

"Let's open it on the count of three," Mia said, "1, 2, 3!"

Everyone opened the basket; inside there were sandwiches, pop, cake, fruit, and chicken.

"THIS LOOKS GREAT!" smiled Jack, who quickly took some food.

"I'm happy that there is pop," Mia cheered.

"I'm happy I got to take part of the reward," laughed Goombella.

"Hey look," Mia said, "A clue to the idol." There was a clue in the basket and Mia took it, "I thought the idol was found already."

"Maybe it was re-hidden," Goombella thought.

"We can look at it later," Jack said, everyone else agreed.

But that later… never happened since the three of them forgot the clue when they left.

**Firystal Tribe Night 27**

Mia, Goombella, and Jack returned from the reward. Everyone was waiting by the fire for the three of them to come back.

"How was your time," Mimi asked the three of them.

"It was alright," smiled Goombella, "The waterfall was beautiful!"

"I bet it was…" sighed Waitress, "I wish I went."

"Pretty busy day," Jack said, "So I'm going to call it a day, Good Night everyone!"

"Night!"

Jack: "I know that there will be an immunity challenge coming up, I think it will be the day after tomorrow, but I need so rest. I'm really tired and the longer I sleep, the more energy I will have the next day."

**Firystal Tribe Day 28**

Goombella and Mimi went to see if there was any tree mail that morning.

"It looks like there isn't anything," Mimi said, "That sucks."

And she was right; there was nothing in tree mail that morning.

"I guess we'll wait until tomorrow."

"Yup!"

Mimi: "Goombella is my best friend out in this game, I want to the two of us to make it to the end this season, last season we were close, but a fire making contest ended are hopes to make it to the end, I'm going to try hard this season."

Goombella: "If it is anyone in this game, I trust Mimi, she may right my name down or back stab me, but in the end, were friends, if I backstabbed her, we would be friends. Will I backstab her? Never, I hate backstabbing, it's cruel, it's wrong."

Meanwhile, Rai and Mia were chatting.

"Do you trust Jack?" Rai asked Mia, "Because right now, I can't trust the guy."

"You want to vote him off?" Mia asked a bit worried.

"Kind of," Rai sighed, "Look, I love Survivor and I don't want to get voted out, I hate playing mean, but sometimes you have to make risky moves."

"Yeah," Mia agreed, "But he might be are only option."

Mia: "It looks like Rai wants to vote out Jack, I disagree, he could be the one who saves us in this game if we do not get rid of him. If we can get Jack and Daisy to vote off someone else, then we'll be fine."

"Don't you think that TJ is controlling this game right now, like he's the puppet master," asked Mia.

Rai bit her tongue, "Possibly."

Waitress came up to the two girls.

"Hey," Waitress smiled, "You guys have any ideas."

"I think we need to find a way to break up Mimi, Goombella, TJ, and Dominic."

"That's easy," smiled Waitress, "We talk to Daisy and Jack. I could do that?"

"I'll do it," Mia said as she started walking to Daisy and Jack.

Waitress: "The only way I can stay in this game longer is by either winning Immunity Again, or getting Jack and Daisy to flip and vote out TJ and Dominic, or Mimi and Goombella. If we can do that, then the three of us will be in a better position."

Mia walked up to Daisy and Jack.

"Can the three of us talk?" Mia asked. Daisy and Jack looked at each other, and then they looked at Mia and nodded. Mia took a seat next to them.

"I like both of you a lot," Mia smiled, "And I honestly think that you should jump ship?"

"Why," Daisy asked, wondering why.

"If you think about it, Dominic and TJ are running the show, they have the order down, it's going to be us three girls that are on the outs, then you two, then Mimi, Goombella, and Dominic and TJ will be the final 4. If you join us girls, you're guaranteed to make it to the final 5, then final 6."

Jack thought for a minute, "I actually like your idea."

Jack: "Mia, came up with this brilliant plan that will help Daisy and I advance, if the two of us jump ship, were guaranteed final 5, but then how could we trust them in the end? This is defiantly something I will consider the next time I make a vote."

Daisy nodded, not saying much.

Daisy: "I don't really like the idea, because if Jack and I jump ship, guess what? Mimi, Dominic, TJ, and Goombella won't vote for us in the end, I prefer more Jury votes in the end because at that time, I would have come too far to lose, but I'll think about it."

"Thanks for letting me talk to both of you," Mia smiled as she got up and walked away. Leaving Jack and Daisy having much to talk about.

"I think I'm going to jump ship," Jack said to Daisy.

"I don't know," Daisy said, "I might not."

"Well," Jack sighed, "Even if you don't, I'm going to do it."

"I didn't want to be the swing vote for the second time in a row," laughed Daisy, "But I'll think about it for sure."

Daisy: "UGH! Do I always have to be the swing vote, it's not really cool when you are the swing vote… so yeah... I'll decide what happens based on who wins the next immunity challenge."

**Firystal Night 28**

"So we have 9 people left on Day 28," Mimi said surprised, "I didn't really expect that."

"11 more days," Rai thought, "It doesn't seem like it, at all."

"I know," Dominic laughed, "I thought we were on day 23 or something."

Dominic: "This game sometimes goes by SUPER fast, and other times, this game goes by SUPER slow. Today went by super fast and I don't know how that is possible. This game has been quite the adventure for all of us, even if we played this game twice."

"Tomorrows the immunity challenge," TJ said, "We should all get a good night sleep."

"Yeah," Waitress agreed, "I need some rest."

"Night!"

TJ: "I want to win the next immunity challenge, I don't think I'm a target, I just want to have safety around my own neck! If I lose, I won't be too upset about it, there will always be another day to try and win it again!"

**Firystal Day 29**

"I'll go get tree mail this morning," Daisy smiled as she ran to the Tree Mail area.

"Someone seems excited," Mimi laughed.

Daisy ran because she was hoping for an awesome challenge, Daisy opened up the mailbox and grabbed the note, she read it to herself:

"_Who deserves to be here?_

_Who can you trust in this game?_

_Who do you think is the Pupper Master?"_

The questions kept on going, and Daisy found a question that was very interesting…

"Who do you think will eat the most _hamburgers_ after they are voted out?" Daisy asked, confused; "Now that, is a weird question."

Daisy: "Immunity is the one thing I really want to win today, I know that I am safe because I am the 'swing vote' but I don't care, I'm going to give it 115 and a third percent today, and I want to beat everyone!"

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The nine survivors all came into the immunity challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff greeted, "Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

"YEAH!" all of them cheered.

"First things first, Waitress, I'll need the immunity necklace back."

"I was hoping you would forget," Waitress laughed as she gave Jeff the immunity necklace. Jeff put it on the stand.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff announced, "Before the challenge, I want you to take one of these Q and A forms and fill it out, spread out from each other."

Everyone grabbed a Q and A form and spread out and started filling it out.

Rai: "What I don't like about these challenges is that they can hurt people's feelings, that's why there a popular challenge on survivor, I don't like filling out two of the questions 'Who do you not trust' and 'Who does not deserve to be here'"

Jack: "I was thinking about writing random answers down, because I know that in the end, the answer that was most popular in the survey, wins, if I fill it out randomly, this could confuse all the players, which would be a nice advantage for me."

Once everyone was done, they gave it to Jeff and he tallied the votes.

"Okay, here's how it works, you will each go by your stand, and I will read the questions, you must put down the answer you think was the most popular, if you are right, you get a point, first to 5 wins immunity. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Question 1: Who do you think will win this immunity challenge?"

Everyone thought for a minute and then put down their answers.

Rai, and Daisy put down Goombella.

TJ, Dominic, and Mia put down Daisy.

Jack, Goombella, and Mimi put down Mia.

Waitress put down Rai.

"The most popular answer was Daisy," Jeff announced, "TJ, Dominic, and Mia get the point."

Daisy: "Looks like many people think I'll win immunity, the only way I can win immunity is if I get the next few questions correct! Which I hope is the case here."

"Question 2: Who is the nicest one at camp?"

Everyone took a minute and wrote down there answers.

Daisy, TJ, Mia, Jack, and Goombella all put down Rai.

Dominic, Rai, Waitress, and Mimi put down Mia.

"There was a tie on this one," Laughed Jeff, "For Rai and Mia, so everyone gets a point!"

Everyone laughed.

"So here's where we stand, TJ, Dominic, and Mia at 2, everyone else at one! Question 3: Who doesn't deserve to be in the final 9?"

Everyone took awhile on this one, and then wrote an answer.

Dominic, Daisy, TJ, Mimi, and Goombella all put Waitress.

Jack put Mimi.

Rai, Waitress, and Mia put down TJ.

"Waitress is the correct answer," Jeff said, "Waitress, how do you feel about that?"

"I'm not surprised," Waitress sighed, "I'm disappointed, but they had to put down someone."

Waitress: "Wow, I honestly didn't expect them to put me down as the person who didn't deserve to be in the final 9. It looks like I've got to start working much harder now!"

"Here is where we are at, Dominic and TJ at 3, Mia, Daisy, Mimi, and Goombella are at 2, Waitress, Rai and Jack are at 1. Question 4: Who will most likely eat a Hamburger when they get voted out?"

Everyone took a few seconds and then put answers down.

Mia, Waitress, and Dominic put down TJ.

TJ, Daisy, Goombella, Rai, Mimi, and Jack all put down Dominic.

"Dominic is the correct answer," Jeff announced, "TJ leads with 4 points, Dominic, Daisy, Mimi, and Goombella with three, Rai, Jack, and Mia with two, Waitress with one. If TJ gets the next one right, he wins! Next question, who do you trust in this game the most."

Many people wrote down there answers quickly.

Mia, Waitress, Jack, all put down Rai.

Dominic and Daisy put down TJ.

Rai put down Mia.

TJ, Goombella, and Mimi put down Dominic.

"Dominic is the correct answer," Jeff announced, "Which means TJ WINS IMMUNITY!"

"Sweet," TJ cheered.

TJ: "I was really hoping to have safety around my neck, and guess what? I got it! This is really amazing. I knew I was safe no matter what, but it is nice to have safety, just in case something happens, like an idol."

Jeff put the immunity necklace around TJ. Everyone clapped for TJ.

"Congratulations TJ," Jeff said, "You are safe from tonight's vote, everyone else, one of you will go home, you have the afternoon to think about who that person will be, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp!"

Everyone left the immunity challenge area and headed back to camp.

**Firystal Tribe Day 29**

"Good Job TJ," smiled Goombella.

"Thank you," TJ smiled, "Glad that I won the challenge. And that I'll be safe at tonight's vote."

Goombella: "I'm happy for TJ, he worked hard at the challenge and he deserved the win, right now, the decision I believe is that Waitress will be the one voted out, she's too big of a threat in this game and could win the whole show if she doesn't leave soon. So she'll be going tonight."

"I'm just making sure that it is Waitress," Goombella asked Dominic.

"Yeah," Dominic told Goombella, "Waitress, then Rai, then Mia."

"Sounds like a plan!" Goombella agreed and Goombella left the jungle area.

Dominic: "Tonight's vote is for Waitress, love the girl, but I know that she is too big of a threat at this point and we can't keep her, Myself, Goombella, TJ, Mimi, Jack, and Mia are all voting for her tonight, so it will be okay! No worries…"

Jack, Rai, and Mia were talking.

"Okay, so we are voting for Dom instead," Mia said to Jack, "Everyone trusts Dominic and I believe he is being the type of Puppet Master in this game and that's why he needs to go."

"Okay," Jack said, "I'm all cool with that."

"Me too," Rai said, "And I believe Waitress will be also, we JUST need Daisy to be in our group, and then we'll be okay at the next tribal's."

Rai: "I don't want Waitress to leave, I don't want Dominic to leave, I honestly don't want anybody to leave at this point, but SOMEONE has to leave and I really hope that it isn't Waitress tonight. I'm going to vote for Dominic, in hopes he goes and not Waitress."

"Daisy, I know you may not want to," Jack said, "But this could be are best shot in the game, they lost Junior!"

"Yeah," Daisy said, "But what if they backstab us in the end?"

"Were in the middle," Jack sighed, "No matter what, we'll get backstabbed sooner or later, I trust Mia more than Dominic!"

"I trust Goombella more than Waitress."

"Fine," Jack said, "I won't convince you, you can do whatever and whatever you do, I'll support you and we'll keep doing our best in the game. Okay?"

Daisy nodded and Jack walked away.

Daisy: "What should I do, should I vote for Waitress, who I think could win this game if she doesn't leave early, or should I vote Dominic, a threat, a physical threat, a mental threat, and a puppet master?"

The nine remaining players grabbed their torches and started walking to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

Dramatic music played as the members entered tribal council, it was a cold night and once they all arrived they took their seats. Jeff was already there.

"And we will now bring in the member of the Jury," Jeff announced…

"Bowser Jr, who was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Bowser Jr. had on a red, green, blue, and yellow colored bandana, he didn't look to happy to be on the Jury side, but he had his head up and took a seat on the bench.

"Tonight one more of you will join Bowser Jr. TJ, what was it like winning today's immunity challenge?"

"It was great," smiled TJ, "I was really excited when I heard the words, 'TJ WINS IMMUNITY'"

"Anybody upset that they didn't win immunity?" Almost everyone raised their hand, Waitress raised hers the highest.

"Waitress, why aren't you happy?"

"Because I know that I am on the line tonight," sighed Waitress, "And I don't want to go home tonight, that's a fact!"

"Someone has to go home tonight, though." Waitress nodded slowly.

"Dominic, are you worried that you are going home?"

"I am just a tiny bit, but not too worried," Dominic answered honestly, "I trust many of these people just like they all trusted me in the immunity challenge."

"Speaking of trust, Mia, is trust a big thing in this game?"

"Yes," Mia answered, "If you don't have trust, you leave this game early, if many people don't trust you, you'll leave this game early, if you don't trust the puppet master, you'll leave early."

"Goombella, is there someone here that you think is running the whole entire show?"

"There could be," Goombella thought for a minute, "You never know though who that person is, you might not know who it is until they stab you in the back."

"Jack, has there ever been any talk about betrayal?"

"I have heard some of it," Jack answered honestly, "I may not like the idea though and I will say Yes or No, I want to play this game honestly, but just like everyone else, I'm not here to lose. Everyone wants to win at this point, for many reasons?"

"Mimi, how bad do you want to win?"

"I want to win this game badly," Mimi said, "And I'll do whatever it takes."

"Let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "TJ, you have the immunity, I bet you are keeping it!"

"Oh yeah," smiled TJ.

"You cannot vote for TJ, everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote, Rai, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Rai, TJ, Dominic, Mia, Waitress, Daisy, Jack, Goombella, Mimi**

Dominic: "I find you an amazing girl, but you cannot make it to the end of this game, neither can Rai, but I find you a bigger threat. (Waitress)

Mia wrote down Dominic's name.

Waitress: "I wrote your name once, I'll right it again, you're so cocky sometimes, you need to go." (Dominic)

Mimi wrote down Waitress's name and said the words, "Game On."

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff announced.

Daisy was thinking about the vote.

Waitress was nervous.

TJ was looking at the immunity necklace.

Once Jeff came back with the urn, he said, "If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." No one spoke about the idol, "Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes…

"First vote, Waitress," Waitress sighed.

"Waitress, that's two votes Waitress."

"Waitress, three votes Waitress."

"Dominic, that's one vote Dominic." Dominic looked at Waitress.

"Dominic, two votes Dominic."

"Dominic, tied three votes Dominic, three votes Waitress."

"Waitress, four votes Waitress." Waitress knew she was going, Bowser Jr. looked upset at the jury side.

"Next vote…

Dominic, we are tied, four votes Dominic, four votes Waitress, one vote left."

Dominic was confused. So was TJ. Waitress looked worried, hoping it wasn't her.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Fans Vs. Favs and the second members of the jury….

Dominic. Five votes is enough, need to hand me your torch."

Bowser Jr. was surprised on the jury, yet happy. Waitress was happy she was still staying. Dominic was surprised that he got voted out. TJ was surprised also, he didn't expect that.

Dominic gave his torch to Jeff.

"Dominic," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Dominic's torch, "Time for you to go."

"Thanks…" Dominic said in a sarcasm voice and Dominic left tribal council.

"Another blindside," Jeff said, "Will they continue, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

The eight remaining Survivor's left the tribal council area.

Dominic: "I didn't expect that one bit, I can't believe that Daisy and Jack turned against me to save themselves, I was in the perfect position and then I get betrayed and blindsided. I feel bad for TJ, Mimi, and Goombella who have to live on the outs now. Good Luck you guys!"

_Votes:_

_Dominic: Rai, Waitress, Mia, Jack, Daisy_

_Waitress: Dominic, TJ, Mimi, Goombella_

_Next time…. _

_There are only 2 more episodes until the season finale!_

_With two immunity challenges, and two tribal councils, the competition gets harder,_

"Why don't we get rid of her tonight," Mimi said, "She's the bigger threat."

"I heard that you guys are plotting against me."

"What!" Jack asked in shocked, "I has nothing to do with that."

TJ: "I need immunity."

Mia: "There's no way that she is going home, what are you thinking!"

**Sorry that you got voted out Drrockz! D:**

**I liked your character, but he got picked from the "HAT OF DOOM!" So I thought about creating an epic blindside. **

**Anyway, what do you think will happen now! I'll try to update soon. And thanks for the reviews! :D**

**And if you have any opinions on anything, let me know.**


	12. This game has been changed ALOT

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Waitress, Rai, and Mia were at the bottom and were the next three targets,_

"Well," Waitress thought, "We could think of something."

"But there's nothing we CAN do," Rai cried, "TJ, Dominic, Mimi, and Goombella are in a solid alliance and Jack and Daisy are with them."

Waitress: "I am not a quitter, I may be the next one to go, but I'm not going down without a fight."

_TJ, Dominic, Mimi, and Goombella were at the top,_

"We are doing really well," Dominic said to TJ.

_And Daisy and Jack, were in the middle,_

"Do you think we made the best decision?" questioned Jack.

"I believe we did," Daisy answered, "I mean, Rai would obviously win this game, and Mia isn't the best player-"

Daisy: "As a survivor, you have to take a risk, that is one of the most important things I have learned out here, and I will defiantly be taking risks."

_At the reward challenge…_

"JACK, MIA, AND GOOMBELLA WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted.

_Jack, Mia, and Goombella got to go to a waterfall,_

Mia jumped into the Water, and started splashing around. Jack and Goombella did the same exact thing, minus the splashing part.

_And they had a picnic,_

Everyone opened the basket; inside there were sandwiches, pop, cake, fruit, and chicken.

_After the Reward, Mia and Rai questioned Jack, due to them backstabbing in the last reward,_

"Do you trust Jack?" Rai asked Mia, "Because right now, I can't trust the guy."

"You want to vote him off?" Mia asked a bit worried.

"Kind of," Rai sighed, "Look, I love Survivor and I don't want to get voted out, I hate playing mean, but sometimes you have to make risky moves."

_So they made a deal with Daisy and Jack to take out TJ,_

Jack: "Mia, came up with this brilliant plan that will help Daisy and I advance, if the two of us jump ship, were guaranteed final 5."

Daisy: "I don't really like the idea, because if Jack and I jump ship, guess what? Mimi, Dominic, TJ, and Goombella won't vote for us in the end."

_At the immunity challenge,_

"Dominic is the correct answer," Jeff announced, "Which means TJ WINS IMMUNITY!"

_Changing Plans for many,_

"I'm just making sure that it is Waitress," Goombella asked Dominic.

Dominic: "Tonight's vote is for Waitress."

_In the end though, Dominic, fell off the top of the hill, and was blindsided, _

"Dominic," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Dominic's torch, "Time for you to go."

_Putting Waitress, Mia, and Rai back at the top… 8 are left._

_Tonight, two immunity challenges, and two tribal councils, who will be voted out, Tonight?_

**Firystal Tribe: TJ, Daisy, Rai, Jack, Mimi, Goombella, Mia, Waitress**

**The Jury: Bowser Jr., Dominic**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Firystal Tribe Night 29**

Waitress: "I am REALLY happy to be sitting here and making this confessional, I thought I would be gone FOR SURE. I mean, Jack and Daisy keep on flipping, and who knows maybe they'll do it again, it is a bit annoying, but I'm just happy I'm here still."

"Well, that was REALLY interesting," TJ sighed.

"Oh yeah," Mimi agreed, "I didn't see that move coming."

Mimi: "Umm… what happened, why was Dominic voted out? Daisy and Jack just betrayed us, I mean, how could we trust those two again in a game, but then again, the only things that COULD save us, are those two backstabbers. I was really upset about that!"

"It looks like we'll need to talk to Jack and Daisy tomorrow," Goombella said, "Hopefully, we can make a deal with them."

"Yeah," agreed TJ, "and take them out one by one."

TJ: "This is the first time, were I am SUPER worried, it now seems like immunity is the most important thing in this game, without it, I'll be gone soon. And I don't want that to happen."

"Tribal was interesting," Jack said to Daisy, who nodded.

"Tribal Councils are ALWAYS interesting, but let me say this; we'll stick together from now, until this game is entirely over."

"Okay."

Jack: "I want myself, Daisy, and Mia in the final three. Everyone else needs to get voted out for different reasons, TJ and Waitress are threats, Goombella is smart, Mimi is on the outs, and Rai would win for sure. I think Rai should go next."

**Firystal Tribe Day 30**

"Is it honestly day thirty?" Mia asked Rai that morning, who nodded.

"I can't believe that, I thought it was Day 29."

"That was yesterday," laughed Rai.

"Oh," laughed Mia.

Mia: "Today will be a good day, I guarantee it. I was super happy about the outcome at last night's tribal council. Even though I'm upset Dominic is voted out, I'm happy my alliance member, Waitress is still in the game. I know there will be a challenge today and I hope I do well."

Waitress and Mimi were eating breakfast; no one else was hungry that morning.

"Look," Mimi said, "I really want to stay in this game, what is the only way I can do so?"

"If you want to stay," Waitress said, "You should side with myself, Rai, and Mia and vote out TJ and Goombella."

"Is that the only way possible?" Mimi asked. Waitress nodded.

"You'll be next if you don't." Waitress sighed.

Mimi: "I'm going to hate doing it, but I'm going to have to vote off Goombella and TJ, who were in my alliance. It's the BEST shot I have to stay in this game, and the only reason why I came back was for the title of sole survivor, if I won the final immunity challenge in LavaLava Island, I think I would've won the game."

"Okay," Mimi said as she shook Waitress's hand, "I'll vote out either one next." Mimi then got up and left Waitress alone.

TJ and Jack went in the woods since TJ asked him too so they could talk with each other.

"I'm now in trouble," TJ sighed, "I'm one of them next people to go and I don't want to go home since I already got this far in the game."

"Yeah," Jack said, "I don't want to go, but honestly, I want Rai to go home."

"Really?" TJ asked, "Rai?"

Jack nodded, "How about you, me, Daisy, Goombella and Mimi all vote for Rai."

"Okay, it's getting annoying that when it is possible you jump ship," TJ said, "I'm tired of it, and if you want Rai, Mia, and Daisy on your side, why don't I come with you guys and vote out Mimi and Goombella."

"I'm voting for Rai."

TJ: "Ugh, I'm getting REALLY tired of Jack, jumping ship, after ship, after ship. It's honestly really annoying, he's not doing what he wants to do and you know what? He'd be perfect to take to the end since no one would vote for him!"

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The eight remaining members of the Firystal Tribe walked into the immunity challenge area.

"Today, we are playing for Immunity; there will be no reward challenge. Are you guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"TJ, I'll need the necklace back if you will." TJ nodded and he gave Jeff the immunity necklace back to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff announced, "For today's immunity challenge, you will start here and then run in this pound and then under the ropes and then into the ocean, underwater there are 10 different pictures of the ten people who were voted out before the Jury has started, once you memorized as many as you can, come back under the ropes and through the pond and put them in order, first person to do it correct wins, if you guess incorrectly, you are out. So if no one guesses it right, the last person left wins immunity. Let's get started."

… …

_Picture Order: Lakilester, Mavis, Kooper, Yoshi, Dixie, Kate, Stryder, Luigi, Matt, Ian_

… …

"This challenge guarantees you a 1 in 7th Shot if you win, Survivor's ready…. GO!"

The eight survivors started running through the pond, TJ and Jack were in the lead, followed by Mimi and Rai, and then everyone else was behind them. Waitress was getting splashed on a lot and so was Goombella.

TJ and Jack were under the ropes now, crawling as fast as they could. Mimi was now picking up the pace and was neck to neck with the guys. Daisy was picking up her speed also as she passed Rai.

TJ was slowing down a bit and Jack was picking his speed up and finished crawling under the ropes first and ran to the ocean. He was in first behind him was TJ, Mimi, and Daisy, and then Rai and Mia, putting Goombella and Waitress at the back of the group.

Jack was now underwater looking at the pictures and doing his best to memorize them all. Looking at each of them very carefully, trying not to mess up. While he was doing that, Mimi and TJ were in the water trying to memorize the picture.

Rai and Mia were on the beach running to the ocean and right behind them were the two in last place Goombella and Waitress.

"_Okay,"_ Jack thought, _"So it's_ _Lakilester, Mavis, Kooper, Yoshi, Dixie, Kate, Stryder, Luigi, Matt, Ian… I hope I don't forget it."_

Jack started swimming back to shore.

"…_Dixie, Kate, That Cute Boy, whatever his name is… STRYDER," _Mimi thought_, "Luigi, Matt, and Juan."_ Mimi also started swimming back.

TJ was taking his time and finished memorizing and started heading back. While Jack, Mimi, and TJ were running to the starting area, everyone else was in the water, studying the pictures.

"_I'm so hungry,"_ thought Mia, _"I really don't want to do this challenge, oh well, Lakilesyer…Mavis… Kooper…the hot dinosaur Yoshi! I LOVE YOSHI!"_

"_LaMavKoYDKaLuMaIan_," thought Rai, "_If I know that word, I know all of them in order."_ Rai started swimming back.

Meanwhile, Jack finished crossing the pond and got to his station and started putting the pictures in order.

"Crap," Jack said while he was going the puzzle, Who's the first person again?"

Jack: "I should of thought of a cool memory trick or something, I honestly don't have a GREAT photographic memory, but maybe it's best to guess right now, since guessing is better than not trying."

Jack remembered the last four and then he shouted, "DO I HAVE IT?"

Jeff walked over to Jack. And examined the order,

Mavis, Lakilester, Yoshi, Dixie, Kate, Kooper, Stryder, Luigi, Matt, Ian.

"You are way wrong," Jeff announced, "And you are out of the challenge."

"I knew it," sighed Jack as he took a seat.

Meanwhile, both Mimi and TJ arrived at the puzzle area and started solving the puzzle. Both were thinking really hard about who goes where.

"Was it Kooper or Stryder?" Mimi asked, "Oh god, I hope I'm doing this right."

"That doesn't seem right," TJ said to himself, "Not at all. Ugh, what do I do?"

One of them remembered something and started finishing their puzzle and Rai arrived a bit later.

One of them called done!

"I'll come and check yours Mimi," Jeff said, the order was:

Lakilester, Mavis, Yoshi, Kooper, Dixie, Kate, Stryder, Matt, Luigi, Ian.

"You are incorrect," Jeff said to Mimi, who was a bit upset, "You are out."

"Well, that sucks," cried Mimi as she took a seat.

Mimi: "I wanted to win this immunity challenge badly, but I guess I won't now due to a mistake. If TJ wins immunity, then Goombella will be voted out tonight, if someone else wins immunity, TJ is gone tonight. I wonder what will happen."

TJ then finished and Jeff looked at his.

Lakilester, Mavis, Kooper, Yoshi, Dixie, Kate, Stryder, Luigi, Matt, Ian.

"You are correct TJ," Jeff announced, "TJ WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND TIME!"

TJ smiled in victory, happy he won safety once again and he didn't have to worry about the upcoming tribal council.

TJ: "Oh yeah! I haven't won only one immunity challenge, but TWO! I can't believe that, it's amazing to win two immunity challenges in a row. AWESOME, with a capital a-w-e-s-o- and m. Awesome!"

Jeff put the immunity necklace on TJ.

"Congratulations TJ," Jeff smiled, "As for the rest of you, one of you will be voted out... and tribal council is tonight, so you have the rest of today to think about who will be voted out, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night!"

Everyone left the immunity challenge area.

**Firystal Day 30**

The eight survivors arrived at camp, they were all exhausted from there walk and the challenge.

"Congratulations TJ," smiled Goombella, "You deserve it."

"Thanks!" TJ said.

Goombella: "TJ was really lucky to win immunity, because now it will be either me or Mimi voted out tonight, and I don't like my chances, I want to stay in this game longer, so I guess I'll have to start scrambling like eggs to stay alive."

"Are you guys voting for Mimi?" Goombella asked Daisy and Jack.

"Jack was thinking about voting off Rai tonight," Daisy said, "I think if we take out Rai, are biggest threat will be voted out of the game, and then TJ will be next once he loses immunity."

"I love that idea," smiled Goombella.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "I believe it is a great idea if you ask me."

Jack: "It's the best thing for me and Daisy to take out Rai, and then Mia and Waitress will be in trouble and then come to Daisy and I, and then Daisy and I will side with Mia and Waitress, until the final 4 and we will take out Waitress, and me, Daisy, and Mia will be the final 3."

Meanwhile, Mimi, Waitress, and Mia were lying by the beach.

"So are you with us?" asked Mia, "Would you be willing to take out Goombella."

"Yeah," Mimi answered, "I will! And honestly, it should be the three of us girls in the end!"

"Yeah!" smiled Waitress, "And Rai will take fourth."

Mia however was not happy when she said that.

Mia: "Okay, so WHY does Waitress want Rai in fourth. I thought it was me, Waitress, and Rai in the end, not me, Waitress, and Mimi. No way! I will not allow that, Mimi will have to go soon so that doesn't happen. I'm either going to the end with Rai, or not going to the end."

"Yeah," Mia lied, "The three of us need to be at Final Tribal."

"Cool," Mimi said, "Then I'm on board with all of you!"

Mimi: "I want to play this game honestly with all my friends, so I know that the only way of being honest is by telling Goombella that I am voting her off tonight, it's the right thing to do!"

"Can we talk?" Mimi asked Goombella, who nodded.

"Of course," Goombella smiled, "Let's walk by the beach."

Both of the girls did so.

"I'm going to regret this someday," Mimi said to Goombella, "But the only way possible to stay is by voting you out of the game."

Goombella stopped and stared at Mimi.

"Why not vote Rai out, if you me and TJ do so."

"But you don't get it, Jack and Daisy jump ship all the time, and if I don't jump ship, I'm next after this tribal council. I hate doing it, and I'm sorry, but it's the only way for me to stay."

Goombella sighed, and without question walked away.

Goombella: "I can't believe Mimi is being that mean and decides out of the blue to vote me out tonight, I promised to never write her name down and she promised to never write mine. And now she is taking this game too seriously and wants to vote me out. I can't believe it."

"Look," TJ said to Mimi, "Voting Rai out might be a good idea."

"I don't think so," Mimi said, "If we take out Goombella, Daisy and Jack will be next, the only way to stay is by sacrificing another person."

"I don't know," TJ said.

"I don't want a tie either," Mimi sighed, "I don't want it to come down to rocks." Mimi then walked away.

TJ: "Interesting, if Mimi and I want to advance, we have to vote out Goombella. Maybe Mimi is smarter than I thought, but then again, is it a good idea, I'm loyal to Goombella! Who knows? Maybe I will cause the yellow rocks to appear tonight!"

Everyone was getting ready to go to tribal council.

Rai: "Today was very interesting, I'm voting for Goombella tonight and apparently, Mimi is also, and Mimi and Goombella have always been best friends, something seems really fishy, maybe it's because I took a swim with fish today. Or is it something else?"

**Tribal Council**

The eight members of the Firystal Tribe arrived at tribal council with their torches, Jeff was there also waiting for them. They all took seats when they arrived.

"And now let's bring in the members of the jury…" Jeff said.

"Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. was wearing a blue and black bandana, he looked happier then he was before, but wasn't too thrilled when he saw TJ wearing that necklace. Bowser Jr. took his seat.

"And Dominic who was voted out at the last tribal council."

Dominic's hair was all combed back and he looked like he just visit France or something, his shirt was blue and red and he had blue jeans. He smiled when he saw his ally TJ with the necklace.

Dominic took his seat.

Jeff then took his seat, "Welcome," Jeff greeted, "TJ, what's it like winning immunity twice in a row?"

"It's great," TJ smiled, "I didn't think I'd win it twice in a row, and I'm happy that I won it, because if I didn't, I could have been a target tonight."

"Goombella, are you upset that you didn't win immunity?"

"Oh yeah," Goombella said, "I'm really scared that tonight is my last on the island, one of my friends told me they are voting for me: Mimi."

The jury looked surprised when they heard this.

"Mimi is this true?"

"Possible," Mimi said, "I haven't really made up my mind?"

"I think you should do it soon," Jeff said, "Waitress, you were a target last time, you think you'll be one again?"

"It is possible," Waitress said, "But honestly, I think I'm safe tonight for sure. But who knows? I may be the one with my torch snuffed tonight."

"Jack, you've proved to be some type of physical threat and you haven't won many challenges, why?"

"It's mainly because of the puzzles, I'm not good with puzzles, and I'm more of a fast type of person."

"Daisy, let's talk about the finals, are there people here who you don't want to see at the end?"

"Rai of course," Daisy said, "I would defiantly vote for Rai at the end, and TJ is very likable with the jury so I'd also give him the million."

"Rai, you think Daisy could win this game easily?"

"100%," Rai answered, "Daisy is as big of a threat as everyone else in this game."

"Let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "TJ you have the immunity necklace, you may give it up to someone if you want to."

"…" TJ thought, "I'll keep it!"

"You cannot vote for TJ, everyone else is fair game, time to vote, Mia, your up."

… …

**Voting Order: Mia, TJ, Goombella, Mimi, Jack, Daisy, Waitress, Rai**

Mia: "I love you as a friend, but it's your time to go, sorry." (Goombella)

Goombella said the words, "I'm doomed."

Jack: "You're too big of a threat to win this game, your beautiful, and your nice though." (Rai)

Rai wrote down Goombella's name.

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Everyone was waiting for Jeff to get back, once Jeff arrived he said, "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so!"

No one spoke.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave immediately, I'll read the votes…

"First vote, Goombella." Goombella sighed.

"Goombella, two votes Goombella."

"Rai, that's one vote Rai." Rai smiled weakly.

"Rai, that's two votes Rai." Mia looked a bit worried.

"Goombella, that's three votes Goombella."

"Mimi, that's three votes Goombella, two votes Rai, one vote Mimi." Mimi was confused with her vote.

"13th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the third member of the jury, Goombella. Four votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"I'm sorry," Mimi whispered to Goombella. Goombella got up and grabbed her torch and gave it to Jeff.

"Goombella," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Goombella's torch, "Time for you to go."

"Good Luck guys," Goombella said and Goombella left tribal council. The jury didn't have many emotions.

"Well," Jeff said, "Interesting tribal. You guys must all be tired, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

The seven remaining survivors left tribal council.

Goombella: "I'm not too shocked at what happened, but I am a bit disappointed at TJ and Mimi for voting me out. I voted for Mimi just to make a point that if she writes my name down, I am allowed to write her name also. So we both brook our promises. Good Luck final 7, I'll be on the jury watching all of you!"

_Votes:_

_Goombella: Mimi, Mia, Rai, Waitress, TJ_

_Rai: Jack, Daisy_

_Mimi: Goombella_

**Firystal Tribe Day 31**

Mimi was on a rock, thinking about what happened at the last tribal council, she felt terrible that Goombella was voted out and she knew that because of that, her chances of getting her jury vote were really low. Mimi sighed.

Mimi: "I hated doing it, but it was the only good option I had, voting out Rai wouldn't be so bad either, but look… iF I voted Rai out, Daisy and Jack would vote out TJ, then Waitress, then myself. Since I voted out Goombella, we can vote out Daisy and Jack next."

"Are you cool with breaking up the Daisack alliance, also known as Daisy and Jack?" Mimi asked Waitress.

"It's a pretty good idea if you ask me," smiled Waitress.

"Oh yeah," smiled Mia who came into the conversation, "It's perfect."

"Yeah." Mimi smiled, "It IS perfect! So who should we take out first?"

"Jack of course," Waitress concluded, "Sorry Mia, I know you like him, but he needs to be the next one to go."

"Let's wait until the immunity challenge arrives," Mia said.

Mia: "Myself, Rai, Waitress, Mimi, and TJ can ALL agree on one thing: We all hate the way Jack and Daisy have been playing, there both double agents, they should be on one side, and I thought that side was mine and Rai's, but he proved us wrong and voted out Bowser Jr. I don't think he trusts me…."

Daisy was washing her clothes in the river and Jack came up to her.

"I think we need to make a decision soon," Jack said, he put his hand on her shoulder. Mia was in the distance, spying on both of them.

"Yeah," laughed Daisy, "I say we side with Mimi and TJ.

"I'm cool with that, and then it will be 4 vs. 3. And we should be able to make the final 3 then!"

"I love your plans," smiled Daisy who hugged Jack.

Mia, who was done spying, just walked away, not in a great mood.

Daisy: "The one thing I love about Jack is that he is such a smart guy, and he has all the power and honestly, there's no way we could lose it, we may have not won the last vote, but we can still win the next vote. Easy as pie."

Daisy skipped up to TJ.

"You in on getting rid of Rai this time," asked Daisy, who had a pleading look on her face, but TJ didn't think that's what she meant.

"You, me, Jack, and Mimi?" asked TJ.

"Of course," smiled Daisy, "Then, we will have all the power in this game. And the final 3 will be you, me, and Jack."

"Sounds like a nice idea," TJ cheered, "As long as I am safe."

"You are safe," Daisy said, "Until the end."

TJ: "Part of me wants to trust Jack and Daisy, part of me doesn't want too, I mean, they've backstabbed me a couple of times now, it's not cool, honestly, Daisy never played that way in Keelhaul Key. Daisy would always be the kind, under the radar girl. Now she backstabs left and right."

**Firystal Tribe Day 32**

"We've got the immunity challenge coming up," said Rai, "Hopefully, I win this one."

"I'd like to win one," said Daisy, "I have NEVER won an immunity challenge, EVER!"

"But you're always lucky to survive," laughed Jack.

"We should get going," Mia said all of them agreed and started walking.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff announced. The seven remaining survivors walked into the immunity challenge area, ready for a challenge of some sort.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" asked Jeff. The contestants nodded.

"First things first," Jeff said, "TJ, I'll need the necklace back from you."

TJ nodded and he gave the necklace to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff announced, "For today's challenge, I will raise a random color flag, your goal is to search around the marked jungle area and find that color, there will be only 6 flags, the person who doesn't have one is out, then we'll do five, and all the way to 1, first person to find the last flag will win immunity, a 1 in 6th Shot at winning the million dollars. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready to run. Jeff rose up a blue flag.

"GO!"

Everyone started running in random directions, this was a game of physical, and a game of luck at the same exact time. Waitress, was the first person to find a flag, she grabbed it and ran back. Mimi also found a flag and started running back with it.

TJ found a flag, grabbed it and started running and so did Mia, who grabbed a flag. That left Jack and Daisy to find the last flag. And Jack was the one to grab it.

"Daisy is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "We are down to six, GO!" Jeff rose up a yellow flag.

Everyone sprinted; they wanted to find one of the flags, quickly as possible. Mimi was the first to find one, and then Jack followed after that. Both of them will be moving on…

Mia found the third flag, leaving TJ, Rai, and Waitress to find the last two flags. TJ was able to find one of the yellow flags, and in the end, so was Waitress.

"Rai is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "We are down to five, four flags will be red. GO!" Jeff rose up the red flag.

Everyone stayed near each other this time, just in case one spotted the flag, they could all charge at it. TJ was able to get the first red flag and Mia was the second person. That left Waitress, Mimi, and Jack.

Jack was able to earn the third flag, and Mimi found a flag after that.

"Waitress is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "We are down to three flags, four people. GO!" Jeff rose up a green flag.

Everyone sprinted once again, quickly searching the jungle for the flag. Jack was able to find a flag first, and Mimi was second.

That left TJ and Mia neck and neck for the third flag, one of them got it faster.

"TJ is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "We are down to two flags, three people. GO!" Jeff rose up a black flag.

Mimi, Jack, and Mia all started running really fast, they all wanted one of the two flags. Mimi was able to get her hands on a flag first, guaranteed herself in the final round.

And then…

"Jack got a flag," Jeff announced, "Mia is out, it's down to Mimi and Jack, Survivor's ready… GO!" Jeff raised a gold colored flag.

Jack and Mimi started running like crazy people, they both wanted that gold flag that would guarantee them safety for three more days... one of them got it…

"JACK WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff announced.

Jack cheered, "SWEET!"

Jack: "It's awesome to have won the immunity challenge, it's my first individual immunity win and I am very excited for this win, and I am glad that I won this immunity challenge, really glad that I won it. I survive for three more days."

Jeff grabbed the necklace and put it around Jack's neck.

"Good job Jack," Jeff said, "You are safe at tonight's tribal council. Waitress, Daisy, TJ, Mia, Rai, and Mimi, after 32 Days out here, one of you will be going home, you have the rest of today to think about it. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The seven survivors left the immunity challenge area.

**Firystal Tribe Day 32**

"Good Job Jack!" TJ congratulated Jack, "You did an excellent job."

"Thank you," Jack said, "I didn't think that I was going to get voted out anyway."

TJ: "This is my first time in awhile where I haven't won the individual immunity necklace; I hope I'm not a target because of that. I still don't know who I'm voting out, is it Rai, is it Daisy, is it Waitress, I don't know who's going home."

Rai and Mia were by the river, watching the water travel through the river, it was quite boring, but it was the perfect time for them to talk.

"So," Rai started, "It's Daisy tonight?"

Mia nodded, "I think so. I feel bad for her."

"And Jack," Rai said, Mia shook her head.

"I don't think Jack ever had a crush on me," Mia sighed, "He's been playing me the whole time."

"That's what you think," Rai sighed, "He could have one, but you don't know it."

Rai: "I never want Mia's torch to get snuffed, I love the girl so much. She's my best friend out here and even though I'm here to win, I'd never vote Mia off the island, and she would never do the same. Are friendship is stronger than Goombella and Mimi's friendship."

Mimi and Waitress were in the forest, chatting, what they didn't know, Jack was spying on them.

"Too bad Jack won immunity," Mimi said, "We can't take him out now."

Jack was confused when he heard Mimi said this.

"Well, I guess it's Daisy tonight," Waitress concluded.

"Yup," Mimi said, "Everyone's all for it, Rai, Mia, and TJ, plus the two of us."

Waitress: "This game has changed a LOT since the merge, I mean, new alliances, new plans, one after the other, you never know what will happen next, maybe someone is spying on your conversation and tells everyone about it and makes new plans."

Jack: "Daisy defiantly needs to hear about this…"

"Everyone is voting for you," Jack said, "Everyone but me."

Daisy's jaw dropped, she was in shock.

Daisy: "NO WAY!"

"This isn't good," Daisy cried, "This is not good at all. We're doomed, we had the best plan and now it's completely ruined and they are against us, I'm talking to everyone about this, because my goal was to last longer than I did before, today's day 32, I lasted UP to Day 32 in SEASON 1!"

"Don't yell Daisy," said a worried Jack, "We'll figure this out. It's not anything to be mad about."

Daisy was still angry she decided to go talk to Rai.

"Umm... Why am I the target?" Daisy asked, "And please don't say I'm not because I _know_ I am."

Rai gulped, "Only because no one likes you switching sides!"

Daisy's eyes widened, "That's a very lame reason!"

Daisy then walked away from Rai, leaving her there alone to think.

Rai: "Wow, I never thought Daisy could be that stubborn and rude, I mean, it's only a game and she has to respect that she's going to get voted out sooner or later, I mean, she's been voted out before, and she was never angry about it, right?"

Everyone grabbed their torches and started walking to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

One by one, the seven remaining survivors walked into the tribal council area. All of them were really cold since there was a little tiny bit of rain, and no one expected it.

Once all of them arrived, they all took seats.

"And now let's bring in the members of the jury," Jeff said…

"Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. had on an orange colored bandana on and it had a paintbrush painted on it. He looked happy for some reason, and he wasn't cooled at all. Bowser Jr. took a seat on the bench.

"Dominic."

Dominic had his hair normal, he was wearing a black shirt and he had on a dark blue coat, he was surprised Jack had on the immunity necklace, and thought TJ would be gone tonight. Dominic took a seat.

"And Goombella who was voted out at the last tribal council,"

Goombella's blonde hair was all straightened, she was wearing no hat and she had on a violet colored dress, she wasn't too thrilled to be here, but was also excited to see what everyone was going to say.

Goombella took a seat.

"Welcome to tribal council," Jeff said, "And we are on Day 32, Mia, what are your thoughts about surviving all the way to day 32?"

"GREAT!" Mia said, "I'm proud to make it this far in the game, 32 is better than 3. But I know now that it's game on and no one wants to get voted out."

"Daisy, do you agree that it's game on."

"How can you not?" Daisy asked, "I mean, my goal was to pass Day 32, and I do plan on doing that."

"Are you worried that you are going home?"

"Well, you can thank Jack for this answer; I know I'm out tonight."

Jack looked up, "I told you that you were a target."

"I know," Daisy agreed, "And then Miss Idiot Rai came up and told me the truth abo-"

Now Mia got involved, "Hey! Don't talk to Rai like that, Rai NEVER came up to her, you started yelling at her like crazy."

"Rai can defend herself," Daisy said, "Anyway, Rai told me that I'm gone tonight and I'm not liking that, she should be the one going home tonight, what has she done, twirl with her precious hair and has a friend who's DEAD and wants to win the money for them."

Rai didn't even look up at Daisy.

"Daisy," Waitress said, "You are not at ALL appreciating the fact that, you lose, and you aren't going to win, you didn't win last time, so, why are you going to win this time?"

Goombella, Bowser Jr., and Dominic all started laughing when that comment was said.

"I'd expect those words from Dixie, or Toadette," Waitress finished, "Not your mouth!"

There was an awkward silence, all that was heard was Bowser Jr. laughing hard, and Rai who was trying hard not to cry.

"Rai, do you have any comments?"

Rai looked up, "A whole lot, Daisy needs to understand that A. He has amnesia; he is not dead and B. I wouldn't twirl my hair and lie to win this game, it's not like me."

"I guess we should vote now," Jeff sighed, "Jack, you have the immunity necklace, I'll assume you will wear it nice and proud?"

"Yes!" Jack smiled.

"You cannot vote for Jack, everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote, Mimi, you're up."

… …

**Voting Order: Mimi, Daisy, Waitress, Mia, Jack, TJ, Rai**

Daisy: "You are what you said you are, I may be gone tonight, but at least you know that I won't vote for you at the end! Adios." (Rai)

Mia: "I can't believe that YOU would do that to my best friend in this game, I won't let you ruin her time, not at all. That's why you need to go!" (Daisy)

Jack wrote down Rai's name with a sad face next to it.

Rai: "Please, Leave, Please… either you or me, I don't want to talk to you anymore." (Daisy)

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

No one spoke, and no noise was heard except Jeff's shoes. Once Jeff returned he said:

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looked at Daisy, who didn't move.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final," Jeff said, "Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, and I'll read the votes…"

"First vote, Daisy." Daisy didn't say anything.

"Daisy, two votes Daisy."

"Rai, one vote Rai." Rai saw that vote coming.

"Rai, that's two votes Rai."

"Daisy, that's three votes Daisy, two Rai."

"14th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the fourth member of the jury, Daisy, that's four votes which is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Daisy got up and hugged Jack. Then she gave her torch to Jeff.

"Daisy," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Daisy's torch. Daisy looked at her watch and noticed she survived 2 seconds more than last time.

"Time for you to go," Jeff said. Daisy left the tribal council area immediately.

"VERY, _VERY_, **VERY**, interesting tribal council," Jeff said, "I wonder if the hair twirling, the yelling, the alliances, and the way you guys are playing the game currently, will affect the way you play in the future. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night!"

The 6 remaining survivors left the tribal council area.

Daisy: "TWO SECONDS! WOHOO! I BEAT MY RECORD! But yeah, I'm not going to vote for Rai, I think she's been using everyone the whole time, I doubt she'll make it to the final 3 anyway. I hope the final 3 is Mimi, TJ, and Jack. They all deserve it! But Good luck final 6! Hope you do well."

_Votes:_

_Daisy: Rai, Mimi, Mia, TJ, Waitress_

_Rai: Daisy, Jack_

Next time on Survivor,

_Is Rai's chance of staying decrease?_

"Maybe Rai is the bigger threat," Mimi said to Waitress.

_Is Jack in trouble?_

Jack: "I need one more immunity challenge, just one more and I'll be fine."

_Is Mia in a good position?_

"I want to trust you," Jack said to Mia, "I should have trusted you before!"

_And is Waitress sad?_

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" Waitress cried.

And why isn't there a Survivor auction?

_Fine out… next episode._

**Yeah, Daisy wasn't supposed to be that mean at the end, I noticed that many people thought she and Goombella were the two boring people, so I knew they had to go soon and I thought I'd make Daisy a bit more interesting.**

**Hope you liked the episode! :D**


	13. Dreams Come True

_In Survivor, you never know what will happen…. _

"Well, that was REALLY interesting," TJ sighed.

"Oh yeah," Mimi agreed, "I didn't see that move coming."

_Alliances have been changing, left and right,_

Mimi: "I'm going to hate doing it, but I'm going to have to vote off Goombella and TJ, who were in my alliance."

Jack nodded, "How about you, me, Daisy, Goombella and Mimi all vote for Rai."

TJ: "Ugh, I'm getting REALLY tired of Jack, jumping ship, after ship, after ship. It's honestly really annoying, he's not doing what he wants to do."

_At the First Immunity Challenge, _

"You are way wrong," Jeff announced to Jack, "And you are out of the challenge."

"You are incorrect," Jeff said to Mimi, who was a bit upset, "You are out."

"You are correct TJ," Jeff announced, "TJ WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND TIME!"

_TJ was once again safe, and that put Goombella on the hot seat,_

"So are you with us?" asked Mia, "Would you be willing to take out Goombella."

"Yeah," Mimi answered, "I will! And honestly, it should be the three of us girls in the end!"

Mimi: "I want to play this game honestly with all my friends, so I know that the only way of being honest is by telling Goombella that I am voting her off tonight."

"Why not vote Rai out, if you me and TJ do so."

Goombella: "I can't believe Mimi is being that mean and decides out of the blue to vote me out tonight, I promised to never write her name down and she promised to never write mine."

_At the First Tribal…_

"Goombella," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Goombella's torch, "Time for you to go."

_The next day, there were new targets, and old targets,_

"Are you cool with breaking up the Daisack alliance, also known as Daisy and Jack?" Mimi asked Waitress.

Daisy: "The one thing I love about Jack is that he is such a smart guy, and he has all the power and honestly, there's no way we could lose it."

_At the immunity challenge, _

"JACK WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff announced.

_And that made Daisy the new target,_

Mimi and Waitress were in the forest, chatting, what they didn't know, Jack was spying on them.

"Too bad Jack won immunity," Mimi said, "We can't take him out now."

Jack was confused when he heard Mimi said this.

"Well, I guess it's Daisy tonight," Waitress concluded.

_And Jack told Daisy this, which made her angry at tribal council,_

"I know," Daisy agreed, "And then Miss Idiot Rai came up and told me the truth abo-"

Now Mia got involved, "Hey! Don't talk to Rai like that, Rai NEVER came up to her, you started yelling at her like crazy."

"Daisy," Waitress said, "You are not at ALL appreciating the fact that, you lose, and you aren't going to win."

"14th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the fourth member of the jury, Daisy, that's four votes which is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Jeff snuffed Daisy's torch.

_6 Survivors are left, who will be voted out… Tonight?_

**Firystal Tribe: TJ, Rai, Jack, Mimi, Mia, Waitress**

**The Jury: Bowser Jr., Dominic, Goombella, Daisy**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Firystal Tribe Night 32**

Rai didn't talk at all when she returned from tribal council. She just went to bed.

"I'm so glad Daisy is gone," Mia said, "Super glad she is gone."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "What she was saying at tribal was completely unnecessary, and it wasn't like Daisy at all if you think about it."

"I feel bad for Rai," Mimi said, "Daisy was trying really hard to ruin her winning chances on Survivor."

"But you kind of have to admit, that she's here for a sad reason." TJ said.

Jack: "It looks like that I am now next to go unless I win another individual immunity challenge. And of course I don't want to be the next person to get voted out of the game, I've worked too hard to be in this game, and I'm here to win, just like Mia, just like Waitress, just like Mimi, just like TJ, and just like Rai."

"I'm really tired," Waitress sighed, "I think I'll go to bed now, Good Night!"

"Me too," TJ said, "Night!"

"GOOD NIGHT!"

**Firystal Tribe Day 33**

Rai was the first person to get up; she straightened her hair and then went to the beach, stared at the waves, and started crying.

Rai: "These past few days have been really hard on me. The weather has been very nice, but I don't know, what Daisy said hit me pretty hard. I'm also homesick, I miss my mother, I miss my sister, I miss my best friend. I miss everyone from the outside world."

Waitress, who was the second person to get up noticed Rai was on the beach and went down to her.

"Hi Rai," Waitress said, "I know your probably upset, and I hope everything gets better."

"Everything's fine," Rai lied, "But thank you."

"Okay," Waitress said as she walked away. Rai continued to watch the waves.

Once everyone got up, Rai returned to the camp area and they all started to make some breakfast. They had a bit of rice to eat.

"There hasn't been a food reward in awhile," Jack said, "I wonder if there will be one soon."

"Maybe, that's what the reward challenge will be," Mimi hoped, "Is the challenge today or tomorrow."

"I believe its tomorrow," Mia said.

Mia: "We are all waiting for a reward challenge, there has only been one reward challenge so far, and I wish there were more reward challenges, I've already been on an award which was nice, and it would be amazing to go on another reward!"

Mimi and Waitress were walking by the forest.

"Jack's next, right?" Waitress asked Mimi, "Because in my opinion, he's more of a threat than TJ."

"I think Rai's more of a threat," Mimi said to Waitress, "Do you think she should go?"

"I think that she won't win any challenges," Waitress said, 'So I say that we shouldn't worry about her yet."

"Okay," Mimi said.

Mimi: "I've created something in my mind called a threat list, it's a list of who's the biggest Jury threat and the biggest Physical Threat. Rai's at the top for Jury, Jack's on the top for Physical. Next for Jury would be Waitress, Mia, TJ, and then Jack. For physical it would be TJ, Mia, Waitress, Rai."

Mia was sitting by a tree.

"Can I sit by you," Jack asked Mia. Mia wasn't going to say no, so she said "Yeah." Jack took a seat next to Mia.

"Look," Jack said, "I should have not trusted Daisy in the first place, and I should have trust you, is it too late for me to make an alliance with you."

"Hmm…" Mia said, "I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"Deal," Jack said as he shook hands with Mia.

Jack: "I'm in a bad position. I lost Daisy and now I lost all of the power and I am at the bottom of the group, the only way for me to stay alive is if I win individual immunity. I need to win it BAD! Even though Mia will watch my back, that's only one person…. I need two others!"

During dinner time, Rai was feeling a lot better than she did in the morning.

"The sky looks nice," smiled Rai.

"Yeah," agreed TJ, "We haven't had a ton of rain in awhile, so I'm guessing that we'll be fine now until day 39."

"Yeah, we should have a nice dinner tonight."

"How about Rice, Bananas, and water?" laughed Waitress.

"That's good enough for me," Jack laughed.

TJ: "Six, Six More Days and one of us will be crowned the sole survivor. I still can't believe I have survived this far in the game. I'm going to work my butt off to win the next immunity and the next reward challenge."

**Firystal Tribe Day 34**

"What do you think the challenge will be?" asked Jack.

"I hope it's something exciting," Mia cheered, "TJ said that he was going to get it."

"Here he comes," Waitress said. TJ was walking to the camp site with a note in his hand.

"What does it say?" Mimi asked TJ.

"It says," TJ replied:

"_A mental challenge,_

_An Eating Challenge,_

_A Fun Challenge,_

_A Cool Reward!"_

"Maybe its challenges from the past," thought Rai, "Do you think that could be it?"

"I don't know," thought Jack, "It may be…"

Jack: "Whatever the challenge is, we all want it, there's only been one eating individual award, we all want to win another one. I know I do."

TJ: "I haven't been on a reward in quite awhile, so I'd love to win this final reward challenge. I believe it's the final reward challenge, I could be wrong though."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The six remaining members of the Firystal Tribe walked into the reward challenge area.

"How are you guys," asked Jeff. All of them said that they were doing well today.

"I bet this day will get better," Jeff said, "Because today, you aren't playing in today's challenge."

Everyone looked confused.

"Instead, I've invited others to do the work… come on out!"

A girl who was unfamiliar to everyone except one person came out.

"Is that…" Mia said, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S KELLY! OH MY GOSH!" Mia ran over to Kelly and gave her a big giant hug, Kelly was Mia's best friend.

Mia: "I couldn't believe that I saw Kelly. She was on the beach! With me, I FINALLY got to see someone I know. I was so excited to see her."

"I can't believe you're here," smiled Mia. Both of them walked over to the mat.

"Come on out!" Jeff yelled. This time, a Toad came out and he was the Conductor of the Excess Express.

Waitress started crying. Conductor ran over to Waitress and they hugged. Waitress was so excited to see her Boy Friend.

Waitress: "I love Conductor and I was so happy to see him. We started dating right after LavaLava ended and it was hard to say good bye to him."

"Come on out," Jeff yelled. A girl who had nice long hair come out and her name was Jada. She was TJ's girlfriend.

"HI TJ!" smiled Jada and she ran to TJ and they hugged.

"It's great to see you," TJ said softly.

TJ: "I've known Jada for a couple of years now, and I was really thrilled to see her with me. She will defiantly give me motivation to get me to the end."

"Come on out," Jeff yelled. An older man came out, and he smiled when he saw Jack. They both ran to each other and hugged.

"This is amazing," Jack cried, "I'm so happy to see you here."

"Me too," Jack's father, Tom said.

Jack: "My father have been my biggest supporting fan, I love him so much. I know that he will be with me as long as he lives, and when he dies too."

"Come on out," Jeff yelled. A big looking guy came out, he looked strong, and his name was O'Chunks. It was Mimi's best friend.

Mimi smiled and she ran to hug O'Chunks.

"I haven't seen you… in FOREVER!" Mimi smiled, "It's great to see you again, and you look cleaner than me."

Mimi: "O'Chunks and I have been friends for awhile; however we haven't seen each other in too long, so when I saw him I was glad that it was him that would participate in the challenge."

"Come on out," Jeff yelled. An older woman with black hair came out. Rai was already crying. It was her mom.

Rai ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"I missed you," Rai's mom, Sakura said.

Rai: "I love my mom, I love my mom, there is nothing in the world that she could do to hurt me and there is nothing I can do to hurt her. I love my mom."

"Well," Jeff said, "We have all the love ones now and they will be the ones participating in the challenge, love ones, for today's challenge. You will first have to solve a puzzle, the top 4 will move on, then there will be an eating challenge, the top 2 will compete in a Survivor Maze. The first to finish will win reward; want to know what you are playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"The winning loved one," Jeff said, "We'll get to go on a boat with their loved one. And enjoy the rest of the day there. Loved ones can head to the puzzle area," Jeff announced.

The 6 loved ones: Kelly, Conductor, Jada, Tom, O'Chunks, and Sakura all went to the puzzle area.

"Survivors ready," Jeff said, "GO!"

The 6 loved ones started working on the puzzle, the 6 survivors all watched the loved ones work on the puzzle.

Kelly and the Conductor were making good progress.

Sakura was in the middle.

Jada, Tom, and O'Chunks were making slow progress.

Conductor was the first person to finish the puzzle.

"Good Job Conductor!" smiled Waitress, "Your doing great!"

Kelly was the second person finished.

"Oh yeah, Good Job Girl!" Mia cheered.

Sakura was now getting a bit lost on the puzzle. O'Chunks was completely clueless, and was most likely out for sure. Tom tried to make good progress, same with Jada.

The next person that finished the puzzle was Sakura, who figured out what she had wrong.

"Nice job mom," smiled Rai. Sakura said thanks to her daughter.

That left O'Chunks, Jada, and Tom. One of them would move on, two of them would be out of the challenge. One person was stuck and just gave up, the other two worked hard, and then one of them finished.

"Tom is still in," Jeff said, "Sorry, O'Chunks and Jada, you guys are out and can take a seat on the bench."

Jack was happy that he was still in, TJ and Mimi were upset, but tried not to get upset.

"The next round is the eating challenge," Jeff announced, Jeff brought out a Castaway Bay dinner. Fried Spiders, and snails covered with seaweed and coconut milk.

"That doesn't look bad," Sakura said honestly.

"First two to eat it moves on to the final round," Jeff announced, "Loved one's ready… GO!"

Tom, Sakura, Conductor, and Kelly all started eating as fast as they could, Kelly didn't like the smell of the snails and started gagging.

"Come on Kelly," shouted Mia.

Sakura was doing okay, but she wasn't eating fast. Rai encouraged her to eat faster, but she didn't. Conductor was doing really well also. Tom was eating super duper fast.

"Good job Dad," Yelled Jack, but just then, Tom threw up. And Jack had the 'Oh no' look on his face.

Conductor finished eating all of it.

"Conductor will move on," Jeff announced, "One more spot left."

Tom was trying to eat the puke, which was disgusting, but it was too late, and Tom was happy to stop.

"Sakura will move on," Jeff announced, "Sorry Tom and Kelly, you guys can take a seat." Jack and Mia were upset that they didn't win.

Sakura and Conductor were taken to a maze.

"This is for reward," Jeff said with his hands raised in the air, "GO!"

Sakura and Conductor ran into the Survivor maze and quickly split up. Waitress and Rai were both waiting at the finish line; they both wanted this reward badly.

One person was doing extremely well, the other person, wasn't….

And the one that was doing good, crossed the finish line first!

"YES! YES! YES!" Sakura cheered as she crossed the finish line and ran into Rai's arms.

"RAI WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted. Rai cheered, Waitress was a bit disappointed.

Waitress: "I miss my boy friend so much, and it sucks that I won't be able to see him. But I do congratulate Rai on winning this reward, because she was really homesick and this will defiantly make her feel better."

"Rai and Sakura," Jeff said, "Congratulations on winning this reward, and I think that it would only be fair that you can bring another love-pair with you on the reward, who are you going to pick?"

Rai thought for a minute, "I'm going to pick Mia!"

Mia smiled and so did Kelly, both of them joined Rai and Sakura.

"You may take one more pair," Jeff said. Rai was happy to take someone else, but thought about it.

"I'm going hate this," Rai sighed, "Because you all deserve this reward, but I'm going to pick Waitress."

"THANKS!" Waitress screamed/cheered and she and Conductor joined the other two groups.

"The boat is that way," Jeff pointed, "Enjoy your time."

The three groups left and walked to the boat.

"Jada, Tom, O'Chunks, It is time for you to say good bye to your loved ones, I'm sorry."

Jada and TJ hugged. Tom and Jack hugged. Mimi and O'Chunks hugged.

TJ: "I wish Jada won this reward for me, but I'll see her again in 5 or 6 days, so it's no big deal, I have my motivation now to get to the end, and that's all I needed."

Mimi: "I'm going to miss O'Chunks, I wanted to spend more time with him because I don't know when I'll see him again, so yeah, I'm pretty upset about that. Super upset."

Jack: (Sigh) "Oh well."

Jack, Mimi, and TJ grabbed their stuff and left the reward challenge area.

**Reward Boat**

"I'm so glad that you're here," Mia said to Kelly as they were entering the boat.

"I know," smiled Kelly, "I'm so excited for this." Waitress and Conductor entered the boat next.

"This place looks amazing," Conductor said.

"I know," cheered Waitress, "This will defiantly be the best day yet."

"I love it that you're here mom," smiled Rai.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I'm glad I get to be with you too."

Rai: "Winning my first challenge was very nice, I get to go on this nice and fancy boat, and I get to hang out with my Mom and Mia, and Waitress and their loved ones. It's great! I hope there's good food."

"We should go sit down," the Conductor said, "I bet there is good food on this ship."

The 6 of them went to the dining area of the boat and they took a seat at the table. All of them looked at the menu.

"I see chicken," Rai said, "Something I love, and mash potatoes, yum, and… ew... rice."

"You love rice," Sakura thought.

"Not anymore," Rai laughed, "I've had too much of it."

Mia started laughing.

Mia: "This whole adventure has been great and in the end, I want to see myself, Waitress, and Rai in the final 3, that would be my dream final 3, and I hope it comes true. Dreams do come true. Well, sometimes they do.."

Everyone ordered there food and they all started talking and laughing.

**Firystal Tribe Evening 34**

Mimi, TJ, and Jack all returned from the reward challenge. Jack was too tired and he went to lay down for a bit. Giving TJ and Mimi some time to talk.

"Is it 100% Jack," TJ asked Mimi.

"Yeah," Mimi said, "But what if he wins immunity?"

TJ shrugged, "Maybe Waitress or Rai."

"Yeah," Mimi said.

Mimi: "Right now it is Jack, and if we lose immunity it's Rai, but maybe it should be TJ instead since he's the next physical threat and he could win all the challenges after Jack is voted out. Who knows what we'll do, but we'll assume that Jack is gone next."

"So do we just bored ourselves and wait for everyone else to come back?" asked a bored TJ.

"Guess so," sighed Mimi, "I wish I went on that reward."

"Me too," TJ complained.

TJ: "It's game on now, and whatever you do, it will count against you in the end, so I have to watch myself carefully, and do things that will help me at the end, and not hurt me."

**Reward Boat**

"Oh my," Waitress cried, "This food is delicious!"

"Yes it is," smiled the Conductor. Who was eating some French fries and a hamburger.

"I'm so happy you guys could come," smiled Mia.

"Kelly, Conductor, and I are all so fortunate to be here," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah," Kelly said, "I'm so proud of you Mia."

Waitress: "I swear, Rai, I, and Mia are so lucky right now, we get to see the ones that support us throughout the whole journey, and I love Conductor so much, once I return, I'll be stronger than I was before."

"We have to say good bye now," sighed Conductor. Conductor and Waitress hugged and kissed.

"Bye," cried Waitress, "Love you."

"I love you too," the conductor said.

**Conductor**: "I love Waitress, and I am so proud of her for coming here for a second time and giving it her best shot, win or lose, I'm proud to call her my girlfriend."

Mia and Kelly were hugging.

"You're a great friend," Kelly said, "And I know that you can do this."

"Thank you," smiled Mia, "I'll miss you."

**Kelly**: "Mia is a strong girl and I know that she has the guts to make it to Day 39, I know she can, and I am so proud of Mia. She is brave, funny, and she has self confidents, I know she does."

"I'm going to miss you," Sakura said to Rai.

"Me too," Rai cried, 'Tell everyone I said Hi and that I love them, okay?"

"Okay," Sakura said, "You go kick butt out there."

Rai laughed, and got teary eyed.

**Sakura**: "I'm am super, super proud of my daughter, being such a brave little girl and coming out her and surviving in the wild, I would have been voted out if I came on the show."

Conductor, Kelly, and Sakura were taken to a dock and the boat left. The boats next stop was the Firystal Camp.

**Firystal Tribe Night 34**

Late at night, Mimi and Jack were sleeping when Waitress, Rai, and Mia returned; TJ was the only one who could greet them.

"Welcome," TJ said, "How was your time?"

"It was nice," smiled Waitress, "How was your time?"

"Pretty boring," laughed TJ.

"I'm so tired," sighed Rai,"I'm going to bed, night!"

Mia, Waitress, and TJ followed Rai and they all went to bed.

**Firystal Tribe Day 35**

"The sun is so bright out," smiled Rai, "Today is going to be a great day."

"Yeah," Jack said, "It is going to be a great day."

Jack: "I'm on the line right now, I don't feel like scrambling like a chicken with no head, so I'm going to give this next challenge 155%. I'm positive that today, I, Jack, will win a second immunity challenge in a row. Watch!"

"Who wants to get tree mail this morning," asked Mimi. Who was sitting in the shelter.

"I WILL!" cheered Waitress, "If that's cool."

"Sure," Mia said. Waitress ran off to get tree mail.

Mia: "I swear that the less people there are in this game, the more lonely and bored you get. That's one reason I hate voting out people, there gone, and they won't come back into the game, yeah, it's a bit heart breaking."

Waitress arrived at the tree mail area and opened the mailbox and grabbed the note.

"_TREEMAIL: _

_Balance the wooden plates,_

_And don't make them __**fall**__,_

_Be the last one left to win the necklace,_

_And tonight, someone's fire will get __**small**__…_

_(And __Snuffed__)"_

"Sounds like an interesting chapter," smiled Waitress.

Waitress: "Being a diner girl, you have to balance a lot of different plates, so I'm excited for this immunity challenge. I just need to beat Jack."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The remaining six survivors walked into the immunity challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

All of them nodded.

"Jack, I'll need the immunity necklace back," Jeff said.

"It's stuck," joked Jack.

"I doubt it," laughed Jeff. Jack took the necklace off and gave it back to Jeff. Jeff put it on his stand.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "This immunity challenge is really easy, one of your hands will out reached out, and then next to you will be a table of plates, I'll tell you which plate you'll need and with one hand, you'll grab that plate and put it on your other hands, once your pile falls, you are out of the challenge, last one standing… wins immunity! Let's get started."

Everyone was right next to their table, everyone had one hand out and the other one was right next to them.

"You guys will start with a tiny plate," Jeff said. All of them nodded and they each grabbed a tiny plate and put it in their hand.

"This will be easy," TJ smiled.

"You think," Jeff said, "It will get harder the higher the plates are."

Jeff 2 minutes later told them to put a medium plate, and then a large plate.

"You guys are all doing well," Jeff said, "Now put another medium plate on top of the large plate."

Everyone did so, really slowly. And everyone succeeded.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Everyone's stacks of plates were growing. Mia's arm was getting a tiny bit tired. Rai was trying not to move, same with Jack. Waitress and Mimi were not struggling a bit. TJ was doing okay.

"Now we will put a Very Large Plate on top of the medium plate," Jeff said, "I'll give you a minute to put your plate on top."

Everyone slowly grabbed a plate and tried super hard not to move there other arm.

"3, 2, 1, let go," Jeff said. Everyone let go of the plate. Mia was doing better than she was before. TJ and Rai were struggling a bit; Jack was a tiny bit also. Waitress was doing fine. Mimi's arm was falling asleep.

And then someone's plates fell.

"Rai is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "Rai, you can take a seat."

Rai took a seat right next to her table.

"Okay guys, you now can put a medium sized plate on top, I'll give you a minute to do so."

Everyone slowly started grabbing the medium sized plate and while someone was doing that, someone else's stack fell.

"Mimi is out of the challenge," Jeff announced.

"NOO!" Mimi cried, "That sucks." Mimi took a seat by her table. That left Jack, TJ, Mia, and Waitress.

"3, 2, 1… let go." Everyone let go of their plate stack, it was getting much higher than it was before.

**-Challenge Time: 1 Hour-**

"We've hit the hour mark," Jeff announced, "Time to put another plate on, let's go with a large plate, this time."

The remaining four put the large plate on top of a small plate and just then a stack of plates fell…

"Mia is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "Leaving Waitress, Jack, and TJ."

And then someone else's stack of plates fell,

"TJ is out of the challenge, which leaves Waitress and Jack."

Both Waitress and Jack let go of their plates and they both were now struggling, the stack of plates was now heavier than it was the hour the challenge started.

"Let's put now a Very Large Plate," Jeff said, "I'll give you 2 minutes to do so."

Jack and Waitress grabbed a plate…

and one of them lost focused and their plates fell to the ground.

"Waitress is out of the challenge, which leaves Jack," Jack announced, "JACK WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW. GUARENTEED FINAL 5!"

Jack smiled, he was glad to win immunity again.

Jack: "Oh yeah, I was right! I'm in the final five, yeah baby. And I'm so proud to make it to the final 5, there's not many days left in the game, and I will make it to the end, I'm planning on it!"

Jeff put the immunity necklace around Jack.

"Congratulations," Jeff said to Jack, "You are going to be in the final five Jack."

"Thank you so much," Jack smiled.

"Rai, Waitress, TJ, Mia, Mimi, after 35 Days, one of you will be voted out tonight and will become the fifth member of the jury. You have the nice, sunny afternoon to think about who it is going to be. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night!"

The 6 Firystal Castaways left the immunity challenge area.

Waitress: "Ugh! It sucks to have lost immunity, I thought I had it in the bag, and I ended up losing. It looks like Jack is safe and we need to find a new target. I say it's Rai or TJ tonight. There the biggest threats in this game."

**Firystal Tribe Day 35**

"Good Job Jack," TJ said to Jack afterwards, "You did good at today's challenge."

"Thank you," Jack said, "I was a bit worried, but now, I'm not worried at all."

TJ: "It sucks Jack won immunity, now someone else has to get voted out. I think it would be a good idea to take out Waitress tonight; she is the only one who won an individual challenge besides myself and Jack. Rai's mom won a challenge for her, so that doesn't count."

"Why don't we take out Waitress tonight," TJ said to Mia in the forest.

"Why?" Mia asked who was a bit confused.

"Well, since Jack lost immunity. I think we should take her out since she has one challenges and is a big threat."

"Yeah, Waitress is a threat, I'll think about it."

Mia: "TJ is now scrambling, I think he knows that he is in the hot seat and I am in the hot seat. My opinion: TJ should go tonight, but then again, I'm fine taking out someone like Mimi. Who's also a threat, well, I think she is."

"TJ wants you gone," Mia said to Waitress.

"Why?" Waitress asked, "What have I done to get him angry?"

"He says you're a big threat," Mia answered, "Since you've won an immunity challenge."

"He has also," Waitress said.

"I know," Mia said, "So that's why he should go."

Waitress: "Honestly, TJ is a much bigger threat then I am. TJ has won TWO immunity challenges, and I have only won ONE immunity challenge, so I think he should go. Rai would be my second option, I'm surprised she has made it this far, I'd thought she'd be voted out before the merge."

"Hey," Rai said to Jack, who was cooking.

"Oh hi," Jack said to Rai, "You want to talk?"

"Everyone's voting for TJ tonight, I'd thought you'd like to know." Rai said, "Is that okay?"

"As long as it isn't me," smiled Jack, "You know, I kind of regret you, me, and Mia being in an alliance."

"HEY!" TJ called. TJ ran up to Jack and Rai.

"Hi TJ," Rai smiled.

"Hi," TJ responded, "Look, I'd appreciate it if Waitress was voted out tonight, why? She's a big threat, if the three of us and Mia vote her out. We'll be good until the final 4."

Jack: "TJ wants Waitress gone. Rai wants TJ gone. I DID want Rai gone, which I thought would be the case tonight, but now, everyone's minds are changing. So it looks like I'll have to make a decision tonight."

"Cool," smiled Jack. TJ then left.

"Should we vote out Waitress," Rai asked, "It may not be a bad idea."

"Maybe…"

Rai: "If I go with Waitress, I'll tell Mia before hand, because I don't want to have a tie. This actually may be a good move because I haven't made a lot of moves to get to the end, and of course nobody will vote for me. Well, maybe one person will." 

Everyone grabbed their torches and started walking to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

The six survivors all walked into the dark tribal councils with their torches high into the air. Jeff was already waiting for them to arrive. And once they all put there torches aside, they took their seats.

"And now we'll bring in the members of the jury," Jeff said…

"Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. looked like he's been under the weather. He was wearing a green bandana and he looked cleaner then he has been at the last tribal councils. Bowser Jr. slowly took a seat.

"Dominic."

Dominic walked in, he was wearing brown khaki shorts and he had on a white T-Shirt. Dominic noticed that Jack once again had the necklace. Dominic smiled and he took a seat.

"Goombella."

Goombella's blonde hair was all curly. She was wearing a Pink Shirt that said "I love to Smile, I love to Laugh, I love to Study." She smiled for no reason and she had on glasses. Goombella took a seat.

"And Daisy who was voted out at the last tribal council."

Daisy walked in. She didn't look too happy to be there, but was happy to see Jack wearing the necklace. Daisy cut her hair and she was wearing a nice orange and yellow dress with blue earrings.

Daisy took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Rai, last tribal council, you were ripped apart by Daisy… what were your thoughts about that when you returned from camp?"

"After I returned to camp, I didn't talk to anyone until the next day, mid afternoon. I had a lot going on in my mind, and I needed something to make me happy. And the day after, I was thrilled to see my mother."

"Let's talk about the reward," Jeff said, "Waitress, what were your thoughts when you saw Conductor?"

"I was like 'OH MY GOSH'," Waitress laughed, "I finally saw someone that I was really close with and I think my confidence level in this game got higher."

"TJ, you didn't see your loved one for long, do you think Mia, Rai, and Waitress become bigger threats because they spend more time with their loved ones?"

"Yeah," TJ said, "Because at the challenge, Mia was doing better than I thought she would do. And same with Waitress, she did great."

"Would it make sense to vote one of them out?"

"Defiantly," TJ responded, "It's a perfect reason to vote them out."

"Mimi, you've made it this far in the game before, and you didn't see your loved one for awhile either, what motivates you to get to the end?"

"The fact that I have not been to Day 39 yet," Mimi answered honestly, "I want to get to Day 39 bad, I was so close last time, but it didn't happen."

"Jack, according to the last few tribal's, you had alliance members that have been voted out, does that worry you at all?"

"Well," Jack said, "Since I have immunity, I'm not worried tonight, but in the future, I will defiantly become more worried. Especially since this is the end?"

"Mia, with 4 Days after tonight left until Final Tribal Council, how will your strategy change?"

"I don't know," Mia answered, "It will depend on what happens tonight, and the next few days. I could be gone tonight, and then I will have no strategy."

"Now let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "Jack, you have the immunity necklace. I know that you aren't giving it up."

"Never," Jack answered.

"You cannot vote for Jack, everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote…. Rai, your up."

… …

**Voting Order: Rai, Waitress, Jack, TJ, Mimi, Mia**

Waitress: "Sorry Kid." (TJ)

TJ: "You're a big threat in this game and I'm not going to let you make it to the end… sorry." (Waitress)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff announced.

Waitress was a tiny bit worried.

Same with TJ.

Jack was thankful that he had the necklace around him.

Once Jeff came back he said, "If anybody has the hidden immunity idol, this is the last time that you may play it." Not one person had the idol, and no one spoke.

"Very well," Jeff announced, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes…

"First Vote, Waitress." Waitress wasn't surprised.

"TJ, one vote TJ." TJ knew that was Waitress's vote.

"TJ, that's two votes TJ." TJ knew that was Mimi's vote.

"TJ, three votes TJ," TJ was now a bit confused.

"15th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the fifth member of the jury… TJ, that's four votes, and enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"Well," TJ sighed, "That sucks." TJ got up and handed his torch to Jeff.

"TJ," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed TJ's torch, "Time for you to go."

TJ left the tribal council area. On the jury side, Dominic and Goombella was disappointed that he was voted out.

"Four More Days," Jeff smiled, "Three more tribal councils, two shots left at immunity, and to top that off, the title of Sole Survivor. Good Luck, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night!"

The final five Survivors grabbed their stuff and headed back to camp.

TJ: "I'm pretty upset, I really wanted this title, super bad, I knew coming out here, it would be bit of a challenge, I'm happy that I did get to the final 6, even though I wanted to experience Day 39. I'm also happy I made the Jury. Good Luck Fans, Good Luck Favorites. See yah!"

_Votes:_

_TJ: Waitress, Jack, Mia, Mimi, Rai_

_Waitress: TJ_

So far, many people have been voted out of the game, and now… 5 remain!

Mia: "I'm a bit worried."

Mimi: "It's game on!"

_Survivor: Castaway Bay: Fans Vs. Favs: SEASON FINALE! _

Jack: "I've come too far to get voted out."

_Who. Will. Win. The. Title. Of. Sole. Survivor?_

Rai: "One mistake, you're gone."

Waitress: "I want this, I want this.."

**I'm so excited for the finale :D :D :D **

**But you have to wait, since I haven't started it yet. *Shot* And it probably will be awhile until it's done *Shot***

**Anyway, sorry TJloveshisMidna that your character was eliminated. And Drrockz, sorry that we kind of had the same reward (I read your last chapter of Cinnibar Island)**

**This is your last challenge for predictions, make them good, because the winner: GETS AN ONLINE CAKE!**


	14. Blindsides, Drama, Challenges, and Idols

***Passes Out***

**I HAVE NEVER thought that I would EVER write something THIS long in my FANFICTION CAREER! *Faints* THIS IS LONGER THEN ONE OF MY TAR EPISODES *SHOT* (You can blame me for putting in the Rights of Passage *Shot since many find that boring*)**

**At least it's over, and I'm glad of the way this turned out. Sorry if this takes awhile, but I hope you enjoy the final of Fans Vs. Favs :D**

**And check the end for special thank yous! :D**

_Previously on Survivor…_

"Well," TJ sighed, "That sucks." TJ got up and handed his torch to Jeff.

"TJ," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed TJ's torch, "Time for you to go." TJ left the tribal council area.

_With TJ voted out of the game, there were only 5 people that were still remaining in the game… and they've been out here for 35 days, let's backtrack all the way to day 1…._

Ten people were walking on the beach, they were all asked to join the purple mat.

_These 10 players all loved survivor, but what they didn't know… they'd be put up against 10 people from the past two seasons._

"Hey guys," smiled Daisy.

"Hi, everyone," Yoshi smiled.

Mia: "OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOSHI! I LOVE YOSHI!"

_20 people played in Survivor, and like I said… 5 are left._

_Waitress was one of the original fans, and she was one of the outsider, it was her fault Kooper, was the first to go. _

Jeff snuffed Kooper's torch, "Time for you to go."

_And made an alliance with Dixie Kong, who was the villain of the tribe,_

Dixie quickly ran to Waitress and Bowser Jr.

"I know where the idol is," Dixie said.

_Once the Merge came, Waitress was a target, but won immunity, _

Waitress: "I've got to start worker harder now."

_And then was able to get Jack and Daisy on her side to vote out Dominic, the puppet master._

Jeff snuffed Dominic's torch.

_Waitress is now in the final 5, she is a strategic player, and will that help her at all?_

_Mia was known as the weakest link the first two days, but yet, no one ever target her._

"Mia is a bit weak," Mavis said.

Matt: "I did consider voting out Mia tonight."

"You guys think **I** am weak?" Mia asked.

"LOOK! I SEE YOSHI AND DIXIE KISSING," shouted Goombella. Mia was shocked and looked, and Goombella pulled the rope and Mia fell into the mud.

_She made an alliance with Rai and Jack early in the game, but at the tribal switch…_

Kate: "It's now Boys plus Kate against the Girls."

_Jack was out of the alliance. Mavis joined, but then was voted out._

Jeff snuffed Mavis's torch. Rai and Mia were now a bit worried.

_At the merge, she and Rai aligned with Waitress and Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. was voted out though…._

"Bowser Jr.," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed his torch.

_But luckily, she has lasted to the final five. She is stronger than before, does she have what it takes to win?_

_Mimi's path was the simplest,_

_On the first few days, she was aligned with the LavaLava Alliance, but that didn't work out,_

"I can't believe Kooper got voted out!" Mimi cried.

_She was the next target, but was able to get Luigi voted out instead._

"Is that even possible?" Luigi asked shocked.

_And then at the tribal switch, she made new friends, and fewer enemies,_

_But at the merge, she aligned with Dominic, TJ, who were taken out._

Mimi: "Ummm… what happened?"

_And she decided to take out Goombella, her best friend to stay in the game._

"I'm sorry," Mimi said to Goombella. Goombella walked away

Goombella: "I can't believe Mimi is voting me out."

"13th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the Third member of the jury... Goombella."

_Mimi is still in this, she has friends on the jury, will they vote for her if she makes it to the end?_

_Rai's path had ups and downs, she came in this game for a reason…._

"My best friend Hakan," Rai said, "Has been diagnosed with amnesia."

"Wow," Stryder said when he heard that.

_And she didn't plan to make too many enemies. At the first few tribal's, she was on the hot seat, but no one would vote for her._

Dominic: "I think Rai's story might be a lie so she can get far in the game, she's defiantly going to be one of the first to go."

_But at one tribal council, she knew that Daisy would not vote for her if she made it to the end…_

"SHE should be the one going home tonight," Daisy yelled at tribal, "All she does is twirl her precious hair and she has a friend who is DEAD!"

"You are not appreciating that fact that, you lose and you aren't going to win," Waitress said.

Daisy: "I'm not going to vote for Rai if she makes it to the end, I doubt she will anyway."

_Being upset after that tribal, Rai was lucky to see her mother, and that got her motivated._

Rai ran up to her mom and hugged her.

_Now Rai is in the Final Five, is she still motivated to get to the end? And will she get the votes if she does?_

_Jack is the last male and is in the final 5,_

_Jack was part of a blindside,_

Jack: "I was part of an alliance with Rai and Mia, but I decided to betray that alliance and jump ship with Daisy, sorry kid." (Bowser Jr.)

Jack: "I made a good decision last night."

_After Blindside,_

Jack: "I should have stayed with Mia and Rai, I'm voting you out tonight since you seem to be the puppet master." (Dominic)

Jack: "He deserved to leave."

_He and Daisy would keep on switching alliances once the merge came, and soon, many were able to catch on and they took out Daisy because of this._

Jeff snuffed Daisy's torch, Daisy looked at her watch and noticed she lasted 2 seconds longer than before.

_Jack hasn't gave up though, will he win? Will all those blindside hurt Jack? Or Help Jack?_

_Now we have 4 more Days, 3 Tribal Councils, and 2 Immunity Challenges. And to top that off: Someone will become the title of Sole Survivor!_

**Firystal Tribe: Rai, Jack, Mimi, Mia, Waitress**

**The Jury: Bowser Jr., Dominic, Goombella, Daisy, TJ**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Firystal Tribe Day 36**

"Day 36, and five people are left," Jack said, "I can't believe that."

"Neither can I," Mimi said that morning, "Anyone want to go see what is in tree mail?"

"I will," Mia said and she skipped off.

Mia: "It's great to be in the final 5, and I'm happy that Rai and Waitress are in the final five with me. I'm glad Mimi and Jack are in the final 5 also. So in my opinion: I LOVE the final 5, and I think we all have a good chance of coming on top."

Mia was walking to tree mail when she saw a package; it didn't look like there was food in the package, but Mia had an idea what was in the package, she took it back to the others.

"We get a package," smiled Mia.

"Cool," Rai cheered, "We should open it. Anyone want to open it?"

"I will," Jack said and Jack took the package and opened it.

Jack: "It's kind of weird being in a tribe with all girls and I'm the only guy left. I can now feel Kate's pain when she was the only girl on the tribe and everyone else was a guy."

"A CAMERA!" Waitress cheered, "And a book!"

"I remember this from last season," Mimi said, "I think Kooper owns the scrapbook since he won the season."

"There's a note inside," Rai said as she picked it up.

"Dear Survivors,

Congratulations on making it to the final 5, to celebrate, we gave you this scrapbook, so you can record some memories of the last few days. The challenge will be tomorrow, so get a lot of sleep tonight, your going to need it.

-Jeff."

"COOL!" shouted Jack who picked up the camera and then took a few pictures.

"Today is going to be a good day," smiled Waitress as she posed for a picture. Waitress ended up sneezing though just as the picture was being taken. Jack laughed, and so did Waitress.

"We can retake that," Jack laughed.

Waitress: "I knew that this morning, and possibly this afternoon was going to be a 'Not Strategy Day' and I like those days a whole lot, this is the second to last 'No Strategy Day' we are most likely going to have. The last one will be on Day 39!"

Mia and Rai decided to go walk across the sandy beach and look for seashells, and watch the ocean to see if they see any animals.

"It's so nice out here," smiled Mia, "Really nice."

"Yeah," agreed Rai, "And I can't believe we are SO close to the end."

"I know, and I believe that we will do it." Mia picked up a seashell.

Rai: "This whole survivor journey has been super duper emotional for me. There have been tons of ups and tons of downs…. I made a great amount of friends and win or lose; I'll have them for the rest of my life. I don't want this amazing journey to come to an end."

"Oh My! it's a DOLPHIN!" shouted Mia, "Look."

"There's more than one," Rai shouted. There were 3 Dolphins that were in the big blue ocean.

"I've never seen one in my life," Rai said. Mia looked at her a bit surprised.

"Really? I trained with Dolphins before, it was really fun."

"That's really cool."

Meanwhile, Jack and Mimi were lying down in the shelter, both of them were tired. Waitress was nearby but she was making her hair look presentable.

"The challenge is tomorrow," Mimi said, "I really want to win it."

"Me too," Jack said, "Just because I know I'm a threat and that's a good reason to be voted out, so why not win all the other challenges."

"I haven't won an individual challenge yet this season," sighed Mimi, "So that's why I want to win the next challenge."

Mimi: "If Jack wins immunity, I'll be most likely going to be voted out, so I need to beat Jack at the next immunity challenge so he is the one voted out and it isn't me, I really want to be in the final 3, I'll seriously cry if I only last to day 38 again."

Jack: "Immunity is a big deal for me, Win it, guaranteed to day 38, if I don't however win immunity, I'm going to have to work hard to convince Mia and Rai to vote out someone like Waitress or Mimi."

**Firystal Tribe Night 36**

The 5 survivors were sitting around the fire, and then Waitress said, "What was everyone's favorite thing this season?"

"Mine was on Day 1," Mia laughed, "When we Fans had absolute no clue what to do out in the wild. And everyone was sitting around and introducing each other."

"I liked seeing O'Chunks," Mimi giggled, "I haven't seen him in so long and I was really glad to see him again."

"I liked it when it was a tribe of all guys and Kate," Jack laughed, "And I find it funny now that you girls beat us at almost every single challenge, I thought that would be impossible. Guys have strength, Girls have Brains."

"Most guys have good brains," Rai said, "All the guys I work with are super smart. I have to agree with Mimi, seeing my mom was really amazing, since I didn't expect that at all."

"I think this game was epically amazing overall," Waitress said, "Dixie, Yoshi, Mimi, Bowser Jr. and myself like ran to the hidden immunity idol because Dixie was so stupid to shout, "I know where it is." And she was dumb enough NOT to play it, I love Dixie though, she's a great player."

"She's mean, but yeah, a good player," Mia said.

Mia: "I think Dixie Kong is going to kill Waitress when she sees what Waitress said about her."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now," Jack said.

"Me too," Rai yawned. Jack and Rai went to bed, followed by everyone else.

**Firystal Tribe Day 37**

"Day 37 people," Mimi cheered, "Awesome!"

"Oh yeah," Jack said that morning, "What should we eat for breakfast?"

"RICE!" laughed Mia, "Since that's all we pretty much have."

Everyone laughed, they were all honestly tired of having rice, and they've been eating it for many days now. All of them can't wait to have real food again, and get rid of rice once and for all.

Waitress: "Today is immunity challenge day, quite exciting if you were to ask me. I've won an immunity challenge today and Jack has won two in a row, after TJ won two in a row, he lost and then Jack won two in a row. So whoever wins this challenge will most likely win the one after that."

"Are you guys ready?" asked Waitress.

"Yup," Mimi said. And everyone else nodded. They all started walking to the immunity challenge area.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff yelled. The final 5 arrived at the immunity challenge area and walked up to the navy blue mat. All of them were excited for this immunity challenge.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded, "First things first, Jack, I'll need the necklace back."

Jack gave Jeff back the immunity necklace. Jeff put the necklace on the stand.

"Immunity is once again back up for grabs, for today's immunity challenge. We will be playing Simon Says, I if I say Simon Says, you do what I say, if I don't say it, then don't do it, you will be asked to climb up to one of the five platforms, if you mess up, I'll cut your rope and you'll fall into the water, last person standing wins immunity. You guys can go up to your platforms now."

Everyone got up to their platforms.

"Simon says clap your hands three times." Everyone did so.

"Clap again," no one clapped. This challenge was going to be awhile, that was for sure.

**-Challenge Total Time: 22 Minutes-**

"Simon says put one leg off the platform," everyone did so.

"Jump up and down." No one jumped up and now.

"Okay, you can put your leg down now." No one did that either.

"I thought at least someone would be out now," Jeff said.

**-Challenge Total Time: 43 Minutes-**

"Clap!" Jeff yelled. Someone clapped their hands and then Jeff cut their rope. And then there was a big SPLASH!

"Waitress is surprisingly the first one out of the challenge," Jeff said, "I remember last season she came in second."

"That sucks," Waitress cried.

"Simon says put your left hand in the air," Jeff said, "And Simon says to have your left hand touch your nose."

**-Challenge Total Time: 1 Hour, 2 Minutes-**

"Simon says jump up and down." Everyone started jumping up and down.

"Now you can stop." Two people did not stop and Jeff cut both of their ropes, and then there was a big SPLASH.

"Jack and Mimi are both out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "Leaving Mia and Rai to battle it out. Simon says to go into normal position." Both girls did so.

Jack was pretty upset that he lost immunity, knowing that he was going to be in trouble. Mimi was also a bit disappointed, but knew that she would most likely be safe.

**-Challenge Total Time: 1 Hour, 33 Minutes-**

"Raise your left arm," Jeff said. Neither girl did so.

"Good job so far," Jeff said to both girls, "Now both of you raise one of your legs."

One of the girls did so, and then there was a big SPLASH.

"Rai is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "So MIA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Mia cheered, she was glad that she won the immunity challenge.

Mia: "I was so happy when I heard the words 'Mia wins immunity' I'm going to be in the final 4, and possibly in the Final 3. I'm really happy about that!"

Jeff put the immunity necklace around Mia's neck.

"Congratulations," Jeff said to Mia, "You are safe at tonight's tribal council. Which means Rai, Jack, Waitress, and Mimi, after 37 Days out here, one of you will be voted out tonight. I'll give you the afternoon to think about it. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night."

The Five left the immunity challenge area.

**Firystal Tribe Day 37**

"Good Job Mia," smiled Mimi.

"Thanks," Mia said to Mimi, "I'm glad I won this immunity challenge."

"You did great," smiled Rai who was right next to Mia.

Mimi: "When Mia won immunity, I was happy that she won it and Jack didn't win the immunity, but then again I was a bit upset because I really wanted to win a challenge this season, hopefully the immunity curse won't happen."

Jack wasn't too thrilled with Mia winning immunity, but he was thinking of a plan.

Jack: "It sucks that I didn't win immunity, and I'm serious, after two victories, I lose to Mia at a simple game of Simon Says. UGH! I need to convince her and Rai to vote out Mimi or Waitress, hopefully that will work."

"It's Jack," Rai said to Mia, who nodded.

"Yeah," Mia said, "I think he already knows, oh look, he's coming right towards us."

Jack walked into their area. "Hey guys," Jack said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Rai said, knowing what he was going to say.

"I believe that if you vote me out tonight, that one of you will be next," Jack said, "Mimi and Waitress spend a lot of time together and I'm positive that they will take one of you out so they can be in the final 3 together."

"There's already been a deal that myself, Mia, and Waitress would be the final 3," Rai said, "We can take out Mimi and then take you out if you would like that." Mia was about to say something than stopped.

"Deal," Jack said, "We'll vote out Mimi tonight." Jack then left.

Rai: "I think it would be smart to take out Mimi because honest, she and Waitress could be in an alliance and then take me out next, I hope Waitress keeps her word, because if she doesn't, Jack will for sure replace her."

Mimi and Waitress were talking.

"So here's my awesome plan," Mimi smiled, "We take out Jack tonight, and then we take out Rai next."

"And…" Waitress said a bit confused.

"We'll be in the final 3!" smiled Mimi, "Easy as that!"

Waitress: "I'd like to see Final Tribal be with 4 people instead of 3 because I know that after Jack's gone, it's going to be super duper hard to lose another player, if for some reason someone that wasn't Jack got voted out tonight, then it would be an easier decision."

"Do you trust Jack," Mia said, "Because I think it was dumb of me in the first place to trust him, he just thought I was cute."

"… but what if he's right and they do vote one of us out," Rai asked a bit worried.

"Final 4, if there is a tie, there is a FIRE MAKING CHALLENGE!" Mia smiled.

"Ah," Rai cheered, "Let's hope that won't happen."

Rai: "Jack got me a bit worried, and I think it actually wouldn't be dumb to keep him in, I mean he already angered so many people on the jury, why would he win this game. But I play loyaly and if I blindside Mimi that means I hurt Waitress also, Waitress and Mimi are KIND OF tight. We'll see what happens tonight."

The Survivors grabbed their torches and started walking to Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The five survivors had their torches up high as they walked into tribal council. It was a bit cold that night; Jeff was already waiting for all of them once they got inside the tribal area. They all took a seat when they arrived.

"And we will now bring in the members of the jury," Jeff announced…

"Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. was wearing a Bandana that was black and had a red Number 1 on the bandana. He was smiling as he walked in and he was wearing white gloves. Bowser Jr. took a seat on the bench.

"Dominic."

Dominic's hair looked a bit shorter than it was the day before, Dominic was wearing a yellow buttoned shirt and he had on blue jeans. Dominic looked a bit tired and looked a bit hungry. Dominic took a seat on the bench.

"Goombella."

Goombella was wearing black, glasses. Goombella's hair was straight with a few brown highlights in her hair. She was wearing a red tie and a nice, velvet dress. Goombella was in a good mood and she took a seat on the bench.

"Daisy."

Daisy had on a blue baseball cap and it has nothing on it. Daisy's hair was pulled back behind her ears. Daisy was wearing brown jeans and she had on a red shirt. Daisy didn't have much emotion and she took a seat on the bench.

"And TJ who was voted out at the last tribal council."

TJ's hair also looked shorter and he looked much cleaner than he has ever been. TJ was wearing a blue shirt that had a bear on it. TJ was also wearing blue jeans. TJ was glad to be sitting on the jury side.

TJ took a seat on the bench.

"Welcome guys," Jeff said, "Mia, congratulations on winning immunity what are your thoughts about that?"

"I'm really happy," smiled Mia, "One of my goals was to win at least one immunity challenge, and I won it. I'd be fine not winning another after this since I already won one."

"Jack, you won two challenges in a row, and then you lose immunity challenge and Mia wins instead, do you think that because of that, you'll be going home?"

"I am in hot water," Jack said to Jeff, "I know that I have to pull of some amazing move to stay in the game, and the idols over with, I never found one actually."

"Mimi, tomorrows Day 38, you were voted out on Day 38, would you be mad to go home on Day 38?"

"Oh yeah," Mimi said, "I'd rather be voted out tonight than Day 38, because honestly, I've worked really hard to get in this spot. Everyone did, and I'm seriously going to cry if I get voted out on Day 38!"

"Rai, Mimi just said she'd rather get voted out tonight than Day 38? Why not vote her out tonight?"

"That's the perfect reason to vote her out," Rai said, "And I think that she deserves a spot in the final 4. We all do but sadly, someone will be gone. Mia took one spot in the finals; three others will get the other three spots."

"Waitress, you never made it to the jury stage, do you think that sometimes, there is luck in this game?"

"Yeah," Waitress said, "I honestly think that if you do not have luck, you have no shot at winning this whole game, we need luck to become a sole survivor."

"Jack, do you agree with Waitress?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "I do, and I think that if it wasn't for luck, Dominic, TJ, Goombella and Daisy would all be here. "

Bowser Jr. didn't like it that he wasn't included in his list.

"Rai, what is your vote going to be based on tonight?"

"Who deserves a spot in the final 4," Rai said, "And who doesn't deserve a spot in the final 4. The decision will be hard, but I think I know who it will be."

"Let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "Mia, You have the individual immunity necklace, are you keeping it?"

"Of course," smiled Mia.

"You cannot vote for Mia, everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote…. Waitress... You are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Waitress, Mia, Jack, Rai, Mimi**

Waitress wrote down Jack's name.

Jack wrote down Mimi's name.

Mimi: "Jack, we were once friends, but that ended after Daisy was voted out, I will not vote for you if you make it to the end, but I doubt you will." (Jack)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Everyone quietly waited for Jeff to come back with the votes.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes…"

"First vote, Jack." Jack wasn't too surprised when he saw that vote.

"Jack, that's two votes Jack." Jack also wasn't surprised.

"Mimi, that's one vote Mimi, two votes Jack." Mimi was a tiny bit worried.

"16th Person voted out of Survivor: Castaway Bay and the Sixth Member of the Jury… Jack, three votes is enough; you need to hand me your torch."

Jack sighed. And he stood up and gave Jeff his torch.

"Jack," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Jack's torch, "It's time for you to go."

Jack left tribal council without looking at anyone. On the jury side, Dominic and TJ were both upset. Daisy was shocked he was voted out.

The Tribe now had 4 Girls.

"Congratulations on making it to the final 4," Jeff said, "Tomorrow will be a big day, so gets some sleep, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night."

The Final 4 left the tribal council area.

Jack: "Darn! I got voted out. I was hoping that Mia and Rai would be nice and side with me, but I know I got so many people angry in this game, I'm kind of happy it's over, but it was also an amazing time. ASnd I get to be on the jury, which is sweet!"

_Votes:_

_Jack: Mimi, Waitress, Rai, Mia_

_Mimi: Jack_

**Firystal Tribe Day 38**

The four survivor girls were sleeping when Jeff came into their camp to wake them up.

"Good Morning," Jeff said. The Four girls got up and went to Jeff.

"Congrats on being the final 4," Jeff said, "Today is going to be a big day for all of you. This morning, you girls will get to paddle across the ocean and you will get to go to an Island. There you will get to take the walk and pay respect to the 16 torches that have been snuffed. There will be something that you will collect at each torch and at the end, you will have to burn the tokens. After that it over, you will paddle to your final immunity challenge. Here's a map."

Jeff threw a map and Ra caught it. Jeff said good bye and then he left the final 4 a boat.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Mia.

"Just give me a few minutes," Mimi said to Mia.

Mimi: "Day 38, I've been on this day before, everyone is now wanting to win this game more than anything in the world. It's a pretty big deal to most people, but__I'm excited for the Rights of Passage. I really enjoy the emotional walk."

Mia, Rai, and Waitress were in the boat, waiting for Mimi. Mimi came running to all of them and then they started paddling to the island.

**Castaway Island- In Memory of the 16 Torches Snuffed**

The four girls were paddling there boat and they were in the ocean.

"The water is very clear," Rai said, "I can see some fish."

"Wow," Waitress said, "Look at all the coral."

"COOL!" shouted Mia.

"I see the island," Mimi said as they were all getting very closer to the island. The island was very big and at the front of the island, there was one torch, and It looked like it has been there for awhile, that torch: Was Kooper's.

The four girls docked there boat and they walked up to Kooper's torch. Attached to it was a wooden figure that had his name on it.

"I love Kooper," Mimi smiled, "I remember on LavaLava, he was a cool guy. And he ended up being the first one out this season."

"Yeah," Rai laughed, "I feel bad for him, but he was lucky to get a million dollars."

**Kooper**: "Well, I first made it to Day 39 in Survivor: LavaLava island, and then I played the wrong cards and I ended up being the first one voted out on Day 3. It's quite embarrassing. I've always loved Survivor, even when I play the game rough, next time: I'm going to win. I'm not going to be the first voted out!"

The next torch was Luigi's torch.

"Luigi was an interesting person," Waitress said, "I always wanted to align with him because the two of us did terrible our seasons." Waitress giggled.

"I wish I met him," Mia sighed, "He seemed awesome to me!"

"I think he wanted to be more of a strategist, not a coattail rider." Mimi said. Mimi grabbed the figured that was on his torch.

**Luigi**: "Day 5! I never thought that in my life, I would end up lasting all the way to Day 5. I mean, that's terrible. I did MUCH better in Season 1 and I think I was one of the smarter players. I should have lasted farther than I did before. What would I do next time to improve? Beat my own record of course!"

The next torch was Matt's torch.

"Poor Matt," Rai said, "I should have aligned with him."

"He had a terrible alliance," Mia sighed, "And he ended up hurting his leg and that caused him to be a weak link."

"He could of done better his leg didn't hurt so much!" Mimi said, "He was strong at the first few challenges though."

**Matt**: "I think that being on Survivor was a huge gift for me, because honestly, not many people last far on a game like Survivor. So honestly, I should be super proud the way I played, even if that involved hurting my leg during the terrible storm and becoming the weak link. I should be grateful for making it this far in the game."

The next torch was Stryder's torch.

"I would have aligned with him if we were on the same tribe," Waitress cheered, "He looked smart, strong, and he looked like he knew what he was doing."

"He ended up on the wrong side," Mia said, "Him and Ian both did."

"I would have also liked to align with him," smiled Mimi, "He looked cute."

**Stryder**: "I was hoping to go way farther than I did; I know I could have if I aligned with Mia, Rai, and Jack. I know I could have. And I kind of regret not doing that, I thought I was really helpful with the challenges and stuff. Too bad my alliances went down the drain quickly, I want to play this game again… soon."

The next torch was Dixie Kong's torch.

"We talk about her the other day," smiled Rai, "She's mean, but also a great player."

"Oh yeah," laughed Waitress, "Mean on the outside, smart on the inside."

Mimi laughed, "I love her as a person. And she was even lucky enough to find an idol."

"She probably would have been meaner if she made it farther," Mia said.

**Dixie Kong:** "I didn't dream getting voted out early, and I probably ended up being the dumbest survivor ever, I mean, how can the princess be SO stupid and why didn't I play that idol. I could have had the numbers and survived all the way to the end, I doubt anyone would vote for me but I don't CARE. I just wanted to be there."

The next torch was Ian's torch.

"I didn't really get to know Ian much," Rai said, "But he seemed nice."

"He was once again at the wrong place at the wrong time," Mia said, "Maybe he could have gone a bit farther in this game."

"I thought his name was Jaun," Mimi laughed, "I'm so stupid."

**Ian**: "I'm glad that I wasn't the first person voted out that was all I cared about. Survivor has been my all time favorite TV and I loved to watch it ever night it would come out. I'm super glad that I got to be part of this awesome season. Would I do the game again? I did it once, I might do it again one day!"

The next torch was Mavis's torch.

"I really liked her," Mimi smiled, "And I was super upset when we had to vote out someone."

"I honestly thought about switching sides that night," Waitress said honestly. Mimi glared.

"She was very kind and she deserved to make it to the merge," Rai told everyone.

"She could have been here instead of me," Mia said.

**Mavis**: "An adventure is an adventure. If it's a good adventure, or a terrible adventure. And I really enjoyed this game of Survivor. And even though I didn't make the jury, I'm happy that I got to come out here and test myself against the harsh weathers and the smart people. I had a great time."

The next torch was Lakilester's torch.

"He was awesome!" Mia smiled, "Even though we weren't in a tribe together, he was awesome at challenges."

"I kind of disagree," Mimi said, "He was a smart guy, but I think this season wasn't his spotlight season."

"Yeah," Rai agreed, "But he did well getting this far."

**Lakilester**: "I don't think this was my best season, and it's not because I get voted out before the jury, but because I didn't make the best moves, I relied on Bowser Jr. to give me his hidden immunity idol, how could I be so stupid? I should have known that he wasn't going to give it to me, I should have known better."

The next torch was Yoshi's torch.

"OMG I LOVE YOSHI!" smiled Mia. Mimi looked at her and gave her the 'What did you eat this morning' look. Mia didn't notice that she was doing that though.

"I do too," Waitress said, "Yoshi would be this smart, energetic person."

"I do recall him being mean to TJ during a challenge," Rai said honestly, "But other than that, I love the green dinosaur also."

**Yoshi**: "Like most people will say, Survivor is the best game in the planet, nothing can beat out a game so amazing, maybe I was a TINY bit meaner and a BIT more strategic than I was before, and I still love the game. Being first out or winning the game: I don't care, I'm just fortunate to come out and play Survivor for a second time. Hopefully, a third soon."

The next torch was Kate's torch.

"I was kind of surprised when she got voted out honestly," Rai said to everyone.

"I heard someone played a hidden immunity that night," Mimi answered.

"But why? She was weak; and kind. The Crystal Tribe should have got rid of someone strong? She had a good heart though," Mia smiled.

"I totally agree with you Mia," Waitress said, "She shouldn't have left that night."

**Kate**: "I was kind of shocked that it was me voted out, but I kind of didn't cared. I didn't win, and there was nothing that I could do to change that up. I'm at least known as something more than Kate now, I've done one thing that was on my 'List of Things I wanted to do before I die.' Winning would have been cool, but winning is not everything."

The next torch was Bowser Jr.'s torch.

"He was a smart likable guy," smiled Waitress, "No wonder why he was a target, he was pretty smart for this game."

"I wish he stayed longer since he is really cool," Mia said, "And he was a nice guy."

"I thought he was strategic," Mimi thought, "But I may be wrong."

**Bowser Jr.:** "I made it to the merge, and I made it to the jury, that's something to be proud of honestly. And I loved the people who I aligned with, Dixie Kong, great player, Waitress; love her, Mia, smart girl, Rai, also a smart girl. So I did love the people I worked with. What would I do next game? I honestly don't know what I would do."

The next torch was Dominic's torch.

"He was like the puppet master," Rai said honestly.

"I didn't think so," Mimi sighed, "But that was me, I didn't expect him to leave that night."

"I was surprised he left too," Waitress said honestly, "But he played a good game."

**Dominic**: "I thought I would have made it farther in this game of Survivor, but I was SUPER wrong. I made it to the jury at least, and not many people make it to the jury. I've made a ton of friends in this game and I'll defiantly chat with them after the game is over, even if one of them voted me off, there still awesome!"

The next torch was Goombella's torch.

"She made it pretty far in this game," Mia said, "I didn't think she would make it this far."

"She is a totally smart Goomba," Mimi said, "My biggest regret was voting her out of the game, I shouldn't have done that at all."

"I really liked having her on our tribe," Rai said, "She's amazing!"

**Goombella**: "I'm cool with the place I got in this game, I deserve it. I may have done worse than before, but oh well. I did well last game, and you can't always get better. If I won last season, I probably would have done much worse in this game. I had a great time though seeing old AND new faces and making new friends."

The next torch was Daisy's torch.

"She was nice," Rai said, "And then she was a bit mean."

"She was just upset that she lost the game," Mimi laughed, "She'll get over it soon. I liked her before then, because she was very kind and nice."

"She's lucky to be on the jury," Waitress said, "Pretty lucky."

**Daisy**: "I lasted 2 seconds longer, Those TWO seconds have changed my life, I beat my record and I am so proud of doing that. I am one of the only two (Or Possibly 3) Survivor's to beat their own record. Now I am so motivated to come back out here and try just as hard to beat my record again! I had a great time out here."

The next torch was TJ's torch.

"He was funny and kind" Rai said, "Two words to describe him."

"He had a whole lot of luck," Mimi laughed, "And he was a good player."

"He did really well this game, and I congrats him for that," Mia smiled.

**TJ**: "Five, Five, Five Weeks in this! WOW! Five weeks is a whole lot. Most people don't even last five weeks in this game, most people last 4 or 3 weeks in this game. SO yeah, I have a lot to be proud of. I made a lot of friends out here, and I don't regret anything in this game. I think I played fair enough!"

The last torch was Jack's torch.

"He did really well at challenges," Waitress smiled, "Winning two challenges in a row."

"He was also a very smart player," said Rai.

"I think he may have made too many moves in this game though," Mimi thought.

"I liked him," Mia smiled.

**Jack**: "Even though I was hoping to get to the end, I had a wonderful time out here. I loved playing against some of the toughest players in the past two seasons, I thought that they would be the final 10 and the 10 fans would be the first ones out. I want to come out here and try it again, maybe I'll make a few less mistakes than before."

Waitress, Mia, Rai, and Mimi all walked up to a fire pit area, there they were supposed to take the tokens they collected and put them in there so they burn up. One by one, they were all put in, they decided to put them in, in the order they were voted out of the game.

"All of them were great players," Mia thought, "We all deserved this once in a lifetime chance."

"Yeah," agreed Waitress, "I'm glad it's the four of us girls in the end."

Waitress: "1 More Day out here, if I am able to last all the way to the end, I have a 25 Percent Chance of Winning a Million bucks, I never had this chance before, so this is a big opportunity for me and I'm not going to let it fade away."

Rai: "I'm a bit scared, for myself, for Mia, for Waitress. I want the three of us to make it to the end, we've worked hard as one strong team, I want this immunity challenge win badly, super duper bad, because I honestly want/need this."

Mia: "Wow, this whole adventure, I can't really describe this, I've worked hard at all times and I never gave up, this final immunity challenge: I'm giving One Hundred and Fifteen Percent, if it's less than that, I won't win the challenge."

Mimi: "Immunity is on the line, and you know what? I'm going to get that, there has to be one point in this game where you get all the luck in the world, and today will be that day. I hope and pray I'm getting that luck right now, to win today's challenge."

**Immunity Challenge**

The four survivor girls all came walking into the final immunity challenge, they were all ready for this one and only challenge.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "First things first, Mia, I'll need the necklace back from you."

Mia gave Jeff back the individual immunity necklace. Jeff put it on a stand.

"For the last time, Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "Today's challenge involves strength and concentration. You will all be on top of a pole, if you let go, you will drop, if you hit the sand, you are out of the challenge, and the last person standing will win immunity. They will be here on Day 39 and will get to plead their case to the jury. Let's get started."

The girls were all on poles.

"This challenge has begun," Jeff announced. All the girls were hanging onto their pole, and they were all holding onto their pole tightly.

A few seconds in, Rai loses some concentration and drops a foot, but was okay still.

**-Challenge Time: 45 Minutes-**

"It has been a long time already," Jeff said, "And no one has yet fallen into the sand."

Waitress was feeling well and was struggling a bit. Mimi and Mia were doing really well at the challenge. Rai was doing okay at the challenge also, however was pretty low on her pole. Would she be the first one to let go?

"This is kind of annoying," Waitress sighed, "I wonder how much longer I'll last."

**-Challenge Time: 55 Minutes **

Someone let go of their pole.

"Waitress is the first one out of the challenge," Jeff announced. Waitress and everyone else kind of expected her to be the first one to let go of the pole.

"Hopefully, I won't have to worry tonight," Waitress said, she looked a bit upset and worried.

**-Challenge Time: 1 Hour, 10 Minutes-**

Someone else let go…

"Rai is out of the challenge." Jeff announced, it was kind of obvious that she would be the next one to drop, "Leaving Mimi and Mia."

"Oh well," sighed Mia as she went and sat right next to Waitress.

**-Challenge Time: 1 Hour, 44 Minutes-**

Mimi and Mia were still both doing really well.

"Look," Mimi said to Mia, "Drop out and we'll vote out Waitress tonight."

"I really want this," Mia said to Mimi, "I'm sorry, I'm not giving up on this final challenge."

One of them was struggling a bit.

**-Challenge Time: 2 Hours, 5 Minutes-**

Someone was really close to the sand, and then they fell into the sand in defeat.

"Mimi is out of the challenge," Jeff announced, "MIA WINS IMMUNITY! GUARENTEED FINAL 3!"

Mia cheered. Mimi sighed in defeat. Mia ran up to Jeff and grabbed the necklace and put it around herself. Mia couldn't stop smiling she was happy to be in the final 3.

"Congratulations Mia," Jeff said to her, "You have won a spot in the Final 3, a Spot in Day 39, and a chance to plead your case to the jury for 1 Million Dollars. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Smiled Mia.

Mia: "Oh my gosh! I am so happy right now! I get to be in the FINAL 3! OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO EPICLY AMAZING AND I DON'T CARE IF EPICLY ISN'T a word I am SO happy right now to be in the final 3…. So…. Happy…"

"We have to walk to tribal," Jeff announced, "So you guys can all follow me."

The four girls followed Jeff to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

The four survivors had their torches and Jeff was with them when they all entered the tribal council area. Tribal Council was a bit warm, and a bit cold, so it was the perfect temperature for a Tribal Council like this. Mia, Rai, Waitress, and Mimi all took a seat.

"And now we'll bring in the members of the jury," Jeff announced…

"Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. first smiled when he entered the tribal council area, he was happy when he noticed Mia was wearing the necklace. He at least knew one of his friends would make it to the end. Bowser Jr. had on a blue bandana and he took a seat on the bench.

"Dominic."

Dominic didn't look tired either. He knew that tonight would be a big deal, so he walked in confident. Dominic was wearing a red tie and a orange dress shirt. He was wearing blue pants also, that looked nice on him. He took a seat.

"Goombella."

Goombella's hair was straight again and she was wearing a bit of make-up. Goombella didn't have on her glasses. And she was wearing her typical work uniform with a green tie. She wasn't wearing a hat though. Goombella wasn't tired either and took a seat on the bench.

"Daisy."

Daisy didn't make much emotion at tribal council, but in her head, was secretly happy that Rai wasn't wearing that immunity necklace. Daisy was wearing an orange T-Shirt with the words, "Girl Power!" Daisy took a seat.

"TJ."

TJ looked exhausted for some reason; his hair looked like it was all messed up. He was wearing khaki pants that were brown, and he was wearing a blue normal T-Shirt. TJ tried to act like he wanted to be there, but it didn't work. He took a seat.

"And Jack who was voted out at the last tribal council."

Jack smiled as he entered, he was ready to observe, he was wearing black pants and he was wearing a red T-Shirt. A normal Red T-Shirt. He didn't really care who would win at this point, he was happy to be on the jury.

Jack took a seat on the bench.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Today has been a really long day, can everyone else agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Mimi, you've made it to Day 38 this season and last season, last tribal you said you would be upset if you get voted out tonight, is that true?"

"Defiantly," Mimi sighed, "Because I only came back to be on that Special Day and I've wanted to do that badly. I'm going to try and do it this time, it might be too late though because I lost the immunity challenge and there are good reasons to vote me out."

"Why?"

"Mia and Rai have been really tight and Waitress has been with them the whole time. I don't even know if it is possible to get one to switch over."

"Waitress, Mimi says that there is an alliance. Is there a good reason to keep Mimi in the end and take out someone like Rai instead?"

"I'm not going to lie," Waitress sighed, "But yeah, I think that Rai is a big threat to everyone in the Jury except for Daisy who completely hates her."

"I still don't get why," Rai said, "But yeah, I think everyone here is a threat and there are good reasons to get rid of certain people."

"Is this vote Rai going to be tough tonight?"

"Oh yeah," Rai said, "This will be tough for sure. I'm a bit worried to be honest, but I have to trust the people I am with."

"Mia, how lucky is you to have won the immunity challenge," Jeff asked.

"I'm really lucky," Mia smiled, "Because without this, who KNOWS what would have happened, my torch would have been the one snuffed tonight, you never really know the truth."

"Before we vote, does anyone have anything to say?"

"I would like to say something if I may," Mimi said, "I know that the three of you girls have been in an alliance, but you guys don't know how BAD this means to me, I think that someone else should be voted out tonight for certain reasons, so when you get up and vote, think about it and don't write my name down right away. Thanks."

"Anything else?" Jeff asked.

No one said anything.

"Mia, you have the individual immunity necklace, like always, you may keep it or you may give it to someone else."

"I'm keeping it," Mia smiled.

"You cannot vote for Mia, everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote… Mia, your up."

… …

**Voting Order: Mia, Mimi, Rai, Waitress**

Mia: "I'm sorry, I know that this has been your dream, but this has been the plan for awhile, and I'm sticking to the plan that we have made." (Mimi)

Mimi writes down Rai's name and draws a heart next to it.

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff announced.

Everyone was waiting for Jeff to come back with the votes. Jeff opened the urn and said, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes….

"First vote, Mimi." Mimi wasn't surprised a bit when she saw that vote.

"Rai, that's one vote Rai." Rai wasn't surprised also.

"Mimi, that's two votes Mimi, one vote Rai." Mimi grabbed her stuff.

"Next vote…. Rai!"

Many people were shocked when they saw that vote. Mia was especially surprised when she looked at Waitress and mouthed, "What?" Mimi was also surprised and many people on the jury were shocked when they saw that vote.

"There will be a fire making challenge," Jeff announced, "So will Rai and Mimi please follow me. Congratulations Waitress, you will be in the final 3."

Waitress smiled but she knew that she was involved in voting for Rai at the tribal council. Rai and Mimi got up and followed Jeff to the Fire Making area.

"When I say go," Jeff announced, "You guys will each build a fire, you have to build it high and the first person to light there torch will be in the final 3, and be able to plead their case to the jury. Loser will join the jury tonight and take part in final tribal. Survivor's ready…."

Rai and Mimi both got ready to start working on their fire.

"Go."

Rai and Mimi both grabbed stuff that would help them make their fire. Rai lit her pile of stuff first and then started building around that, Mimi waiting until her pile was bigger before she would lit up her fire. Rai's fire started to grow some bit. Mimi lit her pile on fire and her fire was going really fast.

It was a close game so far, Rai had a bit of a lead, both of them wanted to plead their case to the jury so Mimi was trying really hard to keep up. Mimi's fire started growing much faster and they were now neck to neck.

It was a close call in the end since one torch burned a few seconds after another…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mimi's torch was lightened up first; Mimi will stay in the game. Rai, you are the 17th Person Voted out of this game and the Final Member of the Jury, you can hand me your torch."

Mimi sat down next to Waitress and Mia, who was still really shocked. Rai sighed, but she grabbed her torch and gave it to Jeff.

"I wish you all luck," Rai smiled.

"Rai," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Rai's torch, "Time for you to go."

Rai waved a final Good-Bye and then left the tribal council area. Daisy was happy when she saw this. Mia picked up her immunity necklace and set it down on the bench. Her fate in the game, was now with the jury.

"Mia, Waitress, Mimi," Jeff smiled, "Congratulations, the Three of you made it to the final 3. Enjoy your final day out here tomorrow, and I expect a GREAT final tribal council. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night!"

The three survivors all left tribal council.

Rai: "Darn it, I was really close, but this won't haunt me for the rest of my life, if it did then I would be found as a strange person. I am honestly glad that I never gave up in this game and I thought it would be MUCH MUCH harder than this. So I am super glad, and besides, the final 3 are great people, so the vote won't be easy."

_Votes:_

_Rai: Mimi, Waitress_

_Mimi: Rai, Mia_

**Firystal Tribe Day 39**

In Tree Mail, there was a breakfast for the Final 3 that was already cooked, so they had no kitchen work to do. All of them started eating and talking.

"Guess what," Mimi laughed that morning, "I had a strange dream that I, Waitress, and Mia would be in the final 3…"

"We are," laughed Mia, "And it's pretty sweet if you were to ask me."

"I know," smiled Mimi, "And I'm glad that it is the three of us in the end."

"We need to celebrate," Waitress smiled, "How about a PAR-TAY!"

Mia: "Even though I am super upset that Rai got voted out, I am really happy that I survived all the way to Day 39. The first few days out here, many people would think that I would be voted out early, but honestly, they are all wrong. I'm here and I am glad."

"After blindsides, drama, challenges, and idols, this game has finally come to an end," Mimi said, "And it's kind of strange being out here for 39 Days and now we have to say good bye to this place."

"Yeah," agreed Waitress, "We should clean up the camp and pile everything up."

"Do you think we should burn it?" Mia asked.

"Maybe…" Mimi said.

Mimi: "Today is the Grand Finale, the moment I've been waiting for, there will be final tribal council tonight and I cannot wait to see what will happen. I'm going to plead very hard to the jury, and hopefully, I'll get their votes and get to the top."

The girls picked up the camp, and decided what to keep and what not to keep.

"I say the winner gets the flag," Waitress thought.

"Yeah," agreed Mimi, "The Winner should get the flag."

"I think the winner gets the flag, the runner up gets the mini Flag, and the second runner up gets the Survivor box." Mia said.

"I like your idea," Waitress said.

Waitress: "Final 3, after I got voted out at the merge, I would never expect to make it to the end, I mean, I must be pretty lucky this season. Unlike Mimi, I barely made any blindsides; the only people that might not vote for me are Rai and possibly Jack. But who knows what will happen tonight."

The Survivors piled up the camp and lit a match (Or Seven) on the camp and it started burning. The girls watched as the camp was being burned down to the ground.

Mia started getting teary-eyed, same with Waitress. Mimi watched the camp burn to the ground, and then they all grabbed their torches.

"This is it!" Waitress smiled, "This is what we have been waiting for."

They all started to walk to Tribal Council for the last time this season.

**Final Tribal Council**

All three Survivors entered tribal council. Jeff was already there and he was there pretty early actually. Once the girls arrived they took a seat. All waiting for Jeff to say the words…

"We will now bring in the Jury," Jeff announced….

"Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. was wearing a pink bandana which was kind of unusual for someone like him. The bandana had red fangs on it though. Bowser Jr. had his question already in his head and wasn't going to change it. He took a seat.

"Dominic."

Dominic looked like he was going to be asked out to Prom. Dominic was wearing a black suit with a black tie and he had on black pants and a white T-Shirt under his jacket suit. Dominic was still thinking about his question. He took a seat.

"Goombella."

Goombella looked very cute for a Goomba. Her hair was all curly and blonde and it looked REALLY nice. She wasn't wearing glasses and she was wearing this nice orange scarf and a white dressy shirt. Goombella smiled as she took her seat.

"Daisy."

Daisy's hair was also very nice and it was curled up. It looked like she got some light brown highlights to go with her brown hair. Daisy was wearing a pink dress and she had on orange, long, gloves. Daisy was excited as she took a seat.

"TJ."

TJ looked much better than he did yesterday. He had a white smile on his face and his hair was normal. TJ decided to wear a Light Blue Dress Shirt and a Black tie that had a yellow lightning bolt on the tie. TJ was excited and he took a seat.

"Jack."

Jack looked amazing, he was wearing this green shirt and he looked cleaner than he has ever been before. He was wearing brown, nice shorts and he was really excited to see what was going to happen. He still didn't know who to vote for. Jack took a seat.

"And Rai who was voted out at the last tribal council."

Rai smiled as she walked in. Rai was wearing this very cute red, Japanese dress. Rai had her hair in two, cute pigtails and Rai had a gold flower in her hair, that she planned on wearing on Day 39, no matter what would happen.

Rai took a seat on the bench.

"Welcome," Jeff announced, "To Final Tribal Council. Where tonight, the Game changes up a bit and the Jury takes control of the game. Mia, Waitress, Mimi, one of you will be crowned Sole Survivor and will be rewarded 1 million dollars. Here's how it is going to work, you guys will start with opening statements, and then the Jury will get to address you guys, they haven't spoke to you since they were voted out. And then they will vote FOR a winner. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Waitress, you are up," Jeff announced.

"Hello guys," Waitress smiled to the jury, "Most of you guys will think "Waitress has never been on the Jury, Waitress didn't last long in season 1." Just because I don't last long doesn't mean that I am terrible at the game. Sometimes in this game, you need luck, and that was something I didn't have last season. I am a strong girl and I will work hard and I will answer any question you have,"

"Mia, you are up!"

"Hi everyone," Mia smiled, "First of all, some people might have throughout the journey consider me a weak link. I know on one of the first days, people wanted me to sit out. But I think as Survivor continued on, I continued to grow. I haven't betrayed most people, I betrayed Jack I know, but that was about it. I played this game loyalty and honestly, I tried at least."

"Mimi, your turn."

"Hola," laughed Mimi, "This game isn't always fun, this game sometimes has to be hard and sometimes, you have to make big moves to stay in the game, I may not have played well this time around, but honestly, I think I played amazing this game. And I know that many of you are mad at me, but don't, win or lose, you guys will be my friends until the end."

"Now Jury," Jeff announced, "It is now your turn to address Mimi, Mia, and Waitress. I'll give you guys a few minutes to think about what you want to ask.

A few minutes went by and everyone knew what they were going to say.

"Goombella, start us off tonight," Jeff said. Goombella got off the bench and stand up right near Jeff, so she was looking straight at the final 3.

"You guys deserve pats on the back," Goombella said, "You all did well and sometimes not so well, but you all made it to the end so I congratulate all of you for that. Now I haven't clearly decided who to vote for… Waitress, I have nothing to say to you. Mia: What challenge in the Pre-Merge did you do the best on? I forgot what challenge you did well on."

"The memorization challenge," Mia smiled. Goombella had the "How could I forget that one" look in her face. Mia continued, "I won it for the team and I felt special then…"

"Mimi," Goombella said, "You were the reason I'm here, and your there. We had the biggest opportunity to blindside Rai and you didn't take it, why?"

"Because I knew in the end," Mimi sighed, "That I would betray an alliance, and I honestly thought that if I stayed with you, Daisy, and possibly TJ and Jack. I'd get kicked out of the game early."

"So do you find yourself self centered in Survivor?" Goombella asked. It got awkwardly silent.

"Yes, I care about myself and not others," Mimi answered honestly. Goombella was done and took a seat on the bench.

"Jack, you are next," Jeff smiled. Jack got up and walked to the Jury Stand.

"Well," Jack said, "All of you have done a great job getting this far. I really have no idea who to vote for and why, so I want to ask all three of you, if you can replace two people, not including you, in the final 3. Who would they be and why, Waitress?"

"For me, I would pick Bowser Jr. not because of our alliance, but because he was a great player and I would also pick Dixie Kong, once again, even though we were in an alliance, I think she was a smart player and did find an idol in this game."

Jack looked at Mimi next so she started talking, "Goombella, it's quite obvious that she works hard in this game and she will do as much as she can to win, the other person that I would want to be in the end with would be TJ. He was a cool guy, and even though we weren't friends the whole game, I would have liked to see him here."

Mia's turn," If I had to choose two people, I would choose Rai of course because even though Rai's friend has Amnesia, Rai also has a very kind heart and I respect that. She's very loyal, and smart. The second person that I would pick would be… Probably Bowser Jr. because he did play a smart game and he is a smart player."

"Thank you," Jack said as he sat down.

"Bowser Jr.," Jeff called out. Bowser Jr. got up.

"This vote," Bowser Jr. smirked, "Is pretty easy if you ask me, Mimi, you played a pretty bad game, even if you betrayed people, you lied to many of us, and jumped ship, I noticed that. Because once you were with Dominic and Goombella. The next thing you know, both of them are gone. You're expecting everyone in your alliance to vote for you, which will not be the case with me tonight-"

"Actually," Mimi said, "We were never in an alliance together so you can't blame me for doing so."

"Thanks for interrupting, anyway, Mia and Waitress, I have no questions for you, Waitress, I think you played a good game even if we were in an alliance and my vote will most likely come to you."

"Thank you," Waitress smiled softly. Bowser Jr. took a seat.

"Rai." Jeff said. Rai got out of her seat.

"Good Job, you all did well," smiled Rai, "This vote will be hard, and honestly, it won't be "I'm voting for someone because I liked them in this game." If they played a good game, I'll vote for them. I want all of you to say the one thing that helped you get to the end…. The one thing, it doesn't have to be a person."

"Well," Waitress said, "If it was one thing, it would be my Self-Confidant's. If I wasn't confidant enough, I would be voted out early, I TRIED super duper hard, to not look at the bad side of things and I tried not to feel bad because you know what? Last season, when I was upset about Champ getting injured, I was voted out early."

"For me," Mia smiled, "It would be the Friends I made, without you, without Waitress, without Bowser Jr. Why would I be here, I think that Friendships play a huge role, look at someone like TJ for example, he was friends with Kate, Mavis, and Dominic in the beginning, and he made it farther than his alliance."

"For I," Mimi said, "It would be also the relationships I made in this game, take Day 5 for example. By ONE vote, which was Bowser Jr.'s vote, I was spared at that tribal council. If Waitress hated me, then Goombella would have left the Night Mavis did and then I would be a target."

"Thanks Guys," smiled Rai, "And Good Luck!" Rai took a seat.

"Dominic," Jeff announced. Dominic smiled as he got up.

"I've been waiting a LONG time for this day," Dominic said, "And I observed a lot and I believe there is one person here who I believe played a great game. This person, may be known as a Coattail to some, but not to me, she may have thought that she did little work, but she's wrong. Mia, I congratulate you for the way you've played this great game. And even if you do think you played bad, I don't think so at all. Any comments?"

"Wow," Mia smiled, "I'm speechless, this does mean a lot to me, and I'm glad that you don't consider me weak. I'm glad you said that… it just made my day!"

"I did," Dominic said, "Earlier in this game, but I was way wrong. Good Job."

Dominic took a seat on the bench. Jeff called TJ next and TJ got up.

"Hey Guys," TJ said, "I have questions for all of you tonight. I want you to describe the way you think you played this game of Survivor, and then I want you to describe the way you think the people sitting next to you played the game… Mia?"

"I believe I played the game wisely, I didn't want to make many mistakes down the road, and I'm being honest. I think Waitress played the game smart and I think Mimi played the game competitively."

Waitress was next and she said, "I played this game balanced. I won challenges, made friends, and I was smart, I think Mia played the game fine and I think that Mimi played strategically."

Mimi spoke up, "I played this game smart, I betrayed people for good reasons, even if I did what was best for my game, I can't worry for everyone. Mia, I say wisely also and for Waitress, lucky."

"Okay then," TJ said, "Thank you." TJ went and took a seat.

"Daisy, last one for tonight!"

Daisy got up from her seat and walked to the podium.

"I still think it was stupid what you guys did to me that night," Daisy thought, "REALLY stupid. I'm just glad that Rai isn't in the final 3 because if she was, I would have screamed right into her hair. Ugh! Anyway, hard decision tonight. So tell me, WHY I shouldn't vote for the people next to you. Mimi."

"Waitress like I said played with luck a lot. I mean, she used it all the time, and she is the favorite to win by some people, I hate popularity contests and I know that's the only reason that Bowser Jr. is voting for her, is because he likes her. Mia, was kind of a coattail rider at some times, and some times, she didn't do well in challenges."

Mia went next, "I think that Mimi is wrong about me sucking at challenges, she was the only one out of the three of us to have not win an individual challenge, so she I think was kind of trying to get your vote. Waitress, hmmm, Waitress did play with luck a lot in this game, and she I think was more of a coattail rider."

Waitress spoke next, "Daisy, Mimi was too wish-washy throughout this whole entire game. She was the one who voted you out, who swapped into my alliance and voted out Goombella, who was her best friend, that's how far she will go, Mia didn't do that, Mia instead was a weak link and a person who never found an idol… and she said she played this game honestly, when everyone has to lie once."

"Okay then," Daisy smiled weakly, still clueless. Daisy took a seat.

"Thank you Jury," Jeff announced, "Now, you guys will think of whom you will be voting for. Tonight, you will vote FOR someone to win the million dollars, you have a million dollar decision to make. Who will you vote for? Give you a minute."

A minute passed by.

"For the last time," Jeff said, "It is time to vote, Bowser Jr., you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Bowser Jr., Jack, Rai, Dominic, Goombella, TJ, Daisy**

Bowser Jr.: "You deserve it, even if you sucked last game, you rocked this game. You are indeed the Sole Survivor this game!" (Waitress)

Dominic wrote down Mia's name, then said, "A Person who I never thought would do this well, you deserve it!"

Daisy took about 20 minutes to decide who she would vote for.

Daisy: "I made my decision, Waitress and Mimi said that Mia was a coattail rider, and Mia said Waitress was too, you weren't Mimi, that's why you deserve this." (Mimi)

… …

"For the last time this season," Jeff announced, "I'll go get the votes."

Everyone waited for Jeff to come back with the votes.

"I know you want me to read them now, but we have to get back New York before we read the votes," Jeff said, "I'll see you guys there soon." Jeff left the finalist and the jury waiting patiently. Jeff got on a Helicopter and left.

**Toad Town**

A few months later, Jeff arrived by Helicopter, to the center of Toad Town, there was Mia, Waitress, and Mimi. They all looked cleaner, and prettier, the seven jury members was nearby also. Jeff got on the stage and the crowd cheered.

"Welcome everybody," Jeff announced. The audience cheered, someone shouted, "YOU GO WAITRESS!" another shouted, "MIA FOR THE WIN!" another shouted, "MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!"

The audience died down and Jeff continued talking.

"Inside this urn," Jeff announced, "Are 7 Votes, it takes 4 Votes to win over the jury. I congratulate all three of the finalist though; they all did a fantastic job this season." The audience cheered. Jeff opened the urn, "I will now read the votes….

"First Vote… Waitress!" The audience cheered when they heard her name. Waitress smiled, she was glad to see her name down.

"Next vote…. Mia." Mia smiled and the crowd cheered for Mia. Mia was really happy and her heart was pumping fast, she was excited.

"Next vote… Mimi! One vote Mimi, One vote Mia, One vote Waitress!" Mimi was happy to see her name written, the audience clapped for4 Mimi.

"Mia, that's two votes Mia!" Mia smiled, she was glad to see her name written down! The audience cheered louder. Jeff opened the next vote…

"Waitress, that's two votes Waitress, two votes Mia, one vote Mimi." The crowd screamed like crazy, who would get the next vote… Jeff opened it.

"Mia, that's three votes Mia!" Mia was shocked, yet excited to see her name, she was anxious to see what was going to happen. The crowd got louder as Jeff opened the Final Vote…

"Winner of Survivor: Castaway Bay: Fans Vs. Favs." The crowd screamed like crazy as Jeff turned around the vote, "Mia!"

Mia screamed with joy. She starting jumping up and down, she was so excited to be winning 1 Million Dollars. Mia hugged Waitress and Mimi and then she ran and hugged her family and her friend, Kelly.

"Oh my gosh," Mia cheered, "This is so AMAZING! I can't believe this is happening to me!" Mia hugged her mother.

Jeff appeared, "So Survivor: Fans Vs. Favs, has came to an end, no one expected a Fan to end up with the million dollars. Sorry about no reunion. But there will be a preview and a release date of Survivor: Animal Crossing Edition, see yah then!"

***Enters in the Champ 15 Book, "World Record, 12,500 words AT LEAST and 39 Pages on a Microsoft Word file: Survivor Castaway Bay Finale***

**WOW! The season comes to an end… sniff… and a Fan won! (It was planned to be a Favorite for awhile, then I changed it) The winning was COMPLETELY RANDOM! I swear it was, even though I was hoping it would be Rai in the end *Shot by Laguz* Oh, and there are a ton of awesome people that I want to thank :D**

**The Ten Fans (I already said them all except for Laguzgirl = Mia, Kyogreperson = Rai, and Megaman1998 = Jack) And then I want to thank all of my AWESOME, AMAZING, COOL, Reviewers… Fruitcake (Laguz changed her name) Cosmic Mega (Mega changed his name also *Shot*) TJlovesHisMidna, DonPianta, Grossgirl18, FastReader22, Princess Toady, Child at Heart Forever, Luigenius, Drrockz, Mindblower, The Smart One 64, Charz456/567 (He changed his name for a few days, Don't ask *Shot*) KingB2424**

**Oh, and good Job Don, you were the only person to get someone right on their predictions! (You got… one right :D) So I guess that's it. Thanks for reading everyone, stay tuned for the preview… tomorrow!**


	15. Preview: Survivor: Animal Crossing

**After This, I can officially put Survivor as "Complete." Which is nice, hope you like the preview, even though I'm still having a tough time to think of a location (Animal Island, Animal Ruins, Crossing Center, The Tropical Jungle, Tom Nook's Mall *Shot*)**

_Three Seasons have all ended, and now, the fourth Season begins, for the first time, we leave the Mario World and Head to the Animal Crossing World._

A boat contained 20 Survivors.

"The First Boy and Girl to get a necklace will have immunity at their first tribal council they attend," Jeff announced, "You may go whenever you are ready." The Survivors one by one jumped into the Water and started swimming.

_Some of them are very nice,_

"Here," Bones smiled, "Let me give you a hand." As he helped Kiki lift up a big giant branch.

Melba: "Bones always helps, and he is VERY kind to everyone around camp, and that's what I love about him. I wish more people were like that!"

_Some People get jealous,_

Wolfgang: No one steals MY spotlight, he will defiantly be paid for that. Trust me! _**WOLFGANG**_ is on the move."

Patty growled, "Why aren't people paying attention to me? UGH! I don't care for this place."

Rasher: "There are TOO many Cats in this game, a Cat needs to be a one to leave first. Period! Not some ugly pig like me."

_Alliance form quickly,_

"You and me," smiled Puddles, "All the way until the end!"

Puddles: "You want to align with the right group of Animals."

"I trusted you when I saw you," Gabi said, "Could the two of us work together?"

"Sure!" Poncho agreed, "I want to!"

_And so does Drama,_

One of the tribes is at Tribal council when this happens.

"You said that you were GOING to align with us, and then what do you do? Betray us, why would anybody align with you?"

"Because I'm good playing this game and you suck!"

"BOTH OF YOU SUCK!"

_Who will win the Title of SOLE SURVIVOR!_

"You think you're tribe will win," Punchy said, "Bring it on!"

Lolly: "If I make one mistake, then I'll be gone early on!"

Peanut: "I'm doomed!"

"DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN!" Patty's jaw was dropped, "OH MY GOSH!"

_Survivor: Animal Crossing Premires April 12__th__ OR EARLIER!_

**Reason Why Not Now = I'm trying something a bit different, who knows maybe it will work, maybe I'll get impatient and do it earlier. What I am doing is seeing how many episodes I can actually write before then, and then update weakly!**

**Thanks Everybody for reading this :D**


End file.
